El internado Yaoi
by pixi-ice
Summary: lemon Después de las vacaciones todos deben volver a las clases, un alumno enamorado de su profesor, un pasado turbio, amores imposibles, un director pervertido, y ¿Orochimaru dando sexualidad?SASUNARU YAMASAI SASODEI KAKUHIDAN GAALEE MADAZETSU.TERMINADA
1. Intro

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece a mi si no al rey de lo triangulos amorosos Kishimoto

**Parejas:**

**Sasodei**(en este capítulo hay, SI porque MOLAN! Vale… no hay mucho pero siguen molando)

**Kakuhidan(hay entre comilas… bueno no me mires asi.. ¡te digo que se hablan! XD)**

**Kisaita**(si que hay… pobre Kisame… Itachi es misterioso…)

**Madazetsu(si hay en este capitulo les amo les adoro)**

**Sasunaru**(los que más hay supongo XD)

**Gaalee(solo al final XD o me dio timepo)**

**Yamasai**(tienen varios trozos)

**Asushika**(**salen :D)**

**Kakairu**(insinuación)

**Jiramina**(si hay XD! YUJU! ESTOY PIRADA!

**PeinNaga**(Hay, y si, es raro, pero ya lo he dicho antes)

**Shinokiba (no hay en este cap sorry)**

**Nejichouji (no hay se me olvido en este cap XD)**

**Dios este fic es estilo a otro super largo que hice XDXD**

**PRIMER DÍA**

-Bueno, bueno niños-dijo Iruka apoyándose en la mesa-parece que este año vuelvo a ser vuestro tutor.

-¡Ps…! ¡Oe! Sakura-chan…-llamó el rubio a Sakura que estaba sentado en el pupitre contiguo.

Sakura le ignoró.

-Sakura-chan…

La chica trató de calmarse para no gritarle en medio de la clase.

-Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Sakura frunció el ceño.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan

Y Apretó los puños.

-Sak…

-¡Cierra el pico Naruto!-dijo la chica levantándose repentinamente.

-Pero si no dije nada-dijo el rubio haciéndose el despistado.

-¡Sakura! ¡Siéntate!-grito Iruka enfadado

-si, Iruka-sensei-dijo la chica sentándose.

"Que idiotas" pensó Uchiha Sasuke al fondo de la clase, donde nadie le podía molestar.

-Naruto, vete al fondo de la clase.-dijo Iruka-al lado de Sasuke.

-Tch…-dijo Sasuke.

El rubio procedió a recoger sus cosas para ponerse en su nuevo sitio, hasta el que fue arrastrando la mochila.

-Valla cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Sasuke-dijo Naruto sentándose al lado de este.

-esperaba que fuera más la verdad-dijo Sasuke.

-¡¿Cómo has dicho?

-¡Cállate Naruto!-dijo Iruka lanzándole el borrador.

-si… Iruka-sensei.

-Oye, oye Iruka, necesitas relajarte un poco.

Dijo una voz desde la entrada a la clase.

-Ka… Kakashi-san-dijo Iruka agachando la cabeza-¿a qué viniste?

-solo a entregar una cosa que me dio la jefa de estudios.

-Tsunade-san te envía….-dijo Iruka un poco rojo aun sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-así es… tengo que leer la lista de los dormitorios este año.-dijo Kakashi.

Gaara rodó lo ojos. ¿Con qué gilipollas le tocaría este año?

Sai sonrió falsamente.

A Shikamaru le pareció una molestia.

Ino sonrió esperando ansiosa a saber quién sería su compañero.

Sakura esperaba que fuera con algún amigo.

Naruto sonrió ansioso, a punto de saltar de la silla.

Lee se puso serio, deseando saber con quién establecería lazos de amistad esta vez.

Neji suspiró y se acomodó en la silla.

Y así podría seguir horas, pero no hay tiempo que perder.

-Inuzuka Kiba, con Aburame Shino

"Espero que le gusten los perros" pensó Kiba.

-Yamanaka Ino con Sai-prosiguió Kakashi.

"¿Quién era Ino?" pensó Sai.

-Nara Shikamaru con Akimichi CHouji.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

-Hyuga Neji, con Rock Lee. Gaara con Hinata.

"Al menos habrá paz en la habitación" pensó Gaara sabiendo que la chica apenas hablaba.

-Haruno, Uzumaki y Uchiha-vosotros tres juntos-dijo Kakashi.

"Lo que me faltaba" pensó Sasuke.

-¡Ah, cierto! Se me olvidaba, hay un nuevo alumno, Nagato.

Un pelirrojo salió de detrás de la puerta donde estaba escondido y no elevó la vista del suelo en ningún momento.

-Ho… hola-dijo Nagato aun mirando al suelo

-Nagato como entraste cuando las listas ya estaban hechas, tendrás que dormir con los de dos cursos más, lo siento.

-no… pasa nada-dijo Nagato.

-dormirás en la 13-B-dijo Kakashi-bueno adiós-dijo marchándose-nos vemos Iruka.

-s… si-dijo Iruka-bueno Nagato, háblanos de ti, ¿por qué estás en este instituto?

-mis… mis padres fallecieron hace unos meses en un accidente de coche, así que mi tío que ahora se hace cargo de mi custodia, decidió mandarme a este internado-dijo Nagato.

-yo… lo siento mucho… no tenía que haber…-dijo Iruka avergonzado y entristecido a la vez.

-no importa, no lo sabías-dijo Nagato con una sonrisa triste.

-por… por favor toma asiento.

El pelirrojo se sentó junto a Naruto en el último hueco libre.

"este chico… "pensó Naruto"… me recuerda a mi"

Cuando Iruka se fue al acabar la clase, vino el intervalo de 5 minutos en el que Naruto aprovechó para acercarse a Nagato y Kiba con los demás empezaron para corretear por la clase peleándose.

-Nagato era ¿no?-preguntó Naruto junto a la mesa se Nagato.

-si-dijo este mirando fijamente a la mesa.

-yo soy Naruto-dijo sonriendo.

-encantado de conocerte.

Naruto agarró al chico del brazo haciendo que este le siguiera.

-ven, te voy a presentar a unos amigos.

-¡Hey Naruto!-dijo Kiba-¡tienes que ver lo que me traje en la mochila!

-¿a Akamaru?-preguntó Naruto-bueno, de todas formas, te presento a Nagato

-Ho… Hola-dijo Nagato.

-Encantado-dijo Kiba-¡Venid Shikamaru, Lee!-dijo llamándoles a gritos para presentarles al chico.

Sasuke miraba sentando en la mesa la escena.

"valla panda de idiotas, cuando mis padres murieron nunca armaron tanto lio"

-Por favor siéntense-dijo una voz autoritaria al fondo de la clase.

Todos obedecieron.

-Hola, soy Yamato, este año seré vuestro profesor de matemáticas.

Sai elevó la vista del pupitre.

"es… él" Pensó el moreno

*****FLASHBACK******

-¿te encuentras bien chico?

-si-dijo Sai poniéndose en pie.

-estabas tirado en el barro y está lloviendo a cantaros… ¿y por qué sangras?

"¿estoy sangrando?" Sai se miró de arriba abajo.

-estoy bien, no tiene de qué preocuparse-dijo Sai-cosas peores me han pasado.

-¿por qué estás así?

-yo… no te lo puedo decir.-dijo agachando la mirada el moreno

-¿puedo al menos curarte?-preguntó Yamato

El otro negó con la cabeza.

Yamato se quitó el abrigo y se lo ofreció junto al paraguas a Sai.

-Al menos acepta esto

****THE END****

-Hoy vamos a hacer un simple test para comprobar vuestro nivel-dijo Yamato

"menudo rollo, las mates no se me podías dar peor" pensó Naruto.

Una hora después Yamato recogía el test.

-¿qué tal les salió?-se escuchaban voces de la gente de la clase.

Naruto hundió la cabeza en el pupitre.

"mierda, no sirvo para esto, nunca lo conseguiré"

-oye… no te irás a poner a llorar ¿verdad?-preguntó la voz de Sasuke

-¡por! ¡Por supuesto que no Teme!-dijo Naruto elevando la cabeza repentinamente.

-vamos-dijo Sasuke-toca educación física.

-espera un segundo-dijo naruto recogiendo la mesa.

Al final todos se habían ido del aula menos ellos dos.

-vámonos Dobe, o te dejo aquí solo-dijo Sasuke-¿cómo se puede tardar tanto en recoger?-murmuró

Sasuke se marchó de la clase y Naruto salió corriendo detrás de él.

-¡Oye! ¡Espérame Sasu…!

Naruto notó que se había chocado con algo y Sasuke se dio la vuelta a ver qué pasaba.

-¡Mira por dónde vas tú!-le grito Naruto al chico dos cursos mayor que él con el que se había chocado.

-eso te lo debería decir yo a ti ¿no crees?

-Itachi…-dijo Sasuke

-Hola, hermano.-dijo el otro Uchiha sin inmutarse.

-Vámonos Naruto-dijo Sasuke tirando de su manga.

-pero… pero…-dijo Naruto

-olvida a ese idiota ¡y vámonos!-dijo Sasuke arrastrándole.

-un placer Naruto-kun-dijo Itachi mientras les observaba irse.

"ojala me perdones algún día Sasuke" pensó Itachi marchándose.

-¡Hola chicos!-dijo Asuma-De nuevo seré vuestro profesor de educación física este año.

Shikamaru sonrió por lo bajo.

-Lo siento llegamos tarde-dijo Sasuke al entrar junto a Naruto.

-¡WA! ¡Asuma-sensei! ¡De nuevo es nuestro profesor!-dijo emocionado el rubio.

Asuma sonrió.

(Fin de la intro XD comenzamos con el YAOI!)

*************ASUSHIKA***************

-Valla Shikamaru-dijo Asuma acercándose a él por la espalda-parece que te has quedado el ultimo… ¿no te vas al recreo?

-supongo-dijo este dándose la vuelta-ha pasado tiempo-dijo el castaño.

-cierto, has crecido-dijo Asuma acercándose paso a paso hasta el.

Shikamaru se encogió de brazos y comenzó a acercarse lentamente a Asuma también.

-que suerte tenerte de nuevo de profesor.

Esta vez fue el turno de asuma de encogerse de brazos.

-veo que duermes con Chouji-comentó mientras se acercaban

-veo que has revisado las listas.-dijo Shikamaru.

-ya… solo quería asegurarme…

-¿de qué?-preguntó Shikamaru en tono seductor.

Asuma y Shikamaru de repente se encontraron cara a cara a un paso de distancia.

-¿son dos meses suficientes para olvidar?-preguntó Asuma.

Shikamaru en ese momento se lanzó a besarle.

Asuma abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero luego le correspondió.

-¿responde eso a tu pregunta?-preguntó Shikamaru.

-no se…-dijo Asuma-¿te importará repetírmelo?

Shikamaru sonrió.

-claro que no-dijo el más joven.

Asuma se acercó a besarlo y Shikamaru pasó sus brazos por detrás de su cuello.

*******************YAMASAI*******************

**-**Bueno, estás son las clases de refuerzo de mates, pasaré lista, Chouji.

-¡aquí!-levantó cobardemente la mano Chouji.

-Naruto.

-Yo…-dijo el rubio molesto.

-Sai.

-aquí-respondió.

Yamato miró confundido la lista.

-Sai puedes acercarte un momento-le dijo Yamato consultando su libro de anotaciones.

Sai se levanto del asiento y caminó tranquilo hasta el pupitre del profesor, donde estaba sentado Yamato.

-Sai, tú tienes muy buena nota en matemáticas ¿por qué te has apuntado a estas clases de refuerzo con migo?

-porque, me gusta, sensei-susurró Sai

Yamato se puso rojo hasta las orejas.

-n… no digas tonterías. SI no me lo quieres decir dilo y punto-dijo rojo Yamato-siéntate.

**************SASUNARU************

¿Por qué era Sasuke siempre tan frio con él a pesar de que llevaban siendo amigos desde siempre?

Desde luego era una pregunta que merecía la pena hacerse pero, lo que era más importante aún.

¿Por qué estaba Uzumaki Naruto enamorado de una persona así?

-Oye Sasuke-dijo Naruto acercándose a Sasuke en el recreo.

Sasuke elevó una ceja en forma de cuestión mientras miraba a Naruto a los ojos desde el césped del internado.

-¿qué quieres?

-vengo a hacerte compañía-contestó sentándose a su lado.

-pensé que estarías con Kiba, Lee y el resto jugando al fútbol.-dijo el moreno no muy animado.

-¡Qué va! ¡Qué va! ¿Una piruleta?-dijo Naruto.

-las odio-contestó

-valla eso no lo sabía… ¿por qué estas solo?

-porque me gusta estar en silencio-dijo el Uchiha.

"algo que este inútil nunca entenderá" pensó Sasuke

-además odio el baloncesto y el fútbol-respondió.

-¿y qué más odias?-dijo Naruto con un tono que denotaba interés.

-a ti-respondió el Uchiha.

-¡Oh! No te enfades Sasuke.

Dijo Naruto con una falsa sonrisa.

En verdad ese comentario le había hecho daño.

¿Cómo llegaría el a ser lo suficientemente bueno para Sasuke?

***********INTRO DE LOS MAYORES**************

-Hola, Deidara-dijo Sasori sonriendo.

-Hola…. Sasori-le sonrió Deidara.

Los dos se sonrieron mirándose a los ojos y se acercaron poco a poco hasta que…

-¡Hola! Perdona Rubia, enano ¿es esto cuarto C?

-si…-dijo Deidara muy cabreado-disculpa tío con canas ¿Cómo me llamaste?

-¡Tío con canas! ¡Es plateado gilipollas! ¡Jashin-Sama te castigará Barbie!-le gritó Hidan

-¡Barbie! ¡Te voy a volar en mil pedazos cabrón!-le gritó Deidara.

Sasori suspiró y se retiro.

-Valla Sasori, cuánto tiempo…-dijo una voz.

El pelirrojo se giró para encontrarse con Pein y Konan a su espalda.

-Pein, Konan ¿qué tal las vacaciones?-preguntó.

-Podrían haber sido peores-contestó la peli azul.

Pein se encogió de hombros.

-hay gente nueva este año parece…-dijo Sasori

-si… ya vi…

-¡OH! Zetsu-saludó Pein al verle.

Zetsu se aproximo hasta ellos.

-Hola… ¿qué tal?-preguntó el bicolor.

-impresionante que te hayan dejado volver al internado después de todas las veces que fuiste al despacho del director el año pasado-dijo Konan

-ah… ya… bueno…-dijo Zetsu.

-en serio ¿qué es lo que haces?-preguntó Pein.

-no quieres saberlo-dijo Zetsu mirando al suelo.

"Valla… todas las chicas están a su alrededor" pensó Kisame mientras miraba el circulo de chicas al lado de Itachi desde el otro lado de la clase, "este año nos ha tocado en la misma clase, llevo mirándole desde que entré aquí hace años… ¿Sabrá el siquiera quién soy? Lo dudo…" pensó triste Kisame.

-Sentaos-dijo Orochimaru entrando en clase.

Todos se sentaron por miedo a acabar en su oficina como tantos otros chicos… y cuando digo acabar en su oficina digo, estar en su despacho, son ÉL, ASOLAS.

-Bien, la lista de los dormitorios de este año. Itachi con Kisame.-dijo el pedo… digo Orochimaru.

EL corazón de Kisame se aceleró "no puede ser… no me lo creo. Yo…. Con él" Pensó.

Itachi por su parte ni si inmutó.

-Kakuzu con Sasori, Deidara con Hidan.

-¿¡Con él!-exclamaron los dos últimos señalándose.

-callaos-dijo el moreno-Konan con Karin, Pein con Nagato, y Zetsu solo.

Orochimaru prosiguió con la lista y al final se despidió y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

-A, Zetsu, al despacho del director.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Pero si acabo de llegar no me ha dado tiempo a hacer nada malo!-se quejó

-ve-dijo Orochimaru.

Zetsu gruñó y se levantó de la silla.

************SASODEI, Kakuhidan************

-Deidara…-dijo Sasori apoyado en el pupitre de este.

-Danna…-dijo Deidara cerrando la distancia entre ellos con un beso.

-¡Qué asco!-exclamó Hidan desde el otro lado de la sala.

-cierra el pico-dijo una voz al lado del peli plata.

-¿y tú quién te crees que eres para decirme eso?

-alguien que te pegará un puñetazo como no cierres el pico-dijo Kakuzu dándose la vuelta para mirarle.

Si las miradas matasen….

***********Madazetsu***********

-Hola Shizune-dijo Zetsu saludando a la secretaría del director.

-Ho… Hola, Zetsu-kun ¿qué has hecho está vez?-dijo sonriente la castaña.

-adivina…-comentó el bicolor.

-adelante, Madara te espera.

-lo sé…-dijo abriendo las puertas del despacho y cerrándolas a su espalda.

Un despacho gigantesco y súper lujoso en el que Zetsu ya había estado muchas veces.

Pero… ¿Qué si no había uno de esperar del despacho del dueño de uno de los internados más caros que había?

-Zetsu-dijo Uchiha Madara levantándose de su silla-dime ¿qué has hecho esta vez?

-eso me gustaría preguntarte ¿qué se supone que he hecho?-dijo Zetsu cruzándose de brazos.

-bueno…-dijo Madara acercándose a él mientras el otro retrocedía un paso hasta acabar arrinconado en la pared.

Los brazos del moreno a cada lado de su figura, fueron su sentencia.

-¿pensabas no venir a saludarme?-preguntó Madara serio.

-Bueno…pretendía evitarlo…-dijo Zetsu

-solo consigues empeorar el castigo-comentó de forma seductora Madara

Zetsu se puso rojo y miro hacia otro lado.

-ya lo que sea… ¿debería preocuparte el que esté solo en las habitaciones?

-no mucho-le susurró Madara al oído-debería preocuparte más lo que está a punto de pasarte-dijo besando el cuello del chico-¿tienes idea de todas las imágenes que me llegan a la cabeza en este momento?-se susurró seductoramente.

Zetsu se puso completamente rojo.

**************DE NOCHE EN LOS DORMITORIOS****************

***SASUNARU***

-Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaan, no hacía falta que me prepararas esa tarta de fresa…. Tranquila me la comeré toda…-decía Naruto en sueños.

-Tranquilos no os peléis por mi…-decía Sakura en sueños.

Sasuke en la cama de en medio, y con deseos de matar a ambos.

"Joder… ¿por qué son ruidosos hasta en sueños?"

Sasuke se sentó en el futon solo para recibir un golpe de un dormido Naruto.

-Dame un abrazo…-murmuró dormido.

-un abrazo… un abrazo-dijo Sasuke enfadado-te voy a dar una muerte dolorosa.

Sasuke se puso en pie, y se aproximo a naruto para despertarlo, o matarlo, quién sabe.

Para la mala suerte del moreno que cuando se acercó, recibió un golpe del rubio que lo hizo caer encima de él y que ambos labios se juntaran.

Naruto abrió los ojos para llevarse el susto de su vida.

-¡Uchiha pervertido!-dijo empujando a Sasuke

-¡Qué asco! ¡Qué asco!-repetía Sasuke

-¡Estabas intentando aprovecharte de mi mientras dormías ¿verdad? ¡Pervertido!

-¡Has sido tú el que me has empujado!-le gritó el moreno

-¡Y una mierda!-gritó Naruto.

De repente se oyó un bolígrafo romperse y ambos se giraron en la dirección del ruido.

-o os dormís ahora mismo, o os parto como a este lápiz.

*********SASODEI**********

-Yo me llamo Sasori-dijo él.

-Yo soy Kakuzu.

-Dime… ¿conoces de algo al tal Hidan?-preguntó tumbándose en su cama.

-no… le conocía hoy mismo… ¿por qué?

-es solo qué… duerme con Deidara y…-decía Sasori sin querer acabar la frase.

-¿qué relación tienes con Deidara?

-somos novios…-dijo Sasori metiéndose en la cama-¿y tú? ¿Estás con alguien?

-¿yo? Todo lo que me importa es el dinero.

-qué triste… yo antes pensaba parecido. Buenas noches

-buenas noches-dijo Kakuzu mientras apagaba la luz.

*********KISAITA**********

"Venga… dile algo…."

Ambos, dándose la espalda se metían en sus respectivas camas.

"Venga Kisame… háblale…."

-Itachi… ¿verdad?-se atrevió Kisame al fin a hablar.

-así es… ¿y tú eres?-preguntó el moreno metiéndose en la cama.

"como esperaba, no recuerda mi nombre, una persona como él nunca se acordaría de alguien como yo…"

-Kisame…-dijo el de piel azul-es…. Estuvimos juntos en una clase… hace años.

-ya veo…-dijo Itachi-no te recuerdo.

"normal, como recordar a un monstro como yo" pensó Kisame.

-hasta mañana Kisame-dijo el Uchiha.

"Buenas noches…. Itachi" El tiburón sonrió, su nombre sonaba bien cuando el Uchiha lo decía.

**********PEINNaga***********

Nagato entró en la habitación, para encontrarse con unos penetrantes ojos mirándole.

-bu… buenas noches-dijo Nagato mirando al suelo-soy tu compañero de habitación…. Soy de segundo.

"¿Por qué tengo que compartir habitación con un mocoso?" se preguntó Pein.

-a si… ya…

"el es realmente hermoso" pensó Nagato observándole.

*****FLASHBACK******

-mierda… me he perdido… estoy acabado… que vergüenza mi primer día y ya me perdí… todos han entrad a clase ya…-pensó estresado y al borde de las lagrimas Nagato.

-Oye niño-dijo una voz a su espalda.

Nagato se encontró con un chico más alto que él de pelo naranja.

-¿te has perdido?-le preguntó.

-s…si.

Pein suspiró.

-yo te llevaré-dijo molesto.

-gra… gracias…

-por cierto… me llamo Pein

*****THE END******

**-**¿Cómo te llamas por cierto?-preguntó metiéndose en la cama Pein.

-Na… Nagato-dijo ruborizándose.

-Nagato e…-dijo el pelinaranja.

"qué vergüenza… me tuvo que tocar en su habitación…" pensó el peli rojo.

-yo soy…

-Pein-completó el más joven la frase.

-¿cómo lo sabes?

-me lo dijiste antes… en los pasillos, cuando me ayudaste…

-¿a si? No te recuerdo…

Nagato suspiró y agacho la mirada triste.

"jamás le gustaré a alguien como él, es imposible" pensó.

*********JIRAMINA********

-Valla, valla, el primer día de colegio de Naruto... en meses, lo cierto es que fueron unas buenas vacaciones…-dijo Jiraiya abrazando a Minato por la espalda.

Minato reposó su cabeza en el pecho del de pelo blanco.

-si… la verdad, desde que murió su madre Naruto siempre estuvo triste en las vacaciones, pero parece que esta vez se lo pasó bien-le sonrió el rubio dándose la vuelta en sus brazos-¿qué tal tu primer día en el trabajo?

-igual que siempre… es una ventaja que los profesores también vivan en el internado y tengan estas casas tan grandes. Por otra parte no se para que pagan a Kabuto en enfermería dinero extra, nunca hace nada, apenas hace nada, solo está en la enfermería y ayudando a Orochimaru en sus clases de sexualidad…

Minato rió y besó a Jiraiya.

-te preocupas demasiado por tonterías…-comentó

-cierto… ¿sabes qué un chico ha batido el récor de "veces que un alumno va al despacho del director"?

Minato rió.

-pero lo más curioso es que sus notas son muy buenas a pesar de faltar a clase….comentó Jiraiya.

(**********HORA DE APRENDER CON OROCHIMARU!************)

(-Hola chicos y chicas, esto es una clase para explicaros como está el instituto organizado,

El internado está dividido, en; el patio y las zonas al aire libre, la cafetería, la papelería, la piscina cubierta, el gimnasio, la sala de artes marciales, las casas lujosas de los profesores, la gigantesca casa del director, un edificio más grande aún que es donde están las clases, y la enfermería, y un edificio, donde están las habitaciones de los alumnos, ¡muchas gracias! Si me disculpais me voy a violar niñ… ¡DIGO! ¡A ENSALLAR PARA LA CLASE DE SEXUALIDAD DE MAÑANA! Divertíos…. Y recordad… y un extraño os ofrece ir a su casa, decid que si.)

*****KISAITA*******

**-¡**Oye tu maldito Uchiha!

Itachi se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con un grupo de 3 chicos.

-¡por tu culpa mi novia me dejó! ¡Lo vas a pagar caro!-dijo uno aproximándose a él con un bate en la mano.

-podéis pegarme no me importa.-dijo el moreno.

-te vamos a joder esa cara bonita-sonrió uno malicioso.

********YAMASAI******

-Sai… quisiera hablar contigo… sobre lo que dijiste ayer yo…-dijo Yamato alcanzando a Sai mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

********GAALEE********

**Lee** llevaba media hora en una cola para comprar una galleta de chocolate gigante, esta mañana se había levantando pronto para conseguirla, ya que siempre se acababan.

Al fin, llegó su turno en la cola del internado.

-hola, quiero una galleta de chocolate

-lo siento cariño… no nos quedan-dijo la dependienta-ese pelirrojo se llevó la ultima.

-¡¿qué? ¿Por qué es el mundo tan cruel?

******SASUNARU*********

**-**Sakura se había ido a desayunar junto con Ino y Sasuke quedó en la habitación acostado en la cama pensando, junto a Naruto en su cama descansando.

-oye…. Naruto… quisiera hablar sobre lo de ayer…

**CONTINUARA… **

**ESTA BIEN? ¡BUENO ES EL PRIMER CAPITULO SIEMPRE ES EL PEOR! PERDONADME!**


	2. Un sitio al que pertenecer

_PRIMERO: ESTE CAPITULO SE LO REGALO A RAQUEL, PORQUE HOY ES SU CUMPLE :)_

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto no me pertenece a mi sino a Kishimoto el rey de las relacione son correspondidas.

**Parejas:**

**Madazetsu (**En este caapitulo hay y pasará algo… bueno en realidad más bien… XDXD ya veréis XD ¿por qué a nadie le gustan? Es mi pareja favorita)

**Kisaita **( SI! En serio me encanta esta pareja, SPOILER: ¡Oh! Kisame pensó en Itachi antes de morir ¿no es bonito? XD no, es triste pero bueno.)

**Sasodei **(Hace tiempo que no veo nada de esta pareja, en este capítulo salen poco, me parece que casi me olvido de ellos. Spoiler: Aun resucitados siguen molando juntos XD)

**Kakuhidan **(Tienen un rato pero solo Hidan hablando de Kakuzu XD me gusta está pareja, y en el expo manga me enamoré de un cosplay de Hidan, ¡EN SERIO ERA GENIAL! XDXD)

**Sasunaru (**Bueno tienen insinuaciones)

**Yamasai **(¡OH! AMO ESTA PAREJA, DE VERDAD! Apenas hay nada de ellos, yo tengo un fic de ellos publicado pero nadie lo lee XDXD, ¡PUES YO LES HARÉ FAMOSOS! WAJAJA y al madazetsu también WAJAJAJA!)

**Peinnaga **(Oh tiene un trozo muy bonito, aun que Pein como que pasa de Nagato, ya le querrá luego… LES AMO! EN FIN NAGATO ES SUPERMONO antes de ponerse anoréxico Y ESTOS DÍAS ME HE EMPEZADO A OBSESIONAR CON PEIN)

**Shinokiba o kakukiba **(no se cual de las dos poner, decidme cual)

**NejiChou**(Insinuación… o más XD solo vi un fic de ellos… y nunca lo terminé de leer, me traumaticé porque Kiba violaba a Chouji… y Chouji quería tirarse a Shikamaru… y Neji era un acosador… cosas que no viene al caso XDXD)

**Gaalee **(SI hay! Gaara te amo, pero a veces eres un cabrón con Lee :( XDXD me encanta esta pareja desde que eran niños, y echo de menos más escenas de ellos juntos)

**Asushika **(EN este capítulo hay, me encantaba esta pareja, y me gustó un poco menos después de leer el fic ese dobre Chouji que era violado por Kiba, había un lemon en cada capitulo, ¡INCLUSO SE MONTARON UN TRIO CON KAKASHI! Vale creo que me cayo…)

**Asukure (no sé cómo decirlo…)**

**Jiramina (creo que tienen una insinuación: D)**

**Kakairu (un trocito CX)**

Bueno creo que puse demasiadas parejas.

**UN LUGAR AL QUE PERTENECER**

**¡************KISAITA!***********

-lo que tú digas…-dijo Itachi.

El otro hombre sonrió maléficamente acercándose a él, dispuesto a pegarle.

-¡Oye tú!-dijo una voz que venía de más lejos.

Todos se giraron sorprendidos.

-¿Qué pensáis que estáis haciendo?-preguntó de nuevo la voz.

-¡no te metas en esto!-le gritó que chico que pretendía pegar a Itachi.

-Me meteré si quiero. Largaos a menos que queráis pelear contra mi-dijo.

El chico gruñó y dio la espalda.

-vámonos, tíos-dijo antes de desaparecer junto a sus amigos.

-Kisame… ¿no?-preguntó Itachi una vez estaban a solas.

Kisame se acercó a él.

-s…si-dijo Kisame

"Al menos se acuerda de mi nombre" pensó el tiburón.

-¿por qué me has ayudado?-preguntó calmado Itachi.

-bueno… yo…

"Porque estoy enamorado de ti" pensó Kisame.

-Eres mi compañero de habitación… y me caes bien.

"Quizás no debería haber dicho eso ultimo…." Pensó Kisame.

Itachi solo lo miró fríamente sin inmutarse.

*********YAMASAI*************

-¿si, Yamato-sensei?-preguntó Sai parándose en medio del pasillo.

-sobre lo que dijiste ayer… no quiero que se vuelva a repetir-dijo Yamato muy seguro de si mismo-ese comportamiento no está permitido, gastarle esa clase de broma a un profesor es algo de mal gusto.

Sai se sorprendió.

-Pero Yamato-sensei.

-¿queda claro Sai?

-s… si-dijo agachando la cabeza triste Sai.

-bien…

**********GAALEE***********

**-**Oye tu-le llamo Lee.

Gaara se dio la vuelta y le dirigió esa mirada muerta.

-¿qué?

-¿podrías darme esa galleta? Te la pagaré… es solo que llevo días intentando comer una y…

-no-dijo tajantemente el pelirrojo.

-¿y un trozo?-preguntó Lee tratando de ser simpático.

-no-dijo Gaara

-claro… que idiota… discúlpame… -dijo Lee viendo como Gaara se alejaba.

El pelinegro corrió hasta alcanzarlo en el camino.

-Oye dime… ¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó Lee

Gaara se encogió de hombros.

-Yo soy Rock Lee.-dijo contento señalándose.

-Gaara.

-Bonito nombre.

Gaara le ignoró y continuó andando.

-¿A dónde te diriges?-le preguntó Lee tratando de entablar conversación.

-Eres… una existencia muy molesta ¿sabes?-dijo Gaara mirando a los ojos a Lee.

Lee quedó paralizado con eso y el pelirrojo continuó con su camino, dejando al otro atrás.

**********SASUNARU, Y MUCHAS PAREJAS MÁS***********

**-nada, **nada, no hay nada sobre lo que hablar-dijo Naruto sonriendo-vámonos a desayunar corre.

Naruto arrastró a Sasuke hacia la cafetería donde se sentaron junto a Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, y Lee.

-¡Anda Naruto! ¡Sasuke!-exclamó Kiba-¡Ya era hora!

Naruto sonrió y se sentó al lado de Kiba, mientras que Sasuke se sentó de frente a Naruto.

Nagato mientras paseaba por la cafetería con su bandeja buscando una mesa vacía donde sentarse.

-¡Hey! ¡Nagato!-dijo Naruto agitando la mano-Ven a sentarte con nosotros.

Nagato se ruborizó y se acercó a sentarse en la mesa donde estaban todos, al lado de Naruto.

-¿Alguien vio a Neji?-preguntó Chouji-hace tiempo que no lo veo pasar…-comentó.

-Sabéis que tengo a Akamaru escondido en mi cuarto-comentó Kiba a Nagato y Naruto.-dijo Kiba ignorando el comentario de Chouji.

-A mi no es que me encantes los perros, es demasiado problemático cuidar de ellos…-comentó Shikamaru.

-Oye Lee ¿qué te pasa?-preguntó Naruto cambiando de tema.

Nagato se había perdido entre tantos temas de conversación diferentes, y miraba de un lado a otro.

-nada….-dijo Lee jugando con su desayuno triste.

-Cambiad de tema-dijo Shino notando que a Lee le molestaba esa pregunta.

-vale… ¿alguien sabe quien le gusta a Sakura?-preguntó Naruto.

-¿a qué viene esa pregunta? Es obvio que Sasuke-dijo Kiba

-Tch…-dijo el moreno ignorándolos.

-lo digo porque hace tiempo está muy unida a Ino…-comentó

-¡Eres tonto ¿O qué? Es que son tías no es lo mismo, dilo cuando tengas pruebas.-dijo Kiba.

-¡Pues lo haré!-dijo Naruto poniéndose en pie

-¡Pues vale!-dijo Kiba haciendo lo mismo.

-¿no será que te gusta Sakura?-preguntó Shikamaru.

-¿no será que te gusta a ti?-dijo Naruto poniéndose a la defensiva.

-vale… me callo-dijo Shikamaru aburrido como para contestar a tan estúpida pregunta.

-Hablando de gustar…-dijo Naruto sentándose en tono maligno-¿quién os gusta?

-dudo entre dos personas-dijo Kiba tranquilo.

-¿qué tipo de gustar?-preguntó Shino

-Nadie… que problemático sería eso…-dijo Shikamaru.

"Como alguien se entere de lo de Asuma y yo…" pensaba el castaño.

-A mi Neji… pero yo nunca le gustaré…-dijo Chouji triste.

-venga Chouji no te rindas…-comentó Naruto.

-A mi…-dijo Lee suspirando triste-nadie.

-¿pero qué le pasa a este hoy?-preguntó Kiba.

-adivina-dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿a ti Sasuke?-preguntó Kiba.

-Tch… nadie… -dijo el moreno.

-ya… ya…-comentó Naruto-¿y tu Nagato?

-pues… yo…-dijo poniéndose rojo Nagato.

"No les puedo contar que me gusta muchísimo Pein, ¿y si se lo cuentan? O si se ríen…"

-na… nadie-dijo completamente rojo.

-a… bueno… a mi tampoco-dijo Naruto

-ya... ya…-comentó Sasuke a forma de broma.

-¡¿Qué insinúas? ¡Teme!

**********MADAZETSU***********

-¡OH! ¡Mierda!-exclamó Zetsu mirando al despertador.

El bicolor levantándose de la cama y tratando de buscar su ropa.

-m… Zuzu…-dijo Madara dándose la vuelta en la cama-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

-apenas faltan unos minutos para que empiece la clase y no me he vestido ni desayunado.-dijo muy estresado.

-tranquilo, no pasa nada si llegar tarde, yo soy el director, yo lo arreglare.

-Siempre estás igual…

-además yo hoy voy más tarde a trabajar-dijo tirando de la muñeca de Zetsu haciendo que callera de nuevo a la cama junto a él.

-m… Madara-decía Zetsu mientras dejaba su cabeza caer hacía tras.

Madara fue mordiendo ligeramente el cuello del bicolor.

Cada mordisco traía un gemido de parte del más joven que lo excitaba cada vez más.

-Ma… Madara…-dijo Zetsu rindiéndose ante el tacto del moreno.

-m… Zuzu…-dijo el Uchiha contra el cuello del otro.

**********YAMASAI************

"Qué raro está Sai hoy, no ha dicho nada en clase" pensaba Yamato mientras recogía sus cosas para marcharse a dar otra clase.

Yamato se giró y vio a Sai mirando la mesa con ojos tristes.

"¿qué le habrá hecho estar tan triste?" se preguntó Yamato.

*************ASUSHIKA KAKAIRU************

-Jiraiya-san-dijo Kakashi alegre dándole la mano-no le veía desde que dieron las vacaciones.

-¡oh! Kakashi, estás igual que siempre. Por cierto ¿qué tal con Iruka?-preguntó Jiraiya tomando una taza de café de la sala de profesores.

-Bueno… nos vamos a casar pronto-dijo Kakashi.

En ese momento entró Iruka a la sala de profesores.

-Hola.

-¡Iruka-Sensei!-dijo Kakashi agarrándolo por la espalda.

-¡Kakashi-san por favor deja de hacer eso!-exclamó su prometido, poniéndose rojo.

-eres tan mono-dijo Kakashi abrazándolo.

-de… déjame-dijo Iruka tratando de quitárselo de encima.

Jiraiya sonrió.

-me recuerdan a Minato y a mí…-dijo Jiraiya.

-cierto-dijo Kakashi soltando a Iruka-¿qué tal con Minato y Naruto?

-Naruto es un chaval muy majo, y Minato es increíble-"en la cama" pensó Jiraiya para si mismo.

-¿y tú Asuma?-preguntó Iruka-te escuche ayer en tu habitación por la noche…-comentó.

A Asuma se le paró el corazón, el pulso le comenzó a temblar y casi se le cae la taza al suelo.

-es…. Esto… yo… con…

Kurenai que era la única que sabía de su relación con Shikamaru, ya que ella también había tenido una relación igual con otro alumno salió en su ayuda.

-estaba conmigo-dijo Kurenai.

Asuma la dirigió una mirada de:

"Te debo la vida"

El fumador en seguida se lanzó a abrazar a Kurenai.

-sí, eso es, yo y Kurenai, llevábamos viéndonos un tiempo, estamos bastante unidos-dijo Asuma feliz.

Kurenai sonrió.

-os felicito-dijo Iruka con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-si… es que estoy muy enamorado de ella y… eso…-comentó Asuma.

"Como se enteren que estoy con un alumno, me muero, me meten en la cárcel, encima, por ser menor"

Yamato que trataba de pasar desapercibido agachó la cabeza.

Todos tenían parejas normales, de todos se enamoraba gente de su edad, en cambio él… tenía las manos atadas en ese tema.

Se oyó un carraspeó al fondo de la sala, en la puerta que estaba abierta de par en par.

A Asuma se le cayó el cigarrillo al suelo.

En la puerta estaba Shikamaru, con pinta de haber oído, la peor parte.

-Yamato, vengo a traerle el trabajo de matemáticas atrasado que no le pude entregar ayer.

-Shika… maru-susurró Asuma sin que fuera audible apenas.

-bueno… adiós-dijo mirando fijamente a Asuma.

**********KAKUHIDAN***********

**-**Tíos, Valla día de mierda-comentó Hidan que los había arrastrado a un rincón en el recreo.

-¿y a mi qué, un?-preguntó Deidara-ni si quiera soy tu amigo, ¿por qué me lo cuentas?

Deidara se levantó listo para irse.

-eres mi compañero de habitación, está en tu obligación escucharme, y consolarme. ¡Asi que siéntate! ¡Rubia!-dijo Hidan.

Deidara rodó los ojos y tomo de nuevo asiento.

Para qué pelear, pensó.

-¿y yo? ¿Qué pinto aquí?-preguntó Kisame que se sentía fuera de lugar.

-¡Y yo que sé! ¡Tenías pinta de ser majo!-comentó.

-ya, ya… bueno tíos… os dejo aquí yo tengo vida social no como otros-comentó Deidara levantándose de nuevo.

-¡qué te sientes, joder!-gritó el de pelo plata.

En ese momento, Pein, Zetsu y Konan pasaron delante de ellos.

-¡Pein! ¡Sálvame!-le dijo Deidara agarrándolo de la ropa.

-¡y una mierda! No me metas en tus asuntos. ¡Suéltame!-se peleaba Pein mientras el rubio se negaba a soltarle la camisa.

-Pein ¿no?-preguntó Hidan.

Pein le miró confuso dejando de pelear con Deidara por un segundo.

-Tú también puedes escuchar.-Le dijo Hidan, con cara de "di que no y te sacrifico a Jashin"

A Pein le recorrió el cuerpo un escalofrío, y decidió sentarse junto a ellos.

-¿A ti también te han arrastrado?-preguntó Kisame

-si… ¿y tú eres?-preguntó Pein.

-Kisame-dijo ofreciéndole la mano a Pein.

-Pein-dijo el de pelo naranja estrechándole la mano al otro.

-Por cierto ¿por qué tantos pírsings?-preguntó el tiburón.

-A bueno verás…-dijo Pein pasándose la mano por el pelo.

-¡Basta! ¡Estamos aquí para hablar de mí no de vosotros!-dijo Hidan interrumpiéndoles.

Konan y Zetsu que estaban aún de pie observando la escena, se miraron, y Zetsu se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, Pein, te dejamos con tus nuevos amigos.-dijo Konan marchándose.

-si… Adiós Pein, un honor haberte conocido-dijo Zetsu.

-¡¿A dónde pensáis que os vais?-dijo Hidan agarrando a ambos y haciendo que se sentarán también.

-supongo que ahora también son nuestros amigos…-comentó con resignación Zetsu.

-veréis… todo comenzó esta mañana en la cola del desayuno….

**********FLASHBACK***********

-¡Oye tú! ¡No te cueles! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?-le gritó Hidan al hombre delante de él en la cola.

-Cierra el pico. Hay descuento para los 10 primeros…-comentó dándose la vuelta.

-¡Tú! ¡Eres el tío que me amenazó el otro día!-exclamó Hidan.

-Ch….

*********THE END********

Kisame, Pein, Zetsu, Konan, y Deidara miraban a Hidan como si acabara de perder la cabeza.

-Esto… ¿eso es todo?

-¡No!-dijo Hidan-Después me he encontrad con ese tío en 5 sitios distintos, es como si me acosara.

-estás paranoico-comentó Zetsu.

-¡No solo eso, joder! Si no que es el compañero de habitación del novio de mi compañero de habitación.

-haber si el que le vas a estar acosando eres tú….-comentó Pein.

-¡Cierra el pico!-gritó Hidan muy cabreado.

-solo comentaba-dijo Pein.

-en serio… ese tío es gilipollas… ¡ala ya está podéis marcharos!-dijo Hidan.

-¿Hidan verdad?-preguntó Pein.

Hidan le miró confuso.

-¿qué pasa?-preguntó el de pelo gris… digo plata.

-me preguntaba si querías unirte a nuestro grupo de amigos… ¿y tu Kisame?

-¿qué? Ahora también tendré que ser amigo de este viejo con canas.

-¡No son canas barbie sin tetas!-exclamó Hidan enfadado.

-¡soy un hombre! ¡Es normal que no tenga tetas!-le gritó Deidara.

-gra… gracias… yo siempre busqué un sitio al que pertenecer… pero… no creo que encaje con vosotros… seguro que me odiaríais a los 3 días-dijo Kisame al que todos ignoraban hace un momento.

-¿qué dices?-preguntó Pein extrañado.

-bueno… ya nos veremos-dijo marchándose, el de piel azul.

Todos quedaron en silencio mirando por donde se iba por unos minutos.

Hasta que Deidara interrumpió el silencio para echarle la bronca a Hidan, sobre que esto era su culpa.

************EN OTRA PARTE DEL RECREO (PEINNAGA)***************

**-**Nagato-dijo Naruto sentándose a su lado en el banco.

-Na… Naruto-dijo avergonzado Nagato-¿qué haces tú aquí?

-Te vi solo, y vine a hacerte compañía. ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?-preguntó el rubio refiriéndose a Kiba, Lee, Shino… y el resto.

-no quería molestar…-comentó el pelirrojo agachando la mirada.

Ambos quedaron en silencio unos minutos hasta que Naruto lo rompió.

-Oye antes cuando hablamos sobre quien nos gustaba, a ti sí que te gusta alguien-dijo Naruto divertido dándole un codazo.

Nagato se puso absolutamente rojo.

"¿tan obvio es?" se preguntó.

-He visto que miras mucho al tío ese de pelo naranja… Tiene como 3 años más qué tu ¿no? ¿No iba a 2 o tres cursos más?-preguntó curioso Naruto.

-s… si, es mi compañero de habitación.

-¡oh! Ya veo, debes de estar contento-dijo Naruto divertido-¿le has dicho ya que te gusta?-preguntó el rubio.

-¡¿Qué?-Nagato se puso más rojo aún y se tensó-¿Cómo se lo iba a decir? El es además muy guapo… seguro ya tendrá novia… esa chica rubia con la que está hablando ahí o la de pelo azul.

-¡Qué va! Serán solo amigos como yo con Ino, o Sakura…-dijo Naruto.

-Naruto… si yo le dijera lo que siento… probablemente se reiría de mi… o me odiaría… o se burlaría… yo…-comentó Nagato.

-en realidad… si te ayuda… a mí también me gusta alguien y estoy en la misma situación que tu…-dijo Naruto.

***********KISAITA*************

"**Yo**… nunca encontraré un sitio a donde pertenecer y ser aceptado… por mi color de piel… mi cuerpo… mi cara… joder… soy horrible… aun que hubiera aceptado la oferta de Pein se formar parte de su grupo…"

-Kisame-dijo Itachi acercándose a él.

El más alto se dio la vuelta y se encontró al Uchiha mirándole sin expresión alguna.

-¡Ah! Itachi…-dijo Kisame-¿qué haces solo en el recreo?

-podría preguntarte lo mismo…-dijo el Uchiha.

Kisame bajó la cabeza, avergonzado. (según el Word, esta frase está mal, dice que debería ser "Bajo la cabeza avergonzada" o "Bajó el cabeza avergonzado". No es coña XD ¿es solo mi Word o en el vuestro también?)

-¿querías algo Itachi?-preguntó Kisame, no muy dispuesto a entablar conversación ahora mismo.

-claro, quería darte las gracias por ayudarme antes-dijo Itachi.

-A… no fue nada-sonrió Kisame.

"La verdad es que se me olvida todo lo mal cuando hablo con él".

-y decirte que… me gustas, mucho-dijo Itachi.

A Kisame se le paró el corazón y se quedó sin palabras.

"¿qué acaba de decir?"

*********YAMASAI************

A la hora de refuerzo de mates, clase de Yamato, a la que solo iban 3 alumnos, Sai, Chouji, y Naruto, hoy habían faltado dos de ellos.

Chouji estaba en la enfermería donde Kabuto lo atendió por empacho.

Y a Naruto Sai le suplicó que no fuera a clase porque se quería quedar a solas con Yamato.

Naruto le miro de una forma muy rara y luego aceptó irse.

-yamato…-dijo Sai.

-Ho… Sai, parece que hoy vamos a estar solos…-dijo Yamato con una sonrisa tímida.

-Sensei…-dijo Sai

-¿s…si?-preguntó Yamato.

Sai se aproximó hasta la mesa donde estaba sentado Yamato.

-Sensei…-dijo seductoramente-me gusta…-le susurró al oído al otro.

***********SASODEI**********

-Sasori-dijo Deidara aproximándose a su Danna una vez en clase.

-a… Deidara.-dijo el pelirrojo.

-oye ¿qué pasa contigo? ¿Dónde has estado en el recreo?-le preguntó Deidara.

-Tuve una visita de mi madre…-dijo Sasori desviando la mirada.-¿y tu?

-¿yo?-preguntó el rubio-estuve con Pein, Zetsu, Konan, Hidan, y un tío nuevo, muy majo, se llama Kisame.

Sasori mostró una expresión nada agradad por lo que oía.

-¿Hidan dices? ¿No es tu compañero de habitación?

-si danna. ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Estás celoso?-preguntó Deidara abrazándose a Sasori.

-qué tontería…-comentó.

********MADAZETSU********

Zetsu entró en el despacho de Madara.

-¿me has hecho llamar?-preguntó el bicolor-Valla, solo hace un rato que nos vimos y pasamos la noche juntos y ya me llamas…-dijo burlonamente el de pelo verde.

-Zetsu…-dijo serio Madara-siéntate, tenemos que hablar.

Zetsu se sorprendió por la actitud de este.

**CONTINUARA…..**

**¿PONGO ALGUNA PAREJA MÁS? ¿PONGO SHINOKIBA o KAKUKIBA?**

**Comentad y decírmelo :D**


	3. ¿como decirte?

**GANO EL SHINOKIBA XD solo que se me olvidó ponerlo en este capitulo.**

**Disclaimer** Hola bueno, Naruto no me pertenece a mi sino a Kishimoto, el hombre que frotó las pilas del mando, aun sabiendo que eran toxicas para que funcionara el mando (no es mentira, lo pone en las notas de uno de los volúmenes) y luego se preguntarán porque el comic fue a peor después de ese volumen ¡NIÑOS NO TOQUEN LAS PILAS! SON TOXICAS!

**NOTA PAREJAS**

**MADAZETSU: Tienen un bonito trozo, son mi pareja favorita y mi reto es conseguir que tengan un moenton de historias en ****fanficiton . net**** XD la cosa es que ESCRIBID DE ELLOS YEAH!**

**SASODEI: tienen trozos, Sasori celoso.. :D**

**Yamasai: si! Sai parece el seme! Salen en este cap**

**Kisaita: tienen un trozo**

**Peinnaga: una parte muy mona, NAGATO XDXD en el próximo capítulo más de ellos LES AMO :D **(no tengo nada encontra el Peinkonan o Konan, **SPOILER**excepto que intentó a sesinar a mi personaje favorito…madara…)

**Sasunaru: tienen un trozo EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO mÁS DE ELLOS QUE EN ESTE!**

**Gaalee: Gaara me da miedo en este cpaitulo XD**

**Kakuhidan: sigo atascada con ellos aun que en este capítulo se conocen con nombres y todo XD nos e si me explico XD**

**JIRAMINA:**tienen un trozo, ya sé que puede parecer raro pero…BUENO LES COGí cariño, antes me gustaba el Jiratsu pero esta mola también

**NEJICHO: sorry se me olvidó trataré de meter más cosas de ellos**

**ASUSHIKA: OOO MY GOD! XD se me olvido ¡!**

**¿COMO DECIRTE?**

***********MADAZETSU************

-¿O… Ocurre algo?-pregunto Zetsu.

-Zetsu… tus padres han hablado conmigo, van a cambiarte de instituto, a uno en la otra punta del país, esta semana.

Los ojos de Zetsu se abrieron de par en par.

********YAMASAI*********

**-**Yamato-sensei…-dijo Sai acercándose a los labios de este, sin que el adulto dijera nada.

Yamato estaba totalmente paralizado.

-yo…-dijo acercándose a los labios de este-por favor comprende mis sentimientos…

Sai en ese momento los beso.

Lo único que pudo hacer el castaño fue cerrar los ojos, dejándose llevar por el momento, mientras en su cabeza resonaba.

"Alumno, menor de edad, varón…"

EL castaño reaccionó apartándolo delicadamente.

-Sai… yo soy tu profesor, y tú además eres menor de edad…. Y…-dijo tenso.

-sh…-le susurró contra los labios el moreno.-solo relájate.

Sai de nuevo estaba besando a Yamato.

El castaño se paralizó.

¿y ahora qué?

**********KISAITA**********

**-Kisame, me gustas, mucho-dijo Itachi.**

Kisame quedó paralizado.

-Itachi…-dijo sonriendo tristemente-¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo acaso?-preguntó el de pelo azul.

-por su puesto.

-hace un día ni si quiera sabías mi nombre.-comentó Kisame.

-pero ahora lo sé, Kisame, y me gustas-dijo Itachi.

Kisame agachó la cabeza pensativo.

-solo dices eso porque te he ayudado hoy, y no sabes que más decir.-dijo Kisame.

Itachi lo miró interrogante pero Kisame pareció ignorarlo.

¿Por qué le resultaba tan difícil al tiburón comprender sus sentimientos?

-No, lo digo porque me gustas-contestó muy seguro el Uchiha.

-por favor Itachi-san… no me tomes el pelo… no me gusta que jueguen conmigo-dijo Kisame marchándose.

*******PEINAGA! VIVA XD SASUNARU*********

-Oye Nagato sobre lo que hablamos antes…. Quería proponerte algo.-dijo Naruto.

-¿sí?-preguntó el pelirrojo mirándole.

Naruto dudó un momento.

-¿qué te parece si ambos le decimos a esa persona lo que sentimos por ella?-preguntó Naruto.

Nagato se puso rojo y abrió de par en par los ojos sorprendido.

-¿qu… qué? ¿Por… por qué?-preguntó el pelirrojo nervioso.

-Yo… es que no me atrevo a decírselo y tú tampoco… quizás si lo hacemos los dos sea menos duro.

-pero…. Él…. Yo…-dijo Nagato.

Nagato se sentía presionado a hacerlo, porque Naruto y él se habían hecho amigos, y no quería perder esa amistad por una respuesta negativa.

-¿qué es lo peor que te pueda pasar?-preguntó el rubio.

-Que se entere todo el internado…-dijo Nagato mirando al suelo avergonzado.

-lo mismo digo… -dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Esa sonrisa le dio fuerzas a Nagato.

"Vamos Nagato, no seas tan débil"

-de acuerdo-dijo cogiendo la mano de Naruto.

********KAKUHIDAN, SASODEI*********

-Como odio la plástica…-comentó Pein.

-Pues yo te puedo ayudar-dijo la voz de su compañero de al lado.

Pein se giró a mirar quien le hablaba.

-¿lo harías por mi?-preguntó dudoso el de pelo naranja.

-No, pero si por dinero-Dijo el moreno.

-ya lo veía yo venir….-dijo.

Pein se quedó mirando al otro un rato antes de ofrecerle su mano (en matrimonio XD KakuPein?)

-Soy Pein-dijo el de lo prisings.

-Yo Kakuzu…-dijo estrechándole la mano al otro.

-encantado… Y no… no tengo dinero.

-ya bueno… es igual-comentó Kakuzu.

El moreno se giró y continuó a lo suyo en clase.

-Tu cara me suena-dijo Pein mirándolo de reojo.

-Lo dudo… no es una cara muy común… -dijo Kakuzu.

Pein sonrió.

-ahora que lo pienso… eres el compañero de habitación de un amigo mío, bueno últimamente no he hablado mucho con él… pero bueno.-dijo pensativo más para él mismo que para Kakuzu.

Kakuzu le miró un momento preguntándose a que se refería.

-¿Sasori dices?-preguntó recordando a su compañero de habitación.

-Sí, exacto. El marionetista.

-Dios… tiene las estanterías llenas de esos bichos…-comentó.

-ya… le gustan… quien sabe…-dijo Pein sonriendo.

-Ya quien sabe-dijo Kakuzu sonriendo también.

Pein le miró un rato más en silencio mientras al otro esto cada vez le incomodaba más.

-¿ocurre algo?-preguntó al cabo de un rato.

-no…. No… es solo que…. ¡YA SE! Tú eres del que habla Hidan.-dijo Pein.

-¿Hidan?-preguntó Kakuzu mirándole extrañado.

-si un tío que siempre lleva la camisa del uniforme desabrochada… y con el pelo repeinado, y que grita mucho, y que es Jashinista, y… tiene el pelo gris… y…-dijo Pein tratando de encontrar más cosas que decir del otro.

-ya… no se dé quien me hablas.

-A lo mejor me equivoco…-dijo Pein

Después de pasarse hablando toda la clase de plástica el timbre sonó.

-Oye Kakuzu-dijo Pein.

-¿sí?-preguntó el otro mientras recogía sus libros.

-Eres nuevo ¿no? ¿Tienes amigos?-preguntó.

Kakuzu le miró extrañado.

-me preguntaba si… ¿te unirías a mi grupo?

-¿tu grupo?-preguntó Kakuzu.

-si te los presentaré-dijo Pein.

Pein arrastró a Kakuzu hasta donde estaban.

Zetsu, Konan y Hidan, en una esquina de la clase hablando.

Zetsu estaba sentado en la silla mirando al techo, y Konan y Hidan tratando de sacarle información sobre el por qué de su estado de ánimo.

-Kakuzu, estos son Hidan, Konan, y Zetsu.-dijo el peli naranja apareciendo por la espalda de Hidan junto al castaño.

-¿quién es Kakuz…?-preguntó Hidan mientras se daba la vuelta-¡TU! ¡EL DE LA CAFETERÍA!

-¿quién eres?-preguntó extrañado Kakuzu.

-¡¿No sabes quién soy?-exclamó ofendido Hidan.

"Sabía que no me equivocaba" pensó Pein.

-pues no…-dijo Kakuzu.

-¡SERÁS GILIPOLLAS!-dijo Hidan que parecía dispuesto a matarlo de repente.

-Sasori no danna, n-dijo Deidara apareciendo de repente junto a su novio-este es Hidan mi compañero de cuarto.

Hidan paró al instante de discutir con Kakuzu.

-m… ¿y por qué me mira con esa cara tu novio?-preguntó el Jashinista.

Sasori lo miraba con odio.

-¿a qué te refieres?-preguntó Deidara mirando a la cara a su novio-esa es su cara

-¿quién es?-preguntó Sasori desviando su mirada a Kakuzu, que mantenía una expresión fría.

-es Kakuzu… nuestro nuevo amigo…-dijo Pein.

-¡JODER! esto parecen los teletubbies… Pein di… ¡ABRAZO FUERTE!-dijo burlándose de él Hidan.

-¡¿Oye insinúas algo?-preguntó irritado Pein.

-no lo insinuó-dijo Hidan mirándole desafiante.

-Encantada, Kakuzu-dijo Konan saludándolo.

-eso mismo…-comentó Sasori.

"A lo mejor él consigue alejar a Hidan de Deidara" pensó el marionetista.

-m… Yo soy Deidara, encantado-dijo el rubio.

-ya… no tengo ánimos ahora mismo de conocer gente nueva…. Soy… Zetsu… aun que tampoco te servirá conocerme ya que dentro de poco…me ire…-comentó.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Pein extrañado.

-¿Irte?-preguntó Konan mirándole.

Zetsu solo miró al suelo, por no dirigirles la mirada a sus compañeros.

-Zetsu… ¿ocurre algo?-preguntó Pein preocupado.

-no… solo que… luego hablamos-dijo Zetsu marchándose ante la mirada preocupada de todos.

"si es que hay un luego…" pensó el bicolor.

_*****YEAH::: MISTERIO!******_

_Sangre… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué hay tanta sangre?_

_¿Dónde estoy? Mis oídos... ¿por qué siento esta presión en mi cabeza…?_

_¿De dónde viene esa sangre?_

_-Mamá… Ma… má… ¡MAMÁ!_

_-Está bien… todo está bien… clámate._

_Noto como una mano acaricia mi frente sudorosa._

_Se oye un pitido, con un ritmo lento._

_Mi visión esta nublada, no consigo reconocer esa figura junto a mí._

_-mamá… tú no eres… tú no eres…-digo tratando de moverme… pero no siento mis brazos… ni mis piernas._

_¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estoy?_

_El pitido aumente su velocidad poniéndome más nervioso y confuso._

_-tranquilízate chico… tranquilízate…_

_¿Quién soy?_

_¿Dónde estoy?_

_¿Mamá?_

_¿Quién es mi madre?_

_¿Por qué es lo único que recuerdo?_

_Y de nuevo todo sangre… rozándome… solo vuelvo a ese lugar…_

_¡MAMÁ!_

_-¡Doctor! ¡Está sufriendo un ataque de nuevo!_

_Y esa sangre se va… abro los ojos._

_¿Es esto el mundo real o solo un sueño?_

_-Joven queremos hacerte una preguntas-dice un hombre mayor con traje sentándose a mi lado._

_Solo le miró y oigo ese pitido clamado de nuevo, pero unido a otro ruido, como de respirador._

_Incapaz de moverme o contestar._

_-¿Me entiendes chico?-pregunta acercándose a mi-si me estás oyendo parpadea._

_Trato de cerrar mis ojos para luego abrirlos, pero estos una vez cerraros se mantuvieron así._

_Lo último que veo, es esa cara de lastima del hombre con traje._

_-déjenle, ya les dije que de milagro está vivo… deben esperar a que se recupere._

_Sangre…._

_¿De dónde viene?_

_¿Y esa sangre?_

**-Nagato.**

¿Qué es este lugar?

-**Nagato.**

¿Por qué… esta sensación?

-¿**Nagato?**

¿qué es esto?

-**¡NAGATO!**

EL pelirrojo abre los ojos lentamente.

-Naruto…-dice cansado.

-Te has quedado dormido en clase… menos mal que no se han enterado y ya se ha acabado la clase. ¿Ocurre algo?-pregunta Naruto.

-No… yo...

-murmurabas algo en sueños… ¿Con qué has soñado?-bromeó el rubio.

-yo… la verdad es que-dijo tratando de recordar-es que no lo recuerdo.

*******GAALEE*******

Lee seguía entrenando en el aula de Educación física después de haber acabado.

Mientras otra persona pasaba por ahí.

-Lee ¿no?-dijo una voz en la oscuridad.

Lee se asustó y tropezó al perder la concentración en su ejercicio.

-¿qui… quién es?-preguntó una tanto asustado.

-¿por qué entrenas tanto? Siempre que vengo para aquí te encuentro… entrenando… ¿por qué?-preguntó la voz que provenía de entre las sombras.

-¿qui… quién pregunta?-dijo asustado Rock Lee.

-me intrigas… te llevo tiempo observando y… no entiendo… que es esto…

Rock Lee pusó expresión triste y desvió la mirada a un punto del suelo.

-¿por qué cuando pones esa cara me duele aquí?-dijo apretando su camiseta contra el pecho la persona al otro lado de la habitación, oculta entre las sombra.

********SASUNARU********

-Oye ¡Tú!-dice el rubio llamando a otro chico que iba delante de él.

-¿sí?-pregunta Itachi dándose la vuelta.

-¿eres el hermano de Sasuke? ¿Verdad?-pregunta Naruto.

Itachi le mira fríamente.

-¿por qué lo preguntas?

-bueno yo…-dice mirando al suelo Naruto-pensé que al ser tu hermano tu le conocerías mejor que nadie…-comenta triste Naruto.

"Y ya que le iba a confesar mis sentimientos…"

-¡TU NARUTO! ¡IDIOTA!-se oye a Sasuke gritar avanzando hacia ellos.

-¿Sasuke?-pregunta Naruto mientras le ve correr hacía él.

-¿qué crees que haces?-le pregunta Sasuke con odio en su mirada.

EL rubio se sorprendió de esto.

********MADAZETSU******

-¿m?-pregunta Madara que le estaba dando la espalda a la puerta cuando oye que se abre y luego se cierra de nuevo.- Shizune, creí haberte mandado a casa.

-Madara-sama-dice una voz tímida a su espalda.

Madara se da la vuelta para encontrarse con Zetsu mirando fijamente el suelo.

-¿Zuzu?-pregunta Madara.

EL bicolor camina hacia él.

-yo…-dice quitándose la camisa-quiero sentirte-comenta.

-¿q… qué?-A Madara esto le sorprendió.

EL Uchiha avanzó hacia él extrañado por su comportamiento.

-¿te encuentras bien Zetsu?-pregunta.

Zetsu solo comienza a besarle el cuello.

-m…-gruñe Madara revolviendo el pelo del bicolor.

Zetsu solo sigue bajando desabrochándole la camisa mientras repaste besos por el pecho y abdomen de Madara hasta llegar al cinturón qué empieza a desabrochar.

Zetsu que había mantenido su cara oculta todo el rato estaba ahora de rodillas.

-basta-dice el más mayor Zetsu.

Zetsu solo deja caer sus manos al suelo, aun sin desvelar su cara.

EL moreno le miró fijamente y colocó su dedo en la barbilla de este obligándole a mirar hacia arriba.

-Oh… Zetsu-dice Madara al ver las lagrimas en los ojos de este.

El más mayor se pone a su altura y le abraza.

-yo… no… no quiero irme-dice Zetsu sin devolverle el abrazo-no quiero irme…

-lo sé… lo sé…-le susurra Madara al oído tratando de calmarle.

Zetsu deja más lágrimas caer por sus mejillas, y braza fuertemente a Madara.

-me lo prometiste… lo prometiste… tu me lo prometiste-repetía una y otra vez-prometiste que no nos separarían…-dijo llorando el bicolor.

-Sh… tranquilo… tranquilo todo saldrá bien-dijo Madara tratando de calmarlo mientras acariciaba su pelo.

-¡Y una mierda! ¡Joder!-dijo intentando separarse del otro, pero el Uchiha no se lo permitió acercándole más a él. Zetsu rompió a llorar de nuevo abrazando una vez más a Madara.

-no dejaré que te vayas…-dijo Madara besándole la frente.

Zetsu ocultó su cara en el cuello de Madara, dejando su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de este.

*****SASUNARU*******

-¡NARUTO!-dijo Sasuke una vez fuera de los pasillos empujándolo contra una pared.

-¡Au! Eso dolió teme.-se quejó el rubio.

Sasuke había acorralado al otro contra la pared, con una mano a cada lado de su cabeza.

-¿qué crees que haces hablando con Itachi?

-¿cuál es el problema?-pregunta Naruto.

Sasuke se aleja de Naruto quitando sus manos de los lados de la cabeza del rubio, dejándolo así libre.

-escucha…-dice fríamente-aléjate de Itachi todo lo que puedas…

-¿por qué?

-tú no lo entiendes… él es… el demonio.

Naruto le mira extrañado.

-Es una forma de hablar…-comentó Sasuke-de todas formas… ¿qué hacías hablando con él?

-bueno verás… no sé si es el momento para hablar de esto Sasuke pero tu…

"Tengo que decirle que me gusta. ¡Vamos Naruto díselo!"

********FLASHBACK… YEAH! :D*******

-¿ya está despierto Naruto?-preguntó Minato-si son las 7-dijo mirando el reloj.

Minato se sentó en la cama con la intención de levantarse cuando Jiraiya le cogió y se colocó encima de él.

-Ji… Jiraiya-dijo Minato.

-¿tan pronto te vas a levantar?-preguntó Jiraiya besándole en cuello.

-m… Jiraiya...-dijo Minato dejándose besar.

Jiraiya fue bajando las manos por el cuerpo del menor.

-te… tengo que irme… a preparar el desayuno a Naruto…y… ¡ah!-dijo soltando un gemido cuando Jiraiya pasó su mano por encima de los bóxers del rubio

-tengo que…-trataba Minato de decir.

Minato empujó a Jiraiya.

-¡Auch! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-se quejó el de pelo blanco.

-lo siento, pero es que tengo que ir a prepararle el desayuno a Naruto.

Minato le dio un beso en la mejilla a Jiraiya y se fue a ver a Naruto que estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina.

-Naruto, hijo mío ¿por qué te has levantado tan pronto?

-verás papa… ¿Empezaste a salir con mamá en el instituto? ¿No?-preguntó Naruto mirando a la mesa mientras pensaba.

Minato se sorprendió y una oleada de recuerdos tristes invadió su cabeza, pero trató de ocultarlo con una sonrisa.

-Sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas, hijo?-preguntó Minato tratando de sonreír.

-no se… ¿Cómo empezasteis a salir?

_-Kushina… yo… te amo._

-esto… yo… le dije lo que sentía-comentó Minato mientras más recuerdos tristes lo inundaban.

-¿y ella te dijo que si?

-¡por supuesto! Los dos nos amábamos ¿qué quieres de desayuno?-preguntó cambiando de tema Minato.

Naruto miró de nuevo pensativo la mesa.

-no tengo hambre… Papá tú… Siempre quisiste mucho a mamá ¿verdad?-preguntó Naruto mirando a su padre que contenía las lagrimas como podía.

-cla… claro que si.-dijo Minato con una sonrisa falsa de nuevo.

Naruto miró al suelo triste y se levantó por la mesa.

-Entendería… perfectamente… que me culparas por la muerte de mamá-dijo Naruto.

"_Minato… si no salgo de esta por favor… cuida a nuestro hijo…"_

-¡Naruto! ¿Por qué dices eso? Yo nunca haría eso ¡eres mi hijo y te quiero! De todas formas ¿a qué vienen estas preguntas?

-verás… me gusta alguien y… pensaba si confesárselo o no-dijo animándose más Naruto-¡Bueno! ¡Me voy!

El rubio corrió hacia la puerta.

-Nos vemos-dijo feliz antes de cerrar la puerta y marcharse.

Y una vez solo Minato cayó al suelo de rodillas dejando lágrimas resbalar por su cara.

*******END :D digo :( ******

-¿qué quieres dobe?-preguntó Sasuke

-bueno yo…

*********SASODEI********

-Deidara-dijo Sasori antes de besarle.

-m… Sasori-dijo Deidara besándolo-¿Por qué…. No te… quedas… esta noche…. Aquí… a dormir…?-preguntó entre besos el rubio.

-mm… me encantaría-dijo desabrochándole la camisa.

Sasori tumbó a Deidara sobre la cama.

-¡WA! ¡¿PERO QUE COJONES? ¡¿QUÉ CREEIS QUE ESTAIS HACIENDO?

-Déjanos en paz Hidan.

-¡Y UNA MIERDA! ¡SI QUIERO VER A DOS TIOS HACIENDOLO, PARA ESO YA ESTÁ EL YAOI! ¡ESTA TAMBIÉN ES MI HABITACIÓN ASI QUE FUERA!-dijo empujando a Sasori fuera.

********PEINNAGA**********

-Buenas noches Nagato-dijo Pein al verle entrar en la habitación cuando se iba a acostar

-Pein…

-¿Si?-preguntó el de pelo naranja girándose a mirarlo.

-quiero yo quiero decirte que…

-¿Si? ¿Nagato qué querías?-preguntó Pein

**-¡Estoy enamorado de ti!-**soltó el chico

_**CONTINUARA….**_

_Bueno ¿Qué pasara con Zetsu? XDXD ¿Qué contestara Pein? ¿se lo dirá Naruto a Sasuke? ¿DEJARA HIDAN DE INTERRUMPIR LOS MOMENTOS SASODEI? Todas estas respuesta y más en el próximo capítulo de ONE PICE…. Digo de EL INTERNADO YAOI DE NARUTO!_

**SI comentáis lo continuo.**

No es una amenaza, simplemente que si no le gusta a nadie, no tengo por qué seguir escribiendo XD


	4. Enamorado de ti

**NOTA PAREJAS:**

**MADAZETSU** (bueno tengo que decir que en mi fic de "reviviendo a los akatsuki" sufrieron muchísimo, Sobretodo Zetsu, que lo paso de pena con Madara, el pobre sufrió un montón, así que como compensación en este fic, no lo pasará tan mal, porque no se lo merecen, SI FELICIDAD! :D bueno quizás lo empiecen a pasar mal… dentro de poco WAJAJAJ) **POR FAVOR QUE ALGUIEN ESCRIBA UN FIC DE ESTA PAREJA**

**KAKUHIDAN** (bueno en este capítulo hay más de ellos que en otro desde luego)

**SASODEI (**tienen trozos ya veréis)

**YAMASAI **(poco… :(

**GAALEE **(Tienen trozos de Lee hablando sobre él)

**PEINNAGA** (les amo les adoro, Y etc… Ect… :D, asi XD se me olvidaba en este capítulo salen)

**SASUANRU **(salen en este capítulo, Sasuke es un capullo, pues eso.)

**INOSAKU y ASUSHIKA (**salen poquísimo, :(

OTRAS PAREJAS que salen **PEINKONAN, PEINZETSU, NARUNAGA, MINAKUSHI.**

**ADVERTENCIA: XD** a lo mejor cambio de lugar en fan fic esta historia asi que si te gusta recuerda el titulo o la autora, MOI! XD Pixi-ice YEAH :D

**ENAMORADO DE TI**

-¿Si? ¿Nagato qué querías?-preguntó Pein

**-¡Estoy enamorado de ti!-**soltó el chico

Pein le miró incrédulo unos segundos que en medio de tanta tensión parecieron minutos.

-¿qué dices chico? Apenas eres un niño, no me hagas reír-comentó Pein sonriendo mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo.

Nagato se puso rojo y miró al suelo.

"Sabía que no debía de haberlo dicho." Pensó el pelirrojo.

-¿y qué es lo que pretendes que le haga?-preguntó Pein mirando al chico, tranquilo.

-y… yo…. Yo… no se…-dijo muy avergonzado.

Pein se rió de nuevo.

-ya… ya, bueno…. Deberías ir a dar un paseo y repensarte las cosas, chico-bromeó Pein-te debe de haber afectado el calor o algo…

-¡No me ha afectado el calor! ¡Estoy enamorado de ti Pein!-soltó Nagato de nuevo.

Pein le miró ligeramente sorprendido poniéndose serio.

-oye, niño, no sé en qué piensas, pero no hay manera de que un enano como tú y yo estemos juntos…-dijo Pein-soy mucho más mayor que tu, olvídate, y vete a buscar una chica de tu edad.

A Nagato se le pusieron los ojos llorosos, y se marchó corriendo de la habitación.

-Tch…-comentó Pein ignorándolo.

*********SASUNARU**********

-Es una forma de hablar…-comentó Sasuke-de todas formas… ¿qué hacías hablando con él?

-bueno verás… no sé si es el momento para hablar de esto Sasuke pero tu…

Naruto dudó un momento sobre qué hacer, quedándose en silencio.

-¿yo…?-le apresuró Sasuke para que continuara.

-Me gustas…-dijo Naruto.

Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Tch… que tontería, olvídate de mí, Naruto, no hay manera de que me gustaras ni en un millón de años-dijo Sasuke marchándose y dejando ahí a Naruto solo.

El rubio apretó la mandíbula, y una lágrima calló de su ojo.

-Mierda… mierda… mierda…-dijo Naruto cayendo al suelo.

¿Por qué era Sasuke tan cruel?

************KAKUHIDAN********

Hidan y Deidara iban hablando por el camino a clase de economía.

-No me creo que mi padre me haya apuntado a esta mierda de clase-comentó Hidan-¿a ti también te hicieron la misma putada?

Deidara miraba hacia delante mientras caminaba.

-Bueno, no la verdad, me apunté voluntariamente-dijo el rubio tranquilo.

-¿y eso?-preguntó extrañado el de pelo plata.

-Bueno pues… quiero ser un artista que venda sus obras y tener mi propia empresa, por lo que saber sobre finanzas siempre me viene bien-dijo Deidara sonriente.

-eres raro de cojones.

-¡¿Cómo has dicho viejo?-le gritó Deidara.

-¡Te digo que mi pelo es PLATA Barbie!

-¡Y Yo te digo que no soy una Barbie!

-no... Claro, perdona…-dijo Hidan adelantándose a Deidara en el pasillo-¡ERES UNA BRATZ!-gritó Hidan antes de salir corriendo.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?-gritó Deidara corriendo tras él.

Por el pasillo huyendo de Deidara Hidan chocó contra algo.

Algo que estaba duro (NO ES ESO MALPENSADAS!)

Cuando miró hacia arriba se encontró con unos enormes ojos verdes.

-¡WA! ¡Tú de nuevo!-gritó el Jashinista.

Kakuzu rodó los ojos.

-eso lo tendría que decir yo, ¿Me estas acosando o algo? Porque no te pienso dar dinero sabes…-dijo Kakuzu.

Hidan le miró extrañado.

-¡¿pero qué dices imbécil? ¡No te estoy acosando! Eres tu el que no deja de cruzarse en mi camino.-dijo enfadado el Jashinista.

Hidan se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Ya lo que sea…-soltó el otro.

Hidan echo un vistazo hacia tras en el pasillo.

¿Dónde se había metido Deidara?

Hidan se encogió de hombros.

-más te vale que me dejes de seguir-dijo Kakuzu al darse la vuelta y ver a Hidan ahí.

-lo mismo digo.

Y dicho eso ambos se pusieron en marcha.

El problema era que ambos caminaban en la misma dirección.

-¡Deja de seguirme! –gritó Hidan.

-Deja de seguirme tú a mí.-dijo Kakuzu

-voy a economía, idiota-dijo Hidan.

-igual que yo-contestó el otro.

-¡WA!-dijo Hidan-no puede ser… te has apuntado a esta clase como yo solo para acosarme…-murmuró Hidan para sí mismo dándole la espalda a Kakuzu.

-eso no es para nada así…-dijo el amante del dinero tratando e calmarse.

******SASODEI*******

-¡HIDAN CABRÓN VUELVE! ¡Voy a convertirte en fuegos artificiales! (Kimblee :D Full metal alchemist XD)

Deidara de pronto paró en seco por el pasillo al ver a alguien.

-Sasori, un-dijo el rubio llamando a su novio.

El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta.

-Deidara…-dijo in inmutarse.

Deidara avanzó rápido hasta alcanzarle por el pasillo.

-Sasori, apenas nos hemos visto esta semana…-dijo Deidara triste-¿Quedamos esta tarde?-preguntó el rubio.

Sasori se mantuvo en silencio un rato.

-Esta tarde, ya he quedado con otra persona.-contestó.

Deidara se quedó parado en medio del pasillo, mientras Sasori continuó andando, ignorándolo.

-Últimamente… estás muy distante-dijo Deidara-¿ocurre algo?

Sasori paró un momento, pero luego continuó andando.

Deidara cambió su sonrisa por una triste expresión.

********KISAITA*******

**-¡por favor Itachi-San! ¡Sal conmigo!**

Un grupo de chicas alrededor del Uchiha coreaba eso.

Kisame suspiró abatido y se quedó mirando la mesa de clase.

-¡Buenos días niños!-dijo el profesor de Literatura al entrar por la puerta.

Todos se sentaron inmediatamente.

-Bueno, hoy venía feliz, así que no pensaba mandaros deberes.-dijo Jiraiya.

-¡BIEN!-exclamaron la mayoría de clase.

-por desgracia, tengo que asistir a la presentación de uno de mis libros-dijo muy orgullosos de sí mismo-y tengo que dejar tarea para que hagáis mientras estoy fuera.

-¡oh!-se escuchó en toda la clase.

-Pero serán deberes fáciles, porque estoy de buen humor.-dijo Jiraiya feliz.

-si esta así de feliz debe de haber una chica desnuda por aquí cerca-le susurró Konan a Pein.

-¿dónde? Por cierto… ¿Y Zetsu?

-¡Tenéis que escribir una carta a esa persona que os gusta confesadle vuestros sentimientos!-dijo Jiraiya.

Pein levantó la mano.

-¿Si chico al lado de la guapa?

Pein rodó los ojos.

-¿Y si no te gusta nadie?-preguntó Pein.

-¡Me da igual!-dijo Jiraiya-Tengo prisa…-dijo marchándose.

Jiraiya se fue canturreando alguna alegre canción mientras bailaba.

Si realmente debe haber una chica desnuda por aquí cerca.

-tch…-dijo Itachi.

-Le diré los deberes a Zetsu.

*******MADAZETSU*******

Zetsu se despertó solo en la cama.

-¿Madara-sama?-preguntó levantándose.

Zetsu abrió la puerta de la habitación y oyó unos ruidos.

-si… ya lo sé… pero si es por el dinero podemos rebajárselo a la mitad-decía Madara.

Zetsu se acercó al salón del que provenían los ruidos.

Zetsu entre abrió la puerta y se encontró con Madara dándole la espalda mientras hablaba por teléfono.

-verá es un alumno muy preciado para el centro, por eso le ofrezco esta oferta… no encontrará un lugar mejor donde dejarle. Damos la mejor educación, por eso somos el más caro internado…

Zetsu sonrió y se aproximó a él abrazándole por la espalda.

Madara se sobresaltó pero al ver quien era sonrió.

-¿Su hijo?-preguntó el moreno por teléfono.

Zetsu se inclinó para besarle.

-su hijo está bien aquí…

-Buenos días…-le susurró Zetsu feliz.

-Bueno entonces hablamos luego, ¿sí? Gracias por atenderme-dijo Madara colgando-Buenos días preciosidad-dijo dándose la vuelta para mirar a Zetsu-apropósito ¿No deberías estar ahora en el instituto?

Zetsu bajó la mirada entristecido.

-bueno… si me voy a ir… al menos quiero pasar más tiempo contigo…

-¿no me oíste ayer? Dije que no te dejaría ir.-dijo Madara besándolo.

*****O.O! WTF! YAMASAI ASUSHIKA*******

-Shikamaru por favor déjame que te lo explique-le suplicaba Asuma.

-olvídame-dijo Shikamaru desapareciendo en el pasillo

-¿qué les pasa?-le preguntó Yamato a Kakashi que estaba a su lado.

-no tengo ni idea… -dijo el de pelo gris-tampoco me interesan mucho los problemas ajenos.

En ese momento Sai pasaba por el pasillo hablando con Ino y su mirada se cruzó con la de Yamato.

El de pelo negro le sonrió, y el castaño apartó la mirada poniéndose rojo.

-¿m? ¿Pasa algo Yamato?

-n... no, nada en absoluto-dijo el castaño.

********UF! ESO FUE RAPIDO! (palabras de Sasori a Deidara, chiste verde, malo XD) KISAITA, PEINNAGA, PEINKONAN, PEINZETSU (¡DIOS PEIN TE HAS TIRADO A MEDIO INSTITUTO!) XD******

-¿A quién le vais a escribir vuestra redacción?-preguntó Pein juntando su mesa y la de Konan junto a la de Kisame que estaba al lado de Itachi.

"¿Aún quieren que sea su amigo?"

-Yo no lo sé…-dijo Konan mirando a Pein fijamente.

-¡Konan! Insinúas algo-preguntó Pein al ver que la de pelo azul lo miraba fijamente.

-¡no! ¡No! En absoluto… estaba mirando al vacio…-dijo ella.

-ya… ya…-comentó Pein.

-¡Que te digo la verdad! ¡Hum!-dijo la chica-de todas formas ¿y tú qué?

-¿yo qué?-preguntó Pein.

-Le vas a escribir una carta de amor a Zetsu… ¿o qué?-bromeó Konan.

-¿a qué viene eso?-le preguntó Pein confuso.

-nada… nada… por cierto Kisame ¿a quién va ir dirigida tu carta?

-¿yo? Bueno… pues… es una tontería escribirla para mi, con mi cara de tiburón, nadie querría salir conmigo ni se enamoraría de mi… ¿Así que para qué escribirla?

Todos le miraron perplejos.

-Eso no es verdad-dijo Itachi.

Todos se giraron a mirar al Uchiha.

"Ese no es…" pensó Pein.

-Uchiha Itachi… el sobrino del dueño de este internado-susurró Konan.

-tch…-dijo Itachi oyendo como se referían a él.

*********GAALEE. INOSAKU********

-Lee tengo un problema-dijo Ino.

-yo también.-dijo Lee

-callaos intento dormir.-contestó Shikamaru desde la cama de al lado.

-¡Son las 3!-exclamó Ino.

-ya lo sé…-le respondió el castaño

-¿Cuál es tu problema Ino?-preguntó el moreno.

-Pues… llevo saliendo con Sakura un tiempo… pero… hace unos días que está muy distante-dijo Ino triste-a lo mejor… me está engañando…

-Podemos espiarla a ver qué pasa.

-¿Y a ti Lee qué te pasa?

-Bueno… primero me gustaba alguien… pero ese alguien me odia…odiaba… y de repente el ayer me dice que siempre me está observando ¿será que le gusto?

-Lee tienes problemas de chica-comentó Shikamaru.

-¿no ibas a dormirte?-preguntó borde Ino.

-¡A las tres de la tarde! Estás loca…-dijo Shikamaru

Ino rodó los ojos.

-¿podemos ir a espiar a Sakura y luego me encargo de lo tuyo?

-¡YOSH!

**********MINAKUSHI**********

Minato se secaba las lágrimas.

-menos mal que Jiraiya y Naruto se fueron, no quiero que me vean así. Kushina… lo siento

**********YEAH BUENO SEGUIMOS PEINNAGA, SASUNARU**********

Después de clase Nagato salió al patio y se encontró con naruto recostado contra una pared.

-Naruto…-dijo Nagato acercándose a él-pareces cansado-comentó.

-podría decir lo mismo-dijo el rubio estirándose en la mesa.

-ya… es que anoche no dormí en la habitación…-dijo el pelirrojo ruborizándose.

"no me atreví a volver"

-Yo… Bueno… tampoco… me confesé a Sasuke y…-dijo triste.

Nagato le miró sorprendido.

-me rechazó-dijo con una sonrisa triste en la cara.

-a mí también me rechazó, fui un idiota al pensar que sentiría algo por mi…-dijo más para sí mismo, Nagato, que para el otro.

-Nagato… tengo una idea… ya que los dos estamos solos... ¿por qué no salimos juntos?

Nagato miró a Naruto muy sorprendido.

-Quiero decir… quizás si lo intentamos…

Nagato sonrió tristemente.

-claro… Naruto…-dijo.

Naruto se acercó para besarlo tímidamente.

*********KAKUHIDAN**********

_Golpe_

_Golpe_

_Golpe_

_Golpe, golpe, golpe._

_Golpe._

_Golpe._

-¡¿quieres parar de darme golpecitos en la espalda? Intento contar el dinero-le dijo Kakuzu a Hidan en medio de clase de economía.

-¡SH!-le dijeron el resto de alumnos.

-perdón-contestó.

-No armes tanto escándalo-le susurró el de pelo plata.

-de quien será la culpa…-dijo Kakuzu.

-Oye no me sale esta estadística me ayudas.

-Eres muy molesto.

-y tu un amargado.

-viejo…-le dijo Kakuzu.

-¡Que! ¡¿Tú también con eso? No tengo canas, mi pelo es plateado. Bueno… es igual.-dijo Hidan-¿me ayudas o no?

Kakuzu gruñó.

-¿por qué no me dejas en paz de una vez? estoy harto de ti, en serio, menos mal que no soy tu compañero de habitación.

Y dicho esto Kakuzu se dio la vuelta, dejando a Hidan dolido.

**********SASODEI^^********

**-**¿qué le pasará a Danna conmigo? ¿hice algo mal?

Deidara iba hablando solo por el internado dándole patadas a una piedra.

Llegó hasta una cafetería de cristales transparentes.

-m…

Cuando el rubio miró hacía la cafetería que tenía enfrente, vio a alguien en una mesa comiendo.

-¡Sasori No dann…!-dijo Deidara-no… no puede ser…-dijo observando la escena.

-¡Mierda lo Sabía!-exclamó Ino saliendo de un lugar cercano mientras Lee la intentaba contener para que no entrara.

*******MISTERIO*********

_-Nagato, ¿Nagato me oyes?_

_Parpadeo y le dirijo mi mirada a la enfermera._

_-Nagato, a partir de ahora tu tío se hará cargo de ti._

_-¿Mamá?-preguntó._

_La enfermera desvía la mirada._

_-lo siento chico… ella no puede hacerse cargo de ti._

_-¿y mi padre? ¿Dónde está mi padre?_

_La enfermera se sorprende, parecía a punto de llorar._

_¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿por qué nade me cuenta nada?_

**CONTINUARA….**

**SI DEJAN UN REVIW CONTINURE :D **

**¿Se arreglara el Kakuhidan?**

**¿Alguien sabe que es lo que vieron Deidara e Ino?**

**¿SE QUEDARÁ ZETSU EN EL INTERNADO? (votad por si se queda o no XD)**

**¿¡QUE PASARA CON NAGATO Y NARUTO! **

**¿Qué es lo que le ocurrió a Nagato?**

**¿Por qué odia Sasuke a Itachi?**

**¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió a Kushina?**


	5. Ultima decisión

**COSA LEMON, LIME, NOSE** COMO LLAMARLA, **ADVERTENCIA!**! SI NO TE GSUTA VETE :D! !NO no te vallas **TE QUIERO :)**!, que mierda digo si a todos les gusta :D YEAH!

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no me pertenece a mi si no al rey de los Mujer-hombres? Como es eso? MUJHOMBRE? Haku es un mujhombre? Y Deidara? DEIDARA DICE: **YO SOY UN HOMBRE**

Si , vale, eso mismo.

**PAREJAS;**

**SASODEI** (Si bueno, la mayoría se imagino lo que había pasado pero solo decir, ESTE es un triste capitulo para el Sasodei, Minuto de silencio, SI bueno pasemos a otra cosa, tendrán un capitulo para ellos solos dentro de poco.)

**KAKUHIDAN **(Su relación avanza-retrocede en este cap, si lo veis lo entenderéis)

**KISAITA **(una palabra para describirlos, CANON. Al menos hasta que apareció Madara en el Manga y Kisame se empezó a ejm ejem, interesar por el… ¡Ah! ASU! En este capítulo salen :D)

**MADAZETSU **(MI pareja favorita con momento lemosos en este cap :D jaja es mi pareja favorita estamos organizando un proyecto **MADAZETSU FTW **se trata de hacer más historias madazetsu para llenar fanfiction de ella, Yeah! Asi que simplemente colaborad colgando un fic de ellos por muy corto que sea)

**PEINNAGA **(Molan cacho :D YEAH! Nagato es una monada y últimamente me obsesione con Pein y voy gritando por hay que es SEXY! Por mucho que los del anime le odien, en serio mirad como le pintan! XD)**  
>SASUNARU (tiene un trozo porque casi me olvido de ellos)<strong>

**ASUSHIKA **)Hablan, ya tenog una pareja más que torturar a pesar de que los ame)

**GAALEE (Vale me olvide)  
>NEJICHOU<strong>(es insinuación)

**YAMASAI **(VAALE aunque Sai parezca el seme es el Uke YEAH! Tienen un momento)

**JIRAMINA (ME OLVIDEEE)  
>SHINOKIBA <strong>NOO LO OLVIDE! Acabo de ponerla tele y justo llego cuando le están clavando a una, la aguja en el ojo y yo PORQUE? QUE GRIMA! Vale ya se pasó XD)

**ULTIMA ELECCIÓN**

*******SASODEI******

-¡Sasori No dann…!-dijo Deidara-no… no puede ser…-dijo observando la escena.

-¡Mierda lo Sabía!-exclamó Ino saliendo de un lugar cercano mientras Lee la intentaba contener para que no entrara.

Sasori estaba besando a Sakura mientras ambos tomaban algo en una mesa del local.

Deidara se fue enfadado del sitio.

"¿eso es todo lo que soy para ti?" se preguntó Deidara.

El rubio sonrió vagamente.

"No soy suficiente…" pensó marchándose.

******HORA DE APRENDER CON OROCHIMARU****

-Hola, hola niños, este es un espacio, que sirve a modo de parche a la autora, En este internado, hay muchos profesores como:

-Kabuto-que da clases de enfermería dietética y es el encargado de la enfermería, también me ayuda en las demostraciones de sexualidad.

-Yo que doy sexualidad.

-Madara que es más pedófilo que, si, sé que esta con Zetsu, porque me gustas espiarlos ¿algún problema?

-Yamato, que da matemáticas.

-Jiraiya, que literatura.

-Asuma, que da educación física.

-Gai, que da artes marciales.

-Sasori, que da plástica a los de primero, pese a ser un alumno, además e smuy guapo… solo si él fuera un poco más joven…

-Kurenai, que da música.

-Kakashi que da lengua (A Iruka sobre todo, WTF! Chiste malo Kakairu XD)

-Iruka que da tecnología.

-Tsunade, la temida tetona jefa de estudios.

-Minato, antes era el jefe de estudios.

-Shizune, secretaria.

-Zabuza, historia.

Y no sé si me olvido de alguien.

Si me disculpan me voy a buscar niños para viol…. Digo para enseñarles sexualidad

Y recordad niños si un extraño se ofrece a compraros nueva ropa interior decid que SI.

*********En Clase************

-A ver Zetsu… dime a qué grupo de personas expulsó Justiniano el Grande de Constantinopla, y en qué año.

-a pues...-decía el bicolor indeciso.

-Psh…-dijo Hidan llamando a Deidara.

EL rubio no había aparecido por su habitación esa noche.

Deidara se había quedado en la sala de plástica sentado observando un cuadro en concreto.

En ese cuadro había pintado un pájaro verde que volaba sobre un fondo morado.

Al principio todos habían odiado ese cuadro.

Pero… después de todo gracias a él, Sasori…

-Deidara-susurró Hidan en medio de clase llamando a su compañero de cuarto.

Deidara le seguía ignorando.

-¿Dónde estuviste anoche? No apareciste por la habitación.

-Déjame, n-dijo Deidara.

Hidan le miró molesto.

-venga Zetsu no me creo que no lo sepas…-dijo Zabuza que no venía de buen humor.

-a bueno pues…-dijo el bicolor.

-Deidara…

-¡SE ACABÓ!-gritó Zabuza de repente.

Zetsu se asustó pensando que ese grito era por él.

-¿Quién está hablando? ¡Tiene ahora mismo un parte!

Hidan miró para otro lado disimulando.

-Ha sido Hidan-dijo una voz femenina.

Zabuza le miró enfadado.

-Hoy está de mal humor-dijo Konan a Pein en un susurró.

Pein se encogió de hombros.

-¡Hidan!-le regañó Zabuza y Hidan dio un respingo en la silla-ve a jefatura y que te pongan un parte.

-¡¿Qué? Pero si me ponen un parte más me explosarán-se quejó el otro entrando en pánico.

-no es mi problema-dijo Zabuza serio cruzándose de brazos.

A Hidan se le vino todo abajo.

Iba a ser expulsado del internado.

Su padre le daría una paliza, y jamás volvería a ver a sus amigos.

Ahora que por fin había encontrado a unas personas que le importaban.

-No ha sido Hidan, el que ha hablado-dijo una voz al fondo de la clase.

Todos se giraron a mirarlo.

-He sido yo, ponme el parte a mí-dijo de nuevo la voz.

Pein, Konan, Zetsu, Deidara pero sobre todo Hidan le miraron sorprendido.

-Está bien, pues ve a jefatura **Kakuzu.**

"¿Por qué hizo eso?"

Se preguntó Hidan muy confuso.

-En cuanto a ti Zetsu, te recomiendo que tomes clases particulares, hay una persona que sabe mucho de historia que te podría ayudar esta tarde, por favor ven a las ocho a este aula y el te ayudará.

-¡¿Qué?-exclamó Zetsu-pero si a esa hora todos están cenando-se quejó.

-me da igual, cena antes-dijo el profesor.

Kakuzu miró a Hidan de reojo antes de marcharse a jefatura.

*********PEINNAGA SASUNARU NARUNAGA***********

Pein pasaba por el pasillo de los de primer curso junto a Konan mientras hablaban.

En ese mismo pasillo estaba Sasuke escuchando incrédulo a Naruto y Nagato.

-Así que, Teme, solo vine a decirte eso, ahora he encontrado a otra persona. Espero que no te importe-dijo el rubio.

Naruto cogió de la mano a Nagato que se puso rojo a más no poder.

-Tch… como si me fuera a importar, ya te dije que no me gustas-contestó el moreno.

-Bien entonces-dijo sonriendo Naruto antes de besar a Nagato pillando al pelirrojo por sorpresa.

-¡Oh! Que pareja más mona-dijo Konan mirando a Naruto y Nagato besarse.

Este comentario llamó la atención de Pein que se giró haber a quién se refería.

-¿de qué…?-dijo Pein interrumpiendo sus propias palabras al ver la escena que quedaba ante él.

"Naruto… en realidad no siento nada de esto por él… es solo mi amigo…. Yo… Piensa en Pein piensa en Pein" Se decía Nagato.

"Piensa en Sasuke piensa en Sasuke" se decía mientras Naruto.

*********ASUSHIKA***********

-Ya veo Hinata-dijo Chouji sonriéndola.

Ambos llevaban todo el día hablando.

-tch… valla Hinata que mal gusto para elegir a los hombre, y tu Chouji, pensaba que buscarías a un mujer al menos que fuera útil.

-Ne… Neji-dijo Hinata avergonzada.

-¡Déjala! ¡Hinata no hizo nada malo!-dijo Chouji.

A veces el castaño no sabía por qué le gustaba el de pelo largo.

-de… déjalo Chouji-dijo poniéndose roja.

-¡Bueno!-dijo Asuma entrando a la clase de educación física.

Todos se reunieron a su alrededor.

-Primero correr 4 minutos.

Todos salieron disparados a las pistas a correr.

-Espera Hinata-dijo Chouji corriendo tras ella para que ambos fueran juntos los 4 minutos.

Shikamaru miró por donde se habían marchado y se fue en su dirección andando relajadamente.

-Shikamaru… tenemos que hablar.

-Yo no tengo nada que decirte-dijo Shikamaru parando en seco.

Ambos habían quedado a solas en el gimnasio mientras el resto corrían.

-Pero yo si-dijo Asuma.

-no me interesa…

Y dicho esto Shikamaru comenzó a andar de nuevo en dirección a las pistas.

-Shikamaru, soy tu profesor por encima de todo, así que te quedarás después de clase a escucharme.

El castaño le miró un momento.

-Eso es lo único que eres para mí-dijo antes de salir a correr junto al resto.

Cuando Shikamaru apareció en las pistas se encontró a Chouji ayudando a Hinata a levantarse que estaba en el suelo.

-¿estás bien?-le preguntó el chico.

-s… si-dijo ella.

"Neji me ha puesto la zancadilla, no puede ser…" pensó.

-creo que me torcí el tobillo-dijo la chica.

*****SASODEI*****

En el descanso de 5 minutos todos estaban hablando de pie, menos Deidara que seguía quieto en su pupitre.

-Deidara-dijo Sasori acercándose-¿Pasa algo? Hidan me dijo que no viniste a dormir a la habitación, ¿Te pasó algo con él?-preguntó Sasori.

-No… Sasori yo…

"Venga dilo Deidara"

_No tienes agallas para enfrentarte a él… es por eso que no me gustas.*_

"Mierda, ¿por qué tengo que recordar eso justo ahora?" pensaba el rubio.

_Odio a la gente que se deja pisotear._

"Maldita sea… quiero dejar de recordar"

-Sasori yo...

Sasori le miró animándole a continuar.

-lo nuestro se ha acabado-dijo el rubio sorprendiendo al otro.

-¿de qué hablas?

-Tú ya no me necesitas ¿no? La tienes a ella, a la de pelo rosa.

Sasori quedó muy sorprendido por eso.

-¿O acaso me vas a elegir a mi por encima de esa chica? Dime, Danna, ¿A quién eliges?

Deidara le miró con esos penetrantes ojos azules que le dejaron sin habla.

-lo siento Deidara…-dijo el pelirrojo desviando la mirada de los ojos del otro-pero ella…

-ya lo sabía yo…-dijo el rubio levantándose.

Deidara se marchó corriendo al baño.

Sasori ni si quiera se molestó en ir tras él.

***********YAMASAI***********

De nuevo, en refuerzo de mates.

Naruto había llevado a Nagato a dar un paseo de la mano saltándose ambos una clase.

Chouji, por su parte estaba acompañando a Hinata a enfermaría porque se había hecho daño en educación física.

Lo que dejaba a Sai y Yamato solos.

Yamato sufriendo de un ataque de nervios, sin saber lo que el chico se proponía.

-Oye…Yamato-sensei-dijo Sai avanzando hacia él despacio-yo ya se me todo de matemáticas… y tenemos una hora los dos solos.

Sai avanzó hasta sentarse en el regazo de Yamato.

-Sai, no aquí-le dijo Yamato.

El de pelo negro solo hundió su rostro en el cuello del profesor.

-huele bien… sensei…-dijo-Bésame-le susurró al oído.

Yamato se puso rojo.

-Sai no puedo hacer eso-le dijo el mayor.

-porfa…-le suplicó el otro seductoramente.

Yamato rodó los ojos antes de envolver a Sai en un hambriento beso.

********MADAZETSU******

A las ocho Zetsu estaba en el aula preparado, esperando al que sería su profesor.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, miró nervioso quien sería su tutor privado por un día.

-¡TÚ!-exclamó Zetsu sorprendido cuando le vio.

-¡oh! Así que tú eras el alumno… ¿eh?-dijo Madara entrando.

"No me lo puedo creer…." Pensó Madara.

********KAKUHIDAN*******

**-¡Tu idiota!**-gritó Hidan acercándose a él en el recreo.

Kakuzu le miró no muy sorprendido.

-¿qué quieres?-dijo molesto.

-¿por qué me ayudaste?-le preguntó Hidan, su tono volviéndose más suave.

-no sé de qué me hablas-dijo mirando para otro lado Kakuzu.

Hidan se cruzó de brazos enfado.

-¡Claro que lo sabes idiota!-se quejó-acaso yo te…-dijo tranquilizándose-¿importo?

Kakuzu le miró de nuevo.

Hidan estaba un tanto rojo avergonzado por su pregunta.

-Yo es…-iba a decir Hidan.

-No… no me importas…-dijo Kakuzu fríamente.

-¿Y entonces por qué has dicho eso por mi? ¡EH! ¡Responde!-se quejó.

Kakuzu solo miró para otro lado.

-Déjame en paz. Lárgate-le dijo dirigiéndole una mirada asesina al más bajo.

Hidan apretó la mandíbula enfadado.

-imbécil…-dijo enfadado.

********KISAITA********

-Bien, bien, Itachi sal a leer la redacción.

Itachi se levantó de su sitio en total calma.

Todas las chicas de la clase, menos Konan (Yeah! Me caía bien Konan hasta que trato de matar a Madara **D:** ) Se tensaron, lanzándose miradas envenenadas entre ellas, mientras esperaban ver quién sería la elegido por Itachi.

Itachi tosió antes de empezar a hablar.

-Hola. Ya sé que me has rechazado-comenzó Itachi a hablar interrumpido por un grito de indignación de sus fangirls-Pero aún así, te diré que te sigo queriendo, y insisto de nuevo, no me daré por vencido. Solo quería decirte, que se que piensas que solo te pido salir porque me ayudaste pero… en verdad me gustas muchísimo, por favor, dame una oportunidad, no estoy de broma-dijo Itachi haciendo una pausa-Kisame.

Kisame se puso rojo.

"Entonces Itachi… de verdad… ¡Mierda! Y yo…. Le rechacé" Pensó maldiciéndose.

-¡WU!-exclamó Jiraiya aplaudiendo-¡Qué bonito Itachi!

Itachi le miró serio y procedió a sentarse en su sitio.

La clase fue pasando y Pein tuvo que decir que no tenía ninguna redacción.

Al final de la clase Kisame se moría por ir a hablar con Itachi y pedirle salir o perdón, o una nueva oportunidad.

Pero no podía.

¿Cómo le iba a decir nada a Itachi?

Además ahora todas las chicas que lo acosaban lo miraban con odio.

Lo que le faltaba, si antes no le caía bien a las chicas por su físico, ahora aún menos.

La frente de Kisame dio contra la mesa.

-mierda…-dijo el tiburón.

-oye-dijo una voz a su lado-Kisame, espero que ahora me creas más…

Kisame elevó el rostro de la mesa, poniéndose recto al ver quien era la persona que lo hablaba.

-I... Itachi-san-dijo Kisame nervioso.

-Kisame… ¿quieres venir mañana a una cita conmigo?

*****MADAZETSU*******

Después de 2 horas estudiando, todos los alumnos y profesores estaban durmiendo en sus respectivos cuartos.

Mientras Zetsu que tenía la camisa desabrochada por el calor y Madara acababan de terminar de repasar historia.

Zetsu se estiró, dejando al descubierto se perfecto pecho y parte del abdomen.

-Ya era hora, que royo, casi me duermo-dijo Zetsu-Bueno… me voy a la cama-dijo Zetsu levantándose.

Cuando estaba a punto de irse Madara le cogió de la cadera por detrás pegándolo.

-Quiero poseerte-le susurró al oído a Zetsu seductoramente.

Zetsu se puso completamente rojo.

-Ma… Madara-sama-dijo Zetsu-No… y si entra alguien.

Madara comenzó a lamer el cuello y el otro gimió.

-m… venga Zetsu necesito estar dentro tuyo… llevo intentando evitarlo toda la hora pero no puedo más…-dijo Madara desabrochándole la camisa.

Zetsu intentó revolverse pero Madara lo sujetó más fuerte.

El bicolor al juntarse más a Madara sintió la erección de este lo que le hizo ponerse más rojo aun.

-Madara-gimió el otro.

Madara una vez se deshizo de la camisa del menor mordisqueó su cuello y comenzó a bajarle los pantalones.

Zetsu intentó revolverse una vez más pero solo consiguió acabar sin pantalones sentado en una mesa.

-Madara-dijo completamente rojo ante la mirada atenta del otro-¿Por… Por qué me miras así?

Madara sonrió y le beso.

-¿de quién es esta mesa?-preguntó el Uchiha.

-de… Pein creó…-dijo Zetsu

La mirada de Madara cambió, tomando un tono de odio.

-Pein… ¿eh?-preguntó.

-¿qué… qué te pasa con Pein?-preguntó Zetsu aun jadeante.

-Pues… no se… es amigo tuyo ¿no? ¿No crees que pasas mucho tiempo con él?-preguntó Madara.

-Madara, estoy desnudo en la mesa de uno de mis mejores amigos, solo porque te amo, así que piénsatelo dos veces antes de estar celoso.

Madara sonrió y acarició el interior de los muslos de Zetsu y este gimió.

-Madara por favor… eso no es justo-dijo Zetsu prácticamente suplicándole que lo tocara.

-m… que bueno…-dijo Madara examinando al otro de arriba abajo-veamos cuanto aguantas antes de suplicarme que esté dentro tuyo.

-Madara eso no es ¡Ah!-dijo Zetsu echando hacia atrás la cabeza.

******PEINNAGA******

Nagato entró en la habitación, ya era bastante tarde.

Pein no había podido dormir en toda la noche.

Lo había intentado, de verdad, pero cada vez que lo iba a hacer se le venía a la cabeza la imagen de Naruto besando a Nagato.

¿Pero qué le importaba a él?

Quizás el hecho de que ese niñato estuviera besando a un pelirrojo un poco adorable, vale muy adorable, vale Pein se lo comería. (Es una forma de hablar ¬¬)

Así que el dolor que tenía Pein de cabeza le había aumentado por 2 cosas:

Esa maldita imagen.

El no poder dormir.

El preguntarse por qué le molestaba ese beso con Naruto.

Cuando Nagato entró en la habitación aún no se atrevía a mirar a los ojos a Pein desde que le confesó sus sentimientos.

Pero cuando Nagato pensaba si, si quiera debería decirle buenas noches Pein lo cogió por sorpresa y lo acorraló contra la pared.

-Pe… Pein-dijo Nagato volviéndose muy rojo.

-Niñato… ¿besándote con un niño por los pasillos?-dijo Pein enfadado.

Los ojos de Nagato se abrieron de par en par.

-¿Co… cómo dices?-preguntó Nagato muy sorprendido.

-Un niño tratando de jugar conmigo…

Nagato se puso muy rojo.

-Diciéndome que me quiere para irse a los dos días con otro… pues te equivocaste al jugar conmigo.-Dijo Pein

-Pein, o estaba jugando contigo, yo te quiero-le dijo el pelirrojo.

Pein gruñó. Pero luego se calmó.

Aunque-dijo mientras una sonrisa maligna le cruzaba por la cara en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, esto atemorizó a Nagato-… si tanto te esforzaste para tratar de engañarme ¿por qué no darte lo que quieres?

"Después de esto, me gritará y olvidará todo este asunto" pensó el de pelo naranja.

Pein besó a Nagato y este se puso más rojo aún.

El de pelo naranja lo pegó más a él, y lamió su labio inferior para que el más pequeño dejara su lengua resbalar dentro de su boca.

Pein se apartó de él un rato después.

"Ya no me volverá a molestar…" Pensó Pein.

"¿Por qué no se enfada o grita?"

Pein abrió los ojos para encontrarse con las temblorosas manos de Nagato agarrándose a su bata.

Y dos gotas resbalaron de la mejilla del pelirrojo y cayeron al suelo.

-yo… yo…-dijo el pelirrojo mientras más lagrimas caían al suelo y sus manos resbalaron soltando la camisa de Pein.

"No… no puede ser… ¿qué le pasa?" Se preguntó Pein.

El de pelo naranja se fue de la habitación dando un portazo.

Nagato calló sentado al suelo, llorando.

-todo es mi culpa...

******SASUNARU*******

-¡Au!-dijo Naruto cuando Sasuke lo empujó junto al mismo muro contra el que le puso 3 días antes después de ver a Itachi.

-Naruto-dijo el moreno enfadado.

-¿qué quieres ahora Sasuke teme?

-¿Tu y Nagato…?-dijo Sasuke.

-¿no era que no te importaba?

**CONTINUARA….**

¡Oh!

Orochimaru dará otro discurso?

Que pasara con Naruto y Sasuke?

Qué harán Deidara y Sasori?

Le dolerá el culo a Zetsu?

El pobre Nagato dejara de sufrir?

Y Deidara?

Dejará Sakura de meterse entre todas las parejas que existen en Naruto?

Me acordaré de poner Gaalee en el siguiente cap?

*Explicaré esa frase en los próximos capítulos.


	6. Un poco de Descontrol

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece a mi si no a Kishimoto el hombre que frota las pilas del mando para que funcione.

**Parejas:**

**Kakuhidan** (bueno avanza la relación, no se si esto es bueno o malo el porqué pero ya veréis)

**Madazetsu **(me vasis a pegar :( DE NUEVO, estoy con el proyecto **Madazetsu FTW **para colaborar solo publica una historia madazetsu y eso :D un KIss)

**Sasodei **(una insinuación XD y hablan y eso, matadme! SI yo soy la que ha hecho que lo dejaran! WJAJAJA tranquilas, al final todo se soluciona siempre… ¿o no?)

**Peinnaga (OO QUE MOSNO JODER! Unos de los que mas salen)**

**Kisaita **(hoy están en una cita, XD)

**Sasunaru (que monos… tienen ratos)**

**Asushika **(tienen un momento)

**Yamasai (trozo enano)**

**Gaalee **(Lee se confiesa, ala ya lo dije)

**Sasosaku **(lo de siempre)

**Orokabu**(nose…. Si decir que es una insinuación lo que sale de ellos)

**Kakairu **¡EI! Lo olvide! SU boda!

**Jiramina no se si cuenta como algo lo poco que sale**

**EN CUENTO AL RESTO… LO OLVIDE! Sorry!**

**UN POCO DE DESCONTROL.**

******SASUNARU*******

—¿Tu y Nagato…?-dijo Sasuke.

—¿no era que no te importaba?-preguntó Naruto molesto.

Sasuke gruñó.

— ¿Y qué pasa si sí me importa?-preguntó Sasuke enfadado.

—A pues… yo… ¡Maldita sea fuiste tú el que me rechazaste!

— Entonces… déjame arreglarlo-dijo Sasuke antes de besar dulcemente al rubio.

********SASODEI, KISAITA*********

Kisame se sentó sonriendo al día siguiente en clase, sabiendo que hoy iba a tener una cita con Itachi.

Todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza era Itachi, Itachi desnudo, Itachi con él.

Pero claro, nunca reconocería algo tan vergonzoso.

En ese momento en el que estaba feliz perdido en sus pensamientos apareció Deidara que se sentó encuna de su mesa.

— Kisame, oí que tenías una cita con Uchiha Itachi-dijo Deidara.

— ¿Qué más da eso?-comentó un poco borde Kisame.

— Bueno… yo te podría dar algún que otro consejo para que te fuera bien.

— No gracias-dijo Kisame de nuevo tratando de ignorar al rubio.

— ¡que si! ¡Hombre! ¡Que si!-dijo Deidara sonriendo-que necesito algo con lo que distraerme.

— que morro…-murmuró Kisame.

— ¿dices algo?

— No, no-dijo rápidamente el hombre tiburón.

— Bueno-dijo Deidara rebuscando en su bolsillo-ponte este auricular y yo te diré que tienes que decir. ¿Vale?

— si con eso me dejas en paz-suspiró el tiburón mientras cogía al auricular y se lo guardaba.

Deidara se levantó de la mesa y se encontró con Sasori observándolo.

—¿qué quieres?-preguntó borde Deidara.

— solo quería hablar contigo-dijo Sasori.

— no tenemos de nada que hablar mientras la sigas prefiriendo a ella.

Deidara comenzó a caminar pero Sasori lo agarró por la manga.

— Mira Deidara… eso… no es lo que tú piensas…-dijo Sasori.

— ¿entonces qué es?

Sasori miró al suelo sin saber que contestar, mientras abandonaba su agarre en la manga del rubio.

— eso pensaba yo-dijo Deidara marchándose.

*******PEINNAGA, SASUNARU********

Esa mañana cuando Pein se encontró por el pasillo con Nagato pensaba ignorarlo pero entonces el chico dijo algo.

— Pein, quiero decirte que he pedido el cambio de habitación, no quiero causarte más problemas…-dijo Nagato-siento haberte molestado.

— Ya, bueno, mejor para mí-dijo Pein continuando su camino.

Nagato miró al suelo triste con la mirada húmeda.

— ¡Ai! Sasuke ¡TEME! No hace falta que me empujes.

— Ya lo que sea-oía Nagato a su espalda.

— oye Nagato-dijo Naruto.

Nagato rápidamente se secó sus llorosos ojos y se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa.

— Sasuke dice que le gusto, ya no hace falta que seamos pareja-dijo Naruto sonriéndole.

Nagato se sorprendió y se puso rojo.

"¿No hace falta? Lo dice como si fuera una carga" pensó el pelirrojo.

— Me… me alegro-dijo Nagato sonriendo.

— ¿y qué hay de lo tuyo?

— ¿Lo mío?-Nagato se puso triste la recordarlo-no tiene arreglo-dijo desviando la mirada.

Sasuke resopló y cogió de la mano a Naruto, como tratando de decirle a Nagato que no se acercara a él y el pelirrojo captó el mensaje que solo lo deprimió más.

*******YAMASAI*******

— Chicos-dijo Kakashi apareciendo en la clase-me temo que Yamato no puede venir hoy, está en el hospital.

Los ojos de Sai se abrieron de par en par.

¿Cómo podía ser eso?

********KISAITA*********

Ya que la clase de los mayores había acabado hoy antes la cita de estos dos había empezado antes de tiempo.

Ambos, tiburón y comadreja, estaban sentados en un banco del parque.

Deidara espiándolo detrás de un árbol.

—Psh….-dijo Hidan que estaba al lado de Deidara-¿Qué es lo que haces Cloe (es la Brazt rubia)?

—cierra el pico, les trato de espiar, para poder ayudar a Kisame si no sabe que decir se lo chivo por el pinganillo.

—¿Qué pinganillo?-preguntó observando Hidan que Kisame no tenía nada en las orejas.

— ¡Hijo de….! No se lo ha puesto, pues le tendremos que seguir de cerca-dijo Deidara.

— -apropósito Cloe ¿por qué estoy aquí?

—Porque si estoy solo me aburro-contestó Deidara.

— ¿Y qué hace aquí Jiraiya-sensei?

— -Bueno el es un pervertido experto, pensé que a lo mejor nos ayudaba.

— ¿y qué hace aquí Minato?-preguntó el Jashinista.

—Es que Jiraiya decía que no venía sin él

—¿Entonces que hace aquí Naruto?

— Porque hoy era su día libre y no querían pasarlo sin Naruto.

— ¿Y Sasuke?

—quería vigilar a Naruto.

— ¿y Sakura?

—como es la fangirl numero 1 de Sasuke tenía que seguirle hasta aquí.

— ¿E Ino?

— está vigilando a Sakura.

— ¿entonces qué pinta a aquí Sasori?

— creo que me está espiando, ¡No le mires joder!-dijo Deidara.

Cuando el rubio volvió la vista hacia el banco vio que la pareja ya no estaba.

— Joder Hidan, ahora por tu culpa los hemos perdido.

— está ahí-dijo señalando un restaurante.

Kisame e Itachi estaban en la puerta del local, aún en la calle.

— ¡corre vamos!-dijo Deidara

— pero somos muchos-dijo Hidan.

Deidara se dio la vuelta mirando al resto.

— -¡Bueno! ¡Todos! ¡Lo siento pero no necesitamos más su ayuda!-les dijo Deidara antes de desaparecer.

Hidan y Deidara corrieron camuflándose detrás de los coches hasta que se metieron en un callejón al lado de donde estaban Kisame e Itachi hablando.

— ¡_OoOOOH! ¡JASHIN-SAMA! ¡OOOOOH! ¡JASHIN-SAMA!-_sonó una música en el callejón que provenía del móvil de Hidan.

— joder Hidan, no sabía que fueras satánico-dijo Deidara

— no, lo soy. Yo soy Jashinista, no es lo mismo, y ese es el tono de mi móvil-dijo el de pelo plata.

— ya… bueno… pues cógelo.-dijo Deidara.

—Y una mierda, es Kakuzu y no quiero hablar con él.

— ¿Quién es ese Kakuzu eh?-preguntó bromeando Deidara

— cállate rubia.

—¡_OoOOOH! ¡JASHIN-SAMA! ¡OOOOOH! ¡JASHIN-SAMA-¡OoOOOH! ¡JASHIN-SAMA! ¡OOOOOH! ¡JASHIN-SAMA-¡OoOOOH! ¡JASHIN-SAMA! ¡OOOOOH! ¡JASHIN-SAMA-¡OoOOOH! ¡JASHIN-SAMA! ¡OOOOOH! ¡JASHIN-SAMA-¡OoOOOH! ¡JASHIN-SAMA! ¡OOOOOH! ¡JASHIN-SAMA-¡OoOOOH! ¡JASHIN-SAMA! ¡OOOOOH! ¡JASHIN-SAMA_

—¡HIDAN! ¡Si no coge el puto móvil! ¡Nos van a descubrir!-le gritó Deidara.

-— si no dejas de gritar como la rubia histérica que eres sí que nos van a descubrir-dijo Hidan-además, te he dicho que no quiero cogerlo.

_-_—_¡OoOOOH! ¡JASHIN-SAMA! ¡OOOOOH! ¡JASHIN-SAMA-¡OoOOOH! ¡JASHIN-SAMA! ¡OOOOOH! ¡JASHIN-SAMA-¡OoOOOH! ¡JASHIN-SAMA! ¡OOOOOH! ¡JASHIN-SAMA_

—¡Al menos apaga el maldito móvil!

— es que quiero escuchar la música.

—¡Apagalo!-dijo Deidara acercándose a Hidan amenazador.

— ¡qué NO!-gritó el otro

— ¡Que si!-dijo Deidara tirando del móvil.

Hidan y Deidara comenzaron a pelearse por él, hasta que Deidara lo consiguió coger.

— _¡OoOOOH! ¡JASHIN-SAMA! ¡OOOOOH! ¡JASHIN-SAMA_

El rubio trataba de parar la canción o pagar el móvil, pero sus controles no reaccionaban.

— _¡OoOOOH! ¡JASHIN-SAMA! ¡OOOOOH! ¡JASHIN-SAMA_

Entonces, ya desesperado por la maldita canción satani… Jashinista cogió el móvil y empezó a golpearlo contra la pared.

—¡Eh! ¡Gilipollas! ¡Que es mi móvil!-le dijo Hidan.

Pero al golpearlo solo empeoraron las cosas.

— _¡OoOOOHJASHIN-SAMAOOOOOJASHIN-!-_La canción comenzó a sonar a una velocidad sobrehumana hasta qué Hidan lo cogió y pulsó una tecla.

Y de repente volvió el silencio.

— SI me lo hubieras dicho en vez de golpearlo…-dijo burlescamente Hidan

— ¡yo! ¡Te! ¡MATO!-le gritó Deidara a punto de ahogarle.

—¡Mira!-dijo Hidan señalando a Deidara que la pareja acababa de entrar a un restaurante!

Eso le salvó de morir por asfixia.

El rubio se levantó sacudiéndose los pantalones.

— vamos…-dijo.

Hidan y Deidara entraron en el restaurante y gatearon por el suelo ante la atenta mirada del resto de clientes.

Pero cuando por fin consiguieron llegar hasta la mesa de Kisame e Itachi a rastras.

—_¡OoOOOH! ¡JASHIN-SAMA! ¡OOOOOH! ¡JASHIN-SAMA_

— ¿por qué no se callará ese maldito móvil?-murmuró Deidara.

— Kisame…-dijo Itachi oyendo la canción del móvil que provenía de debajo de su mesa-no sabía que fueras satánico.

— no… no lo soy-dijo muy nervioso Kisame poniéndose rojo-ese móvil no es mío.

Y la pareja se agachó debajo de la mesa para encontrarse con Deidara tratando de matar a Hidan.

— ho… hola ¡qué sorpresa!-dijo Deidara.

Y Kisame le dirigió una mirada asesina, mientras que Itachi seguía sin mostrar emoción alguna.

*********PEINNAGA(no sé porque) ASUSHIKA********

Asuma miraba a sus alumnos correr bajo el sol arrasador.

O mejor dicho, miraba a Shikamaru correr, bajo el sol abrasador.

Hacía ya siglos, o al menos eso le parecía, que no besaba ni tocaba al chico.

Echaba de menos sentir esa suave piel.

Ojala pudiera hacerlo solo una vez más.

Imágenes de cuando estaban juntos acudieron a su memoria.

Asuma suspiró nostálgico, ¿Cómo le iba a explicar lo sucedido a Shikamaru si se negaba a hablar con él?

— ¡ASUMA!-gritó alguien sacando de sus pensamientos al profesor.

Asuma miró inmediatamente que era lo que pasaba.

— ¡Asuma! ¡Nagato se ha desmayado!-dijo Chouji.

********KAKUHIDAN******

— ¿por qué te importa tanto el tema Sasori?-le preguntó Kakuzu que andaba junto a su compañero de habitación.

— no es por nada…-dijo este-solo que, esta semana me día cuneta de que es mejor aprovechar las oportunidades, si te gusta el chico sal con él.

— ¿Quién dijo que me gustara?-preguntó Kakuzu enfadado.

— ¿no le llevas llamando todo el día? ¿No mentiste por él ayer?-preguntó el pelirrojo.

—¿y qué?

— Nada-suspiró el más bajito-solo es que… desde que ocurrió una cosa entre Deidara y yo me siento con la obligación de ayudarte.

— no necesito tu ayuda, a mi no me importa nadie-dijo Kakuzu cruzándose de brazos.

— si sales con Hidan, te daré dinero.

— ¿de veras?

— si-dijo Sasori.

*******MADAZETSU******

— Teniendo que encargarte de los dos niños… ¿no deberías buscarte a alguien con quien estar?

Madara miró a la mujer desde su escritorio.

— ¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó el Uchiha.

— Me refiero a qué deberías pensar en casarte… o buscarte una novia-dijo la chica acercándote a él.

— Quizás esté interesado ya en alguien-dijo Madara poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de la chica como signo de que no fuese más lejos.

La chica se sentó sobre su escritorio.

— si… se dé quien me hablas…

Madara la miró de repente interesándose más.

— Vi como lo mirabas… pero Madara, un niño necesita estar con gente de su edad, no atascado en una oficina, con un viejo ¿estás seguro de que él es feliz?-preguntó la chica.

Madara solo desvió la mirada.

— ya… lo que yo pensaba.

— solo estás diciendo esto porque quieres la custodia sobre Itachi y Sasuke.

— tengo derecho a ella-dijo la chica.

— no, no lo tienes-contestó Madara.

— ¿qué más te da? NI si quiera te importan esos niños.

— eso es aparte-dijo-no tengo de nada con qué hablar contigo.

******KISAITA*****

—Así que… eso es lo que pasó….-dijo Deidara que se había sentado en la mesa junto a Kisame, Itachi y Hidan.

Itachi le miraba aburrido sin denotar molestia.

Kisame parecía a punto de matarles.

Hidan se estaba comiendo la comida que habían pedido Kisame e Itachi a toda velocidad.

—No sé cómo no queréis nada, está buenísima-dijo Hidan con la boca llena.

Kisame apretó los puños.

—vámonos, viejo, glotón, satanico-dijo Deidara levantándose.

—¡te dije que es Jashinista! ¡Y no soy un puto glotón!-dijo Hidan-¡¿He A dónde vas? ¡aun no terminé de comer!

Deidara tiró de la camisa a Hidan arrastrándolo a fuera.

*********MISTERIO WOOO, Y Peinnaga********

— _Oye escucha solo necesitamos que nos digas que fue lo que ocurrió._

— _no se… no lo sé… no lo sé…_

— _váyanse por favor-dice la enfermera a los dos policías-aun no está recuperado._

_Cuando intentó recordar, solo veo esa sangre. Y de repente esa sensación de alivio y de no sentir nada. _

_Pero después de eso solo viene la angustia._

_Cada vez que cierro los ojos me vienen esas imágenes a la cabeza._

_Ni si quiera me atrevo a preguntar por ella._

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo has hecho?" digo llorando._

_Y de nuevo solo vuelvo a ver la sangre._

_¿De quién es?_

_¿Por qué no puedo ver su cara?_

—_chico deber__ías descansar._

_No pedo dormir, si me duermo, todo se vuelve color rojo, sangre._

Nagato abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un mundo blanco.

Estaba dormido en una cama blanca, de una sala blanca tapado con cortinas blancas.

¿Estaba en la enfermería?

¿Qué hacía allí?

Nagato recordó haberse desmayado en educación física.

La cortina que aislaba su habitación de repente se abrió.

—Anda chico, ya estas despierto-dijo Kabuto entrando en la sala-¡Orochimaru-san! Debe irse, está despierto-dijo Kabuto dirigiéndose a otra persona al otro lado de la cortina.

Nagato se puso rojo y se tapo con la manta.

— Valla, valla-dijo Kabuto avanzando hacia él-casi sufres una insolación, menos mal que te han traído cuando los síntomas acababan de empezar.

Nagato se puso rojo, más aun.

¡¿Se había desmayado delante de todo el mundo?

Valla ridículo había hecho.

—descansa chico, necesitas dormir.

"odio dormir" pensó el pelirrojo.

***********KAKUHIDAN**********

— ¡Hidan!-dijo Kakuzu cuando vio a Hidan y a Deidara aparecer.

"bueno… si con esto consigo dinero"

— ¿Otra vez él?-le dijo Hidan a Deidara.

— ¿No era el que te llamaba?-preguntó el rubio.

—Si-dijo Hidan suspirando.

Deidara rió y salió corriendo mientras decía un: "Te dejo en buenas manos"

—¡Bratz cabrona cada vez que me haces una putada se vende una Barbie más en el mundo!-le gritó Hidan (las Bratz y las Barbies son enemigas)

Kakuzu avanzó hasta Hidan una vez estaban a solas.

—¿Qué quieres?-preguntó molesto Hidan-¿no dijiste que te dejara en paz?

Kakuzu gruñó.

—Quizás me equivoque-dijo Kakuzu.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?-preguntó enfadado Hidan.

—¿aún quieres saber por qué te ayude?

Hidan desvió la mirada.

—Si-dijo secamente.

—es porque me gustas-dijo Kakuzu.

Los ojos del inmortal se abrieron de par en par.

¡Por Jashin-sama lo qué ha dicho!

********KISAITA*******

Kisame acompañó hasta su habitación a Itachi, ya que la compartía.

—siento haber estropeado la cita-dijo Kisame-supongo que no querrás volver a salir conmigo.

Itachi no sabía que decir, de nuevo le miraba sin mostrar emoción alguna.

Kisame no sabía cómo tomarse esa expresión.

— En…. entiendo si no quieres volver a hablar del tema… yo… se que…

Itachi le silenció con un beso.

—la cita ha sido perfecta… y-dijo Itachi-me gustaría que continuáramos con ella-dijo seductoramente.

Kisame le miró un momento perplejo, sin saber que hacer pero luego se lanzó a besar los labios de este.

Kisame abrió la puerta de la habitación de que compartían mientras seguía besando al chico.

—¡Hola! Chicos-dijo Deidara cuando les vio entrar en la habitación.

El rubio estaba tumbado en la cama de Kisame, leyendo un libro.

—¡¿Cómo que "Hola"? ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?-preguntó enfadado Kisame.

Itachi le cogió de la mano, tranquilizándole.

—Bueno veréis, oí ruidos raros en mi habitación, como "!Oh si! K…"-dijo Deidara.

—Ve al grano-le interrumpió Kisame sin deseos de oír esa parte.

—la cosa es que me dio miedo entrar así que vine a la habitación de mis queridos amigos.

—¿Amigos?-preguntó Itachi-Ni si quiera te conozco.

—El novio de nuestro amigo, también es amigo nuestro-dijo Deidara que parecía haber olvidado su problema con Sasori por un rato.

—¿no so dije que no era vuestro amigo? Además ¿no tienes un novio? Ve a dormir con él.

— verás…-dijo Deidara mirando a la pared triste-él y yo…

*****OROCHIMARU*****

(Hola Niños estamos en… ¡La hora de aprender con Orochimaru!

-¡Hola! ¡Hola! Niños y niñas, sobre todo niños del mundo. De nuevo he venido aquí para servirle como parche a la autora. Esta vez os explicaré el grupo de amigos de Pein. Primero llegaron Pein y Konan y se hicieron amigos desde infantil, luego llegó Zetsu que se unió a su grupo ya diremos en próximos capítulos como, luego Sasori, que ya diremos como, al ser el novio de Sasori, se unió Deidara, luego se unieron Hidan y Kisame, eso ya ha salido, y ahora parece que Itachi también, solo falta Kakuzu por unirse, y eso, básicamente.

Bueno niños, esto ha sido todo, y recordad, si un extraño se ofrece a llevaros a casa en su furgoneta con cristales tintados, decid que si.)

*******MADAZETSU*******

—valla mierda de día, llevo toda la tarde haciendo deberes, además siempre me escapo de mi habitación para venir aquí y nadie se entera. Me preguntó si de verdad le importo a alguien-dijo Zetsu entrando a casa de Madara.

De repente apareció Madara, de Jashin sabe dónde, que abrazó a Zetsu y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

— m… Madara… ¿Qué te pasa hoy?

Madara hizo caso omiso de Zetsu y se arrinconó contra la pared mientras le desabrochaba la camisa.

—Ma…. Madara-suspiró Zetsu mientras sentía las manos del más mayor viajar por su cuerpo.

*******JIRAMINA*******

**-**— Oye Minato-dijo Jiraiya abrazándole-¿estás bien? Estos días te veo deprimido

******PEINNAGA******

Pein pasaba por la puerta de la enfermería cuando de repente se abrió y salió Kabuto.

— ¡Pein! Menos mal-dijo Kabuto agarrando a Pein y arrastrándolo dentro de la enfermería.

Pein le miró confuso.

—Pein, necesito que te quedes aquí a cuidar de la enfermería, si viene alguien nuevo atiéndele, y al chico que está aquí tómale la temperatura antes de que se valla.

Dicho esto Kabuto se dispuso a salir.

— ¿y qué pasa si me niego?

—estarás un día encerrado en el despacho con Orochimaru-dijo Kabuto.

Pein puso cara de terror.

(Tranquilo, Pein, eres demasiado mayor para él)

Y dicho esto Kabuto se fue por su camino.

Pein suspiró y se sentó en la silla donde estaba Kabuto.

"Un día echado a perder" pensó el de pelo naranja.

En ese momento la cortina de una habitación se corrió. (Vaaalee… eso sonó muy mal)

De detrás de la cortina salió Nagato ruborizado.

— Esto… Kabuto-san, estoy bien ¿puedo marcharme ya?

— ¿Nagato?-pensó sorprendido Pein.

— ¿P…? ¿Pein?-preguntó Nagato poniéndose más rojo.

_He pedido el cambio de habitación._

"Creí… que no lo volvería a ver"

***FLASHBACK***

— solo quería decirte, que he pedido el cambió de habitación, no quiero causarte más problemas.-dijo Nagato-siento… haberte molestado.

— ya, bueno, mejor para mi-dijo Pein.

Nagato agachó la cabeza y Pein continuó su camino.

Cuando le había dado la espalda al chico, la curiosidad de ver como estaba le comía por dentro así que se dio la vuelta y vio a Nagato mirando al suelo a punto de romper a llorar.

Pein notó un nudo en el estomago y continuó su camino.

¿Qué es lo que había hecho exactamente para romperle el corazón a un pobre niño?

*****THE END*** **

Nagato le miró incrédulo.

"vale… realmente, tengo una insolación, y fiebre y estoy delirando. ¡Increíble! ¡Ahora tengo alucinaciones con Pein!" pensó Nagato incrédulo ante lo que veía.

— necesito ver si tienes fiebre antes de dejarte ir, por favor siéntate-le dijo Pein.

Nagato le miró confuso, pero decidió hacer caso a su presunta alucinación.

Pein se acercó a él, y se agachó su cara quedando a apenas milímetros de la del otro.

-abre la boca-susurró Pein-es… es por el termómetro quiero comprobar tu temperatura-dijo Pein al darse cuenta de cómo había sonado eso.

El de pelo naranja cogió el termómetro y lo acercó al otro.

Nagato se puso absolutamente rojo, y abrió la boca mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba en anticipación, y cerró los ojos.

"m… dios… que mono es… parece tan vulnerable ahora mismo… y sus labios… son perfectos… está absolutamente rojo, es adorable…" En ese momento Pein se asustó de sus propios pensamientos.

Acercó el termómetro para ponérselo al chico en la boca pero de nuevo quedó embobado mirándolo.

— P… Pein-susurró Nagato.

"en serio, esto no es bueno para mi salud mental" Pensó Pein.

Nagato solo permanecía en esa posición, esperando a que Pein le diera el termómetro.

Pero el de pelo naranja de repente se lanzó a besarle, dulce, pero ansiosamente, queriendo probar cada milímetro de la boca del menor.

Nagato abrió los ojos sorprendido.

El beso parecía real, podía sentir la lengua de Pein en su boca, pero ¿Cómo no iba a ser una alucinación? Pein nunca lo besaría, o no de nuevo al menos.

"Vale… creo que debería parar ahora mismo…" Pensó Pein mientras su mano se enredaba en el pelo del menor "su pelo es muy suave… ¡Oh! ¡Pein! ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?" Se preguntaba.

Pein inconscientemente comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Nagato.

Imágenes del menor acudían a su mente, en todas las posiciones que uno pueda imaginar, y ninguna buena para su salud mental.

Solo quería probar un poco más de él.

Sus labios, su pelo… su piel.

Pero ambos comenzaron a necesitar oxigeno y Pein noto como Nagato ponía las manos sobre su pecho tratando de alejarlo, para poder respirar.

Pein a regañadientes dejó de besarle.

Cuando se separaron un hilo de saliva conectaba la boca de ambos, Nagato rojo jadeaba sin saber que decir y Pein reaccionó al rato.

¡¿Qué era lo que había hecho?

Pein se apartó de repente del menor.

— te… tengo que irme… si no tienes fiebre puedes irte-dijo Pein antes de salir corriendo de la enfermería.

********GAALEE*******

— Gaara-dijo Lee-Necesito decirte una cosa.

— ¿qué cosa?-preguntó Gaara en tono de pocos amigos.

— yo… te qu….

********MADAZETSU**********

Al día siguiente Zetsu había despertado sobre la cama de Madara, pero este ya no estaba en ella.

Zetsu notó un peso al otro lado y abrió los ojos.

Madara ya vestido se había sentado en la cama a buscar algo en un cajón.

— son las 7, deberías irte-dijo Madara.

Zetsu abrió los ojos y comenzó a recoger su ropa del suelo, mientras se vestía.

"¿qué le ocurre?" se preguntó Zetsu.

— Zetsu… creo que no deberías volver…-dijo Madara.

Zetsu avanzó hacía la puerta.

EL bicolor captó el mensaje y apretó los puños.

El Uchiha seguía buscando en el cajón sin dirigirle la mirada al otro.

— entiendo-dijo Zetsu.

"Al final tardaste poco en cansarte de mí" Pensó Zetsu mientras se marchaba con lagrimas cayendo por su mejillas.

"¿habrás encontrado a otra persona? Seguramente que sea alguien más guapo que yo… una hermosa mujer… supongo que… te cansaste de mi, sabías que este día llegaría. Siento haberte hecho perder el tiempo"

Zetsu se marchó de la casa y Madara al oír que la puerta se cerraba suspiró y cerró el cajón levantándose de la cama.

Zetsu sintió como todo se venía abajo.

— Mierda… mierda… de todas las personas me tuve que enamorar de ti… ¿por qué?-dijo mientras lloraba desconsoladamente-¿por qué no puedes sentir lo mismo? ¿Por qué solo me utilizas? ¿Por qué te tienes que cansar de mi?

"Quizás me queje demasiado o…."

Zetsu notaba un nudo en su estomago y menos ganas de ir a clase que nunca.

"Ir a clase…"

_¿por qué no te quedas conmigo?-preguntó Madara besándolo_

_Yo solucionaré lo de que llegues tarde._

_M… Zuzu, podrías llegar hoy tarde ¿no?_

Esos recuerdos, solo lo hacían peor.

**CONTINURA….**

_¿alguien lloró? ¡YO SI!_

_¿Qué le pasó a Nagato?_

_¿Será Pein un pervertido?_

_¿Qué ocurrirá con el madazetsu?_

_¿habra mas Kakuhidan? (sip :D)_

_¿Orochimaru se callara algún día?_

_¿Deidara y Sasori lo arreglaran?_

_¿Y la enfermedad de Yamato?_

_¿me acordaré de poner guiones largos de nuevo?_

_¿me denunciaran si alguien sigue los consejos de orochimaru?_

TODO ESTO Y MáS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE… EL INTERNADO YAOI!


	7. Cosas del pasado

***Aviso: MPREG!** No es que precisamente ame los Mpreg, sobre todo este que no tiene explicación XD, pongamos que en este Au se pueden tener hijos aun con dos padres del mismo sexo ¿ok? LO hice porque me lo pidió (chantajeó) una amiga.

**Disclaimer: naruto no me pertenece. (Eso fue corto)**

**madazetsu, Sasodei, Kisaita, Kakuhidan, Sasunaru, Inosaku, Yamasai, Jiramina… sorry no tengo timepo para especificar :D**

********SASUNARU, JIRAMINA********

Un incomodo silencio permanecía en la sala, mientras de fondo se oía a Naruto comer a toda prisa.

— ¿Vas a comerte eso?—preguntó señalando el bol de ramen de Jiraiya.

—Pues…—dijo Jiraiya.

Naruto cogió el bol de este y se lo empezó a comer a toda prisa.

— ¡Oye niño! ¡Suelta mi cena!

—Jiraiya—dijo Minato—no hace falta ser tan duros con él, te doy el mío no tengo hambre—dijo Minato con una dulce sonrisa.

Jiraiya se sonrojó.

—No… no hace falta… Mina—chan.

"Mina—chan" Pensó Naruto mirando a Jiraiya amenazante.

—Bueno… Naruto ¿Cómo comenzasteis a salir?—preguntó Minato cambiando de tema de conversación.

Sasuke se puso ligeramente rojo.

—¡Ah! ¡Pues le pedí salir y Sasuke aceptó!—dijo Naruto.

"Se ha saltado la mitad de la historia…" Pensó Sasuke.

—Papá…—dijo Naruto—Dime la verdad… ¿por qué estamos cenando aquí?—preguntó el rubio poniéndose serio.

—a… yo…—dijo Minato.

Jiraiya le dio la mano por debajo de la mesa, como animándole a continuar.

—Bueno verás Naruto, estoy embarazado de Jiraiya*

Naruto en ese momento se levantó de la mesa con una mirada oscura en su rostro.

—Ni hablar, no te dejaré—dijo Naruto.

Minato le miró con expresión triste y a la vez avergonzado.

En ese momento Jiraiya se levantó también.

—¡Oye Naruto! ¡Vale que no quieras tenerme aquí! ¡Pero no le hables así a tu padre! Al menos, hazlo por él.

—¡Cállate!—dijo Naruto—esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

Sasuke le miró muy sorprendido, esta faceta de Naruto le era totalmente desconocida.

—¡Y si lo hago es por él!—dijo Naruto.

—Naruto…—dijo Minato desviando la mirada.

—¿Ocurre algo Minato?—preguntó Jiraiya cogiendo una de las manos de Minato entre las suyas.

Minato solo miró al suelo.

—¡Naruto! Has hecho que se deprima.

—tch…—dijo Naruto—vámonos Sasuke.

Sasuke le miró confuso y se levantó de la mesa.

—Naruto…—dijo Minato—se… que… te preocupas por mí, pero… ¡No va a pasar de nuevo!

Naruto le miró sorprendido.

—ella también pensaría así—dijo Naruto—Vámonos Sasuke.

Naruto avanzó hacia la puerta con Sasuke siguiéndole los pasos.

—Hablamos mañana, cuando pienses en lo que haces—dijo Naruto.

—¡AH! ¡Mira quien fue a hablar!—dijo Jiraiya antes de que Naruto y Sasuke desaparecieran por la puerta— ¿qué es lo que ocurre Minato?

—verás… Jiraiya… puede que no lo sepas todo…—dijo él.

*********PEINNAGA, Kakuzhidan*********

-¡Pein!-dijo Hidan corriendo hacía él.

Pein le miró.

-¿querías algo Hidan?

-Ya que tú me lo presentaste, deberías ser el primero en saber en que comencé a salir con Kakuzu.

Pein le miró cansado.

-Me alegro-dijo aburrió.

-¡Joder Pein! ¡Con esa actitud eso explica que seas el único estés solo!

Pein le observó durante unos segundos mientras Kakuzu les alcanzaba.

-pero Deidara no tiene pareja, ni Zetsu, ni Konan.

-Konan está con una tía de primero, Deidara está con Sasori.

-cortaron hace días…-dijo Pein.

-¡Es igual! ¡Deidara es una Barbie encantadoramente gilipollas! ¡Seguro que encuentra a su Ken por ahí!

Pein miró a Hidan extrañado.

En ese momento Pein se preguntó que hacía saliendo con él alguien como Kakuzu.

-Bueno… siempre te quedará Zetsu…-dijo Hidan.

El de pelo gris de repente besó a Kakuzu y le arrastró hasta otro lugar.

-vamos Kakuzu, tenemos que ir a comprar unas cosas.

-No pienso gastar dinero en nada-se oía a lo lejos protestar al de pelo más largo.

Pein suspiró.

_A este paso no vas a encontrar a nadie._

El de pelo naranja se sentó en el bordillo del césped del internado a observar el atardecer.

El cielo se tiñó de naranja, al igual que su pelo.

"Quizás… "Pein suspiró de nuevo "No… no creo que quiera volver a hablar conmigo" Pensó.

Pein sentado en el alto bordillo del que sus piernas colgaban de repente oyó unos pasos que se acercaban a él en la hierba.

Alguien saltó del césped cayendo a su lado.

El pelo rojo del menor resplandecía.

-¿Nagato?-preguntó extrañado Pein.

Nagato se situó delante de él de pie en el suelo.

-Pe… Pein-san…. Yo… yo…-dijo poniéndose rojo-¡Me da igual lo que piense! ¡Estoy enamorado de usted!-gritó de repente.

Nagato siguió observándolo con ojos llorosos y el rostro más rojo que su propio pelo.

-yo… siento si soy una molestia para ti… pero esos son mis sentimientos… quería que los supiera…-dijo Nagato acercándose más a él-porque yo…-dijo tratando de coger valor para besar a Pein.

Nagato tenía sus labios a escasos centímetros de los de Pein y no paraba de temblar.

¿Qué era lo que debía hacer?

Pein tenía la sensación de que estaba siendo torturado por este niño.

"Dios… bésame de una vez…" pensó Pein tratando de esperar a que el chico se decidiera por hacer algo.

Nagato de repente se apartó de él haciendo que Pein casi se callera del bordillo por tratar de perseguir sus labios al apartarse.

-Lo siento… no soy más que una molestia.

Nagato se iba a dar la vuelta pero en ese momento Pein lo agarró de la muñeca y tiró hacia él, besándolo lentamente.

-P…. Pein-dijo Nagato rojo.

Pein siguió besando al chico mientras lo subía a su regazo.

*******YEAH! :D Madazetsu, SASODEI; KAUHIDAN, Kisaita********

Al día siguiente a la hora del desayuno.

Pein, Konan, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori, Deidara, Kisame e Itachi.

Kisame le daba de comer a Itachi un trozo de tarta.

-Di ¡ah!-dijo Kisame.

Itachi cerró los ojos y abrió la boca.

-¡Ah!-dijo el moreno.

-que mono-dijo Kisame aprovechando para besarlo.

-¡TE MATO!-se oyó a un montón de chicas gritar en ese momento.

-¿Quedáis esta tarde?-preguntó Konan.

-Lo siento, pero quedé con alguien-dijo Sasori.

-¡Hpm!-dijo Deidara cruzándose de brazos.

-¿ocurre algo Deidara?-preguntó Sasori.

Hidan que estaba sentado en el regazo de Kakuzu miraba la escena divertido.

-No sé de qué os quejáis, mis problemas son peores-dijo Hidan.

Todos, menos Zetsu que estaba deprimido pensando en Madara, se giraron a mirar al inmortal, interrogantes.

-Ayer descubrí que mi novio era un tacaño.

-No será para tanto.-comentó Pein

-eso no es verdad-dijo Kakuzu.

-ayer no cogió un folleto de la calle que le ofrecieron.

-seguro que al final me cobraban-dijo Kakuzu.

-era un puto folleto gratis, Kakuzu-dijo Hidan.

Pein miró a Zetsu no queriendo saber más, para no perderle el respeto a Kakuzu.

-¿te ocurre algo?-preguntó el de pelo naranja.

-no…-dijo suspirando Zetsu mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra la mesa.

-Hidan-se oyó una voz.

"esa voz" Pensó Zetsu alarmado.

-¡¿quieres tu ahora?-preguntó Hidan.

-Tu padre ha venido a visitarte, pásate por jefatura.-dijo Madara.

Todos se quedaron extrañados.

_Zetsu… creo que no deberías volver._

_Ríndete, tu y yo no estaremos jamás juntos *_

Los ojos de Zetsu se llenaron de lágrimas.

_¿Por qué sigues aquí?_

_Zetsu, vuelve a decir algo así y te expulsaré sin titubear, ¿queda claro?_

"Yo nunca… Yo nunca te he importado ¿cierto?" se preguntó Zetsu.

Sin poder retener las lágrimas, estas resbalaron libremente por su mejilla.

-¡Zetsu!-exclamó Pein acercándose a él-¿estás bien?

*********YAMASAI, ASUSHIKA***********

Sai entró en la sala de profesores.

-¿por favor alguien sabe dónde puedo encontrar a Yamato-sensei?

-¿Yamato dices?-preguntó Kakashi que estaba cerca de Iruka tomando un café mientras avanzaba hacia él-Está en el hospital.

Los ojos de Sai se abrieron de par en par, impactado por la noticia.

-¿c…. Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿En qué hospital?-preguntó Sai.

-Oye, oye, chico, cálmate-dijo Kakashi acercándose a él al verle al borde de las lagrimas-no podemos facilitarle esa información a alumnos-dijo el de pelo gris.

Sai le miró con ojos llorosos.

-yo…

-¿por qué te importa tanto?

-olvídelo Kakashi-sensei-dijo Sai marchándose.

Kakashi le miró extrañado.

Sai salió corriendo de la sala de profesores pero una mano lo detuvo de irse por el pasillo una vez fuera de dicha sala.

El olor a cigarrillo delataba su identidad.

-Sai… ¿quieres sabes dónde está Yamato? ¿Cierto?-preguntó Asuma.

Sai solo asintió.

El fumador sonrió.

-ya sabía que teníais ese tipo de relación.

Sai quedó impactado por esto.

-Eso no es…

-Lo cierto es que yo también-dijo Asuma y Sai de nuevo le miró confuso-solo necesito que me hagas un favor…. Y te diré en que hospital está Yamato.

Sai asintió.

*******JIRAMINA, no Asuma no va a violar a Sai********

-Todo ocurrió hace años… cuando la conocía en la universidad-Minato sonrió-su cabello pelirrojo siempre me llamó la atención… yo siempre estuve enamorado de ella, por lo que me puse muy feliz cuando aceptó salir conmigo… luego, tiempo después, tras acabar la universidad, nos casamos… y ella quedó embarazada, yo había logrado conseguir el empleo de mis sueños en este internado, pero entonces… hubo complicaciones en el embarazo… Naruto vivió pero ella…-dijo Minato mientras lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro, Jiraiya le abrazó-Todo es culpa mía… yo…-dijo Minato-Naruto se enfadó esta noche porque no quiere que yo muera… el siempre se culpó por la muerte de Kushina… y yo solo le pude ver crecer con ese dolor… sin poder evitarlo…

********KAKUHIDAN********

**-esa es la razón por la que nadie te quiere-**dijo el padre de Hidan.

Este le miró con odio.

-Tch…-dijo el de pelo plata-no importa lo que digas, he encontrado a alguien que me quiere por quién soy.

-¿Quién sería tan estúpido?

-yo también me lo pregunto-dijo Hidan con una sonrisa triste en el rostro.

******INOSAKU, SaSODEI*******

Deidara, después de clase había seguido a Sasori e Sakura hasta una cafetería y les espiaba ocultándose detrás de un menú, de frente suyo, Ino, la chica que había viso el otro día, ex novio de Sakura.

-Así que tú estabas con esta puta.,

-Así que tú estabas con ese enano.

-¡NO ES UNA puta!

-¡NO ES UN enano!

Gritaron ambos al unísono.

-calla, ¿no ves que si gritas se enteraran que estamos espiándoles, un?-preguntó Deidara-va a ser verdad que las rubias son tontas.

-¿Tú también eres subió sabes?-preguntó Ino.

-calla-dijo Deidara.

De repente un trueno se oyó a fuera, una tormenta acababa de comenzar, y se oía la lluvia caer.

-¡Hey! ¡Ino!-dijo lee corriendo hacía ellos.

-¡SH!-la gritaron las dos rubias digo rubios.

-¿qué ocurre?-preguntó el moreno.

-¿no ves que les estamos espiando?-preguntó Deidara.

-¿así? No me fije-dijo Lee.

-¿quiénes son Lee?-preguntó un chico pelirrojo que se acercó por detrás y abrazó a Lee.

-Lee… ¿ese es?-preguntó Ino.

-Si-dijo Lee-os presento a mi novio Gaara-dijo Lee.

-Que suerte la tuya…-murmuró Ino.

***FLASHBACK INOSAKU****

-Ino, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

-¿Cómo no? Si me estas dejando-dijo la rubia llorando.

-olvídate de mi… sigue adelante con tu vida-dijo la de pelo rosa.

-tú ya lo hiciste ¿no?

Sakura miró hacia otro lado.

-adiós Ino.-dijo marchándose.

*****END*****

En ese momento entró Jiraiya acompañado de Minato.

-¡Hola! ¡chicos! Valla, Ino, Hacía mucho que no sabía de ti, ¡Hola Lee! Gaara-dijo Jiraiya acercándose a ellos.

-Sensei, aquí no hay chicas guapas.-dijo Deidara-no sé que hace aquí.

-¡cabrón! ¡¿Qué me estas llamando?-preguntó Ino.

-no, no, solo vine a presentaros a mi marido Minato-dijo Jiraiya empujando al rubio hacia ellos.

-¿ya se casaron?-preguntó Lee.

-en realidad no…-comentó Minato.

Deidara intentaba mirar entre la distancia de persona y persona, que ocurría con Sakura y Sasori, ya que se habían puesto en medio.

-Hola-dijo Asuma acercándose.

-¡Oye Asuma! No fumes cerca de Minato esta embarazado-dijo Jiraiya.

-ya… pero está lloviendo y no puedo fumar fuera.

-¡PUE SON FUMES!

-yo solo quería saber que hacía Sasori.-dijo Deidara tratando de ver a través de la gente que tenía en medio.

**********KISAITA*********

-Kisame…-dijo Itachi-se me ocurrió que podíamos ver hoy una película.

-Suena genial-sonrió el tiburón besándole delicadamente.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del cuarto desvelando a un empapado Deidara.

-¿ya te volviste a duchar con la ropa puesta?-preguntó Kisame-Ya te dije que nadie te espiaba en la ducha.

-¡No es eso! Es que afuera está lloviendo-dijo Deidara.

-¿Y qué hacías afuera entonces?

-No es asunto tuyo, un-dijo sentándose en la cama de Kisame.

-Oye que me la vas a mojar-se quejó el otro.

Itachi se sentó en su cama y apoyó una mano contra su sien, pensativo

-¿Ocurre algo Itachi-san?

-solo me preguntaba cómo hacer que Deidara nos dejara de interrumpir.

-¿algún plan?-preguntó Kisame.

-pues…

-¡Oye que soy vuestro amigo! ¡Estoy deprimido y empapado me tenéis que consolar!

-no quiero acostarme contigo-dijo Kisame.

-¡¿Quién habló de eso?-exclamó Deidara.

*******MADAZETSU*******

Alguien llamó a la puerta de la casa de Madara.

El Uchiha fue a abrir la puerta.

"¿quién será en medio de este tiempo?" se preguntó abriéndola puerta.

-Zetsu…-dijo sorprendido.

-Madara… vine a hablar…

******Kakuhidan******

Hidan cogió de la mano a Kakuzu.

-vámonos…-dijo enfadado en Jashinista.

-¡Oye tu!-dijo el padre de Hidan que les estaba persiguiendo

Kakuzu y Hidan siguieron caminando.

-¿eres el novio de mi hijo? ¿No? ¡Te doy todo el dinero que quieras a cambio de que cortes con Hidan!

Kakuzu paró en seco.

-Kakuzu… ¿qué… qué haces?-preguntó Hidan.

*****CONTINURA….**

**Si comentais continuo!**

**¿Qué le dirá Zetsu a Madara?**

**¿Y aceptará Kakuzu la oferta?**

**¿por qué tendre la sensación de que me quedó fatal el cap?**

**¿Qué le habrá dicho ASUMA a SAI?**

**MAÑANA EL CAPITULO SERÁ UN ESPECIAL, TODO,SASODEI y MADAZETSU.**

SI COMENTAIS LO CONTINUO YEAH!


	8. Missign pieces: Sasodei

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece a mí si no a Masashi Kishimoto, que se le a pirado la olla y a empezaod a revivir a todo Dios… digo Jashin

**Parejas: SASODEI (casitodo) MADAZETSU, ASUSHIKA, YAMASAI**

HOLA; cuando Lean ente fic, mantendan la habitación ordenada y manténganse a una distancia razonable de la pantalla.

(y si esto fuera fairy Tail ahora iría el opening)

**MISSING PIECES: SASODEI**

****SASODEI¨*****

—¿Quién es esa chica?—se oían murmullos mientras Deidara entraba al internado.

"cabrones…. Yo soy un hombre" pensó enfadado, llevando a cabo su máximo autocontrol.

Deidara pasó entre un pasillo de gente que murmuraba a sus espaldas.

El rubio enfadado entró a su clase asignada.

—Encantada, soy Konan—dijo una chica de pelo azul alargándole la mano.

Deidara la miró extrañado.

—Encantado, yo Deidara.

Konan le miró extrañado.

—Pero… tú no eres…

—¡No me lo creo! ¡Tú también con lo de que soy una mujer!—gritó enfadado Deidara.

—¿Ocurre algo Konan?—preguntó Pein desde la mesa de al lado.

—Que va, que va. Os presento a Deidora—dijo empujando al chico hacia ellos.

—¡Es Deidara!—se quejó en chico.

—ya, ya, pues eso dije Deidora—respondió Konan.

—¡Que es Deidara!—se quejó de nuevo el rubio.

Un joven con pelo verde y de dos tonos se acercó hacia ellos.

—¿Tú debes ser nuevo verdad?—preguntó acercándose a él.

Deidara le miró extrañado.

—Soy Zetsu

—Yo Deidara, un.

—Dime… ¿por qué te has cambiado a este instituto?—preguntó Zetsu, con demasiada confianza para alguien que acababa de conocer.

—Porque esta es una de las escuelas de arte más prestigiosas. ¡Eh venido aquí para ser el mejor y dejaros a vosotros niños pijos por los suelos!—dijo Deidara, subiéndose a una silla.

Pein y Zetsu intercambiaron miradas.

—ya veo… tu eres como él—dijo Zetsu.

—¿él?—preguntó Deidara.

—¡Sentaos todos!—dijo Jiraiya—¡Estoy muy harto! ¡No He dormido nada! ¡Estuve hasta las ocho de la mañana escribiendo los últimos capítulos de mi novela erótica!

—¿y por qué nos cuenta eso?—preguntó Zetsu en voz baja a Pein.

—¡Te he oído Zetsu! ¡Ahora mismo al….!

—Jiraiya—sensei… ¿no es eso una chica desnuda?—preguntó Zetsu interrumpiéndole.

—¡¿Dónde?—preguntó Jiraiya muy exaltado—¡NO voy a picar en eso de nuevo!—dijo Jiraiya enfadado—vete al despacho del director.

Zetsu suspiró y se marchó por la puerta aburrido.

"Que… que tío más problemático" Pensó Deidara (o Shikamaru XD)

*********HORA DE APRENDER CON OROCHIMARU******

—¡Hola, hola! ¡Niños y niñas, sobre todo niños menores de 15 años! Yo como siempre soy utilizado como parche por la autora.

Esto es un **Missing pieces**. Por decirlo de alguna forma es un capitulo en el que se cuenta algo que ha ocurrido en la historia, pero no ha sido contado, algo así…

Ahora les mostraremos como comenzó el Sasodei y el Madazetsu.

Y Recuerden niños ¡Si alguien les ofrece un gran plátano, DECID QUE SI!

******ARTE ¡OLE! XD******

—Oye Pein… ¿sabes dónde está el aula donde se da arte?

—te acompaño si quieres.—dijo Pein saltando del bordillo para acompañarle.

Deidara sonrió y comenzó a caminar junto a Pein en dirección a uno de los edificios del internado.

—Dime… ¿a qué os referías antes con "el"?—pregunto intrigado Deidara.

Pein se mantuvo un rato en silencio, pensativo.

—Sasori.

—¿Sasori?—preguntó confuso el rubio.

—así es, el es un genio. Comenzó a pintar hace años… fue recomendado a esta escuela y le dieron una beca, es el mejor alumno de arte.

—Ahora que lo mencionas… leí de un tal Sasori en alguna que otra revista, pero no imaginara que fuera un chico de mi edad. Siempre le admiré. Soñaba con encontrarme con él algún día…—dijo Deidara reflexionando.

—Sasori vive solo para el arte, apenas tiene relación social con nadie.—dijo Pein—se margina—comentó más en broma—en realidad no tengo mucha idea de arte… pero para que dejen a un chico entrar gratis aquí y dar clases a los de cursos superiores… tiene que ser bastante bueno.

Deidara sonrió.

"Así que bueno ¿eh? Valla, ese tal Sasori parece interesante… merece mi respeto realmente, no me equivoqué al empezarle a admirar…. Quizás pueda aprender de él… y superarle, Ya que mi talento ¡Es mejor que el de cualquiera!" Pensó el rubio.

Siguieron avanzando por el pasillo hasta que llegaron a una puerta.

—Bueno—dijo Pein—te dejó aquí, Deidora.

—¡Que es Deidara! Ni que fuera tan dificil…

Y dicho esto el de pelo naranja desapareció.

Deidara respiro hondo, y se dispuso a abrir la puerta del aula, su mano y cuerpo entero temblaban de nervios, y de repente….

—¡AU!—se quejó Deidara cuando fue golpeado con un lienzo tapado en la cabeza.

—mira por dónde vas, chica.—dijo un pelirrojo cargando un poster.

—¡Pero si eres tu el que me dio con esa mierda en la cabeza! ¿estás ciego o qué?

—oye mocoso—dijo el pelirrojo tratando de abrirse paso—vigila tu boca.

—¡te voy a decir yo a ti que tiene que vigilar i….!—lo que iba a decir Deidara quedó interrumpido cuando la puerta se abrió y le golpearon.

Deidara cayó al suelo por el fuerte golpe.

—¡Ya estás aquí! ¡Por fin! ¡Pasa! ¡Pasa!—dijo el hombre mayor que abrió la puerta.

—Hmp…—dijo el pelirrojo entrando.

Deidara se levantó del suelo, mientras se pasaba la mano por la parte dolorida de su cabeza.

El rubio abrió la puerta.

—¡Llegas tarde!—dijo el profesor.

"Por esa voz… ¡Es el tío que me dio con la puerta!" pensó Deidara.

—no llegaría tan tarde si no me golpearan cada vez que voy a abrir la puerta.—dijo el rubio.

—no quiero excusas—dijo el maestro.

La clase estaba formada por un montón de gente sentada en un círculo con un lienzo y material dispuesto para pintar.

Todos miraron fijamente a Deidara y este se puso rojo de vergüenza.

Deidara tomó el último sitio disponible, al lado del pelirrojo de antes.

—Hmp…—dijo Deidara cruzándose de brazos y mirando para el lado contrario.

—Bueno, este es Deidara, le han concedido una beca para trabajar aquí por sus "aptitudes" para el dibujo—dijo el maestro de forma despectiva—pero no será mejor que Sasori… ¡Sasori!—dijo el maestro llamándolo.

"el… está aquí…. ¡Sasori! ¿Quién es?"

—¿Si?—preguntó el pelirrojo a su lado.

"No puede ser… el tío al que tanto admiro y quiero superar ¡Es este enano cegato!"

—demuéstrale a este niño, por qué eres el mejor.—dijo el profesor.

—¿por qué iba a hacer eso? Es infantil…—dijo Sasori aburrido.

—¡Kya! ¡Sasori eres el mejor!—dijo el profesor tirándose a sus pies.

"No me lo creo… hasta en el mejor internado, hay pedófilos" pensó Deidara.

(El maestro no es orochimaru. Orochimaru: cierto, yo nunca haría eso ¡QUE ASCO! Tiene más de 14 años.)

El maestro se levantó el suelo y se sacudió la ropa.

Desde ese momento les hizo comenzar a pintar un cuadro tras otro.

Un cuadro tras otro que felicitaba a Sasori y repudiaba a Deidara.

—¿qué es lo que hago mal?—preguntó el rubio.

El maestro observó el cuadro con detenimiento.

—Todo, no puedo enseñar a alguien que hace las cosas tan mal—dijo el maestro—no tienes ningunas aptitudes para la pintura.

Deidara agachó la mirada.

Sasori le miró de reojo.

"Yo… toda la razón de mi vida ha sido que pensaba que tenía talento para la pintura, ella es la razón por la que respiro…. Ella lo es todo para mi… ¿qué es lo que hago mal? Todo mi trabajo durante años ¿está mal?"

—pero… es mi estilo—dijo Deidara mirando al suelo reteniendo las lagrimas.

—Tu estilo es erróneo—dijo el profesor sentándose en su mesa.

—¡Eso no es cierto! Me costó años perfeccionarlo, yo…—dijo Deidara.

—Solo te podré enseñar cuando te deshagas de ese estilo tuyo.

Deidara miró fijamente al cuadro que acababa de pintar.

Él lo veía bien… pero ahora… ¿qué estaba mal?

*******CLASE********

—Pein, con Deidara—dijo Iruka leyendo las listas de los dormitorios—y Zetsu, sol.

—¡Otra vez!—se quejó Zetsu.

—Eso fue todo—dijo Deidara marchándose dejando a los chicos solos en clase.

Todos se levantaron y comenzaron a hablar, pero Deidara permaneció en su sitio.

—¿Quedas hoy Deidara?—preguntó Konan acercándose a su mesa.

—lo siento tengo cosas que hacer…—Deidara elevó la mirada de la mesa y se encontró con varias chicas hablando con Sasori—veo que tiene éxito con las chicas.

Konan miró en la misma dirección que Deidara para ver a qué se refería.

—¡oh! Ya…. Veo que lo conociste… si bueno…—dijo Konan.

—normal, es bastante guapo…—dijo Deidara suspirando.

—o… oye… Deidara ¿De verdad que no eres una chica?—preguntó Konan confusa.

Pein se acercó y puso su mano sobre el hombro de la de pelo azul.

—Konan, es muy obvio que de la admiración nace el amor.—dijo Pein.

—Pero si lo acaba de conocer…—dijo Konan.

—ya pero como le admira… le habría idealizado.—dijo Pein.

—¡Dejad de psicoanalizarme delante mio!—dijo Deidara levantándose del sitio para regañarles.

En ese momento entró Zetsu en clase con una mano en la parte baja de la espalda andando como si ¿cojeara? No esa no es la palabra… como un… ¿pollo?

—Zetsu…—dijo Pein—¿dónde estuviste tanto tiempo?

—no lo sé—dijo Zetsu dolorido.

—¿Te duele la espalda?—preguntó Konan.

—s… si… la espalda—dijo Zetsu.

********EN LA HABITACIÓN*******

Deidara no le había dejado de dar vueltas al asunto.

¿Su estilo era erróneo?

Todo lo que había creído durante años.

¿Era mentira?

Deidara llevaba toda la noche pintando.

Pero todo le seguía pareciendo igual por muchas veces que repitiera el boceto le seguía sin gustar.

Al final, golpeó el lienzo con todas sus fuerzas y se sentó en el suelo al lado.

—¡YA BASTA! Me rindo—dijo llorando.

En ese momento entró Pein a la habitación.

—¡oh! Deidara ¿ocurre algo?—preguntó Pein—¿por qué lloras es porque tienes voz de tío aun siendo una chica?

—¡Soy un hombre!—dijo Deidara de nuevo entre lagrimas.

—¿a si?—preguntó reflexivo el de pelo naranja—¿A pasado algo?—preguntó sentándose al lado del rubio.

—no…—dijo Deidara mirando al suelo.

Pein le miró interrogante.

—Es que… todo en lo que he creído en mi vida, lo único que me dio fuerzas para poder seguir viviendo… ¿qué pasaría si también eso se fuera a la mierda?—preguntó Deidara mirándole mientras la lagrimas no se detenían.

Pein le miró con tristeza, pero aún sin comprender nada.

—¿qué ha pasado?—preguntó.

—yo… ¡Nada!—dijo Deidara levantándose con decisión y limpiándose las lagrimas—¡Nada se ha derrumbado! ¡Voy a seguir! ¡Hasta conseguir mí sueño!

Y dicho esto el rubio miró a Pein que seguía sentado en el suelo con una sonrisa aun con el rostro empapado.

—Nada me hará parar.—dijo recogiendo el lienzo que había tirado hace un momento.

Pein se sorprendió pero luego sonrió.

"Que chico más…. ¿raro?" pensó Pein.

******EN CLASE DE ARTE*******

—Valla, valla, Deidara, parece que no has cambiado tú... "estilo"—dijo el profesor.

Deidara sonrió confiado antes de mirar al profesor.

—Sí, me gusta mi estilo y no lo cambiaré.

Al decir esas palabras el rubio juraría que Sasori había sonreído, quizás tantas horas delante de un lienzo… le habían afectado seriamente.

—Tú verás… pero tus cuadro no sirven ni para limpiar el suelo—dijo el profesor.

Deidara suspiró a la salida de clase todos se levantaron y cogieron sus mochilas.

—Oye—dijo Deidara cogiendo del brazo a Sasori.

Sasori le miro molesto.

—he pensado que quizás… podríamos salir a tomar algo.

—¿y eso?—preguntó Sasori elevando una ceja.

Deidara se sonrojó y miró al suelo, para luego retomar su punto de visión antiguo, los ojos de Sasori.

—porque…. Me gustas—dijo Deidara.

Sasori al principió le miró sorprendido, pero luego soltó una risotada y tiro de su brazo haciendo que Deidara lo soltara.

—En verdad eres un estúpido… ni si quiera me conoces…—dijo Sasori.

—Pero… yo siempre le admiré… y…

Sasori comenzó a caminar dándole la vuelta a Deidara.

—¿admirarme?—preguntó el pelirrojo.

—si… tú tienes mi edad… y estás en lo más alto, en cambio yo…—dijo mirando al suelo.

—Oye—dijo Sasori serio—Tu estás aquí igual que yo ¿no?

Deidara elevó la vista mirando triste al más bajito.

—Si…—murmuró casi inaudiblemente.

—entonces no se qué haces perdiendo el tiempo aquí… si crees que no vas a superarme no mereces esta oportunidad—dijo con soberbia mirando a otro lado.

Deidara le miró confuso.

—¡¿Quién dijo que no quisiera superarte? ¡Mi objetivo es ser mejor que tú! ¡Es mi meta! Porque mi sueño… ¡ES SER UN GRAN PINTOR!—dijo Deidara.

—ya veo—sonrió Sasori dándole la espalda—entonces esperaré a que puedas ganarme… quizás entonces salga contigo… Dei—chan—dijo antes de retomar su camino.

—¡OYE! ¡¿A quién llamas tu "Dei—chan" enano cegato?

Sasori rió y continuó andando.

*********UNA SEMANA DESPUES (¡SI! los malos fics .es, matadme estoy poniendo cartelitos) (lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento) (soy una inútil)********

Deidara continuaba fracasando una vez tras otra, sus cuadros fueron empeorando con el tiempo, según iba menguando la confianza en sí mismo.

Cada día era un infierno, Deidara practicaba todos los días, pero cada vez iba a peor.

El rubio temía haber perdido su don.

Las criticas en clase iban a peor, Sasori ni si quiera lo hablaba.

Seguro que sentía, lastima, o vergüenza ajena por su culpa.

En un concurso quedó en uno de los últimos puestos.

¡No se lo podía creer! Nunca había bajado del tercer puesto.

Y entonces, llegó su fin, Madara le hizo llamar a su despacho para decirle que iba a perder su beca.

Y entonces el mundo se le vino abajo.

Su habilidad para la pintura, lo único que le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante, había desaparecido.

Su única oportunidad para triunfar, iba a expirar.

Y la persona que admiraba, y quería, a la vez su mayor rival, le tenía lastima, por su falta de talento.

—¿De nuevo Deidara? Tu estilo cada vez va a peor, deberías…—dijo el profesor.

—está bien—dijo Deidara interrumpiéndolo—me riendo. Ya no quiero mi estilo… enséñeme—dijo mirándole con ojos muertos.

El profesor le miró confuso.

—debes mejor por tu cuenta… no puedo enseñar a alguien de nivel tan bajo, que ni si quiera tiene estilo propio—dijo el maestro sentándose en su mesa.

Deidara apretó los puños.

—está bien…—dijo sumiso.

Sasori frunció el cejo.

EL profesor sonrió.

A la salida de clase, Deidara se puso en medio del camino de Sasori en el pasillo.

—¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó Sasori aburrido.

—quiero que me des clase—dijo Deidara.

Los ojos del rubio que antes ardían, ahora estaban muertos y apagados.

Sasori le miró con superioridad.

—reconozco que me equivoqué…

Deidara le miró sorprendido de repente.

—Pensé que tenías orgullo propio, y talento, que serías un rival a mi medida pero me equivoqué—dijo Sasori esperando obtener una efusiva respuesta del rubio.

—estas en lo cierto—dijo Deidara soltando el brazo de Sasori.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño y continuó su camino

—No tienes agallas para enfrentarte a él… es por eso que **no me gustas.—**dijo Sasori—Odio a la gente que se deja pisotear.

Deidara le miró muy sorprendido y Sasori le dio la espalda.

—¿Cómo voy a salir con alguien como tú?—pregunto Sasori—alguien que no se atreve a enfrentarse a un viejo fracasado que quiere acabar con su carrera porque le tiene envidia…—dijo Deidara.

—¡Eso no es cierto!—dijo Deidara—él… no me tiene envidia… porque tú eres mejor que yo y te trata bien… es porque mis cuadros son muy malos.

Deidara no solo había perdido su orgullo, se había arrastrado por el fango.

Sasori con ojos muy abiertos se giró y de repente le dio una torta al rubio que se calló al suelo y lo miró con ojos lloros.

—¿por… qu..?

—¡eres realmente idiota! ¡Es obvio que te envidia!—le gritó Sasori y el otro le miró sorprendido desde el suelo—Tu…. Tu… tupodrías haber llegado a ser mi rival, ¡Tenías talento!—dijo Sasori frunciendo el ceño.

—¿tenía? Pero… ahora lo he perdido—dijo llorando Deidara.

—Eres… imposible—dijo Sasori exasperado largándose.

********ESA NOCHE (me gustas los cartlitos, sorry soy una vergüenza para la comunidad del fan fic :( *******

—Deidara—dijo Pein—no te rindas.

—ya te dije lo que comentó Sasori, "tenía" ahora solo soy un desperdicio.

—si es pensara eso no te lo hubiera dicho—dijo el de pelo naranja.

Deidara le miró extrañado.

—Sasori no es del tipo de personas que dice cosas así por pena. Pero como no te puede decir lo que piensa abiertamente para ayudarte, ya que su ego es más grande que Rusia, te lo dijo de esa forma, no puedes esperar más de él.

Deidara le miró con una sonrisa abriéndose paso en su rostro.

—Dices… que ¿le importo? ¿Qué piensa que soy un buen artista?

—Piensa que eres bueno, no que le superes, y no, no le importas.—dijo Pein que al ver la expresión triste de Deidara continuó hablando—Escucha, Sasori no es una persona que le importen los demás, a él solo le importa él mismo… ¿entiendes? Si te quiere a su nivel es por la necesidad egoísta que tiene de tener a alguien que lo entienda… Sasori siempre estuvo solo… siempre buscaba a alguien que lo entendiera… y ese eres tu, pero ten en cuenta que solo te usará—dijo Pein.

—¿por qué sabes esas cosas?

—no tiene importancia—dijo Pein.

Deidara se levantó y se acercó al lienzo.

—¡Pues si no le importo! ¡Le haré amarme! ¡Le superaré! ¡Y le patearé el culo! Para después poder besarle…—dijo Deidara sonriendo—Vamos, creo que ya deje muy de lado la pintura, es hora de que vuelva a recuperar mi arte.

Pein sonrió ante el temperamento infantil del rubio.

*******CLASE DE ARTE*******

El profesor pasaba revisando los cuadro que había mandado hacer a los alumnos para un concurso, el ganador se iría en verano a estudiar a una escuela de arte en Francia.

—Deidara, veo que tu…. "Estilo" sigue igual de patético.

—Puede… Pero mi "patético" estilo le pateará el culo al de Sasori y al del resto de concursantes y conseguiré esa beca.

El profesor le miró con superioridad.

—no sé cómo puedes decir eso, después de casi perder esta beca.

—Al menos a mi me dieron una… dudo que a usted nunca le ofrecieran una oportunidad. No se engañe profesor, los perdedores, lo son siempre—dijo Deidara sacándole la lengua.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves niñato? ¡No sé ni que haces aquí! ¡No tienes talento ninguno!

—es inútil…. Profesor—dijo Sasori al otro lado.

El maestro se dio la vuelta sorprendido.

—¿qué dices?—preguntó el mayor extrañado.

—No me presentaré al concurso… y jamás obtendrás la fama a través de mi…—dijo Sasori.

El maestro le miró con odio.

—Tú que sabrás… ¡Yo a tú edad era un genio! Y lo eche a perder ¡Pero tú puedes aprovechar! ¡NO defiendas a Deidara! ¡No dejes que se ponga a tu nivel! ¡Puedes perder!

—quizás… pero… la vida es muy aburrida si no tienes con quien competir… además… No perderé de ninguna forma—dijo Sasori.

Deidara le miró sorprendido.

Cuando la sirena tocó Deidara fue rápidamente a buscar a Sasori que había salido antes que él de clase.

—¡Oye! ¡Sasori no danna!

—¿Danna?—preguntó Sasori extrañado.

—Si—dijo Deidara—vine a agradecerle que interviniera… yo sin ti…

—cállate… solo haces que me arrepienta… ¿no tienes orgullo propio?

—no es eso… simplemente es que aprendí la lección…

—¿qué lección?—pregunta Sasori.

—es igual… Me he enfrentado a él… ¿Saldrás ahora conmigo?

Sasori le miró sorprendido y luego sonrió.

—En verdad eres muy cabezota—dijo Sasori.

—Puede…—comentó Deidara—Pero eso no responde a mi pregunta.

—Claro… saldré contigo, Dei—chan—dijo Sasori.

—¡COMO DIJISTE ENANO CEGATO!

En ese momento Sasori se lanzó a besarlo.

Deidara sonrió en el beso y le abrazó.

"Bueno… da igual si somos rivales… siempre que tengamos momentos así" pensó el rubio.

—Deidara… tengo un cuadro para ti—dijo Sasori.

—¿un cuadro? ¿Para mí?—preguntó Deidara dudoso poniéndose rojo.

Sasori sonrió y le pasó la mano por el pelo.

—si… lo colgué en la sala… era el que iba a presentar en el concurso… pero… no quiero que un extraño se lo quede, ese cuadro te pertenece a ti—dijo Sasori.

Deidara sonrió y acarició la mejilla del pelirrojo inclinándose lentamente para besarlo dulcemente de nuevo.

*******ACTULIDAD***** (sí, soy yo, la reina de los carteles)**

Deidara caminaba cabizbajo por la calle.

Ahora Deidara había elegido a esa niñata si talento para que estuviera a su lado y le completara.

Todos eso besos, caricias, tiempo… todo había desaparecido, como recuerdo de su maestro solo le quedaba… Ese cuadro.

*********ASUSHIKA, YAMASAI ********

—Shikamaru—dijo Sai acercándose a Shikamaru que estaba sentado en un columpio bajo la lluvia.

—¿Qué pasa Sai? ¿Quieres algo?—preguntó el de la coleta.

—no… solo que… tengo una mensaje para ti.

********MADAZETSU********

Alguien llamó a la puerta de la casa de Madara.

El Uchiha fue a abrir la puerta.

"¿quién será en medio de este tiempo?" se preguntó abriéndola puerta.

—Zetsu…—dijo sorprendido.

—Madara… vine a hablar…

Madara quedó paralizado con la boca abierta sin saber que decir.

—Yo… lo que siento por ti es…—Dijo Zetsu.

—¿Quién es?—dijo una mujer pasando el brazo por encima de los hombros de Madara interrumpiendo a Zetsu.

El Bicolor sonrió triste bajo la lluvia.

—Ah… ya veo… siento haberte molestado Madara… mis sentimientos ya no importan… es demasiado tarde… siempre lo fue—dijo Zetsu marchándose, sus lagrimas ocultas en la lluvia.

Y Madara solo me miraba marchar, incapaz de pararle, sin saber que decirle.

"Madara… ¿recuerdas como comenzó esto?" Se preguntó Zetsu.

********MISSING PIECES MADAZETSU*****

—¿qué… qué estás diciendo?—dijo pasándose la mano por el pelo nervioso Madara.

Un Zetsu años menor a lo que es ahora, pongamos le, 14 o 15 estaba sentado en la silla del despacho de Madara.

—Lo que oíste… que me gustas.—dijo Zetsu.

—¡Ha!—soltó Madara—eres un niño ¿por quién me tomas?—preguntó Madara.

—yo….

**CONTINURA…**

**Si ****comentáis lo continuo,**** me pregunto si algún día tendré al menos 3 o 4 reviws en este fic XD**

Que relación tiene esa mujer con Madara?

Que misterio ocultan los Uchiha? Por qué tiene su custodia Madara? Por qué la quiere esa mujer?

Qué pasara con Sasori y Deidara?

Que le dirá Sai a Shikamaru?

Llegará a tiempo a ver a Yamato?

Como comenzó la relación entre Zetsu y Madara?

ESTO Y mÁS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE…. EL INTERNADO YAOI!


	9. Las lagrimas de Zetsu

**DISCLAIMER:**Naruto no me pertenece a mi si no a Kishimoto, que decidió ponerles protectores de frente a los ninjas, porque odiaba tener que dibujarle esas gafas a Naruto. (las que tenía en la frente)

DEDICADO HA:

Ladyniia, por colaborar con el proyecto Madazetsu y a mi maestro porque si no fuera por el no sabría lo que es un parche y los usaría, si, pero sin saber lo que son.

**HOLA, MUNDO; LA REINA DE LOS CARTEÑITOS INNECESARIOS HA VUELTO YEAH!, tiembla los malos fics. Es soy la peor fiker que existió después de Perla Shumajer XD, es coña, perdonadme, perdonadme, perdonadme, perdonadme, soy un desastre :(**

********Estoy buscando canciones que peguen con parejas:

Ejemplo:

Madazetsu le pega- THE REASON de Hoobastank, XD decidme si veis canciones que peguen con otras parejas.

**Las lagrimas de Zetsu**

********MISSING PIECES MADAZETSU*****

—¿qué… qué estás diciendo?—dijo pasándose la mano por el pelo nervioso Madara.

Un Zetsu años menor a lo que es ahora, pongamos le, 14 o 15 estaba sentado en la silla del despacho de Madara.

—Lo que oíste… que me gustas.—dijo Zetsu.

—¡Ha!—soltó Madara—eres un niño ¿por quién me tomas?—preguntó Madara.

—yo… solo te digo que te quiero.

Madara le miró atónito.

El chico de apenas 14 o 15 años siempre acababa por una cosa o por otra en su despacho

Madara le miró un momento extrañado.

-Vete de mi despacho… no necesito que me tomen el pelo-dijo Madara.

Zetsu volvió a sus manos puños.

-como quieras…-dijo el de pelo verde levantándose.

_**(Madara POV)**_

Ese niño… hablando de esa manera… no tiene ningún sentido ¿quién se habrá creído que soy?

Pero… cuando lo dijo… estaba realmente rojo… lo cierto es que es bastante mon… ¡AH! ¡¿Pero qué me pasa? ¡Joder Soy Uchiha Madara! ¡El dueño y director de un importante internado! ¡NO OROCHIMARU!

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta de mi oficina.

-Pasa-dijo acomodándome en la silla.

Shizune entró por la puerta.

-Madara-sama…-dijo mirándome dudosa-Uchiha Sasuke e Itachi van a venir dentro de unos meses… cuando se acabe el curso… ¿qué piensa hacer… ahora que tiene su custodia?

-yo no la pedí…-dije casi inaudiblemente-pero es igual. El curso que viene, vivirán en el internado.

Shizune asiente antes de marcharse cerrando la puerta a su salida.

Lo cierto es que mi vida es muy complicada… vivía en una casa, con una familia de clase media.

Mi madre nos abandonó y mi padre siempre fue muy exigente.

A los 11 recibía mi primer puñetazo suyo, y a los 16 el ultimo, ya que me fui de casa alto del maltrato.

Todos mis esfuerzos por ser más eran anulados a su lado.

Todo ese odio que sentía hacía él…

Tenía dos hermanos, uno, el mayor, se casó y al fin se fue de casa.

Gracias a él tuve fuerzas para escapar.

Pero también tenía un hermano pequeño.

Yo, como su hermano mayor le debía proteger, pero al irme de casa le dejé atrás y él me suplicó que le llevará con él, pero yo solo continué mi camino.

Me mudé a casa de mi hermano mayor que ya tenía un hijo pequeño, casi recién nacido, y una preciosa mujer de cabellos oscuros y largos.

Siempre había idolatrado a mi hermano mayor hasta que le dijo a papá que vivía en su casa, traicionándose así.

Esa misma noche dormí en la calle y me dije a mi mismo que odiaba a mi familia.

A todos menos a mi hermanito pequeño, al que olvidé. Una semana después leí en la noticias que había muerto… papá le había asesinado y después se había suicidado.

Si yo no hubiera huido de casa… o me lo hubiera llevado con migo a lo mejor seguiría vivo.

Con mi esfuerzo propio conseguí que me diera una beca para la universidad, comencé a trabajar hasta que con una idea mía, una empresa se hizo rica, y me dieron un amplio porcentaje.

La razón por la que cree este internado, aun que suene estúpida, es para alejar a los padres de los niños y poder protegerlos.

Hace unos meses, me enteré que mi hermano mayor y su mujer, habían muerto en un incendió que parecía un fuego moderado que se descontroló.

Solo encontraron los restos de mi hermano porque… bueno… eso es otra historia.

*****HORA DE APRENDER CON OROCHIMARU******

-Hola, hola niños, la autora está usando al propio Madara Uchiha para hacer parche. Los parches son "Ayudas" para explicar los planes… o cosas por el etilo de los personajes, contándolo ellos mismos, o yo.

Digamos… cuando el malo le cuenta el plan al héroe sin venir a cuento en una película ¿no? Eso es un parche.

Esto ocurre cuando el guión no se basta por sí mismo para contar la historia (Yeah si mi maestro lee lo mal que explico las cosas me cuelga…David :D no me mates XD, espero que no lea esto) Bueno, me despido, esto ha sido todo por hoy niños, Y recordad ¡SI un extraño os dice que os hará sentir bien…! ¡DEDID **que SI!**

******En el restaurante******

-Veo que has venido…-dijo Madara sentado en la mesa de un bar mientras a su lado se sentaba una rubia de pelo largo.

-Hola, Madara, cuánto tiempo.

-Mikoto…-dijo Madara-digo, Ayama-dijo serio.

La lluvia sonrió.

-veo que por mucho tinte que use nunca cambiaré quien soy-dijo sonriendo la rubia.

Madara asintió.

-yo cumplí con mi parte del trato…-dijo Madara-ya sabes que hacer…-dijo el moreno a esta.

La rubia asintió.

-Supongo que un trato es un trato…-dijo la rubia levantándose-esta será la última vez que nos veamos.

Madara suspiró y se levantó de la mesa cansado.

Se dirigió hacia su casa, ya muy tarde cuando iba a poner las llaves alguien le cogió la mano.

Madara se sobresaltó, pero se calmó al ver que Zetsu era su misterioso asaltante.

-¿Zetsu?-preguntó Madara-¿Qué haces a…?

Madara quedó interrumpido al ver el rostro lloroso del menor.

-Madara…-dijo el otro respirando entrecortadamente-yo… solo… ¿Quién es esa mujer para ti?

Madara le miró estupefacto.

¿Les había visto?

¿les había oído?

-yo… solo te vi con ella… en el restaurante…

-Ze… Zetsu-dijo Madara acariciando la mejilla de este como por un acto reflejo.

Zetsu se apartó la mano delicadamente.

-yo… yo no quiero tu compasión… solo quiero que me ames… yo me enamoré de ti desde el primer momento… pero… yo… yo se que tu eres mayor pero… no me rendiré…

Madara suspiró.

-¿quieres pasar?-preguntó el Uchiha cansado abriendo la puerta.

¿Por qué le estaba molestaba tanto ver al niño llorar?

¿Por qué había algo se le dolía y se retorcía en su interior con esas lágrimas?

Madara fue a abrir la puerta cuando Zetsu en un intento desesperado de al menos conseguir probar a Madara le besó.

El Uchiha abrió los ojos enormemente y apartó a Zetsu.

-¡¿Qué haces? Puedes vernos y…-dijo Madara que quedó interrumpido de nuevo al ver el rostro lloroso de Zetsu.

Madara le miró sorprendido.

Tenía que hacer que dejara de llorar, o si no le iba a matar ese sentimiento.

¿Pero qué podía hacer?

¿Decirle que le quería? No podía mentirle… luego se sentiría culpable.

Así que hizo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza tiró del brazo del chico hasta dentro de su casa, lo acorraló contra la pared y comenzó a besarlo profundamente.

Zetsu solo trataba de abrir más la boca y empujar a Madara hacía él tratando que el Uchiha no escapara así.

Madara solo le besó más apasionadamente.

Sus manos actuaron por si solas acariciando el cuerpo del chico.

Bajó sus manos por su pecho… abdomen… espalda… brazos… pierna… trasero, donde se detuvo más tiempo y consiguió que le menor se pusiera realmente rojo, y entre pierna, solo acariciándola levemente haciendo que Zetsu gimiera contra su boca.

Madara, perdiendo el control sobre sus acciones comenzó a besarle el cuello del joven.

Después de haber probado su sabor y de acariciar su cuerpo ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a parar?

Zetsu gimió de nuevo sintiendo los labios de Madara por su cuello, bajar lentamente.

-Ma… Madara… yo… yo soy-dijo Zetsu poniéndose más rojo.

Madara volvió a ser consciente de sus actos y se apartó del chico.

-lo… lo siento… yo no se…-dijo Madara, pero antes de decir nada más Zetsu se lanzó a abrazarle escondiendo su cara en el pecho del Uchiha.

-no lo sienta… yo… por favor dame una oportunidad.

*******Actulidad, MADAZETSU******

—Yo… lo que siento por ti es…—Dijo Zetsu.

—¿Quién es?—dijo una mujer pasando el brazo por encima de los hombros de Madara interrumpiendo a Zetsu.

El Bicolor sonrió triste bajo la lluvia.

—Ah… ya veo… siento haberte molestado Madara… mis sentimientos ya no importan… es demasiado tarde… siempre lo fue—dijo Zetsu marchándose, sus lagrimas ocultas en la lluvia.

Y Madara solo me miraba marchar, incapaz de pararle, sin saber que decirle.

-Madara… sabes que así es mejor…-dijo la chica-no hay forma de que pudierais estar juntos.

Madara apretó los puños.

-¿qué quieres para cenar?

_yo… yo no quiero tu compasión… solo quiero que me ames… yo me enamoré de ti desde el primer momento… pero… yo… yo se que tu eres mayor pero… no me rendiré…_

_Dame una oportunidad._

-Mikoto…-dijo serio Madara.

-¿sí?-asomó la otra por la puerta de la cocina.

***FLASHBACK***

Madara suspiró.

-lo siento, Madara… casi nos descubren-dijo Zetsu-por mi culpa.

-olvídalo… solo es que… mantenerse escondidos…-dijo Madara.

Zetsu le miró con ojos llorosos y le cogió de las manos.

-por favor, no te rindas… yo… creceré algún día… pronto…-dijo Zetsu-y te pagaré todo lo que haces por mí y ya no tendremos que escondernos.

Al de pelo verde se le escaparon las lágrimas al pensar que su existencia solo complicaba más la vida al Uchiha.

Y de nuevo el mayor volvió a tener ese sentimiento al verle llorar, ese dolor tan profundo…

Y solo deseaba que dejara de llorar.

¿Pero qué iba a hacer?

¿Decirle que lo quería? Pero… ¿eso no sería mentir?

*****END****

**-¿co….**Como dices Madara?-preguntó Mikoto.

-lo que oyes… vete…-dijo Madara-cumple el trato.

Ella miró al suelo.

-ya sabía yo…-dijo ella abriéndose paso hasta la puerta-pero… estaré cerca…-dijo ella marchándose por la puerta.

Madara suspiró al verla marchar un tanto aliviado.

"espero que no demasiado" pensó Madara al recordar el último comentario que hizo la mujer.

Madara salió de la casa en medio de la lluvia en busca de alguien.

*****FLASHBACK*****

Zetsu contra la pared, piernas encogidas, vulnerable, temblaba.

Madara al oír ruidos. Se acercó a ver qué pasaba y se encontró al bicolor llorando.

De nuevo esa sensación en el estomago.

Madara se acercó a Zetsu.

-Zuzu… dime ¿qué te pasa?

Zetsu solo le miró sorprendido y dejó más lágrimas caer.

-yo… Yo… solo te causo problemas…-dijo Zetsu reflexionando sobre lo que había pasado esa mañana.

Madara no sabía que responder, pero no podía dejar al chico llorando, no mientras él siguiera sintiendo eso dentro de él, ese dolor que le producía verlo llorar.

-Zetsu… -dijo acercándose a él poniendo un dedo en el mentón del chico para hacer que le mirara.

Y de nuevo la parte dura. (Yeah! mal pensadas: D jijiji)

Que iba a decir… ¿qué le quería? Mentir a alguien que ya esta llorando… es cruel, ais que solo lo besó.

*******END*****

Madara encontró a Zetsu llorando bajó la lluvia, mientras temblaba y su aliento se congelaba convirtiéndose en vapor.

-Zetsu.

Zetsu se dio la vuelta sorprendido con ojos muy abiertos.

-Ma… Madara-dijo Zetsu llorando-no… yo… es otra vez la misma de ese día… no quiero interrumpirte más…-dijo Zetsu.

Madara le miró un momento. En su estomago el mismo nudo de siempre que le veía llorar.

Madara avanzó hacía Zetsu.

¿Cuántas veces había pasado por esto ya?

¿Cuántas veces había besado al chico para hacerle callar y no enfrentarse a sus sentimientos?

¿Cuánto daño le había hecho?

En vez de tratar de no molestar más a Zetsu con su decisión, solo había conseguido empeorarlo.

Madara se colocó a la misma altura que Zetsu y puso un dedo bajo su mentón haciendo que elevara el rostro.

Zetsu suspiró cansado, y cerró los ojos sabiendo lo que venía a continuación.

Madara acercó sus labios hasta los de Zetsu.

¿Era de verdad mentira lo que nunca le había dicho?

Y de repente Zetsu abrió sus ojos muy sorprendido cuando en vez de notar los labios de Madara sobre los suyos, solo notó como este le abrazaba y su rostro daba contra en pecho del Uchiha.

-Te quiero-dijo Madara al odio de Zetsu y le besó la cabeza.

-C…c…c…-Zetsu trataba de decir algo pero se había quedado sin palabras así que solo se agarró a Madara más fuerte y comenzó a llorar más fuerte aún que antes.

-¿dije algo mal?-dijo Madara en un susurro.

-¡MADARA! ¡IDIOTA!-dijo Zetsu pegándole una torta.

Madara frunció el cejo, pero su cara volvió a su expresión normal cuando vio a Zetsu llorar y de nuevo cuando fue a besarlo detuvo sus labios a distancia de milímetros de los del menor.

-Te quiero…-dijo de nuevo.

Zetsu solo lo besó y se abrazó a él.

-Idiota… nunca vuelvas a hacerme esto…

-lo siento… no hago más que hacerte sufrir…

*******KAKUHIDAN********

**-**Así que… eso es lo que valgo para ti Kakuzu-dijo Hidan apretando los puños.

Kakuzu le miró sorprendido y su padre sonrió.

-hemos… hemos terminado-dijo Hidan.

******YAMASAI ASUSHIKA******

-Asuma… en realidad, solo dijo eso porque Kurenai le intentó ayudar diciendo que eran pareja ya que sospechaban que estaba con alguien y no podía decir que era con un alumno-dijo Sai.

-Y tú… ¿por qué sabes eso?-preguntó Shikamaru.

-Asuma me manda a decírtelo-dijo Sai.

Shikamaru murmuró algo y luego se dispuso a irse dándole la espalda a Sai.

-Oye Shikamaru… no se qué pasó entre vosotros exactamente pero… Asuma parece quererte… bastante, de todas formas es tu decisión-dijo Sai-si me disculpas-dijo marchándose el moreno.

Las lágrimas de Shikamaru eran ocultadas por la lluvia.

Sai salió corriendo hacía la entrada del internado mientras llovía cada vez más fuerte.

El moreno se escabulló entre las gigantes rendijas de la puerta, y se fue directo al hospital.

Shikamaru respiró hondo y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Asuma.

Llamó dos veces a la puerta.

Asuma abrió la puerta cansado.

-Shi… Shikamaru-dijo sorprendido el maestro.

El de la coleta de repente se puso de puntillas cogiendo a Asuma del cuello de la camisa y lo besó lentamente.

Asuma correspondió el beso haciéndose con la posición dominante.

Cuando el beso se cortó el fumador sonrió ampliamente.

-¿quieres pasar? Estas empapado será mejor que te seque-dijo Asuma.

*******PEINNAGA*******

Nagato estaba tumbado sobre la cama y Pein se acercó a él por encima de la cama y le besó lentamente.

Nagato se puso rojo y pasó sus brazos por encima del cuello de Pein.

-dios, dios…-dijo Pein apartándose del chico para mirar su cara-Eres realmente mono ¿no?-preguntó.

Los chicos apenas llevaban 3 o 4 días juntos.

Nagato se puso más rojo aun.

(Nagato es una monada, pero solo de niño, no, no soy Orochimaru, es que el esta anoréxico de mayor)

Pein volvió a besar a chico y después descendió besando el cuello del chico hasta donde su camisa le cubría.

El de pelo naranja comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa a Nagato y besarle el abdomen hasta llegar a los pantalones, que para el mayor solo eran un obstáculo.

-P…Pein-dijo Nagato abrazándose a él-yo… yo…

Pein dejó lo que estaba haciendo al darse cuenta de la mirada de pánico del menor.

-¿Hice algo mal?-preguntó.

-No… es solo que yo…

-entendido-dijo Pein levantándose-no te pienso forzar a nada, Nagato, lo sabes-dijo yéndose de la habitación.

-Pe… Pein ¿A dónde vas?-preguntó el chico confuso

-al baño-dijo Pein.

-¿a qué?

-no quieres saberlo…-comentó el de pelo naranja desapareciendo tras la puerta del baño.

*****que romántico final de escena, y en fin, KISAITA*****

Quien sabes cuánto tiempo llevaban besándose y acariciándose a solas en el cuarto solos estos dos.

Daba miedo conocer la respuesta, la verdad.

-Itachi-san-dijo Kisame parando a Itachi que estaba quitándole los bóxers.

-¿pasa algo, Kisame?-preguntó el Uchiha.

La forma que tenía Itachi de pronunciar su nombre hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda.

-solo que… no creo que debamos seguir más adelante…-dijo Kisame.

Itachi le miró extrañado.

-¿por qué?

-solo es que…-dijo poniéndose ligeramente rojo-no importa… lo siento…-dijo Kisame-necesito dar un paseo-dijo Kisame.

-está lloviendo-dijo Itachi.

-ya… me gusta la lluvia-dijo el más alto antes de irse.

-valla, valla, así que te dan plantón ¿eh?-preguntó Deidara saliendo de Jashin sabe donde.

-¿Tu de dónde has salido?-preguntó Itachi.

-estuve aquí todo el tiempo.

-¿mirando? Eso es…-dijo Itachi.

-¿pervertido? Si, un, lo sé, tengo un problema, pero eso es un tema aparte-dijo Deidara sentándose al lado de Itachi-¿crees que se va a ver a su amante?

-¿Tanto me odias?-preguntó Itachi.

-sí, pero eso es otro tema aparte.

*****YAMASAI******

-La 13B-dijo Sai preguntando por la habitación de Yamato a la enfermera.

Ella tecleó el nombre en el registro,

-lo siento, el ocupante de la 13B falleció esta mañana.

Los ojos de Sai se abrieron hasta más no poder.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Lo comenté porque recibí más te 3 reviws ¡NO ME LO Creía! Así que me dije, pues ala XD a escribir XD**

¿Yamato a muerto?

¿Qué pasará con Kakuzu y Hidan?

¿Kisame tiene una amante?

¿Quién es Mikoto (obviooo)?

¿Madazetsu… está realmente arreglado?

¿Qué fue del pasado de los Uchiha?

¿Y del de Nagato?

¿Pondré un lemon, Peinnaga?

**1 cosa, **voy a escribir un lemon Madazetsu en el que Zetsu está dividido en dos ¿eso es un trio? Espero que dejéis un reviw por ahí lo escribiré mañana supongo, o pasado.


	10. San Valentin

**ADVERTENCIA! L****IME** que es como el lemon solo que si lo pones menos personas leerán tu fic que con uno, pero más que sin el XD

**PAREJAS.**

**Kakairu, yamasai, Madazetsu, peinaga, SASUNARU! (porfin), Jiramina, Nejichou, gaalee, Inosaku, KAKUHIDAN, SASODEI! WIII!**

**Nota:** Hola! Niños cuando lean Esta historia, manténganse muy pegados a la pantalla, la habitación muy desordenada, E intenten imitar a los personajes en sus casas, eso es todo.

**San Velentin**

*****YAMASAI******

-La 13B-dijo Sai preguntando por la habitación de Yamato a la enfermera.

Ella tecleó el nombre en el registro,

-lo siento, el ocupante de la 13B falleció esta mañana.

Los ojos de Sai se abrieron hasta más no poder.

-no… Yamato-sensei…. Él… él no... Me dejaría.

****FLASHBACK (oír con música triste XD)*****

**-**Oye… Yamato…-dijo Sai apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de este.

Sai estaba en la habitación de Yamato ambos tumbados en la cama blanca grande.

La habitación estaba dentro de la casa de Yamato que formaba parte del internado como la de todos los profesores.

Yamato continuó corrigiendo los deberes ignorando al chico.

-Tu…-dijo Sai.

Yamato cesó en su tarea para mirar al chico.

-¿sí?-preguntó el castaño animándole a continuar.

Sai solo desvió la mirada.

-tu… tu no me…-dijo Sai dudoso mientras lagrimas caían de su rostro.

Yamato le quitó las lágrimas con los dedos pulgares mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

Sai cogió fuerzas y lo miró a los ojos.

-Tú…. nunca me… dejarías ¿Verdad sensei?-preguntó entre lagrimas.

Yamato le miró sorprendido pero luego su mirada se dulcificó.

-claro que no…-dijo Yamato preguntándose a qué vendría esto.

Sai solo continuó mirándole a los ojos mientras lloraba.

-Eso… eso dijo ella-dijo Sai serio.

Yamato le abrazó de repente.

-Sai… no te voy a dejar, no estoy mintiendo… es una promesa-dijo besando al chico.

*******END… misterio de Sai... próximamente******

Sai convirtió sus manos en puños.

-mentira… él… es otro mentiroso…

"¿Por qué no cumples tu promesa?"Sé preguntó Sai.

-son todos unos mentirosos…-dijo llorando Sai

_Sai, mamá tiene que ir a trabajar… no te preocupes… no me pasará nada malo… así que deja de llorar…_

_-_mentira… todo es mentira…-susurró Sai entre lagrimas.

*******SASUNARU, como… una semana después de lo de Sai*******

-Naruto… Naruto… ¡Naruto!-dijo Sasuke agitándole para que se despertara.

-Sa…sa… ¡SASUKE TEME!-dijo Naruto despertando dormido sobre las piernas de Sasuke-¡¿por qué me despiertas?

-¡Serás burro! Ayer te quedaste dormido sobre mis piernas y ya ni si quiera las siento.

-Aun no me has dado una razón para despertarme…-dijo naruto cruzándose de brazos.

Sasuke le miró confuso.

-¿Sabes al menos que día es hoy?-preguntó Sasuke a Naruto.

-¡¿Cómo LO IBA A OLVIDAR?

Sasuke sonrió dulcemente y se acercó a besar a Naruto.

"Sabía que por muy idiota que fuer ano se iba a olvidar" pensó Sasuke

-¡Hoy es el día en el que sirven remen en el comedor!-dijo Naruto.

Sasuke se alejó de él.

-eres idiota, en verdad.

-¿qué? ¿Dije algo malo?-preguntó Naruto.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación y apareció su compañera.

-¡Hola! ¡Chicos!-dijo al entrar sonriente Sakura.

-Oye Sakura… ¿te ha ocurrido algo?-preguntó Naruto al ver que incluso vestía de forma especial la de pelo rosa-Te veo… muy diferente… como… normal.

El buen humor de Sakura desapareció ante eso y le dio un golpe a Naruto.

-¡¿estás diciendo que él resto del tiempo soy anormal?-le gritó la de pelo rosa.

Sasuke agarró a Sakura para que no pegara más a Naruto.

-oye Sakura… vale que sea idiota, pero aun así es mi novio-dijo Sasuke.

Sakura respiró hondo y se tranquilizó, ante lo que Sasuke la soltó.

-¿Pero qué so pasa hoy a todos conmigo?-dijo Naruto pasándose la mano por el punto dolorido de la cabeza donde le habían pegado.

-Hoy es San Valentín, Naruto.-dijo Sakura.

-¿es eso cierto?-preguntó el rubio mirando a Sasuke.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado.

-Hmp…-dijo el Uchiha.

Naruto rió nervioso.

"Mierda…. He olvidado San Valentín… Sasuke me va a matar…."

*******PEINNAGA********

-Pe… Pein-dijo Nagato sentado en la cama del de pelo naranja rojo como una manzana (lo del tomate está muy visto)

Pein que se estaba poniendo la chaqueta, listo para irse a clase se giró a mirar a Nagato.

-Ho… hoy es… San Valentín…-dijo Nagato.

Pein le miró extrañado.

-eso ya lo sé-dijo el más mayor.

Nagato se puso rojo, más aun.

-Bueno… y hay una baile esta noche… y yo…-dijo Nagato.

Pein rió ante esto mientras abría la puerta.

-¿no esperarás que valla contigo? ¿No?

Nagato le miró sorprendido desde la cama.

-Eres demasiado joven… no puedo aparecer por el baile con un crio…-dijo Pein marchándose y cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

Nagato miró al suelo, mientras lágrimas nublaban su vista.

"Esto…. ¿es por lo de anoche? No soy… lo suficientemente bueno… pero yo… no sé como crecer más rápido" pensó Nagato.

********KAKUHIDAN, SASODEI*****

Hidan, Deidara, Konan, y Sasori estaban sentados en la mesa de siempre desayudando, mientras se preguntaban qué haría el resto.

Pein de repente apareció con una bandeja y se sentó junto a ellos.

-¡Joder! ¡Menos mal que llegaste! Pensé que me tenía que quedar aquí sentado con el enano que se auto margina-dijo señalando a Sasori que estaba lo más alejado de ellos posible en la mesa-la tía esta…. Y Konan.

-¡Cabrón! ¡¿Me estás llamando tía?-gritó Deidara.

-si te das por aludido….-dijo Hidan.

Pein miró extrañado a su alrededor.

-¿solo estamos nosotros? ¿Y Kisame e Itachi?-preguntó el que tenía pirsings.

-no se… supongo que como es San Valentín las fangirls se habrán comido a Itachi… literalmente…-dijo Konan-Zetsu no aparece… y no sé que es de Kakuzu.

-ha montado un negocio de tarjetas y bombones… para San Valentín-dijo Hidan cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Konan.

-Tch…-dijo Hidan sin mirarles a los ojos, avergonzado.

******FLASHBACK********

**-**Así que… eso es lo que valgo para ti Kakuzu-dijo Hidan apretando los puños.

Kakuzu le miró sorprendido y su padre sonrió.

-hemos… hemos terminado-dijo Hidan.

El de pelo plata se dio la vuelta ignorándole.

Kakuzu en un acto reflejo le cogió de la muñeca, impidiendo que se fuera.

Hidan le miró sorprendido.

"¿qué…? ¿Qué estoy haciendo?" se preguntó Kakuzu "Ni si quiera se que decirle" pensó soltando su muñeca.

Hidan apretó los puños y se largó enfadado.

"¿qué es este sentimiento? Este vacío…" se preguntó Kakuzu llevándose la mano al corazón (Gaara CX)

*******END Kakuzu… :( *******

-¿con quién iréis al baile de esta noche?-preguntó Pein.

-No voy a ir.-dijo Deidara tajante.

-¡NO tenía ni puta idea de que había un baile!-exclamó Hidan-Peor con quien puedo ir… ¡DEIDARA!-dijo Hidan de repente señalándole.

-¿Qué?-preguntó tranquilo Deidara.

-tu vendrás conmigo al baile-le dijo a Deidara el de pelo plata.

Sasori que estaba a lo suyo, se giró y le dirigió al de pelo plata una mirada asesina que pasó desapercibida.

-dije que no quería ir…-dijo Deidara ignorando a Hidan.

-Encima que te hago un favor… con este cuerpo podría ir con quien yo quisiera-dijo Hidan.

-¡Pues ve con otro!-dijo Deidara.

Mientras ellos se peleaban Konan y Pein trataban de entablar una conversación normal.

-Bueno… ¿vienes conmigo al baile?-le preguntó Konan a Pein.

-¿no tienes a nadie más?-preguntó el de los pirsings extrañado.

-sí, pero vamos al baile juntos desde hace años, es una tradición-le sonrió Konan.

-¿a qué hora te paso a buscar?-preguntó Pein.

********MADAZETSU*******

-Hoy es el baile… ¿no?-preguntó Madara.

-si... pero no tengo ganas de ir. Tampoco es como si supiera bailar-dijo Zetsu mientras Madara se ponía los zapatos ya avanzaba hacía él.

El bicolor y el Uchiha estaban en la casa de este último a pesar de que las clases ya hubieran comenzado.

-¿no sabes bailar?-preguntó Madara.

Zetsu negó con la cabeza.

El Uchiha de repente cogió al otro por la cadera acercándolo a él y el bicolor se puso rojo a más no poder.

-Ma… Madara-dijo Zetsu rojo.

El Uchiha sonrió y cogió su mano mientras que cogía a Zetsu por la cintura con la otra.

-entonces yo te enseñaré… pon tu mano en mi hombro…-dijo el Uchiha.

Zetsu dudoso siguió los pasos del más mayor.

Madara comenzó a mover a ambos llevando el ritmo.

-¿por qué tengo que ser yo la chica? Se supone que si practico es para ser el chico y llevar el ritmo.

-espero que no pienses bailar con otra persona Zuzu…-dijo Madara acercando a Zetsu por la cintura.

El más joven se puso rojo al notar la cercanía y como sus cinturas se rozaban a cada movimiento de Madara.

Zetsu trataba de evitar que ningún sonido traspasara su boca, y miraba con nerviosismo por debajo de su cadera.

-m… Zuzu… ¿ocurre algo?-preguntó Madara susurrándole al oído.

Pudo sentir la respiración de Madara en su oído.

-¿tienes miedo de que tu cuerpo te traicione?-preguntó Madara seductoramente observando hacia donde se dirigían las miradas del más joven.

Zetsu rápidamente miró hacia otro lado y Madara juntó de nuevo sus cuerpos.

El bicolor se agarraba a la camisa de Madara arrugándola en la parte del hombro donde tenía situada su mano.

Madara soltó la mano de Zetsu y puso ambas manos en la cintura de este, aumentando la cercanía.

-m…-dijo Zetsu casi dejando escapar un gemido de su boca al sentir como su creciente erección rozaba contra Madara.

El Uchiha comenzó a bajar sus manos lentamente, descendiendo desde la cintura del joven hasta su culo.

-¿qu… qué haces?-preguntó Zetsu.

-¿Acaso no quieres Zuzu?-preguntó Madara pegándose al cuello de Zetsu-¿no eres tu acaso el que tiene un problemilla "ahí abajo"?

Zetsu se volvió a poner rojo y trató de alejarse de Madara, pero este solo le sujetó más fuerte y la erección de Zetsu rozó la suya por encima de la ropa haciendo que el bicolor soltara un gemido.

-m… Zuzu… apenas te he tocado y mira como estas… ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?-preguntó Madara con fingida exasperación.

Zetsu ya no sabía ni que hacer ¿por qué hiciera lo que hiciera si pasaba más de cinco minutos al lado de Madara ocurría algo como esto?

El joven trató de quitar las manos de Madara de su culo pero solo consiguió que este mordiera su cuello haciendo que otro gemido se escapara de su boca.

-m… Zuzu… no intentes resistirte… sabes que dentro de unos segundos estarás suplicándome que te haga mío…-dijo Madara besando la parte que había mordido.

Zetsu trató de respirar hondo, pero Madara interrumpió su intento de tranquilizarse cuando de nuevo junto ambos cuerpos, y el bicolor gimió de nuevo.

-m… parece que tu problema ha aumentado… ¿por qué no dejas que me ocupe de ello?-preguntó Madara seductoramente.

Madara movió una de sus manos del culo de Zetsu, pasando está por encima de la entrepierna del menor.

Zetsu gimió el nombre de Madara haciendo que este sonriera malignamente.

El Uchiha se acercó de nuevo al oído del bicolor.

-tantas cosas que te haría…-dijo Madara, y Zetsu solo se puso más rojo aun.

El Uchiha de nuevo comenzó a acariciar la erección del más joven por encima de los pantalones.

-Ma… Madara… eso no es justo-dijo jadeando Zetsu.

-en el amor y en la guerra todo vale, dicen-dijo Madara.

-y tu eres un pervertido ¿lo sabías?-dijo Zetsu

-dijo el novio de este, que se pone duro solo por estar cerca de él-dijo Madara.

Zetsu se puso rojo y de nuevo trató de alejarse de Madara.

Pero el Uchiha solo lo acercó y lo besó lentamente.

-Zuzu… te quiero…-dijo Madara.

-esto ha pasado de pervertido a romántico-dijo Zetsu en broma.

-cierto… hora de volver a lo primero-dijo metiendo sus manos Madara en los pantalones de Zetsu.

Cada queja del bicolor solo conseguía excitarlo más, y no paraba de jugar con cada parte de su cuerpo mientras que Zetsu era incapaz de articular una oración coherente y sus quejas se habían convertido en gemidos y palabras sin sentido.

-Mad…ara… estoy en mi limite… deja de tocarme... por favor…-consiguió decir Zetsu-por favor… te necesito dentro… por favor…-gemía sin parar, de placer Zetsu.

El corazón de Madara comenzó a latir aún más rápido y besó al chico haciendo que gimiera contra sus labios.

-que mono…-susurró Madara más para sí mismo que para Zetsu.

******Si te gustó leerlo, a mi mas escribirlo XD! Pasamos al KISAITA, KAKUHIDAN******

Kisame suspiraba al ver como de lejos no había podido hablar en todo el día con su novio porque siempre llegaba una chica y le daba algún regalo de San Valentín a Itachi.

-¿Te ocurre algo? Te veo deprimido-dijo Itachi sentándose al lado de Kisame en clase.

-¿Ya acabaste de hablar con ellas?-preguntó Kisame triste.

-si… bueno solo me dieron chocolate-dijo Itachi.

Kisame suspiró.

-ellas te han dado muchas cosas… en cambio yo… no te he comprado nada… lo siento… soy un…

Antes de que Kisame dijera nada más Itachi lo besó interrumpiéndole.

-no digas tonterías…-dijo Itachi-irás al baile conmigo ¿no?

Kisame le miró sorprendido.

-¿Tú quieres ir al baile con...conmigo?-preguntó Kisame señalándole.

Itachi le miró sin mostrar emoción.

-¿acaso lo dudas?-preguntó el Uchiha acercando sus labios a los del otro.

Cuando los labios de ambos se separaron Kisame miró que delante de él había una especie de tenderete establecido en la mesa de Kakuzu.

-¡Kakuzu! ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Pero qué haces?-preguntó Kisame al ver que Kakuzu tenía tarjetas en forma de corazón, cajas de bombones, y de más cosas sobre su mesa, aparte de una caja para el dinero y una cola de gente que venía a comprarle algo.

-estoy vendiendo cosas de San Valentín, para ganar dinero-dijo Kakuzu.

-valla… incluso en San Valentín eso es lo único que te preocupa.-dijo Kisame cansado.

Kakuzu sintió una punzada en el corazón, y pudo recordar aquella sonrisa que Hidan le había dedicado esa vez que parecía ya tan lejana.

********SASODEI KAKUHIDAN… HIDADEI?********

Hidan había perseguido a Deidara hasta su cuarto tratando de convencerle de que fuera con él al baile.

-¿pero por qué no vas y convences a otro?-le preguntó Deidara ya harto de escucharle dándole la espalda.

-porque…-dijo Hidan poniéndose serio-eres mi amigo… y sé que cada vez que estas solo… lloras… desde que no estás con Sasori…así que quiero que salgas…

Deidara miró al techo tratando de evitar que lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos, suerte que le daba la espalda a Hidan.

-¡Además! Tu y yo tenemos gente a la que olvidar.

Deidara se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo-dijo el rubio.

Ambos fueron a chocar la mano en el aire pero la de Hidan se desvió y acabó en el culo de Deidara.

-¡Hijo de puta! ¡Tú lo que quieres el violarme!-le gritó Deidara.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Joder! ¡Que fue sin querer!-dijo Hidan excusándose.

-¿entonces por qué sigues con la mano en mi culo?

-¡A MIERDA! ¡NO ME DI CUENTA! ¡Qué asco!-dijo Hidan apartándola inmediatamente.

-ya… ya… disimula ahora…-dijo Deidara cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Que te digo que fue sin querer!

-Nadie se resiste a mi culo…

Hidan le miró confuso.

-yo olvido lo que has dicho, si tu olvidas lo del culo.

-trato echo-dijo Deidara.

Ambos fueron a chocarla (la mano XD) pero rápidamente cambiaron la actitud y se dieron la mano simplemente para sellar el trato.

********PEINNAGA; SASUNARU; GAALEE, INOSAKU, NejiCHou, YAMASAI, ASUSHIKA(vamos… la mitad de las parejas del fic XD)******

Naruto se sentó al lado de Nagato.

-¡Hey! ¡Nagato! ¿Con quién iras al baile?

-a pues yo…-dijo poniéndose rojo-¿tú con quién?

-Naruto, es mío…-dijo Sasuke apareciendo de ninguna parte cogiendo a Naruto por la cintura.

Nagato solo desvió la mirada sintiéndose incomodo al mirar a la pareja.

-lo siento…no quería molestaros…-dijo Nagato, refiriéndose a la pareja.

-no molestas, Nagato eres mi amigo…-comentó Naruto tranquilizando al chico.

-Tch…-dijo Sasuke por su parte.

"Pein… ojalá pudiera ser perfecto para ti… pero no soy más que un crio ¿verdad? Eso es todo lo que soy para ti, no importa lo mucho que yo haga por evitarlo" pensó Nagato.

Gaara y Lee aparecieron cogidos de la mano.

-¡Gaara! ¡Lee! Valla, no me imaginaba esto-dijo naruto.

-pues llevamos tiempo saliendo juntos.

-¿Cómo ocurrió?-preguntó el rubio

-le dije a Gaara lo que sentía por él y me dijo que él sentía lo mismo-dijo Lee abrazando a Gaara que seguía sin cambiar su expresión.

-supongo que iras con él al baile-dijo Naruto.

Gaara le devolvió el abrazó a Lee y le lanzó una mirada al resto que decía "Lee es mío, tocadlo y morís"

Ino apareció uniéndose al grupo junto a Chouji, Sai, Neji y Shikamaru.

-Ino… ¿qué vas a hacer ahora que no estás con Sakura? ¿Con quién iras al baile?-preguntó Lee.

Ino de repente se deprimió.

-no me lo recuerdes…-dijo Ino.

-Yo iré solo… es muy problemático tener que andar buscando alguien que valla contigo-dijo Shikamaru.

-Yo y mi pene entraremos juntos, si eso cuenta…-dijo Sai.

-No me interesan esas bobadas…-dijo Neji.

-Yo… nadie querría ir conmigo-dijo Chouji a punto de echarse a llorar.

-eso no es cierto.-dijo Neji.

Todos se giraron a mirarle.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Neji?-preguntó Chouji.

Neji respiró hondo.

-pues qué…

-Na… Nagato…-dijo una voz femenina interrumpiendo a Neji.

Nagato se giro a mirarla.

-¿puedo hablar contigo a solas?-preguntó una chica de pelo naranja poniéndose roja.

"ese pelo… es como el de… ¡no ni hablar! No se puede comparar a él…" Pensó Nagato.

-cla… claro-dijo el chico poniéndose rojo mientras la seguía a un rincón apartado de la clase.

-¿decías Neji?-dijo Sasuke

-olvídalo…-dijo el de pelo largo.

Mientras la chica de pelo naranja había llevado a Nagato a la esquina y miraba al suelo nerviosa.

-Nagato… yo… puede que no me conozcas pero… siempre me has gustado… desde el primer día que entraste a clase, pensé que eras muy guapo-Nagato se puso muy rojo antes esto-cada vez me gustaste más… sé que es imposible pero… ¿irías al baile conmigo?

Nagato se sorprendió y se puso del color de las nubes de las batas de Akatsuki (rojas? XD)

-y… yo…-dijo el chico.

_No voy a ir al baile con un niño como tú, ve con quien te dé la gana, no me importa…_

Nagato se puso triste al recordar las palabras de Pein.

-está bien iré contigo…-dijo Nagato.

******MADAZETSU*******

-tengo que buscar una pareja para el baile…-dijo Zetsu.

-ya… bueno, pues pásatelo bien-dijo Madara.

El bicolor estaba desnudo apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de este.

-¡No me lo creo! ¿Es qué no te importa?-preguntó Zetsu enfadado.

-¿por qué me iba a importar? Si quieres ir ve, pásatelo bien.

Zetsu se levantó enfadado haciendo que Madara notara el vacio de este con una ola de frio.

-m… pero no te levantes…-protestó infantilmente Madara.

-me voy a ir al baile, me pidió salir una chica y la rechacé, pero ahora la diré que si-dijo Zetsu.

-¿no crees que ya habrá encontrado otra pareja?-preguntó tranquilo el Uchiha.

-¡Calla!-dijo Zetsu recogiendo su ropa.

Madara sonrió feliz.

******HACE UNA SEMANA…. YAMASAI (me van a colgar viva en los malos fics,… por los cartelitos…)******

-Chico-dijo la enfermera-me acaban de llegar nuevos datos, el fallecido es el antiguo ocupante de esa habitación acaban de trasladar a otro paciente-dijo mirando su ordenador-a lo mejor es tu amigo, ve a ver, al final del pasillo a la derecha.

Sai se secó las lágrimas y se echó la carrera de su vida mientras su corazón latía más rápido que nunca.

Abrió la puerta y corrió la cortina de la habitación para encontrarse justamente con yamato que le miró confuso.

-Sai… ¿qué haces a…?

Lo que iba a decir quedó interrumpido cuando el moreno se lanzó sobre la cama a abrazarlo.

-Sai…-dijo yamato.

Sai comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-estoy… estoy tan…-dijo Sai reflexionando sobre lo que sentía-feliz-dijo llorando.

-Sai…

-¡Por favor!-dijo mirando a los ojos a Yamato-nunca me hagas esto de nuevo.

Yamato sonrió con una mirada dulce en el rostro y abrazó a Sai.

-perdóname…-dijo el de pelo castaño.

Sai se separó de él para besarle, y el mayor le cogió por la cintura.

********ACTUALIDAD, noche del Baile, Sasunaru, Jiramina******

Naruto descendía las escaleras de casa de sus padres con un traje negro.

Minato acababa de salir de la ducha con una toalla atada a la cintura cuando vio a Naruto y Jiraiya en las escaleras.

-¡Naruto!-exclamó Minato-¡Mira qué guapo estás!

-no tanto como tu…-suspiró Jiraiya mirando al medio desnudo y mojado Minato.

Menos mal, Minato y Naruto parecieron no oírle.

-gracias papá-sonrió Naruto.

Entonces el timbre de la puerta sonó.

-Voy a abrir-dijo Jiraiya avanzando hacia la puerta.

-Hola, vengo a recoger a Naruto-dijo Sasuke que venía también muy elegante con un traje.

-¡Sasuke!-exclamó naruto acercándose a él.

-naruto…-dijo Sasuke poniéndose rojo-estas… perfecto.

Eso hizo que Naruto también se pusiera rojo.

-Buenas noches Sasuke-kun.-dijo Minato sonriente.

-Jiraiya-sensei, Minato-san-dijo el moreno saludándoles.

Sasuke cogió de la mano a Naruto ambos dispuestos a irse.

-¡Espera!-le paró de repente Jiraiya-quiero hacerle antes una pregunta a Sasuke-preguntó con tono intimidatorio Jiraiya.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó Sasuke conservando la calma dándose la vuelta.

-¿llevas condones?-preguntó Jiraiya amenazante.

-no… Jiraiya-sensei, tranquilo no pensaba hacer eso con Naruto.

Naruto le miro diciendo como diciendo… "¿Cómo que no?"

-No, no, si no eran para ti, si no para mí-dijo Jiraiya.

Y en ese momento Minato se cabreó y empujó a los tres fuera de casa cerrando la puerta.

-Bueno adiós-dijeron Sasuke y Naruto llegándose al baile, mientras se despedían de Jiraiya que había quedado fuera de la casa.

-¡Minato! ¡Minato! ¡Abre! ¡Me dejaste fuera!-decía Jiraiya mientras llamaba a la puerta.

Jiraiya al cabo de un rato se cansó y se apoyó contra la pared.

"Ya abrirá… no será para tanto" pensó.

En ese momento aparecieron dos figuras que se acercaban hacia él.

-Orochimaru, Kabuto, me asustasteis ¿Qué queríais?-dijo Jiraiya cuando estaban defrente suyo.

-Bueno… en realidad… Kabuto y yo… nos gusta experimentar cosas nuevas… y siempre pensamos que estaría bien… si una persona más se uniera a nosotros….

"¿me acaban de proponer un trio?" pensó Jiraiya aun en shok.

-¡MINATO! ¡MINATO! ABRE LA PUERTA! ¡QUE ME VIOLAN!-gritaba Jiraiya aporreando al puerta.

-¿por qué todos reaccionan así?-preguntó Kabuto marchándose con Orochimaru.

-no se…-dijo el moreno.

******KISAITA******

Kisame esperaba a Itachi sobre la cama, cuando la puerta del bañó se abrió y apareció Itachi en una camisa blanca medio desabrochada.

-I… Itachi…-dijo Kisame al ver al chico.

-¿Qué tal voy?-preguntó Kisame.

El tiburón que se había quedado sin palabras simplemente avanzó hacía él y lo besó sin poder controlarse.

-Ki… Kisame… el baile-dijo Itachi rojo una vez se separaron sus labios.

Kisame gruñó.

"venga Kisame… contente…" se decía el tiburón.

*******Jiramina (porque hacía mucho que no salían en capítulos anteriores)******

Al final la puerta de la casa se abrió, y Jiraiya entró extrañado cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

-Minato-decía Jiraiya mientras lo buscaba por la casa.

El de pelo blanco entró a la habitación donde estaban las luces pagadas y se encontró a Minato solo con un par de bóxers blancos, esperándole en una sugerente posición.

"esto no es bueno para mi corazón" pensó Jiraiya.

-Jiraiya-sensei… te estaba esperando… por favor ayúdame a quitarme esta ropa… me da mucho calor-dijo Minato seductoramente.

El rubio se fue acercando a Jiraiya.

-¿Me ayudarás Jiraiya-sensei?-preguntó besándole la nuca-¿me va a hacer sentir bien, sensei?-preguntó Minato.

Jiraiya no le dejó tiempo para hablar porque en apenas segundo tenía a Minato tirado en la cama.

*******Kakairu******

-valla… mira Kakashi, cuantas parejas vienen al baile ¿Quién es esa chica que está con Zetsu? No sabía que tuviera novia…-dijo Iruka.

-Iruka-sensei…-dijo Kakashi abrazándolo por la espalda-¿bailarás conmigo esta noche?

**CONTINURA…**

**SI COMENTAIS LO CONTINUO, XD **no me puedo creer que en los 2 ultimos caps, tenga más de 3 comentarios YUPI! :D os quiero XD casaos conmigo… jajajajaj

En el próximo capítulo, más KAKUHIDAN, y SASODEI, y PEINAGA (lemon en el siguiente cap), y MADAZETSU, Y YAMASAI, y NEJICHO… Y SASUSHIKA… ¡TODAS LAS PAREJAS!

Si queréis verlo… comentadme :D


	11. El baile

**AVISO: ****EN ESTE FIC HAY LEMON, es decir, sexo explicito, o….**

**PORNO PORNO, como dirían en la parodia de Death note** bueno, si no te gusta, pues te lo saltas, ala, luego que no digan que no avisé.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece a mí, si no a Masashi Kishimoto que dice como escusa que sigue en el armario porque entró a buscar sus llaves y aún no las encontró.

HEY! HEY! ¡HEY! Bueno días gente, YEAH! aquí y ahora, En Yaoilandia, son las nueve, ¡LAS NUEVE! ¡JODER TENÍA QUE HACER EL MAPA DE SOCIALES! Pero no... Porque Yaoilandia no es un mundo para estresarse, si no para disfrutar del… ¡YAOI! XD

YAOILANDIA, su ciudad de vacaciones.

**Nota:** bueno, buena idea en chantajearme con un fic madazetsu, ¡KYA! Escribelo! XD pero el Kakuhidan le quedan… 2 capítulos para arreglarse, YEAH! pero lo escribes aun así? XD

CONSEJO, si quieren algo de mi, chantajeenme con Madazetsu :)

**DEIDCADO A:**

**Nosight**, aun que no creo que lea este fic, porque quiero que continue el fic Madazetsu y el de Kakuhidna que tiene YEAH!

**Dos notas de pareja:**

En este capítulo salen dos parejas:

Solo decir que al Sasodie le queda un capitulo para que se les arreglen las cosas y al kakuhidan 2 BYBY eso fue todo

**EL BAILE**

*****SASODEI*****

—¡Venga Deidara!—decía Hidan tirando del brazo de Deidara para que cruzara la puerta, y entrara al baile.

Deidara por su parte miraba a Sakura y Sasori cogidos de la mano a la salida del baile, mientras hablaban.

—¡Deidara! ¡Muévete! ¡Joder!—decía Hidan tirando de su brazo.

De repente Deidara soltó su brazo del agarre de Hidan de un solo tirón seco.

—suéltame…—dijo Deidara—no quiero entrar—dijo mirando fijamente a la pareja.

—¡Que! Pero… me lo prometiste…—dijo Hidan.

Deidara no contestó.

—¡Me mentiste!—dijo Hidan enfadado cruzándose de brazos—pues como dice el refrán a rubia mentirosa…. A rubia mentirosa… a rubia mentirosa…. ¡patada en los huevos!—dijo marchándose al baile Hidan.

Hidan se marchaba cuando oyó un ruido a su espalda y vio como una lágrima de Deidara que le daba la espalda cayó al suelo.

—lo siento…—dijo Deidara.

Hidan respiró hondó.

—es igual, entremos al baile, y nos lo pasaremos bien, no necesitamos a esos imbéciles.

Deidara sonrió.

—cierto…—dijo cogiendo la mano de Hidan, arrastrándolo al baile.

******KISAITA******

—Itachi—san… te ves genial—dijo Kisame mientras ambos entraban al baile, seguidos por Hidan y Deidara.

Itachi miró a Kisame confuso.

Kisame respiró hondo y cuando iba a coger la mano de su novio, fue empujado por una grupo de chicas.

—¡Itachi! ¡Te ves tan genial—dijo una de ellas que llevaba un elegante moño con un vestido rosa chicle.

—¡No te acerques! ¡Itachi es mío!—dijo una castaña oscura de pelo largo empujando a la anterior chica y así comenzaron a pelearse.

Kisame que había caído al ser empujado se levantó del suelo.

—Itachi… baila conmigo—dijo una chica cogiéndole de la mano y arrastrándole a la pista.

Kisame miró al suelo y se sentó en la mesa más próxima.

—¿Kisame?—preguntó una voz femenina.

Kisame alzó la vista para encontrarse con Pein y Konan.

—Hola…—dijo sonriendo débilmente.

—¿ocurre algo?—preguntó Konan sentándose a su lado.

—no… ¿y vosotros? No sabía que salierais.

Pein miró a Kisame sin inmutarse.

—que va, es solo una tradición—dijo Konan tranquila.

******SASUNARU, GAALEE, SAIPENE XD, INOSAKU, ASUSHIkA, NAGATOxOC******

—¡Bueno! Parece que casi todos tenemos pareja—dijo Naruto mientras se ponía las manos tras la cabeza.

Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Gaara, Lee, y Sai avanzaban por la calle, dentro del internado también, al baile.

Ino suspiró triste.

—Bueno, Gaara tiene a Lee, yo tengo a Sasuke, Ino tiene a Shikamaru, Nagato tiene a Uma…. Y Sai… Sai tiene… Sai tiene a… su pene—dijo Naruto mirando a Sai.

El moreno sonrió.

—déjalo Naruto, si Ino y yo vamos juntos solo es porque no quería que fuera sola—dijo Shikamaru.

—¡¿dices que vas conmigo por pena?—exclamó enfadada la rubia.

Ino suspiró y miró al cielo.

"Sakura…" Pensó Ino. "al final nunca fuimos juntas al baile"

_No importa si no nos vemos en mucho tiempo… porque cada vez que vea el cielo sabré que Ino—chan esté donde esté estará viendo el mismo cielo…_

—¿alguien vio a Neji o a Chouji?

—mejor que no aparezca—dijo Gaara.

—¡Gaara! ¡Te dije que no hay nada entre Neji y yo!—exclamó Lee.

Todos entraron al baile mientras charlaban.

—Naruto—dijo Sasuke cogiéndole de la mano y besándosela (la mano :D)—¿me concedes este baile?—preguntó Sasuke arrastrando a Naruto a la pista mientras el rubio sonreía.

La pista de baile estaba llena de parejas y de focos de colores que se paseaban.

Fuera de la mesa, había mesas adornadas con manteles azul clarito y al fondo un sitio donde la gente se iba a servir ponche.

Gaara también llevó a Lee a bailar también y el moreno se sonrojó.

Ino y Shikamaru se fueron cada uno por su lado, y el de la coleta se sentó en una mesa junto a Sai.

—A… Nagato—dijo la chica—¿bailas?—preguntó

Nagato se puso rojo pero luego sonrió y extendió su mano.

—claro—dijo sonriente.

*********MADAZETSU un lemon corto, PEINNAGA, SASODEI, KAKUHIDAN*******

Hidan trató de arrastrar a Deidara fuera de todos los sitios donde se encontraba Sasori, bailando con Sakura para que no les prestara atención, y al final acabaron en la misma mesa que Kisame, Konan, y Pein.

—Oye Pein, mira que chica tan mona está con tu compañero de habitación—dijo Konan señalándose—pero… creía que estaba con el chico rubio… pero él está con el hermano de Itachi… que lio—dijo Konan mareada.

Pein, solo miró, serio, al pelirrojo bailar con la chica.

—¿Dónde está Kakuzu?—preguntó Hidan no encontrándolo por ninguna parte.

—¿acaso te importa?—preguntó Kisame—¿no habías terminado con él? ¿o estás celoso se que valla con otra?

Hidan se cruzó de brazos.

—claro que no me importa.—dijo Hidan desviando la mirada.

En ese momento apareció Zetsu con una chica de la mano.

—Valla, Zetsu, no esperaba verte con novia—dijo Hidan.

—trataré de no tomarme eso a mal…—comentó el de pelo verde—si nos disculpáis nos vamos a bailar.

Yamato, Asuma y demás profesores, menos Jiraiya, entraron al baile, llenando la sala aún más.

Madara caminó hacia una plataforma desde la que sonaba la música y se puso frente al micrófono.

—Bueno alumnos del centro, damos por inagurado el baile…—dijo Madara mientras todos dejaban de bailar para mirarle—la fieste terminará a las dos de la madrugada, y se entrará a clase 2 horas más tarde, por la fiesta, eso es todo—se oyó un montón de gente gritar feliz.—Por cierto, Zetsu, tu castgo no terminó, asi que tienes que ir al despacho del director—Dijo Madara—ven conmigo.

Y dicho esto el Uchiha se fue de la plataforma y caminó hacia la puerta.

Zetsu temblaba de miedo.

—Bueno… lo siento… parece que me tengo que ir…—dijo Zetsu a su acompañante femenina.

—pero… Zetsu… antes de que te vayas—dijo acercando sus labios a los de Zetsu la chica.

—Lo siento, Zetsu, no tiene tiempo para eso—dijo Madara tirando del cuello de la camisa del bicolor por detrás separándolo de la chica.

Zetsu siguió a Madara, caminando por las zonas de césped en plena noche, que estaban completamente vacías y silenciosas.

—Zetsu… esto te va a doler—dijo Madara.

Zetsu tembló y sudor frió le bajó por su nuca.

—Ma… Madara… dijiste que no te importaba… así que es tu culpa… yo…—dijo Zetsu quedando interrumpido cuando Madara lo tiró sobre el césped húmedo.

Madara se situó encima de él sujetando sus muñecas por encima de la cabeza del chico con una mano.

—Mad… Madara…—dijo completamente rojo el más joven.

—Zuzu… bailando con otra persona… eso está muy mal…—dijo desabrochando la camisa blanca que llevaba Zetsu para el baile.

Zetsu desvió la mirada rojo.

—ya te dije que fue culpa tuya…—dijo Zetsu.

—y encima con una ropa tan…—dijo Madara metiendo su mano en los pantalones de Zetsu haciéndole gemir.

—Madara… ¿y si nos ven?—preguntó Zetsu mirando a su alrededor, para encontrarse solo con oscuridad.

—m…nadie nos verá…—dijo lamiendo el cuello del chico mientras con su mano dentro de los pantalones de este le comenzaba a masturbar.

Zetsu comenzó a gemir, pero aun preocupado por que los oyeran.

—voy a hacerte mío durante toda la noche…—dijo Madara seductoramente mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja del chico.

—esa venganza e…—decía antes de quedar interrumpido por un alto gemido Zetsu.

—Zuzu… eres muy escandaloso… me preguntó si podrás gritar más alto…—dijo sonriendo malignamente Madara—¿por qué no lo comprobamos?

El Uchiha soltó su agarre sobre las muñecas del bicolor y procedió a quitarle el pantalón y la ropa interior.

—te ves realmente delicioso… Zuzu—susurró el Uchiha antes del introducir el miembro del menor en su boca.

—Madara….—gemía su nombre Zetsu—por favor… vámonos a casa… um…. ¡Ah!... –decía Zetsu—no aquí… yo ¡AH! ¡Madara!—gemía Zetsu—no… no puedo más…

Madara sonrió y lamió el miembro del chico.

Zetsu gimió de nuevo antes de venirse en la boca del Uchiha.

Madara se relamió los labios y el más joven se puso rojo.

El moreno le subió los pantalones al otro y le cogió en brazos.

—¡Oye! ¿Ahora qué haces?—exclamó Zetsu.

—te llevó a casa… antes de que tus gemidos despierten a alguien.

Zetsu se puso rojo.

—¡¿Y DE QUIEN SERÁ LA CULPA?—exclamó Zetsu.

—que mono…—dijo Madara.

*******YEAH! ME MORÍ CON ESO, NEJICHOU******

Chouji estaba sentado en un banco, enfrente del baile llorando.

"Nadie me quiere… soy horrible… jamás se fijará Neji en mi…"pensaba mientras lloraba.

—Oye, chico—dijo una voz a su espalda.

Chouji se dio la vuelta, sobre saltado.

—Ne… Neji—dijo Chouji dejando de llorar.

—¿Qué te pasa Chouji?

—nada…—dijo mirando al suelo triste—es solo que… nadie querría ir al baile conmigo.

—eso es mentira… lo que te iba a decir esta mañana yo…—dijo Neji

******OO MISTERIO, JIRAMINA LEMON*****

—¡Ah! Jiraiya…—gimió Minato cuando uno de los dedos del mayor fue introducido en él.

Jiraiya le lamió el cuello, sonriendo.

—no… no necesitas hacer esto… yo…—dijo Minato rojo.

Y de nuevo el rubio trató de contener un gemido pero falló.

—es solo por si acaso… además no lo puedo evitar, te ves tan mono…

—eso no tiene que ver con ¡Ah!—gimió Minato cuando el mayor introdujo otro dedo más—Ji…. Jiraiya, por favor, te quiero dentro… m….—dijo Minato tratando de no dejarse llevar por el placer del momento.

Jiraiya lamió el miembro del rubio y este gimió su nombre.

—Valla… Minato… ahora mismo estas para comerte—dijo Jiraiya relamiéndose.

Minato sonrió.

—Es mejor que me acoses a mí que a las chicas…—dijo Minato jadeando.

Jiraiya le miró extrañado y cambió sus dedos por su miembro gruñendo en el acto.

—Ji… Jiraiya…—dijo Minato.

*****YAY! PEINNAGA******

Ya eran las 11 de la noche Sasuke y Naruto estaban tomando ponche y el resto seguía bailando.

Hidan, trataba de convencer a Deidara de que se animara, mientras ocultaba su dolor, porque Kakuzu no estuviera a su lado.

"Venga Hidan, a quién le importa ese idiota…"pensó el de pelo gris.

Itachi seguía siendo acosado, y no precisamente por Kisame que permanecía sentando en una mesa triste.

Konan estaba hablando con Karin.

Zetsu en casa de Madara acabó vestido de colegiala.

Sasori bailaba con Sakura y Nagato con Uma.

—Nagato…—dijo Uma mirando a Nagato a los ojos mientras bailaban—tu…. Me gustas mucho—dijo haciendo que Nagato se pusiera muy rojo.

La chica se acercó a Nagato, haciendo que sus labios casi se rozaran, y él cerró los ojos.

"Ella… su pelo es del mismo color… pero no me siento igual que con él… aun que nunca me querrá…"

De repente, cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba contra el pecho de Pein, alejado de Uma.

—Aléjate de él—dijo Pein cogiendo a Nagato de la mano y arrastrándolo fuera de la fiesta.

El pelirrojo fue arrastrado hasta la habitación donde Pein lo besó dulcemente.

Nagato solo cerró los ojos.

"¿qué puedo hacer para qué me aceptes?" se preguntó el más joven.

—Lo siento…—dijo Pein—no sé en qué estaría pensando.

Los ojos de Nagato se pusieron llorosos, y Pein le besó de nuevo.

Entre beso y beso Pein acabó sobre la cama con Nagato sobre su regazo, mientras le acariciaba el cuerpo.

Nagato se puso rojo a más no poder cuando se separó de Pein para coger oxigeno.

Pein le besó de nuevo al ver la imagen de Nagato totalmente rojo y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa blanca que llevaba.

La siguiente vez que cortaron el beso, Nagato se separó de Pein, aun sentado en su regazo, con la cara roja de vergüenza, y la camisa medio caída.

—Pein… to… tómame—dijo Nagato mirando a los ojos al de pelo naranja.

Al reaccionar, Pein, cambió las posiciones colocándose encima de Nagato mientras comenzaba a besarle el pecho y desabrocharle la camisa despernadamente.

—Pe… Pein...—susurró Nagato notando las manos de este acariciándole en abdomen desnudo.

—esta noche… dije que no me importaba… pero cuando estabas apunto de besarla…—dijo Pein deteniéndose en su labor.

Nagato se puso rojo.

—No podía dejar que se dedicaras esa cara a nadie más—dijo Pein abrazando de repente a Nagato, cuya camisa calló al inclinarse.

"Pein…" pensó Nagato abrazándole.

Pein lamió el abdomen del pelirrojo hasta llegar a los pantalones de los que se deshizo fácilmente.

Luego miró al Chico a los ojos y pasó su mano por encima de los bóxers de este haciendo que se llevara las manos a la cara, tratando de ocultarla.

Pein alejó las manos de Nagato de su cara, pudiendo así besarle.

Nagato gimió contra los labios de Pein al notar como este pasaba su mano por encima de la tela de sus bóxers de nuevo.

—Nagato… necesito poseerte, no puedo dejar que nadie más te tenga…—dijo Pein deshaciéndose de su ropa interior.

Nagato comenzó a quitarle la camisa al de pelo naranja mientras este mordisqueaba su cuello, sacándole suaves gemidos.

Pein decidió ayudar al chico, quitándose la camisa, y una vez acabado eso bajó su mano hasta el miembro de Nagato haciendo que este gimiera, y comenzó a masturbarlo.

Nagato decía el nombre de Pein en susurros y este besaba su cuello, que dejaba expuesto.

—¿Se siente bien?—preguntó Pein seductoramente solo para oír al chico tratar de hablar.

Nagato echó su cabeza hacia tras.

En ese momento Pein alejó la mano del miembro del chico, cesando en su tarea.

El más joven le miró suplicante ante lo que él sonrió y bajó su rostro hasta la erección del chico.

—Puedo hacer que te sientas mucho mejor—dijo introduciendo el miembro del joven en su boca.

Nagato gimió más alto que antes agarrándose a las sabanas.

Después de un rato tratando de aguantar Nagato se vino en la boca de Pein.

—sabes muy bien…—dijo Pein.

Nagato se puso muy rojo y fue besado por el otro.

—Pe… Pein… por favor… quiero…—dijo Nagato.

Pein le miró sorprendido.

—¿seguro?—preguntó

Nagato solo asintió.

Pein besó su mejilla.

—está bien, solo dime si te duele, no quiero hacerte daño—dijo llevando tres dedos hasta la boca de Nagato—lámelos…

Nagato cerró los ojos, poniéndose rojo mientras introducía los dedos de Pein en su boca humedeciéndolos todo lo que podía.

Pein mientras se intentaba contener para no penetrarle sin preparación.

"Dios… pero es tan mono… vemos Pein… piensa en cosas no eróticas… e…. Gai—sensei desnudo…. Joder… eso es pasarse…. Desnudo… desnudo… Nagato… Nagato desnudo gimiendo mi nombre y… ¡WA! ¡En serio! ¡Esto es muy malo para mi salud mental!" pensó Pein.

Pein retiró sus dedos de la boca de Nagato y deslizó su mano por el cuerpo de este.

Luego besó sus labios distrayéndole e introdujo el primer dedo.

—¡AH!—dijo Nagato por el dolor mientras se abrazaba a Pein.

—sh… tranquilo… —decía mientras comenzaba a mover su dedo en el interior del chico, Nagato solo se mordía el labio, y Pein lo besó de nuevo—respira hondo y déjame que te haga sentir mejor.

Nagato haciendo caso del otro respiró hondo, y al rato comenzó a sentirse mejor.

Pein al ver que la expresión del chico cambiaba introdujo otro dedo más.

Al principió le dolía, pero luego comenzó a sentir placer y cuando gimió Pein introdujo un último dedo.

"Vamos Pein… solo aguanta un poco más… y será completamente tuyo" se decía el más mayor.

**********YAMASAI ASUSHIKA********

Asuma y Yamato estaban a un lado del baile observando a sus respectivas parejas sentados en la mesa, juntos.

—Yamato, me da igual que me lo niegues… estés con él o no… deberías aprovechar la noche…. Y bailar con él.

—eso… no es posible… yo soy… su profesor—dijo Yamato ruborizándose.

—¿Y qué con eso?—preguntó sonriendo Asuma.

Yamato miró a Asuma que tenía su mirada fija en Shikamaru.

—nadie se lo tomará como algo sexual, solo como una tontería…—dijo Asuma—yo me voy, tu verás.

Yamato observó como Asuma avanzaba hasta Shikamaru que le miraba sorprendido y luego extendía su mano al mayor que lo llevó hasta la pista a bailar.

Yamato suspiró y avanzó hacia Sai.

—Yamato… sensei—dijo Sai sorprendido.

—O... oye Sai… no sé si te interesa bailar con este viejo—dijo rojo Yamato mientras sonreía.

Sai sonrió y se puso en pie.

—lo cierto es, que me interesaría mucho.

*******KISAITA*******

Kisame seguía deprimido en la silla cuando notó que alguien se le acercaba.

—¿No bailas?—dijo en su monótono Itachi.

Kisame miró hacia arriba para ver al chico sonreír.

—Ita…chi…—dijo Kisame en un susurró—¿acaso no te avergüenza bailar con alguien como yo?

La sonrisa del rostro de Itachi se borró.

—es igual…—dijo Kisame triste mirando al suelo.

Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta Itachi lo estaba besando.

Kisame solo pasó su mano por detrás de la cabeza de Itachi tomando en control del beso.

—Kisame…—dijo después de separar sus labios el Uchiha—no sé qué he hecho para darte esa impresión…—susurró mientras se dejaba besar de nuevo

*********SASODEI KAKUHIDAN********

Hidan y Kakuzu ambos estaban al lado el uno del otro mirando en la misma dirección.

—Deidara deberías dejar de mirar a Sasori bailar con esa chica, eso es masoquista.

—tch… mira quien fue a hablar…—dijo Deidara.

Ambos siguieron un rato en silencio.

—¿No es lo mismo que tu sentías por Kakuzu?—preguntó Deidara—¿No le querías?

Los ojos de Hidan se abrieron de par en par.

—eso…—dijo triste—¡Eso nunca fue así!—dijo en un arrebato de orgullo para tratar de animar a Deidara.

El rubio se giró a mirarle sorprendido.

—A mí nunca me gustó ese idiota, solo fingía, solo acepté salir con él por pena, eso es lo único que siento y sentiré por él, **pena.**

En ese momento se oyó una caja caer al suelo, Deidara miró al suelo a su espalda para encontrarse con una caja de bombones y unas flores en él.

—¡Kakuzu!—exclamó Deidara haciendo que Hidan se diera la vuelta sorprendido.

El corazón de Hidan empezó a latir más rápido de lo normal y….

**CONTINURA….**

**O DIOS MIO? QUEREIS SABER QUE PASARA? XD pues comentad XDXD eso si que es chantaje, un motivo más para que los malos fics me mate.**

¿Qué ocurrió con Kakuzu?

¿habrá más lemon?

¿le dolerá el culo a Zetsu y Nagato?

¿dejará Nagato de ser tan mono?

¿habrán conseguido Kabuto y Orochimaru una persona para su trió?

¿Deidara y Sasori lo arreglaran?

¿Kisame dejará de ser tan inseguro?

¿me acordaré de poner los guiones largos?

**POSDATA:** nañana trataré de escribir el fic de Madaraxzetsu negro y madaraxZetsu blanco, LEMON OSEA se... UN TRIO XD, un sanwitch... un triciclo segun Barny Stinson... YEAH! MADARA ES UN SALIDO


	12. Un sentimiento, Pena

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece a mi si no a Kishi porque si fuer amia sería Yaoi… es decir como es ahora de gay pero con sexo XD

**Parejas que salen:**

Peinnaga

Madazetsu

Sasodei

Sasunaru

Kisaita

Kakuhidan

Sasusaku

Yamasai

**En el próximo mas…**

Bueno, solo digo que… ejem ejem… el mundo necesita más madazetsu… y ejem ejem… escribi el trio ese Madazetsu y lo subi ayer y ejem ejem… XD

**Un sentimiento, Pena**

******KAKUHIDAN*****

—¿No es lo mismo que tu sentías por Kakuzu?—preguntó Deidara—¿No le querías?

Los ojos de Hidan se abrieron de par en par.

—eso…—dijo triste—¡Eso nunca fue así!—dijo en un arrebato de orgullo para tratar de animar a Deidara.

El rubio se giró a mirarle sorprendido.

—A mí nunca me gustó ese idiota, solo fingía, solo acepté salir con él por pena, eso es lo único que siento y sentiré por él, **pena.**

En ese momento se oyó una caja caer al suelo, Deidara miró al suelo a su espalda para encontrarse con una caja de bombones y unas flores en él.

—¡Kakuzu!—exclamó Deidara haciendo que Hidan se diera la vuelta sorprendido.

El corazón de Hidan empezó a latir más rápido de lo normal y al darse la vuelta sus ojos toparon con los de Kakuzu.

—Yo…—dijo Kakuzu mirando al suelo—había estado vendiendo cosas durante 2 días para poder comprarte esto con el dinero…—dijo Kakuzu.

Una sonrisa dolida apareció por su rostro y apretó los puños.

Hidan y Deidara le miraron sorprendidos.

—supongo que eso no te importa…—dijo Kakuzu dándoles la espalda a ambos.

—¡espera! ¡Kakuzu!—dijo Hidan saliendo detrás de él.

El de pelo plata corrió detrás del otro entre la multitud y los colores de la discoteca, hasta salir a la calle.

El Jashinista jadeando miró hacia los lados, pero en ninguna parte vio a su… a Kakuzu.

—¡mierda!—dijo Hidan dándole una patada a un banco de la calle tirándolo.

Las parejas que estaban charlando y bebiendo ponche afuera se giraron para mirarle, dejando de lado sus conversaciones.

—¡¿Qué cojones miráis? ¡Joder!—dijo Hidan dándole más patadas al banco caído—¡Mierda!

*****SASODEI*****

Deidara arrugó su vaso de plástico y lo tiró al suelo mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla.

¿Qué había hecho mal?

A lo mejor Sasori se arrepintió de estar con él.

A lo mejor, no estaba a la altura del pelirrojo.

A lo mejor le parecía que era infantil.

O un inútil.

O no era suficiente.

De repente notó como una mano se posaba en su hombro, y como esa calidez tan familiar volvía a su ser.

El rubio siguió mirando al suelo.

—Deidara ¿estás bien?—preguntó una familiar voz.

Deidara miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con unos ojos color miel, y una mirada dulce de esas que hacía tanto tiempo que no veía, que casi le era imposible recordarlas. Y de pronto millones de recuerdos.

—_Deidara tienes miel en el labio—dijo Sasori lamiéndolo._

_El rubio se puso instantáneamente rojo y empujó a este lejos._

—_¡Sasori! ¡Eres un maldito salido! ¡Lo sabía!—dijo enfadado._

_Y el pelirrojo solo sonrió con un toque de dulzura en sus ojos._

—¿por qué lloras?—dijo con un tono de preocupación.

¿Preocupación? Eran pocas las cosas que a Sasori le importaban, así que no se solía preocupar demasiado por nada.

—_¿Ocurre algo, Dei?—preguntó Sasori sentándose a su lado, con un tinte de preocupación en su tono de voz, a ver la puerta de sol que salía por las pistas de fútbol._

—_solo… que…—dijo secándose las lagrimas—es solo que… Sasori ¡no me quiero separar de ti en verano!—dijo el rubio rompiendo a llorar._

"_Debo de estar dando una escena muy patética, aquí llorando por esta idiotez, delante de él" pensó Deidara._

_Sasori le miró dudoso y luego besó al rubio._

"_pero… si el encuentra a otra persona y se olvida de mi… ¿Y si lo hago yo? No quiero olvidar, no quiero que él olvide"_

—_no importa cuántos Kilómetros nos separen, siempre y cuando puedas recordar ese beso._

_Deidara sonrojado se tocó levemente los labios._

—¿Te hizo algo Hidan?—ese tono de ira, tan poco propio de él.

—_¿Cómo voy a salir con alguien como tú?—pregunto Sasori—alguien que no se atreve a enfrentarse a un viejo fracasado que quiere acabar con su carrera porque le tiene envidia…—dijo Deidara._

—_¡Eso no es cierto!—dijo Deidara—él… no me tiene envidia… porque tú eres mejor que yo y te trata bien… es porque mis cuadros son muy malos._

_Deidara no solo había perdido su orgullo, se había arrastrado por el fango._

_Sasori con ojos muy abiertos se giró y de repente le dio una torta al rubio que se calló al suelo y lo miró con ojos lloros._

—_¿por… qu...?_

— _¡Eres realmente idiota! ¡Es obvio que te envidia!—le gritó Sasori y el otro le miró sorprendido desde el suelo—Tú… Tú… tú podrías haber llegado a ser mi rival, ¡Tenías talento!—dijo Sasori frunciendo el ceño._

—déjame Sasori—dijo Deidara apartando la mano de este de su hombro—tampoco es como si te importara—dijo marchándose del baile Deidara.

********YAMASAI*******

Yamato entrando en su habitación le desabrochaba desesperado la camisa a Sai mientras le besaba desesperadamente.

—Ya… Yamato…—dijo Sai rojo mientras sentía los labios de Yamato besarle el cuello.

Sai se abrazó a la camisa se esté mientras sentí como el mayor le iba desnudando.

—Sai…—dijo Yamato tirando al chico a la cama.

********MADAZETSU PEINNAGA*******

Zetsu se levantaba de la cama aun dolorido de anoche.

—no me lo creo... me dormí con esta estúpida falda puesta.—dijo en voz alta sus pensamientos el bicolor mientras trataba de levantarse.

Antes de poder poner un pie en el suelo se encontró de nuevo tumbado sobre la cama y Madara encima de él.

—Zuzu… ¿quién dijo que hubiéramos acabado?—preguntó seductor Madara.

Zetsu se puso rojo.

—Pe… pero…—dijo el de pelo verde.

—valla, valla… parece que aun llevas puesta la falda—dijo Madara apartando la sabana que le cubría.

Zetsu se puso rojo e intentó echarle pero solo consiguió tenerle más pegado a él.

—Ma… Ma… Madara—gimió Zetsu notando como el Uchiha lamia su cuello mientras reía maliciosamente.

Pein en su habitación despertó solo en la cama.

El de pelo naranja se preguntó si lo de anoche solo había sido un sueño.

Pero entonces el pelirrojo apareció por el pasillo de la habitación con una camisa de Pein que le cubría hasta las rodillas, y el más mayor sonrió.

—Pein… ¿ya estás despierto?—preguntó rojo, Nagato.

Pein sonrió mientras el chico se acercaba a él y se cogió por la cadera sentándose en la cama, sus labios casi a la misma altura.

—Que sexy…—murmuró Pein besándole el cuello dulcemente.

Mientras Nagato cerraba los ojos disfrutando de la sensación.

Pein pasó sus manos por los muslos desnudos de Nagato y sonrió al ver al chico ponerse aun más rojo.

Él de pelo naranja empezó a dejar leves marcas en su cuello y el menor jadeó, pero lo que no sabía el pobre Nagato es que esto solo era una distracción, mientras tanto Pein, subía su mano por debajo de la camiseta del chico que le quedaba grande, ya que no era suya, y acarició la parte interior de los muslos de este haciendo que gimiera y sus rodillas temblaran.

Pein sentó al chico sobre su regazo, haciéndole poner una pierna a cada lado de las suyas.

Nagato al ver que en esta postura la camisa se le levantaba por debajo, dejando al descubierto parte de su trasero rápidamente trató de taparse en vano, porque se volvía a subir.

Pein sonrió y alejó las manos del chico de la camisa. Tras eso, con una de sus manos sujetaba las muñecas de Nagato mientras que la otra subía por su muslo hasta acariciarle las nalgas lujuriosamente.

—Pe… Pein—dijo Nagato rojo—vamos a… llegar tarde—dijo con los ojos cerrados Nagato.

Pein se alejó de él un momento y cogió el móvil, que estaba en la mesilla de la cama.

—¿qué haces?—preguntó Nagato.

—Llamó a un amigo tiene buena relación con el director, creo que se hicieron amigos o algo así, a lo mejor consigue que haga una excepción con nosotros.

—m… Madara—gimió Zetsu.

En ese momento el bicolor oyó el móvil sonar y alargó la mano a cogerlo.

Madara gruñó y abandonó su tarea.

—¿puedo?—dijo siguiéndole el jugo el juego al Uchiha.

—cógelo… si quieres…—dijo aburrido el Uchiha.

Zetsu sonrió y contestó.

—Hola Zetsu—dijo Pein.

—¡Ah! Hola, Pein—dijo Zetsu feliz—¿por qué me llamas?

—Pues…—dijo Pein—Oye por cierto ¿Qué paso ayer contigo que apenas te vi por el baile?—preguntó curioso Pein.

—A pues que ¡Ah!—gimió Zetsu al notar la mano de Madara en su entre pierna.

—¿te encuentras bien?—le preguntó Pein extrañado.

—si… un segundo—dijo Zetsu tapando con una mano el micrófono del teléfono.

Madara sonrió y Zetsu le miró enfadado.

—¿quieres parar? ¿No ves que estoy hablando por teléfono?—dijo Zetsu rojo mientras esperaba que Pein no hubiera pensado que lo que estaba haciendo, era lo que en realidad estaba haciendo.

—te dije que lo podías coger no que fuera a parar—sonrió Madara besando al Zetsu.

Zetsu se limpió los labios enfadado y rojo de vergüenza como si tratara de borrar ese beso.

—Tch…—dijo Zetsu antes de volver a su conversación con Pein—¿Pein? ¿Sigues ahí?

—Sí—dijo al otro lado de la línea—¿qué hiciste ayer al final?

—es que el director me castigo y me tuve que pasar toda la noche en su….—Zetsu gruñó cuando Madara mordió el lóbulo de su oreja lujuriosamente—su despacho… ese idiota—dijo Zetsu en broma mirando a Madara como si lo estuviera desafiando.

—No me puedo crees que te hiciera eso—dijo Pein.

Madara alzó una ceja aceptando el desafío de su novio y dio una lamida a su erección.

—Yo tampo… ¡…CO!—gritó Zetsu al notar la lengua del otro.

Pein miró extrañado al teléfono.

—¿seguro que estas bien?—preguntó.

—s… si—dijo Zetsu rápidamente.

En ese momento Pein vio como Nagato trataba de recolocarse la camisa tratando de ocultar su erección, y Pein pasó su mano por encima de ella cuando este estaba distraído aun tirando de la ropa que le tapaba hacia abajo.

Nagato gimió ante la mano de Pein acariciando su erección por encima de la camisa.

Pein gruñó y decidió ir directo al grano.

—Oye Zetsu… tú te llevas bien con Madara ¿no? Porque no le tratar de convencer de que nos haga un favor a Nagato y a mí, y haga la vista gorda cuando lleguemos tarde.

—un…—dijo respirando hondo Zetsu para no gemir—momento…

Zetsu dejó el teléfono en la mesilla tapando el altavoz.

—Madara…—dijo Zetsu acercándose a los labios de este—¿puedes hacerme un favor?

Madara le miró interrogante.

—¿harías la vista gorda si Pein y Nagato legaran tarde a clase hoy?—dijo Zetsu seductoramente mientras cambiaba posiciones con Madara para acabar sentado de piernas abiertas, una a cada lado de su costado.

Madara metió su mano bajo la falda que aun llevaba Zetsu.

—lo siento, pero no puedo—dijo Madara.

En ese momento Zetsu se colocó de tal forma que su entrada rozara con el miembro descubierto de Madara.

—¿Qué haces?—jadeó Madara acariciándole.

—Por fa…—dijo Zetsu bajando un poco más.

Madara trató de subir sus caderas para entrar en el más joven pero este también subió las suyas impidiéndoselo.

—Zuzu…sabes que no puedo hacer eso…—dijo Madara.

Zetsu bajó un poco más haciendo que Madara gruñera.

—esto es tortura… ¿lo sabe? ¿No?—dijo Madara acariciando los muslos del de pelo verde.

—no solo es venganza…—dijo Zetsu sonriendo—anda Madara… hazme ese favor…

Zetsu comenzó a besar el cuello de Madara aprovechando la situación.

—no te aproveches Zuzu… sabes que le puedo dar la vuelta a esto en cualquier momento—dijo el moreno advirtiéndole del peligro mientras subía su mano hasta la entre pierna de este—pero sabes que quiero ser gentil contigo…—dijo Madara aprovechando que el otro había dejado de besarle para gemir por su anterior acción, para lamer su cuello expuesto—no me provoques más…—dijo Madara en un tono profundo—si lo haces te advirtió que no caminaras bien en un año…—dijo besando el pecho de Zetsu.

—Madara… por favor…—dijo Zetsu—anda… haz la vista gorda si no van a clase…

Madara se apartó para mirarle interrogante.

—Si lo haces… haré lo que tú quieras…—dijo Zetsu.

—Demuéstrame...!Ah!—dijo Madara al notar como Zetsu se auto penetraba y gemía también—está bien…—dijo el Uchiha—haré la vista gorda, pero tu cuelgas ese teléfono de una vez y me dejas hacerte lo que sea.

Zetsu asintió, muy rojo y rescató el teléfono de la mesilla.

—¿Pein está ahí?

Pein que estaba encima de Nagato a punto de besarle cogió el teléfono inmediatamente.

—¿sí?

—hará la vista gorda.

—¿quiero saber cómo lo conseguiste?

—no—dijo Zetsu colgando "al menos que te guste el porno…" pensó.

Pein soltó el teléfono y lo lanzó por ahí acercándose de nuevo a Nagato.

—¿por dónde íbamos?—preguntó contra su oído.

********SASUNARU*******

—¡Sasuke! ¡¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas tan distante conmigo?—preguntó naruto acercándose a este.

—perdona Naruto… últimamente… he tenido la cabeza muy ocupada.—dijo Sasuke.

—¿En qué piensas?

—Año nuevo…—dijo Sasuke

—¿Ocurre algo en año nuevo?—pregunto Naruto

—olvídalo…—dijo Sasuke levantándose—no quiero hablar del tema…

—¡Sasuke! ¡Se supone que eres mi novio me lo tienes que contar!

Sasuke le miró, pero luego le dio la espalda marchándose.

******INOSAKU*****

—¡Sai por favor! ¿No te dedicabas a buscarle pareja a la gente? Necesito olvidarme se Sakura preséntame a alguien.

—Bueno…—dijo Sai—me conozco todos los penes de este internado…—dijo pensativo.

—¡Chica, Sai! ¡Busco una chica!—gritó la rubia enfadad

—¿Con pene?

—¡NO! ¡**Sin él**!—dijo Ino.

Sai quedó pensativo un momento.

—Toma—dijo dándole varios papeles a Ino—estas son tus citas, ve a ese lugar e intenta congeniar con alguna de ella. La tercera no viene con quien es, pero cuando la veas en el césped, sabrá que es la definitiva—dijo Sai—estoy seguro… nunca me equivoco.

**CITA Numero 1** (¡ALA! ¡Más cartelitos! ¡a por el record!)

—Bu… bueno…—dijo Hinata haciendo una especie de juego con sus manos distrayéndose con ello—yo… solo amo a Naruto—kun… yo…—dijo Hinata—él fue quien…

—_Vamos ¡Levántate yo se que puedes!_

—El fue quien me apoyó cuando competí contra Neji en ese tornero… y—dijo poniéndose roja.

—es igual, Hinata—dijo Ino poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

"Me da que esto no iba a funcionar"

**CITA Numero 2** (AYE!)

—¿quieres más salsa… Ino—chan?—dijo Tenten seductoramente acercándose a ella.

Ino se puso nerviosa mientras sudor frio resbalaba por su espalda.

—O… oye, Tenten… ¿seguro que no haces esto para darle celos a Temari?

—¿qué te hace pensar eso?—preguntó la castaña.

—¿podéis hacer menor ruido? Intentó estudiar—dijo Temari al otro lado de la mesa.

—Pues vete.—dijo Tenten

—es mi habitación, vete tú.

—O… oye ¿por qué os peleáis?—preguntó Ino.

—Temari se avergüenza de mi, y no quiere que cene en su casa en Año nuevo.—dijo la castaña.

—no me avergüenzo de ti.

—pare eso faltan 5 meses—dijo Ino.

—¿y qué?—dijo Tenten cruzándose de brazos.

Ino suspiró.

—creo que me voy… arreglad vuestros problemas…—dijo la rubia marchándose.

Ino se levanto de la mesa marchándose.

—Por tu culpa tuve que aguantar a esa rubia—dijo Temari.

—Por tu culpa tuve que comer con ella.

—Oye… ¿sabéis que sigo aquí?—dijo Ino enfadado apretando el puño.

**CITA Numero 3 **

Ino se sentó en el césped, preguntándose quién sería su alma gemela, cuando de re pente se dio al vuelta ay se encontró con Sakura.

—¿Sakura?—susurró muy sorprendida.

—¿I... Ino—chan?—preguntó está sorprendida.

—¿qué haces quí?

—Sai… me obligó a hacerle un favor e ir a una cita con alguien… pero no aparece ¿y tú?

Ino se puso rojo y miró hacia otro lado, dándole la espalda a Sakura.

—¿yo?—dijo sonriendo tristemente mientras una lagrima suya caía—nada—dijo marchándose—adiós Sakura

"De nuevo… el destino nos hace encontrarnos… mejor dicho… Sai"

*******MISTERIO NAGATO*******

—si… siento si no le soy útil… solo… solo recuerdo la sangre—dijo Nagato en la cama del hospital mientras dos policías le interrogaban.

Uno de ellos apuntaba lo que decía mientras que el otro le miraba con lastima. Nagato arrugó las sabanas agarrándose a ellas.

—Y mi madre… mi madre…—dijo Nagato.

Un pitido que medía el ritmo cardiaco aumentó y Nagato sintió como perdía el control sobre sus lágrimas, que llevaba reteniendo tiempo.

—es igual chico, olvídalo.—dijo el policía que apuntaba levantándose.

Los policías se fueron hasta la puerta de la habitación marchándose.

—Pobre chico… apenas tiene 5 años… ¿crees que lo olvidará con el tiempo?—oyó Nagato como le preguntaba un agente al otro.

—esa clase de cosas no se olvidan.—dijo el otro antes de marcharse.

********kakuhidan****

Quizás ahora Kakuzu entendía como se había sentido Hidan, usado, abandonado, roto…

Él que al final había renunciad a su dinero por hacer feliz a Hidan.

Él que al final había aceptado que quizás le quería.

Él que… tantas cosas…

Kakuzu suspiró triste mientras miraba la luna por la ventana de su habitación.

Oír como la persona importante para ti, dice que solo va contigo por pena… es algo… que… te destroza.

¿Y ahora qué? Pensaba Kakuzu ¿Qué podía hacer?

*******KISAITA*******

Dos días después, a la hora de comer, todos los integrantes del grupo Akatsuki en el canon original, menos Madara, estaban sentados juntos.

Kisame hablaba con Itachi que estaba sentado sobre su regazo.

Kakuzu se sentaba en una punta de la mesa, Hidan le miraba triste.

Sasori no se atrevía ni a mirar a Deidara que parecía especialmente enfadado.

—Oye Itachi… no te llevas bien con tu hermano ¿verdad?—preguntó Kisame llamando la atención del Uchiha—¿por qué es?

Itachi suspiró mirando a Kisame

Zetsu curioso trató de oír la conversación.

—En año nuevo… Mi hermano y yo estábamos en casa de mis abuelos junto a toda la familia…solo faltaban mis padres cuando…

**CONTINUARA!..**

**COMENTAD SI QUEREIS QUE OCNTINUE ESTO, AYE!** Me pregunto si llegare a tener 5 comentarios algún día XD

**¿**_Pondré algún lemon entero?_

_Nagato dejará de ser tan mono?_

_Cuál es el misterio de Itachi y Sasuke?_

_Qué coño hay con el año nuevo en este capítulo?_

_Que pasara con Sasuke y Naruto?_

_Como se arreglará el Kakuhidan?_

_Que le pasaba a Yamato? DE que estaba enfermo?_

_Ino volverá con Sakura?_

_Por qué salen Sakura y Sasori?_

_TODO ESO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO si lo quereis ver… XD!_


	13. Campanadas, fin de año

**Disclaimer: ****n**aruto no me pertenece si lo hiciera… ¡Itachi no hubiera muerto!

**Parejas….. TODAS!**

**DEDICATORIA: A **Una amiga, de la que soy Beta-reader, ya que va a poner más Madazetsu en su fic, porque soy una pesada, unas palabras para ella.

"RAQUEL, PARA" ella me entiende. (no te rías Raquel ¬¬… espero que no esté muy ocupada con los alemanes) Si Raquel… hablo de ti…

NOTA: puse completo sin querer., Sorry , sorry. Ya lo cambié XD

**Campanadas, FIN DE AÑO**

****hora de aprender con Orochimaru*****

-Hola niños… ¿qué? ¿Por qué me miráis así? Vale…y… niñas también… hoy, haciendo de parche de nuevo so explicaré que este capítulo es por decirlo de algún modo, el final de una temporada, la primera concretamente, ¿Quién dijo que los fics no tenían temporadas?

Se supone que es año nuevo y han pasado 4 meses, las cosas siguen más o menos igual que como las dejó esta inútil autora, pero bueno, me ha prometido un juego de esposas y látigos si la ayudo así que… Bueno, me despido ¡Y ya sabéis! ¡Si un extraños se ofrece a llevaros a casa en su furgoneta con cristales tintados! ¡DEICD QUE SI! (creo que ya dije eso una vez)

**********MADAZETSU**********

Guiones largos, dedicar Raquel

-valla, que rápido pasó el tiempo…-dijo Zetsu-Ya es noche vieja… está noche-dijo Zetsu estirándose en la silla al lado de Madara.

Ambos, estaban a solas en el despacho de este.

Madara haciendo papeleo y Zetsu en la silla de enfrente tratando de insinuarle a Madara que quería pasar año nuevo con él.

-Año nuevo… una fecha para pasar con tu familia, amigos,** novio**…-dijo Zetsu.

Madara elevó su vista de los papeles.

-¿qué quieres decir?

-¿qué harás este año nuevo?-le preguntó Zetsu de repente.

Madara soltó una carcajada.

-¿no pensarás que íbamos a ir juntos? ¿No? Zetsu eres un crio, tengo gente importante para mí con quien pasar estas fechas.

"Así que… ¿no soy importante para él?" Zetsu apretó los puños con rabia y se levantó de la silla, avanzando hacia la puerta del despacho.

-espero que no te importe que a media noche bese a otra persona-dijo Zetsu antes de irse.

-no, no me importa-dijo Madara concentrado en su trabajo.

*******MESES ANTES (KISAITA)*******

—Oye Itachi… no te llevas bien con tu hermano ¿verdad?—preguntó Kisame llamando la atención del Uchiha—¿por qué es?

Itachi suspiró mirando a Kisame

Zetsu curioso trató de oír la conversación.

—En año nuevo… Mi hermano y yo estábamos en casa de mis abuelos junto a toda la familia…solo faltaban mis padres cuando, decidí llamarles al móvil para que llegaran.

_-Papa, mamá, tenéis que daros prisa-decía con 9 años Itachi al teléfono-os perderéis el año nuevo-dijo Itachi-¡Vamos Venid muy rápido!_

-Les supliqué que vinieran tan rápido que cuando abrieran los ojos ya estuvieran allí, siempre les pedía muchas cosas… pero… por venir rápido, mis padres se saltaron un Stop y collerón por un precipicio… el coche ardió y… nunca más volví a molestar a nadie con mis peticiones, Sasuke, siempre me culpó del accidente.

_-¡Si están muertos es por tu culpa! ¡tu les metiste prisa!-gritó el pequeño Sasuke son rabia._

_-Sasuke-kun...-dijo Itachi triste_

-Itachi… yo…

-olvídalo-dijo Itachi besando a Kisame en los labios.

******KAKUHDIAN, PEINNAGA; MADAZETSU, SASODEI…ETC...*****

-Bueno… ¿con quién pasareis el año nuevo?-preguntó Konan.

-siempre lo pasamos juntos.-dijo Pein-Zetsu ¿vendrás esta año?

Zetsu suspiró triste, mientras jugaba con su comida.

-si…-dijo con no mucho ánimo el de pelo verde.

Hidan observaba a Kakuzu que trataba de no conectar sus ojos con los de este.

-¿Hidan, Kakuzu?-preguntó el de pelo naranja.

-si-dijo Hidan.

Kakuzu solo lo ignoró.

-¿Deidara?

-si… aun que... ¡no tengo pareja para esta noche!

-ya somos dos-dijo Hidan.

-ya somos 3-murmuró Zetsu casi inaudiblemente.

Sasori suspiró triste y miró al plato.

-¿y tu Sasori? ¿Vienes o estarás con tu novia?-preguntó Pein inclinándose hacia Sasori en la mesa.

Sasori le miró con ojos melancólicos.

-¿Ocurre algo? Te veo triste…-dijo Pein.

Sasori miró a la mesa esquivando la mirada de este.

-Pe… Pein-dijo una voz a su espalda.

Pein se giró para encontrarse con Nagato de pies a su lado.

-¡Ah! ¡Nagato! Ven acércate.-dijo Pein tendiéndole la mano.

El pelirrojo se puso del color de su pelo cuando el más mayor le sentó sobre su regazo, y le abrazó por la cintura.

-Valla ¿Quién diría que Pein era un pedófilo?-dijo Hidan.

Pein solo abrazó más fuerte a Nagato y le sacó la lengua a Hidan infantilmente.

-lo que tú digas…-dijo Pein besando el cuello e Nagato.

El más pequeño jadeó sorprendido.

-Oye… cortaos un poco ¿no?-dijo Hidan.

-¡Calla!-dijo Deidara mirándoles concentrado.

-¿Qué pasa Bratz con laca? ¿Tan desesperado estas de sexo?

Deidara le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-cierra el pico, señor, "Me gusta mirar a la gente en los vestuarios"-dijo Deidara.

-¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Eh!-dijo Hidan-¡Eh! Prometiste que no lo contarías.

Deidara y Hidan comenzaron a discutir, e insultarse, la rutia, vamos.

Zetsu seguía triste a lo suyo.

Kisame e Itachi se sentaron junto a ellos en la mesa.

-¡Valla Pein! No me habías presentado a tu novio-dijo Kisame sonriendo.

-es de la edad de mi hermano… va a su clase…-dijo Itachi sin mostrar emoción.

-¿venís a la fiesta de esta noche?

"Pero…. Itachi y yo íbamos a estar solos…" Pensó Kisame.

"Pasaríamos toda la noche comiendo, y hablando, a media noche nos besaríamos… y… entonces acabaríamos ambos tumbados besándonos en el sofá y…"  
>-vale, iremos-dijo Itachi.<p>

-¡¿por qué?-exclamó Kisame mientras sentí como sus sueños se hacían pedazos.

-¿Pasa algo Kisame?-preguntó Itachi confuso.

*********Yamasai de noche (según Word no es YAMASAi es AMAaSAI*******

Yamato estaba preparando la cena cuando llamaron a la puerta.

El de pelo castaño fuer rápidamente a abrirla

-Sai-dijo sonriendo cuando vio al menor en la puerta.

-Hola, yamato, vine a pasar año nuevo contigo.

Yamato sonrió y le beso dulcemente mientras Sai pasaba las manos por detrás de su cuello.

*********ASUSHIKA********

-Tener que pasar Año nuevo con Kurenai e Hinata…-dijo Shikamaru-que problemático prefería pasarlo a solas contigo-dijo Shikamaru.

Asuma y él estaban sentados en la mesa de su habitación mientras esperaban a las dos chicas.

Asuma sonrió y elevó la barbilla del chico para besarle.

-tranquilo Shikamaru… solo será un rato...-dijo susurrándole al oído-y el resto de la noche…-dijo bajando su mano por la espalda de este.

********SASODEI, KAKUHIDAN*****

-No me puedo creer que lleve 4 meses sin Sasori…-dijo Deidara mientras Hidan le ataba la corbata en el cuarto.

-Pues créetelo, ala vamos a la fiesta-dijo Hidan con prisa arrastrando a Deidara.

-no quiero…-dijo Deidara parándole.

Hidan se dio la vuelta para mirarle y el rubio solo miró al suelo.

-yo… perdóname… Hidan… es solo que… no me imagino un nuevo año… sin Sasoir a mi lado.

Hidan le miró son tristeza.

-te entiendo…-dijo Hidan.

El rubio le miró sorprendido.

-me he propuesto volver con Kakuzu, esta noche. Le diré mis sentimientos-dijo Hidan.

Deidara sonrió melancólicamente recordando sus momentos con Sasori.

-pero… él y yo siempre nos besábamos a media noche…-dijo Deidara.

Hidan respiró hondo.

-¡Pues yo te besaré a media noche! ¡Vámonos!-dijo arrastrando a Deidara hasta la habitación de Konan donde era la fiesta.

*******PEINNAGA******

Pein se deshacía de la camisa de Nagato, mientras este rojo jadeaba.

-Pein…. Llegaremos tarde…

Pein bajó sus manos por los pantalones del más joven.

-Que les den, yo quiero estar solo contigo… besarte a media noche y…-dijo mientras una sonrisa maliciosa cruzaba su rostro.

Nagato se puso aun más rojo y sintió como Pein pasaba su lengua por su cuello, y descendía hasta su pecho.

Nagato se abrazó a él.

Pein introdujo uno de los pezones (odio esta palabra) del chico en su boca.

Nagato gimió.

-¡Pein! ¡Vamos!-sonó a fuera la voz de Kisame

"Por su culpa no pasaré a solas con Itachi noche vieja… pues el no la pasará ocn su novio" pensó Kisame vengativo.

-¡Vamos salid!

-No quiero…-dijo Pein-yo me quedó aquí.

-¡O Sales o entramos Konan y yo!-dijo Kisame.

Pein gruñó.

-Ya salimos.-gruñó Pein.

Nagato se puso rojo mirando a Pein desconcertado, este por su parte se limitó a bajarle los pantalones a Nagato y observar su erección, el chico trató de taparse, pero Pein se lo impidió.

-tenemos que irnos…-dijo Nagato.

-¿a dónde crees que vas en este estado?-dijo Pein de forma seductora reteniendo al chico.

Bajó los bóxers de este e introdujo su miembro en su boca.

Kisame y Konan comenzaron a oír fuertes gemidos al otro lado de la puerta y ambos se pusieron rojos, al darse cuenta de que parecían un par de pervertidos, oyendo eso.

*******antes a la hora de la comida, Sasunaru, Nejichou, Peinnaga, Yamasai, Inosaku, ShinoKiba,, AsuShika, gaalee… (Medio fic XD)******

-¿Qué haréis en noche vieja?-preguntó naruto.

Shikamaru miró para otro lado.

-cosa… problemáticas-dijo el chico con coleta.

Todos le miraron sin comprender lo que decía.

-Yo cenaré con una persona misteriosa, que no os diré quién es, y vosotros no podéis averiguarlo, pero me gusta joder a la gente… en los dos sentidos-dijo Sai

Todos le miraron perplejos y se alejaron de él un asiento.

-¿qué? ¿Dije algo malo?-preguntó Sai confuso

-Yo no sé…-dijo Ino, pensando en Sakura.

-Gaara y yo cenaremos con sus hermanos.-dijo Lee feliz cogiendo de la mano a su novio.

Gaara solo contemplaba la escena sin emoción.

-Yo con Chouji-dijo Neji.

Todos le miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Neji fulminándolos con la mirada.

Todos se tensaron rápido.

-No, nada, nada-dijeron el resto de comensales, sentados junto a él.

Neji se cruzó de brazos y Chouji se puso rojo de vergüenza.

-Yo con mi novio…-dijo Nagato.

Todos se giraron a mirarle, sacando a su cotilla interior.

Nagato se puso rojo, mientras sentía como todos le observaban.

-Es… pe… Pein-Dijo Nagato.

-¡Toma!-Dijo Naruto levantándose de la mesa-¡Bien por ti!-dijo muy feliz el rubio.

Sasuke sintió vergüenza ajena y tiró de los pantalones de su novio para que se sentara.

-no te pongas más en ridículo-dijo Sasuke.

Naruto le miró confuso y el resto se rieron.

-Sasuke y yo pasaremos la noche con mis padres.

-qué bonito…-dijo Ino-yo en cambio…-comentó mirando al suelo.

********MADAZETSU******

_Entonces, si no te importa, besaré a otra persona esta medianoche._

Madara trataba de concentrarse en el trabaja pero cada vez que lo intentaba esa frase resonaba en su cabeza.

-¡mierda!-dijo tapándose los oídos como si eso fura a cambiar algo.

Como si esa frase no estuviera ya dentro de él.

*******JIRAMINA, SASUNARU******

-Naruto…-dijo Minato regañándole-eres un maldito desastre…-suspiró-nunca llegarás a ninguna parte a este paso. Estoy seguro de que sacarías mejores notas si te esforzaras.

Jiraiya sonrió y acarició la mejilla de Minato.

-vamos, el chico se esfuerza…-dijo Jiraiya defendiendo a Naruto.

Jiraiya, Minato, Sasuke y naruto, estaban cenando en casa de estos primeros, por año nuevo.

"Solo faltan unos minutos para el año nuevo" pensó Minato mirándose el reloj.

-Seguro que Sasuke saca mejores notas…-dijo Minato mirando al novio de su hijo amablemente.

-tch… bueno…-dijo Sasuke.

-Itachi ¿es tu hermano? ¿No?-preguntó Jiraiya de repente.

Sasuke se alarmó y le miró muy sorprendido.

-Os parecéis mucho físicamente, solo que el… más… ¿Cómo diría yo? Calmado…-dijo Jiraiya.

Sasuke miró al suelo.

-¡Es verdad! ¿Sasuke que ocurre con Itachi?-preguntó Naruto.

-quedan 6 minutos para año nuevo-dijo Minato.

Año nuevo.

Itachi….

-Sasuke-dijo Naruto al ver que su novio se levantaba de la silla.

-Naruto…-dijo Sasuke-me voy a ir, perdonadme, necesito aire fresco-dijo Sasuke marchándose de la casa.

Naruto le llamó una par de veces más pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Luego se giró parar mirar a Minato suplicante, y este rodó los ojos y respiró hondo.

-claro que puedes ir a por él…-dijo Minato cruzándose de brazos.

Naruto sonrió abiertamente y se levantó de la mesa corriendo mientras se le oía gritar el nombre de Sasuke una vez fuera de la casa.

-Niños...-dijo Jiraiya sonriendo-por cierto Minato…-dijo Jiraiya desnudándole mentalmente.

Minato se puso rojo y se tensó.

-¿por… Por qué me miras así?-preguntó Minato.

Jiraiya sonrió maliciosamente y comenzó a besar su cuello.

-Jiraiya… pueden volver en cualquier momento…-dijo Minato.

-no creo que esos dos vuelvan-dijo besando al rubio.

**********CENA AKATSUKI (un poco antes de lo anterior) PEINNAGA; KAKUHIDAN; MADAZETSU, SASODEI, Kisaita…********

Hidan estaba triste en la mesa viendo que Kakuzu no había venido a la fiesta.

Deidara parecía haberse olvidado de Sasori por un rato mientras jugaba con Pein, Nagato, Kisame, Itachi y Hidan.

-Está contando-dijo Pein dándole la vuelta al reloj de arena.

Deidara reía nervioso en el sillón, Itachi miraba aburrido, Nagato estaba un tanto incomodo entre desconocidos, y Hidan miraba hacia otro lado triste, los tres sentados en el sillón a la espera de que Pein pintara algo en la pizarra que había frente al sillón.

Zetsu prefería no formar parte del juego, pensando que de nuevo se había equivocado al pensar que podría llegar a algo con Madara.

-Un objeto-dijo Pein.

Todos los participantes miraron atentos lo que Pein estaba dibujando.

-¿Deidara?-preguntó Itachi al ver como el dibujo iba cobrando forma.

-Yo pensaba que era un pez con flequillo-dijo Kisame

Deidara le miró son rabia.

-¡NO soy un objeto!-dijo Deidara enfadado-¡NI un pez tampoco!

-¡yo Sé!-dijo Hidan-¡Rubia!

Pein negó, con la cabeza.

-no, rubia no es un objeto… ¿teñido? No eso no es un objeto… ¿hermafrodita?... no eso tampoco… ¿andrógino? No… eso tampoco…-reflexionaba Hidan

-¡Deja de decir gilipolleces sobre mi!-exclamó Deidara enfadado.

Pein rodó los ojos y rodeó la coleta de Deidara señalándola en el dibujo.

-¡Yo Sé!-dijo Kisame levantándose-¡El objeto el Laca!

-¡Mierda tío! ¡Lo iba a decir yo!-dijo Hidan.

-¡Dejar de meteros conmigo!-dijo Deidara.

-has acertado-dijo Pein relajado.

-¡¿qué? ¡No me lo puedo Creer! La colecta se me queda así de subida Natural, no uso laca ¿me oís? ¿Por qué no decís nada de la gomina de Hidan?

-No llevó gomina, mi pelo es así natural-dijo Hidan orgulloso pasándose la mano por el pelo.

-eso no se lo cree nadie-dijo Pein.

Zetsu sentado en una silla apartado del resto oí como discutían.

De repente llamaron a la puerta.

"Madara" pensó Zetsu. "a lo mejor se ha arrepentido y viene a decir me valla con él…"

El bicolor avanzó con una sonrisa a abrir la puerta, pero esta despareció al ver de quien se trataba.

-Sasori, Kakuzu ¿qué hacéis aquí?-preguntó Zetsu.

-he quedado con una chica para cenar.-dijo Sasori.

Deidara al oír su voz rápidamente interrumpió la conversación y se giró a observar a Sasori que estaba en la puerta.

-Y no iba a dejar a Kakuzu solo con mi dinero en la habitación-dijo Sasori-bueno, aquí le dejo, adiós, Zetsu…-dijo marchándose.

Kakuzu le miró aburrido y entró en la casa.

Deidara miró rápidamente hacia otro lado y Hidan siguió los movimientos del futuro administrador con los ojos.

Zetsu suspiró y agachó la cabeza triste.

"¿A quién quiero engañar? Madara nunca volvería a por mí… no es como si le importara" pensó cerrando la puerta.

Cuando estaba a punto de encajarla algo se lo impidió.

Miró hacia abajo y vio un pie.

-¿Y ahora que co…? Ma… Madara-dijo Zetsu al mirar hacia arriba para ver de quién se trataba.

Madara tenía cara triste.

-Zetsu, se que solo quedan uno minutos hasta media noche… y que soy un idiota… y que apenas queda tiempo… siento lo que te dije… me estoy muriendo de solo pensar que vas a pasar ya noche vieja sin mi… ¡qué digo! Me estoy muriendo de pensar que no la voy a pasar yo, contigo-dijo haciendo énfasis en el "yo" Madara-no puedo quitarme de la cabeza el pensar que puedas besar a otra persona, por favor ven a mi casa, pasemos año nuevo juntos-dijo extendiéndole la mano Madara.

Zetsu sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Por supuesto que sí-dijo besando a Madara.

-m…-dijo el Uchiha contra los labios de Zetsu.

Después, ambos salieron corriendo, sin despedirse.

Dentro del cuarto de Konan, la pobre era la única que no aparecía porque estaba hablando por teléfono en el baño… o eso dijo, ejem, ejem.

Kakuzu estaba sentado en una mesa, sin buscar compañía cuando Hidan respiró hondo y fue a sentarse a su lado, decidido a hablar con él.

Deidara suspiró.

******SASUNARU*******

Naruto siguió a Sasuke a través de la noche, hasta encontrárselo sentado sobre el césped, mirando la luna llena.

-Sasuke-dijo jadeando por la carrera-¿qué es lo que ocurre?-preguntó dulcificando su trono,

Sasuke, sentado en el césped, dándole la espalda, prosiguió mirando la luna llena.

-Fue hace años… un día como hoy… la luna estaba también llena… estábamos a punto de entrar en año nuevo, cuando Itachi llamó a mis padres rogándoles que no tardarán, les suplicó que fueran volando, que acelerarán al máximo, ellos… ellos se saltaron el Stop y murieron… si no fuera por Itachi yo..-dijo Sasuke

Naruto le miró triste.

-mi madre también murió… nada más nacer yo.

-tu… ¡Tu no lo entiendes! ¡Eran mis padres yo los quería! ¡Tu ni si quiera conociste a tu madre!

Naruto se sorprendió al ori eso.

Sasuke respiró hondo calmándose.

-Itachi es el culpable de que ellos murieran…-murmuró Sasuke serio de nuevo mirando a la luna.

La escena volvió a su calma inicial.

********INOSAKU********

Ino estaba sentada en el sofá, el sol hacía mucho se había puesto, cuando apenas quedaban unos minutos para año nuevo, se levantó del sillón decidida y salió de la habitación.

******ASUSHIKA, KUREHINA******

-¡Hey! ¡Mirad la televisión!-dijo Asuma-¡YA va a Ser año nuevo!-dijo cogiendo a Shikamaru por la cintura, el cual se puso rojo, y acercándolo a él.

Kurenai por su parte le cogió la mano a Hinata y sonrió.

Hinata se ruborizó.

********AKATSUKI******

-¡He! ¡Mirad!-exclamó Pein-¡Van a dar las campanadas!

Deidara triste se levantó del sillón y salió al pasillo, fuera de la habitación, pero nadie se enteró ya que todos estaban distraídos.

"Sasori…" pensó antes de apoyarse contra la pared del pasillo a llorar.

* * *

><p>Ino corría por el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta.<p>

-**¡UNA!**

Ino llamó a la puerta y de ella salió Sakura que la miró sorprendida, Ino vio a Sasori cenando junto a ella, cuando esta abrió la puerta.

-Ino…-dijo Sakura

**-¡DOS!**

-Sakura… escucha… no me importa que no sientas nada por mi… no me importa que prefieras a otro… yo… ¡TE AMO!

**-¡TRES!**

-Kakuzu… debes saber que… yo te quiero de verdad, lo que dije ese día…-dijo Hidan-solo era para quedar bien, yo te quiero-le confesó.

**-¡CUATRO!**

-¡Ah! ¡Si Jiraiya!-gimió Minato.

**-¡CINCO!**

-Zetsu…-dijo Madara acercándole por la cintura-te quiero.

**-¡SEIS!**

Sakura se lanzó a besar a Ino ante la mirada atenta de Sasori.

-Sasori-dijo Sakura cuando se alejó de Ino-es hora de que terminemos con esta farsa… vete con la persona que amas de verdad… el plan ni si quiera funciona-dijo Sakura.

Sasori sonrió y salió corriendo de la habitación.

**-¡SIETE!**

-Sai… yo… me estoy muriendo-dijo yamato

-¿Qu...qué? –preguntó Sai

**-¡OCHO!**

-sin embargo…-dijo Madara-no hago más que hacerte daño… quizás deberíamos terminar aquí.

-¿co… como?

"pero si hace un momento ¿no me dijo que me quería y que deseaba estar conmigo?" se preguntó Zetsu.

**-¡NUEVE!**

-¿me pasas la sal?-preguntó Temari.

**-¡DIEZ!**

-Hidan… yo ya no siento nada por ti, lo que fuera que había entre tú y yo… se ha terminado… yo ya te olvidé hace mucho… ya no significas nada para mí-dijo Kakuzu

**-¡ONCE!**

Deidara estaba llorando en el pasillo cuando alguien lo abrazó repentinamente.

El rubio miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con Sasori sonriendo.

-Hola… ¿llegó a tiempo para el beso de media noche? ¿o ya se me pasó la oportunidad?

Deidara sonrió y se echó a llorar sobre Sasori, que sonrió feliz.

**-¡DOCE!**

-Naruto…-dijo Sasuke dándole la espalda… creo que deberíamos terminar con lo nuestro.

**-¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

**CONTINUARA,…**

Y así acaba la primera temporada de mi fic.

¿intrigados?

¿acabó aquí el Sasunaru?

¿Jashin, le ha dicho Kakuzu a Hidan de verdad eso?

¿Yamato se muere?

¿Perdonará Sasuke a Itachi?

¿Se acabó el Madazetsu?

**SI QUEREIS SABERLO… COMENTADME AYE!**


	14. Atropellar al herido

**DISCLAIMER:**Naruto no me pertenece a mi sino al amante del Yin y Yan en serio… Kishi tiene una grave obsesión con eso…

**NOTa:** me muero de la risa, para acordarme de una cosa, puse mientras escribía en el capitulo anterior, "guiones largos" "dedicar Raquel" XD y se me olvidó borrarlo y lo de los guiones.

PAREJAS que salen:

Madazetsu (un fic suyo porfa plis?)

Peinaga (que mono es Nagato…)

SASUNaru (Sasuke será un cabrón en este cpaitulo)

Asushika (que monooo)

Kakuhidan (os moris XD!)

Sasodei (espero que me ameis)

KIsaita (Kisame… que penita…ya veréis)

Creo que no más…

**DEDICADO A:**

Todas las personas que han escrito un Madazetsu, por favor, dados por aludidas, que se quienes sois, y este capítulo os lo dedico.

**Atropellar al herido**

_**La**_ mañana del nuevo año, a pleno sol. Alumnos charlando en la puerta del internado, despreocupados.

Hasta que un ruido interrumpió sus vidas y todos se giraron a observar de donde provenía.

—¡Oh! ¡Dios mío! ¡¿Vieron eso!—se oyeron voces cuchicheando a la salida del internado.

—ese coche se llevó al chico por delante…—susurros decían.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par.

—¿A quién han atropellado?—susurró una voz.

—no, se creo que fue a Itachi—contestó alguien.

—¡Qué dices, es ese niño pelirrojo de primero!—dijo otra voz.

—ni si quiera lo viste, yo, si, y te digo que fue el hijastro de Jiraiya—dijo una voz masculina a la espalda de Sasuke.

—Que fue Itachi—insistió la primera voz.

Mientras en el despacho de Madara Shizune entró a toda prisa, con cara de preocupación.

—¿Ocurre algo Shizune?

—Madara—sama, han atropellado a ese chico que siempre se estaba metiendo en líos.

Los ojos de Madara se abrieron de par en par.

"¿Zetsu?" pensó el Uchiha.

*******UN DÍA ANTES…******

*****Sasunaru*****

—Naruto…—dijo Sasuke dándole la espalda… creo que deberíamos terminar con lo nuestro.

Naruto retrocedió, sorprendido, unos pasos.

—Pero… Sa… Sasuke—dijo Naruto.

Sasuke siguió inmóvil, observando como el sol seguía oculto, y esa luna le miraba fijamente, oscureciendo su vida, con su brillante luz, que iluminaba hasta la noche más oscura.

—Naruto… tu no significas nada para mi… ¡Cuando Itachi mató a mis padres mi vida perdió su sentido!—gritó Sasuke con rabia.

Naruto le miró confuso.

—es por eso que… ojalá él se muriera—dijo en un tono más oscuro.

—¡Sasuke! ¡¿Se puede saber que estás diciendo?—preguntó enfadado Naruto.

Las manos del rubio, formando puños.

Sasuke con una arrogante sonrisa se giró a mirarle.

—eres demasiado débil y patético como para entenderlo.—dijo el moreno.

Naruto temblaba de rabia.

—tu…. Creía que tu…

—¿Te quería?—preguntó Sasuke—yo no quiero a nadie… todo lo que siento—dijo haciendo una pausa calmándose—es odio.

******** MADAZETSU*******

—Madara… primero me traes aquí diciéndome que me quieres y que quieres estar contigo y luego me dices que lo quieres dejar... no te entiendo—suspiró Zetsu triste.

Madara recordó todas la veces que había visto a Zetsu entre amigos.

Riendo.

Hablando.

Siendo… lo que tenía que ser…

Un niño.

El Uchiha respiró hondo, resignado.

—Zetsu… cuando íbamos corriendo… hacia aquí… pensé que… quizás me había equivocado de nuevo… debiste quedarte con tus amigos… es ahí donde perteneces—dijo Madara mirando al suelo.

Zetsu mirándole con rabia, frunció el ceño enfadado.

—¡¿se puede saber de qué coño hablas?—gruñó el bicolor.

Madara elevó la vista del suelo, para que sus ojos se encontraran con los de un cabreado Zetsu.

—¡Serás gilipollas! ¡Deja de jugar conmigo!—exclamó Zetsu.

Madara le miró serio.

Zetsu estaba rojo de rabia, mirándole con unos penetrantes ojos amarillos.

Madara acercó su mano a Zetsu, y le acarició la mejilla. El bicolor, se puso rojo, esta vez de vergüenza. Madara acercó sus labios a los de este, y el bicolor cerró ojos.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?—preguntó Madara repentinamente contra los labios de este.

—¿Cuándo te importó eso?—dijo Zetsu tratando de acercar sus labios a los de Madara y completar el beso.

Madara gruñó y se apartó bruscamente de Zetsu dándole la espalda.

—Deberías estar con gente de tu edad…

"No con migo… que solo te hago perder el tiempo…" pensó Madara.

—vete…—dijo Madara.

Zetsu le miró sorprendido.

—pero Madara.—dijo Zetsu.

—¡Vete!—le gritó el Uchiha aun dándole la espalda.

El joven agachó la cabeza, avergonzado, y abrió la puerta para marcharse.

—¿Cambiaras de nuevo de idea?—preguntó en tono melancólico antes de irse.

Madara solo siguió contemplando la pared.

*********SASODEI********

—Hola… ¿llegó a tiempo para el beso de media noche? ¿O ya se me pasó la oportunidad?

Deidara sonrió y se echó a llorar sobre Sasori, que sonrió feliz.

De repente el rubio se separó de Sasori y le dio una bofetada haciendo que este retrocediera, y se colocara la mano sobre la parte herida.

—¿A qué vino eso?—preguntó frunciendo el ceño

De repente Deidara avanzó hacia a él y lo envolvió en un dulce beso.

—¿Qué pasa contigo?—le preguntó Sasori sonriendo mientras le apartaba un mechón de cabello, mientras sonreía.

—nada…—dijo Deidara—solo que… ¿por qué te fuiste con esa chica y luego volviste?

Sasori suspiró y rodeó al rubio por la cintura con ambos brazos.

—Nuestros padres se iban a casar y pensamos que si nos hacíamos novios… no se casarían porque entonces seríamos hermanos… por supuesto íbamos juntos siempre, porque tenía que parecer real…—Sasori suspiró—pero no merece la pena, prefiero estar contigo—sonrió antes de besar a Deidara.

**ACTULIDAD**

*****KISAITA******

Kisame a veces se sentía tan solo con Itachi…

El Uchiha le prestaba atención cuando estaban a solas, entonces son era tan frio, y parecía que de verdad le importaba.

Pero entonces llegaban a clase… y pasaba de él, le ignoraba como ignoraba al resto.

¿Se avergonzaba de él?

O simplemente le usaba para no estar solo…

No, Itachi podría tener a quien quisiera…. Así que… ¿por qué él?

Pensándolo bien, Itachi nunca había rechazado a ninguna de sus "Amiguitas".

Kisame suspiró.

—¿pasa algo?—preguntó Itachi apareciendo repentinamente.

En momentos como ese, Kisame creía que si, era verdad que le amaba, pero de nuevo las cosas siempre se torcían, y la felicidad de hace segundos, se convertía en…soledad.

Kisame se levantó de la mesa ignorando a Itachi y saliendo de la clase.

—¿Kisame?—preguntó Itachi—¿qué te ocurre?—preguntó andando detrás de él calmado.

Kisame siguió caminando hasta la entrada del internado, tratando de deshacerse de Itachi que le seguía.

—Kisame…—dijo Itachi—dime… que te pasa…—dijo siguiéndole.

Kisame cruzó la carretera que separaba el internado y la acerca de la calle.

Hoy nadie controlaba la puerta, y estaba abierta, ya que era uno de enero, y no hacían más que entrar y salir padres a visitar a los niños.

Itachi se quedó parado en medio de la carretera observando a Kisame, cuando para su sorpresa…

********Asushika**********

Asuma, despertó con Shikamaru apoyado contra su pecho.

—mi cabeza…—murmuró Shikamaru cuando Asuma se estiró.

El fumador sonrió y acarició los cabellos castaños del chico.

—no debiste beber tanto champan…—dijo Asuma en tono de riña.

Shikamaru puso cara de enfado.

—fuiste tú el que me emborrachaste para llevarme a la cama…—gruñó Shikamaru.

Asuma rió divertido y besó los labios de su novio.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

—Asuma, despierta, a sucedido algo horrible—dijo la voz de Kurenai al otro lado de la puerta.

******PEINNAGA******

—Pe… Pein… es hora de ir a desayunar…—dijo Nagato que apoyaba su cabeza sobre el cuerpo del de pelo naranja.

El mayor le abrazó haciendo que subiera su ligero cuerpo, encima del suyo, y comenzó a acariciarle.

—M… solo un poco más… tu piel es tan suave…—dijo Pein.

Nagato se puso rojo y Pein elevó su cabeza cogiendo al más joven por la barbilla y acercándole a su boca.

El de los pirsings acarició los labios de este con el pulgar.

—y tus labios…—murmuró Pein besándolos, para después apartarse y lamer el labio inferior del chico, que se puso aun más rojo y tuvo la necesidad de ocultar su rostro, en el cuello de Pein, por la vergüenza.—m… que bien sabes…—dijo Pein seductoramente mientras colaba sus manos entre las sabanas colocando sus manos en el culo les chico y empujándole hacia arriba, para tenerle más cerca.

Nagato soltó un leve grito de sorpresa al notar las manos de Pein en sus nalgas acariciándolas.

—ojala pudiera estar dentro de ti para siempre…—dijo Pein moviendo un dedo, extremadamente cerca de la entrada del chico.

Nagato entre abrió la boca, ruborizándose, sin saber que decir.

Pein acarició su mejilla.

—poniendo una cara como esa…—Pein besó su cuello—solo me hace querer desayunarte a ti…—dijo lamiendo su cuello.

El pelirrojo gimió ante eso.

—si… creo que definitivamente tú serás mi desayuno y mi postre y mi comida… te ves tan delicioso—dijo Pein colocándose encima del chico intercambiando sus posiciones.

Nagato rápidamente pasó sus manos por encima del cuello del Pein, abrazándose.

—quizás debería probarte por nata… o mermelada… m… es tentador…—dijo Pein seductor—aun que solo…—dijo lamiendo el pecho del chico—estas realmente bien…

********MADAZETSU*******

Madara se levantó rápidamente se su escritorio ignorando a Shizune.

¿Zetsu había muerto?

¿Acaso había tratado de escaparse del internado, por lo sucedido esa noche?

Madara avanzó por el pasillo preocupado.

_Zetsu sonrió._

—_Madara… anda ¿verdad que me ayudas con este examen?—preguntó inocentemente el bicolor._

Al director le causó una punzada de dolor ese recuerdo.

—_me lo prometiste… lo prometiste… tu me lo prometiste—repetía una y otra vez—prometiste que no nos separarían…—dijo llorando el bicolor._

Madara volvió sus manos puños avanzando más rápido por el pasillo.

Si a Zetsu le había pasado algo y encima por su culpa… jamás se lo perdonaría.

—_bueno… si me voy a ir… al menos quiero pasar más tiempo contigo…_

Zetsu… su cálida sonrisa… su calor… su aroma…

Madara suspiró al recordarlo melancólico.

El chico siempre había estado a su lado, no importa que sucediera, siempre había sufrido para poder estar con él.

Pero Madara simplemente lo había alejado de él, como si fuera una mera cámara desechable.

Si ayer no hubiera hecho marcharse al chico, y le hubiera hecho quedarse… a lo mejor seguiría vivo.

"Pero que digo… claro que tiene que estar vivo… mi Zuzu es muy fuerte…" pensó Madara avanzando por el pasillo tratando de parecer despreocupado, cuando el ritmos de sus pasos, su mirada perdida e inquita, y su lenguaje corporal en general, denotaban todo lo contrario.

Madara paró en seco cuando sus ojos se encontraron con Zetsu cruzando tranquilo el pasillo.

—¿Madara?—preguntó curioso el bicolor.

Madara respiró hondo, mientras daba gracias al cielo.

El Uchiha miró hacia los lados, por si había alguien y metió a Zetsu en el "Armario", más bien, sala pequeña, del conserje.

—¿qu… qué haces?—preguntó Zetsu rojo.

Madara le abrazó de repente en aquel reducido espacio, tratando de juntarlos aún más.

—Zetsu… nunca más te dejaré ir, se que te dije esta noche, y más veces, pero esta vez va en serio, te taré con una cadena a mi si es necesario y nunca te dejaré marchar, no importa tu edad, no importa que debas seguir con tu infancia, eres solo mío.

Zetsu se puso muy rojo y sus ojos de abrieron por la sorpresa.

—pero… ¿de qué hablas? Otra vez cambiando de opinión… seguro que dentro de un rato me echas…—dijo Zetsu—de nuevo—completó.

El Uchiha abrazó aun más fuerte al bicolor.

—No, nunca más. Nunca más te dejaré marchar, ni estar cerca de otros, ni poder ser un niño, me da igual si soy egoísta, solo me importa que estés sano y salvo.—Madara suspiró calmándose—solo me importa que no te alejes de mi nunca… así que por favor quédate conmigo.

Zetsu se puso muy rojo.

—¿cómo te voy a creer? Demuéstralo—dijo en tono seductor Zetsu invitándole al otro a seguir su juego.

Madara empezó a dejar marcas en su cuello.

—Madara…—murmuró Zetsu mientras este se dedicaba a quitarle la camisa—no deberías decir esa clase de cosas si no puedes cumplirlas—dijo Zetsu muy lejos, de rechazar a Madara que era lo que este se temía.

Madara sonrió y besó los labios del bicolor.

—te odio—dijo Zetsu con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Madara al principio parecía contrariado pero luego sonrió también.

—te amo, niño de pelo verde que no hace más que complicar mi vida, y hacer que un viejo como yo se enamore a sus años…

—no eres tan viejo—dijo Zetsu con una conciliadora sonrisa.

Madara acarició sus labios con el dedo pulgar.

—nunca pierdas esa sonrisa

**********SASUNARU**********

Nagato se acercó a Naruto que tenía ojeras y ojos tristes.

—¿qué ocurre?—le preguntó Nagato preocupado sentándose a su lado.

—Sasuke…—suspiró evitando que su voz temblara—ha terminado conmigo… dice…—dijo tapando sus ojos con ambas manos para que no vieran sus lagrimas—dice que no significo nada para él…

Nagato le miró alarmado.

—Naruto eso no es cierto, Sasuke te quiere, estoy seguro—dijo el pelirrojo.

Naruto trató de calmarse.

—Lo dudo—su voz sonó muy débil por las lagrimas.

No parecía el mismo Naruto de siempre, como si Sasuke solito, hubiera podido acabar con el alegre chico.

*********KAKUHIDAN, SASODEI********

—m… Hidan…—dijo Deidara que dormía desnudo abrazado por Sasori al ver como su compañero de cuarto se marchaba—¿A dónde vas?

—me largo de este maldito internado—dijo Hidan enfadado.

—¡¿qué pero que dices?—exclamó el rubio—¿se te fue la cabeza?

Hidan solo se puso una mochila a la espalda.

Deidara desasiéndose del abrazo del todavía dormido Sasori salió de la cama de un brinco.

Hidan le miró el silencio.

—Joder… y que el último recuerdo que tenga de esta habitación sea a Pamela Anderson, sin tetas, desnuda…—dijo Hidan.

Deidara miró hacia abajo, descubriendo su desnudez, y rápidamente se puso rojo tapándose con una sabana.

—¡No soy Pamela Anderson! ¡Y tú no te vas a ir!—le gritó Deidara—si es solo por lo de Kakuzu…—dijo mirando triste al suelo—encontraras a alguien mejor…

—tu… no entiendes nada en absoluto—dijo Hidan—necesito marcharme… —dijo en tono triste—quien sabe… quizás "él" me eche de menos, que tontería—dijo avanzando hasta la puerta dándole la espalda al rubio.

—Adiós… Deidara—dijo Hidan marchándose.

—¡Que no me llamo Barbie! ¡Ni Cloe que me llamó….!—Deidara de repente enmudeció dándose cuenta de algo.

"Adiós… **Deidara"**

—dijo… mi… nombre… ¡HIDAN!—gritó Deidara tratando de alcanzarle por el pasillo mientras una sonrisa surcaba su rostro.

*****NAGATO PASADO*****

—_lo que… lo que pasó fue que… entré en la habitación y vi como…—sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas…—vi… como mataba a mi madre…—el pulso del chico se aceleró haciendo esto notable l maquina que se encargaba de ello.—yo… entonces él se acercó a mi y…_

—_¿quién?—preguntó un policía._

—_s…._

*****ATROPELLO****

—Zuzu… pero si tú estás bien… ¿entonces quién…?—Madara de repente se alarmó—espérame un segundo, tengo que comprobar algo.

Madara salió corriendo del cuarto del conserje donde estaba con Zetsu hasta la puerta del internado, donde sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

—Madara ¿qué es lo que su…?—preguntó Zetsu que caminaba detrás de él intrigado.

Las pupilas del bicolor se estrecharon y su boca quedó abierta al ver la escena.

—Kisame yo…—un ruido se oyó al lado de Itachi en la carretera y Kisame se dio la vuelta muy alarmado para ver si le había sucedido algo.

Pero se encontró con otra persona tirada sobre la carretera que no era el de pelo negro.

La boca de Itachi quedó abierta con una expresión de horror en su cara al ver el accidente que había ocurrido a penas a unos metros de él.

Los ojos de Kisame se abrieron, muy sorprendido.

Deidara se abrió paso entre la gente, hasta llegar al sitio del accidente.

Pein asustado por los rumores de que era Nagato también se acercó a mirar.

Deidara comenzó a temblar y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

—no… no… él no…—dijo el rubio.

Nagato que apareció junto con Naruto se coló en la escena y se colocó al lado de Pein que lo abrazó repentinamente, mientras miraba la atroz escena ante él.

El vehículo había frenado y el conductor había llamado a la ambulancia.

—¡Kakuzu!—dijo Sasori llamando a su compañero de cuarto que estaba ocupado en unos cálculos.

—¿Qué quieres?—le preguntó con tono de pocos amigos.

—deberías acercarte a ver lo ocurrido ahí abajo.

Kakuzu le miró interrogante.

**CONTINUARA….**

¿a quién atropellaron?

¿en el próximo cap habrá Yamasai?

¿pondré algún lemon entero?

¿Quién mato a la madre de Nagato y casi a él?

¿Qué pasara con el Kisaita?

¿dejara Sasuke de ser tan cabrón

**COMENTEN Y LO SABRÁN, XD!**


	15. Una triste canción

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece a mi si no a Masashi Kishimoto, que tiene un gato llamado SUSANA... vale...eso explica que la tecnica de Sasuke se llame SUSANO... ejm ejem XD

**DEDICADO a:** Cualquiera que le guste PLACEBO! o lo conozca al menos (el grupo que canta la canción que puse en el fic)

**NOTA: **LA CANCION que cantan se llama BLIND es de PLACEBO, dudé estre esa y Song to Say Goodbye, también de Placebo. Escribiendo el pasaod de Hidan, me cabreé con lo que iba yo sola escribiendo XD.

**(yo futuro) NOTA PARA ANNE DEL FUTURO:** Hola Anne del futuro, se que leerás esta historia cuando te olvides de lo que sucede en ella, así que solo quiero decirte que espero que tu pareja favorita siga siendo el Madazetsu, terminate Fairy tail de un P… Vez! Espero que te gusten mis lemons, que como están inacabados dirás "Joder, ¿por qué nunca acabaría los Lemons?" Tienes que verte Bleach, y reverte Naruto, Por cierto ¿Aprobaste el examen de recuperación de Educación física? Espero que si…. Seguro que piensas que debías de ser idiota para haber escrito esto cuando lo leas dentro de unos… 8 meses o por ahí… me pregunto si seguirás escribiendo fics… Solo por favor ama al Madazetsu, ¡Ah! ¡Y mas te vale que en el próximo curso te este yendo mejor que en este! Por cierto… tu profe de educación física no es Lurdes ¿NO? XD Espero que por esta época hayas ya logrado tu objetivo de llenar fanfiction de Madazetsu, al menos 5 páginas ¿ok? NO me seas vaga futuro yo. TE DEDICO ESTE CAPITULO para que te alegres cuando lo leas dentro de casi un año.

**Después de esta parida….**

**Había una vez, una triste canción.**

*****Hora de aprender con Orochimaru*****

—¡Hola! ¡Hola niños! ¡He vuelto! Bueno esta vez, como sé que muchos de vosotros, que por desgracias no sois menores de 13 años, me reclamáis he vuelto para haceros felices.

Bueno aunque no he abierto la temporada dos, salgo en el segundo capítulo. ¡Viva!

Solo vine a decir que esto no es un "song fic" si seguís leyendo para bajo lo entenderéis.

Y ya de paso aprovecharé para aclarar varias cosas.

1—no soy un pedófilo. ¿Por qué os reis? No sé que hice para haceros pensar eso, yo solo quería apoderarme del cuerpo de Sasuke—kun cuando era niño y… ¿De qué os reis?

2—si conseguimos alguien para hacer el trió, al final Gai—sensei, Kabuto y yo lo pasamos en grande.

3—no es cierto que me dedique a violar niños, ello aceptan.

4—¿Cómo es que nadie me presentó a Konohamaru y sus pequeños amigos? Son muy… lindos.

Bueno y dicho esto me despido, y recordad niños, si un extraño os dice que si queréis ver su colección de sellos en su casa, repetid conmigo… ¡SI!

*****Habitación del hospital*****

—No, mire, el accidente ocurrió fuera del internado, el chico cruzó las calle, no es responsabilidad nuestra si ese accidente ocurrió fuera del internado, ¿Vale?—decía Madara hablando por teléfono fuera de la habitación donde estaba Hidan.

Zetsu, dentro de la habitación suspiró y se sentó en una silla que había.

Pein miraba con ojos tristes a Hidan en la cama, inconsciente y Nagato estaba en una esquina, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, solo estaba aquí porque el chico hospitalizado era amigo de su novio.

Konan no había podido presentarse, y Kisame estaba paralizado mirando el cuerpo de Hidan con incredulidad.

Itachi, sus ojos, parecieron volverse más tristes.

Deidara era al que más le costaba retener las lágrimas. Se suponía que a él no le importaba nadie, pero Hidan, en apenas unas semanas, a pesar de ser un capullo a veces… siempre le apoyaba…

Deidara suspiró.

¿Era posible que alguien aparte de Sasori pudiera importarle? De repente los ojos de este se abrieron de par en par.

Importarle.

IMPORTARLE.

Pero ¿A qué nivel?

Quería eso decir que ahora le gustaba Hidan, no eso no era posible, rotundamente no.

En el peor momento apareció Sasori, seguido de Kakuzu.

Sasori carraspeó.

—¿Por qué no salís un momento?—preguntó Sasori.

Todos le levantaron y desaparecieron de la sala menos Kakuzu que se quedó observando con el ceño fruncido la cama donde Hidan estaba acostado.

Fuera de la habitación, Pein cogió de la mano a Nagato y se lo llevó a una esquina donde cogió el móvil y llamó a Konan para contarla lo ocurrido.

Kisame estaba frente a la máquina de cafés, y por su espalda apareció Itachi.

—Kisame, ¿podemos hablar? Sobre lo de antes…—dijo Itachi.

—Ahora no—contestó bruscamente el tiburón.

En otra parte, fuera de la habitación Zetsu se acercó a Madara.

—¿Ocurre algo?—preguntó Zetsu quizás demasiado siendo demasiado cercano con Madara estando en público.

Madara suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—No. Bueno nos intentará demandar su familia pero va a fracasar, aparte de porque mis abogados son mejores, porque el accidente ocurrió fuera de nuestro terreno—Madara puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Zetsu—Su padre vendrá dentro de 4 días.

Madara al darse cuenta de que alguien les podía ver apartó su mano de la cabeza del bicolor, eliminando todo contacto físico.

Sasori se acercó a Deidara cogiéndole de la mano.

—¿ocurre algo?—preguntó cuando notó que el rubio se tensaba.

Deidara rápido sonrió falsamente, ocultando su preocupación.

—no, en absoluto.—dijo el rubio excusándose.

**********KAKUHIDAN***********

Kakuzu, una vez a solas en la habitación con Hidan se acercó a la cama de este pasando sus manos por las barreras de platico que había a los lados de esta.

—Hidan…—dijo Kakuzu.

El inmortal se acercó a Hidan suspirando.

_Hidan iba andando por la calle con Kakuzu a su lado, mientras cataba en bajo una canción._

—"_No te vayas y me dejes… No te vayas y me dejes... y por… "—cantaba Hidan._

—"_favor no me dejes ciego…"—dijo Kakuzu en tono normal completando la frase de su ahora novio._

_Hidan se giró a mirarle desconcertado._

—_¿Conoces la canción?—preguntó el de pelo plateado._

—_vagamente…—dijo Kakuzu mirando hacia otro lado._

_Hidan ocultando una sonrisa, fingiendo estar enfadado le dio la espalda a Kakuzu._

—_pues valla._

Kakuzu suspiró observando a Hidan.

—no pareces tu tan callado…—dijo sonriendo vagamente ante su propia broma—parece que en cualquier momento te levantaras y me gritarás—dijo acariciando la mejilla de Hidan—O pondrás la misma cara triste del otro día—dijo apartando la mano de la mejilla del inmortal.

Kakuzu se sentó en la silla de al lado.

Había estado a punto de perder a Hidan, puede que hace unas horas le rechazara, pero esto era más serio que una simple riña, en las próximas veinticuatro horas, su destino estaría marcado, o vivía o moría. Y que viviera no iba a decir que lo hiciera sin secuela.

Kakuzu podía haber aceptado sus sentimientos y entonces, le habría retenido a su lado y no le hubiera dejado cruzar la puerta.

Kakuzu agachó la cabeza y suspiró, sintiendo como una lagrima caía al suelo.

¿Todo por su culpa?

No sería nada nuevo.

—_¡Kakuzu lárgate! Eres patético, todos de odian, ¿por qué no te vas a contar dinero o algo?—dijo un niño arrojándole un billete al suelo, el resto corearon su risa._

Kakuzu juntó sus manos sobre sus rodillas, tratando de dejar de llorar.

El avaro respiró entrecortadamente tratando de calmarse lo suficiente, para hablar.

—"Si pudiera _Librarte de una posesión efímera Permaneciendo tú divertido Valentín".—_susurró ligeramente en un tono melódico.

_La voz de Kakuzu comenzó a temblar de nuevo, y respiró hondo antes de continuar._

—"No te vayas y me dejes… No te vayas y me dejes... y por favor no me dejes cieg…"—dijo ahogado por las lagrimas sin poder terminar la ultima letra.

Las manos de Kakuzu temblaban.

Todo su cuerpo lo hacía.

24 horas…. Decidirían sobre la vida de Hidan.

******SASUNARU, YAMASAI*******

Naruto se acercó a Sasuke colándose entre la gente.

—Sasuke—dijo Naruto—¿qué ha pasado?—dijo colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Sasuke.

—_Sasuke ¡Teme!—dijo Naruto tratando de empujar a Sasuke._

_El Uchiha solo se rió y besó de nuevo a Naruto._

—_venga no te pongas así por esa tontería—dijo Sasuke riendo_

—_no es una tontería, Sasuke…—dijo Naruto haciendo un puchero—si no fuera porque te quiero._

_Sasuke se puso rojo, he hizo un sonido de molestia._

_¿Cómo era posible que alguien como Naruto se enamorara de alguien como él?_

Sasuke apartó la mano de Naruto bruscamente al sentir todo ese torrente de innecesarias emociones.

—Déjame en paz naruto—dijo marchándose.

Naruto quedó atónito mientras le miraba entrar en clase.

—Naruto—dijo Lee agarrándole del brazo y arrastrándole al interior del aula—vamos ya llegó el profesor.

Naruto entró en el aula y se sentó en su mesa, al lado de Sasuke para su desgracia, en estos duros momentos.

—Bueno chicos, me gustaría que hicierais una redacción sobre algo que os guste, para pasado mañana—dijo Yamato al entrar al aula.

Sai le observó triste.

*********YAMASAI, FLASHBACK*****

—Yamato, no te puedes estar muriendo, me prometiste que no me dejarías…—dijo Sai tirando de la camisa del castaño hacia él.

—Sai… Sai… cálmate—dijo Yamato notando los llorosos ojos de Sai—no es como si yo quisiera morirme tampoco—dijo sonriendo ligeramente—pero… hace unos meses me detectaron una enfermedad… aun no han descubierto cual es pero… está acabando poco a poco con mis órganos, y al no saber de qué enfermedad se trata no pueden frenarla.

Sai le miró atónito, y se lanzó a besar al castaño.

—Por favor no me dejes.—dijo Sai al borde de las lágrimas.

******MADAZETSU******

—Madara… ¿qué fue lo que les pasó a los padre de Itachi?—preguntó Zetsu sentándose junto a él.

—Pues… murieron cuando su casa se quemó en noche vieja—dijo Madara antes de sorber su café, aun ardiendo.

Zetsu le miró extrañado.

—pero Itachi dijo que murieron en un accidente de coche.

Madara bajó el vaso repentinamente en shock.

—¡¿qué? ¡No! Eso no fue para nada así el…—dijo Madara levantándose—disculpa tengo que ir a un sitio.

—pero… Ma… Madara—dijo Zetsu tratando de seguirle torpemente.

******KAKUHIDAN*****

—"si pudiera arrancarte del cielo raso"—dijo Kakuzu acariciando el rostro de Hidan—.

Kakuzu reflexionó sobre donde podría estar Hidan exactamente ¿Soñando? ¿En el inexistente cielo? O directamente… ya no estaba, y no había en donde buscarle.

—"Nos congelaría a ambos en el tiempo."—dijo Kakuzu con voz ronca.

En un tiempo donde ambos eran novio, donde no le había dicho todas esas cosas dolorosas a Hidan, y donde este no había acabado en la camilla de un hospital.

—"En contraría una nueva manera de ver…"—suspiró Kakuzu apartando su mano del rostro del de pelo plata—"Tus ojos pegados a los míos"

*******SASODEI*******

—**¿**Ocurre algo?—preguntó Deidara tratando de ver los ojos de Sasori, pero este solo le comenzó a besar.

Deidara le apartó tratando de ver los ojos de su ahora novio, pero este solo trató de besarle de nuevo mientras Deidara retrocedía.

Sasori arrinconó a Deidara en un lado y comenzó a besar su cuello.

—Sa… Sasori…—dijo Deidara tratando de apartarle de él.

Sasori suspiró apartándose.

—Deidara… ¿Tú sigues sintiendo lo mismo por mi?—dijo desvelándole al rubio unos tristes ojos miel Sasori.

Los ojos de Deidara se abrieron de par en par.

* * *

><p>"¿Qué es este sitio? "Se preguntó Hidan avanzando por el inmenso espacio en blanco, de repente una escena se abrió ante él.<p>

—¡Papá mira!—gritaba Hidan corriendo en pleno diciembre con las calles nevadas.

—¡Ahora no!—gritó su padre malhumorado haciendo que el pequeño de pelo gris retrocediera.

Hidan rodó los ojos cruzándose de brazos y se dio la vuelta sin querer seguir observando la escena.

—¿esto es todo lo que sabes hacer? ¡Eres patético! ¡Tengo un hijo patético!—gritó su padre pegándole un puñetazo.

Una lágrima resbaló por él un poco más mayor que antes rostro de Hidan.

—¡Me avergüenza que seas mi hijo! ¡Ojala te mueras!—dijo golpeándole haciendo que más lagrimas brotaran de sus ojos—¡Deja de llorar! ¡Solo los maricones lloran!—gritó atizándole un nuevo golpe.

Los puños de Hidan temblaron de rabia y de nuevo trató de huir de la escena para toparse con otra.

—Normal que en el colegio te insulten, das pena—dijo su padre mirándole con una retorcida sonrisa—Me da asco el solo verte—dijo pegándole una torta.

Hidan quedó inmóvil mirándole con ojos muertos, aun serios.

—Bien, bien, el pequeño mariconazo ya no llora—dijo su padre soltando una carcajada.

Hidan volvió sus manos, dos puños dispuestos a desahogarse.

De repente un pensamiento golpeó su mente y sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos.

¿Y si su padre tenía razón y después de todo, era realmente un inútil?

¿Y si le empezaba a parecer verdad eso de que daba vergüenza?

¿Y si de verdad daba asco?

Y desde luego, nadie lo quería.

Kakuzu le había rechazado, después de todo.

Hidan suspiró a punto de caer en el pozo de la desesperación y aceptar que su padre tenía razón, cuando en medio de esa nada llena de recuerdos se oyó una especie de eco.

"_si pudiera arrancarte del cielo raso"_

Hidan se sorprendió y buscó a ver de dónde salía la voz.

"_Nos congelaría a ambos en el tiempo"_

¿Por qué escuchaba esta canción justo ahora?

"_En contraría una nueva manera de ver, Tus ojos pegados a los míos"_

¿Quién estaba cantando esa melodía en su cabeza?

"_No te vayas y me dejes… No te vayas y me dejes... y por favor no me dejes ciego"_

"Kakuzu" Pensó, pero inmediatamente desechó esto a la basura, porque no era más que una absurda teoría sin fundamento. ¿Kakuzu cantándole? El mundo debía haberse vuelto loco.

*******YAMASAI, SASUNARU, PEINNAGA, GAALEE, INOSAKU NEJICHOU******

**T**odos los chicos estaban reunidos en una habitación.

Neji al lado de Chouji en la mesa, Sai con una enciclopedia tumbado en el suelo.

Naruto recostado contra la pared mientras pensaba sobre qué hacer su redacción.

Ino y Sakura riendo y cotilleando en el ordenador.

Gaara junto a Lee consultando algo en otros libros.

—¿Ya sabes sobre lo que hacer tu redacción Naruto?—le preguntó Lee

—No se…—gruñó Naruto aun pensando en el asunto de Sasuke

¿Acaso el moreno le odiaba? ¿Había estado jugando con él? Quizás para Sasuke todo fue una gran broma pesada, en lo que a su relación respecta.

—¿de qué va la vuestra?—preguntó Naruto dirigiéndose a nadie en particular.

—De los diferentes ejercicios físicos que existen—dijo Lee emocionado.

—Sobre la sangre—respondió Gaara in levantar la vista del libro.

—sobre el destino—dijo Neji escribiendo en su hoja en blanco.

—Sobre la comida del mundo—dijo Chouji mientras se le hacía la boca agua de solo imaginarlo.

—sobre el amor—dijo Sakura, Ino sonrió y la cogió de la mano.

—Que mentira…—dijo Neji—lleváis media hora en Twitter hablando por el chat, no habéis avanzado nada.

—¡calla!—dijo Ino sacándole la lengua ante lo que Sakura rió.

—¿Y tu Sai?—le preguntó Naruto.

—Sobre los penes—contestó tranquilamente el chico mientras se giraba a mirar a Naruto y al resto con una sonrisa—¿Sabíais que la gente con el pene más largo vive en una isla al este de África?

Todos le mirarnos confusos.

—También he averiguado que mi antepasado, un general de guerra, al ganar una batalla, se llevó los 1200 penes de sus contrincantes de recuerdo…—dijo Sai poniéndose reflexivo de repente—m… a lo mejor si consigo comunicarme con él mentalmente averiguo donde los escondió—dijo Sai poniéndose un dedo a un lado de la cabeza y cerrando los ojos—¡Om…! ¿Dónde están los penes?

Todos miraron a Sai con miedo y confusión.

—¡Ya nos ponemos a hacer el trabajo!—dijeron Sakura e Ino con miedo.

Todos permanecieron en silencio un rato, hasta que Sakura lo rompió.

—Por cierto… ¿Y Nagato?—preguntó la de pelo rosa.

—Esta con su novio, Pein, no sé donde, ha faltado a clase, mañana le diré los deberes—dijo Naruto.

"Bueno al menos a él le van bien las cosas" pensó el rubio.

* * *

><p><strong>O<strong>tra vez Uchiha Madara se encontraba con la misma mujer que le recomendó cortar su relación con Zetsu

-Mikoto…-dijo Madara encontrándose con ella en el mismo restaurante de siempre.

-Madara….-dijo la rubia de pelo largo-¿Recuerda?

-disculpa… Ayama… tenemos que hablar-dijo sentándose en la pequeña mesa junto a ella-Me mentiste ¿qué cojones pasó aquella noche? ¿Por qué me dijiste que fue un incendió en la casa? ¿Por qué ponía eso en el periódico? ¿Por qué cree Itachi otra cosa? Eso es incumplir el trato-dijo serio Madara.

Ella suspiró.

-deja que te explique…-dijo ella.

*******PEINNAGA********

-Pein…-dijo Nagato abrazándose a su novio mientras emitía una especie de ronroneo-¿estás triste?-le preguntó ruborizándose mientras miraba a su novio.

Pein sonrió y le besó los labios.

-no, tranquilo… no te preocupes por mi-dijo besándole de nuevo sin poder resistirse a la adorable cara del niño. (Pein es Orochimaru LOL)

********KAKUHIDAN*******

-¿Hi…? ¿Hidan?-exclamó sorprendido Kakuzu cuando le vio abrir los ojos.

**CONTINURA….**

**Como este es el aniversario de mi fic, por ser el cap. 15! Me propongo llegar a 5 comentario! YEAH!**

**COMENTAD POR EL ANIVERSARIO SI HABEIS LEIDO HASTA AQUÍ! XD**

_¿Vivirá Yamato?_

_¿Qué es lo que pasa con esa Ayama y Madara?_

_¿Cuál es el trato?_

_¿Qué tiene que ver con la muerte de los padres de Itachi?_

_¿Nagato puede ser más mono?_

_¿Echabais de menos a Orochimaru?_

_¿Ha despertado Hidan? ¿Qué le dirá Kakuzu?_

**Decidme que parejas queris que salgan en el proximo cap! DECIDME DE Q PAREJAS HACER EL LEMON!**


	16. El despertar de un Jashinista

**Dedicado a: todas las personas que me han comentado o comentaran como:**

Yo (que es Raquel)

Sally

Lara

Eiko-chan

3BYhancock

xx-gatita

saskenaru

LadyNiia

Kaome Tsuki-hime

Yuuki Neko Original

ETC… ETC… no pongo el resto de nombre porque no me da tiempo que son las doce de la noche, pero se quienes sois y MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece a mi si no Kishimoto que nació el mismo día que Sasori.

**Nota:** el otro día descubrí que había otro fic también llamado internado Yaoi. Estaba en internet cuando leo… "Diseñador de Pein…" y yo PEIN! Pero era Peinados que se había cortado, que desilusión.

**Problema:** He perdido la pasión por el SASODEI! AYUDA! WAA! Me tengo que ver los episodios de Naruto donde salen de nuevo y mañana dedicaré mis fic sobretodo a ellos y Kisaita.

Lemon, votos:

Madazetsu **5 (no sé cuando lo hare… pero no falta mucho… conociéndome)**

Kakuhidan **4 (lo pondré en el siguiente cap… espero que me dé tiempo)**

Peinnaga **6 O.O! viva! (Pues en este, no, es coña, dentro de poco)**

Sasunaru **4 (dentro de poco)**

Sasodei **3 (flata muy poco! XD)**

Yamasai **1 (no sé.. uf…)**

Jiramina **1 (pronto supongo)**

Asushika **1 (no Sé waa XD!)**

**Fuck You:**

**A mi querida amiga que ha venido hoy a mi casa y me ha jodido el IPod, si Raquel… ahora no me va una aplicación ¬¬ pero es igual… me la volveré a descargar.**

**Despertar de un Jashinista.**

**^TROZO ESPECIAL!^**

Declaraciones a lo Akatsuki.

"Me gustas más que el dinero, Hidan" Kakuzu.

"Kakuzu, Te a adoro más que a Jashin-sama" Hidan.

"Madara, eres mejor que comer personas" Zetsu.

"Mil veces mejor que el poder… solo tu Zetsu" Uchiha Madara.

"Sería eterno por ti Danna, un" Deidara.

"Deidara, por ti esperaría lo que fuera" Sasori, en cambio es en el anillo de este en el que ponía virgen XD, chiste verde malo LOL.

"Vendería la Samehada por ti, Itachi-san" Hosigaki Kisame.

"Olvidaría a Sasuke y el daño que le hice con una sola palabra tuya" Uchiha Itachi

Vale… después de esta parida…

*****MISTERIO…******

—Después de matarle... con Itachi y Sasuke fuera de casa por noche vieja, me decidí a quemar la casa… Pero… entonces recibí una llamada.

"_Mamá… vas a venir ¿Verdad?" "Sasuke y yo te estamos esperando" "corre ven rápido, muy rápido, quiero que cuando cierre los ojos y los vuelva a abrir ya hayáis llegado"_

Madara frunció el ceño y la invitó a continuar con la mirada.

La rubia suspiró y removió su café con una cucharilla.

—Le dije que estábamos de camino en coche y decidí que fingir un accidente sería mucho mejor que quemar la casa… así que dejé las cerillas en la mesa, cogí el cadáver y lo subí al coche. Fingí un accidente tirando el coche por un barranco con su cadáver dentro pero… cuando llegué a casa… debí de haber dejado una cerilla encendida y esta había ardido… por ello pensaron que fue un incendió, pero luego lo rectificaron en los medios de comunicación…—dijo mirando fijamente el café—cosa que tu no viste…—dijo mirando a los ojos de Madara.

El moreno se cruzó de brazos.

—Madara… respecto… a lo de estar con alguien… ¿No pensaras estar con ese niño? ¿No? No es más que un crio…—dijo ella en tono de broma para quitarle importancia a su comentario—además no parece de tu tipo… ni parece contento de estar contigo… apartado de sus amigos.

Madara la miró serio.

—las apariencias engañan—dijo Madara.

—Bueno, bueno—dijo ella manteniendo el tono anterior—la opción más probable es siempre la correcta… La _navaja de Ockham._Las apariencia son engañan…—le sonrió malignamente.

—Lo siento… soy más de Platón*—dijo relajado Madara antes de mirarla con superioridad cuando una nueva idea cruzó por su mente—Además… la joven chica de pelo negro largo… con dulce sonrisa que solía besar el suelo por donde pisaba su marido… amaba a sus hijos…—dijo él en tono de superioridad—quien diría que iba a salir tan zorra y despiadada—sonrió con sorna.

Ella le lanzó una mirada de superioridad y se recostó en la silla de la cafetería olvidando el juego anterior con su café.

—No está bien insultar a la gente… además tu qué sabrás… tuve que tomar una decisión—dijo ella.

—Si… la pasta o la familia.—dijo el serio.

La rubia solo cerró los ojos y sonrió cruzándose de brazos.

—no nos engañemos… Madara—kun…—dijo abriendo los ojos para mirarle con superioridad—tu y yo nos parecemos bastante… ambos amamos el poder… y el dinero…—dijo ella suspirando—ambos daríamos lo que fuera por el ¿No es cierto… Mada—chan?

Madara la fulminó con la mirada antes de cambiar de punto de visión y apoyar su espalda en el asiento blanco de su silla.

—yo no lo daría TODO—dijo haciendo ímpetu en la última palabra.

—Claro… menos a tu "niño"—dijo ella sonriendo con fingido cansancio.

—Ese "niño" tiene nombre, y te aseguro que su vida vale más que todo el dinero que tengo—dijo él.

—No te hagas el Santo… tu también deseabas su muerte.—dijo ella con maldad en su voz.

Los ojos de Madara se abrieron más de lo normal, sorprendido.

—Por eso me ocultas…—dijo ella con superioridad.

—no te confundas, Miko… Ayama, si lo he hecho esa para no hacer más daño a Itachi y Sasuke contándoles la verdad.—dijo levantándose—si me disculpas.

—Sabes que él era una mala persona… no lo hice solo por el dinero…—dijo ella cuando Madara la daba la espalda—aun que… el dinero que obtuve tras su muerte no estuvo mal…—sonrió—ese cabrón no valía tanto.

Madara permaneció calmado, y abandonó el local.

*******Kakuhidan y KISAITA*******

—Hidan…—dijo Kakuzu sorprendido.

—¿Kakuzu?—preguntó este apenas sin fuerzas.

"Así que… sí que estaba aquí… ¿de verdad estaba cantándome entonces?" se preguntó Hidan.

Kakuzu había vuelto a su anterior faceta de persona fría y Hidan no entendía nada.

—¿por qué estás aquí?—preguntó Hidan—¿Significa que me perdonas? ¿Qué sientes lo mismo por mi?—le preguntó el de pelo gris tratando de sonreír, a pesar de encontrarse sin fuerzas para ello.

Kakuzu, una persona incapaz de expresar sus sentimientos trataba de hacer de tripas corazón en esta difícil situación.

—Hidan yo…—dijo Kakuzu—será mejor que me valla… solo vine porque Sasori me lo pidió, dijo que me daría dinero—dijo Kakuzu levantándose.

"no… él no me estaba cantando… solo fue mi imaginación"

—Yo tú… capullo—dijo Hidan cuando Kakuzu estaba a punto de alcanzar la puerta de la habitación para marcharse.

Kakuzu apretó los puños con ira.

—¿Cómo has dicho?

—siempre tengo que dar el primer paso yo ¿no?—dijo con arrogancia el de la gomina tratando de sentarse en la cama, recuperando como por arte de magia su fuerza, mientras ignoraba el comentario de Kakuzu—Kakuzu, repito que me sigues gustando… y seguiré intentando que me quieras, nunca más trataré de huir… solo te perseguiré hasta que me aceptes…—dijo Hidan mientras arrugaba la sabana de la cama de hospital con una mano.

Kakuzu se dio la vuelta desvelando una triste mirada.

—Hidan tú…—dijo Kakuzu en tono melancólico.

—¡Ya estás despierto!—exclamó Kisame abriendo la puerta de repente.

Kakuzu miró al suelo un tanto avergonzado al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decirle al Jashinista.

Itachi, Pein, Nagato, Zetsu, Deidara y Sasori entraron tras Kisame.

—menos mal, Hidan, ya pensaba que no volvería a oír la satánica música de tu móvil—dijo Kisame en tono de broma.

—es Jashinista…—dijo enfadado cruzándose de brazos.

—Bueno que estés ya despierto… odiaba tener que esperar…—dijo Sasori apoyándose contra la pared.

"¿yo? ¿A mí? ¿Hidan? ¿Gustarme? Al fin que conseguí volver con Sasori y me pasa esto…" Deidara suspiró.

—Hidan, me alegro de que te recuperaras… me ponen nervioso los hospitales.—dijo Zetsu.

—Bi…. Bienvenido de nuevo… Hi… Hidan—san—dijo Nagato rojo de vergüenza.

—Bueno Hidan ahora que has vuelto, por cierto Konan también estaba preocupada por ti, me gustaría decir de parte de todos que nos alegramos de que te hallas recuperado y que la próxima vez deberías mirar antes de cruzar.

—¿Te pagan por dar consejos de seguridad vial, Pein?—le preguntó Hidan interrumpiéndolo con un sonrisa de superioridad.

Nagato solo se abrazó a Pein como si tratara de protegerlo del comentario y el de pelo naranja sonrió ante esa acción, pasando una mano por el suave pelo rojo del chico.

—¿Pagan por eso?—preguntó Kakuzu de repente uniéndose a la conversación.

Deidara que había permanecido ajeno a esta historia todo el rato por que no sabía que decirle al que hace unas horas solo era su mejor amigo, no era capaz de mirarle a los ojos.

Itachi solo les miraba reírse desde la entrada a la habitación.

"Yo… no soy bien recibido aquí" pensó el de pelo negro suspirando antes de marcharse.

El Uchiha estaba a punto de marcharse por la puerta del hospital cuando apareció Madara.

—Oye… Itachi podemos hablar luego en mi despacho ¿verdad?—preguntó Madara.

—claro—dijo fríamente el menor.

Madara sintió y continuó su camino.

Itachi miro triste al suelo y de nuevo se dispuso a marcharse.

—¡Itachi—san!—le llamó una familiar voz.

El moreno se giró para ver a su novio llamándole, que había venido corriendo desde la habitación.

—¿Ya te vas?—preguntó el tiburón.

Itachi solo desvió la mirada.

—creía que no me dirigías ya la palabra…—dijo serio el Uchiha.

Kisame se paró un momento a reflexionar y también decidió desviar su mirada al suelo.

—Eso…—dijo pasándose la mano—es solo que yo… a veces… pienso que no te importo… que si me fuera no te molestaría… como Hidan y Kakuzu—dijo Kisame.

Itachi le miró, dulcificando la mirada.

—Kisame… eso no es así… tu me importas…—dijo Itachi aun frio, pero con un tono quizás más suave—Esta tarde nos vemos a las siete en la puerta de la cafetería del internado, te demostraré que me importas—dijo Itachi.

Kisame sonrió.

"Quizás todo son imaginaciones mías de nuevo, Itachi a lo mejor sí que me aprecia"

El Uchiha se marchó.

********ASUSHIKA********

—¿Qué haces Shikamaru—kun?—preguntó Asuma abrazando al menor por detrás mientras trataba de concentrarse aparentemente en acabar su tarea—Ya volviste de la habitación de Naruto—kun… veo…

—Aparta… que apestas a cigarrillo—protestó Shikamaru.

—Creía que te gustaba—dijo Asuma besando el cuello de Shikamaru.

Shikamaru gruñó echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

—Asuma—sensei…—dijo el menor su nombre.

******** SASUNARU, JIRAMINA********

—Naruto… siento mucho que ya no estés con Sasuke—kun—dijo Minato siendo amable.

Jiraiya, Minato y Naruto cenaban cada uno a un lado de la gran mesa de madera de la cocina, o mejor dicho, Jiraiya y Minato al lado y Naruto en frente.

-olvídalo… no tiene importancia…-mintió Naruto.

"Sasuke… fui un idiota al creer que me querías…"

_Naruto… será por eso que me gustas._

_Idiota… solo lo hacía por protegerte._

"¿Por qué fingiste todo el tiempo? ¿Qué ganabas al engañarme?" Naruto suspiró.

-¿de verdad que estás bien? Hoy no estás comiendo mucho… ni has insultado a Jiraiya…-dijo Minato preocupado por su hijo.

-no tengo mucha hambre, y no hace falta decir que es un viejo pervertido cuando es muy obvio.

Jiraiya le miró con mala cara, aun que solo fuera en broma.

_-Naruto… tu…-dijo Sasuke besándole._

_El moreno bajó su mano por el cuerpo de Naruto metiéndola entre sus pantalones._

_Los ojos del rubio se abrieron de par en par en medio del beso._

_-tranquilo… -dijo Sasuke besando su cuello._

_Naruto se agarró a la ropa de este mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza._

_Y de repente…_

_-¡Queréis dejar de follar y dormir un poco! ¡Mañana toca examen global de historia y mi cabeza va a estallar!-gritó Sakura arrojándoles una almohada._

_-Sakura-chan… -protestó Naruto._

El rubio sonrió vagamente ante el recuerdo.

-Sasuke… es cierto que yo le quería pero… estoy seguro de que lo superaré…-dijo Naruto.

"O al menos… le haré cambiar de opinión para que vuelva a ser el mismo Sasuke que yo conozco" pensó.

*********PEINNAGA**********

Pein y Nagato estaban en la habitación a solas con Hidan, pero habían corrido la cortina de la cama de al lado, por si acaso Hidan les veía, a pesar de que este durmiera profundamente.

-Pe… Pein…-dijo Nagato mientras Pein le quitaba la camisa.

-Tranquilo Nagato, Hidan duerme nadie nos verá-dijo Pein besando sus labios dulcemente mientras se tenía que apartar de ellos no con muchas ganas.

Nagato estaba de nuevo rojo y emitía leves sonidos con cada toque del más mayor.

Pein introdujo un pezón (¡que no me gusta esta palabra!) del chico en su boca, y este rápidamente trató e bloquear cualquier sonido que pudiera salir de su garganta y despertar al Jashinista.

Pein miró al chico y sonrió al ver que se tapaba la boca.

-Por favor Pein no aquí…-suplicó Nagato solo haciendo que las ganas de Pein de tumbarlo sobre la cama y tenerle ahí mismo aumentaran.

-Nagato… -dijo Pein besándole mientras introducía su lengua en la boca del chico-te ves tan bien cuando me suplicas.

Si había alguien capaz de convertir a alguien tan normal como Pein en un maniaco sexual, desde luego era Nagato.

Nagato se puso muy rojo y gimió sin querer cuando Pein mordió ligeramente su cuello.

Pein se alejó observando durante un rato la imagen de Nagato rojo sin camisa sobre la cama del hospital.

El de pelo naranja suspiró.

-ahora mismo te comería…-le susurró al oído haciendo que Nagato se pusiera rojo-que lindo eres-dijo trazando una línea con sus dedos desde el cuello de Nagato hasta su entrepierna, haciéndole casi gemir.

-¿estás temblando, monada?-preguntó Pein abrazando al chico al observar como su cuerpo se volvía inestable-Nagato…-susurró Pein acariciando los cabellos del chico.

-te… tengo frio… Pe… Pein-dijo Nagato sin camiseta mientras se trataba de mantener cerca del de pelo naranja en busca de calor corporal-m… eres muy cómodo…-dijo Nagato apoyando su peso en el de pelo naranja.

El mayor sonrió y besó su frente.

-no recuerdo haberte dicho que algo importante, así que déjame aprovechar ahora… yo te…

-¡Dejad la cursilería joder!-se oyó gritar a Hidan-¡A aquí nadie es feliz hasta que yo no tenga a Kakuzu a mis pies! ¿Claro?-se oyó al otro lado de la cortina.

Nagato rápidamente se separó de Pein y se puso su camisa.

-¡Pues arréglalo con él ya de una vez! ¡Déjame en paz con Nagato!-dijo Pein comenzando una discusión con Hidan.

******SASODEI, HIDANDEI*******

Deidara salió a la sala de espera y se encontró con Sasori sentado en una silla dibujando algo en una libreta.

Deidara suspiró tratando de aclarar sus sentimientos y se sentó al lado de Sasori sin intercambiar miradas si quiera.

Sasori pasó un brazo por su cintura acercándole a él y haciendo que s cabeza reposara sobre su hombro.

El corazón de Deidara comenzó a latir más rápido y se puso rojo.

"Yo… no siento esto cuando estoy al lado de Hidan… pero…" pensó el rubio.

******MADAZETSU******

-Madara-sama-dijo Zetsu sentándose sobre el regazo de Madara en la silla de su despacho.

Madara que seguía concentrado en su tarea de firmar papeles se vio interrumpido cuando los labios del bicolor comenzaron a trabajar en su cuello.

-Zuzu… ¿qué haces?-preguntó Madara.

-Nada…-rió Zetsu-solo voy a hacer que te sientas bien…-dijo metiendo su mano en la camisa de Madara.

El Uchiha elevó una ceja con incredulidad.

-¿qué pretendes?-le preguntó Madara aun sin prestarle demasiada atención aun.

-Nada, Mada-chan.

A Madara de repente le vino a la mente la imagen de su rubia "amiga" llamándole por ese nombre hace un rato y un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo.

-solo quería ser el dominante esta vez-dijo besando su cuello-déjame ser el seme… tu solo disfruta…

Madara rodeó la cintura de Zetsu.

-Zuzu… cariño por mucho que ame el poder jugar contigo un rato… sobre todo el poder divertirme acosta de tu fantasía de ser el seme… ahora no tengo tiempo.

-¡No es una fantasía!-se quejó Zetsu mordiendo el cuello de Madara.

-Zetsu con un solo movimiento mío podría tenerte gimiendo a mis pies…-dijo Madara.

Zetsu gruñó.

-me da igual, eso es mentira, te pienso hacer mío-se quejó Zetsu besando el pecho de Madara sin camisa.

Madara rodó los ojos.

-¿quieres que te lo demuestre?-dijo Madara contra la piel de Zetsu.

El bicolor le quitó del todo la camisa a Madara.

-Mada-chan… te digo que no es posible qu…

Antes de que Zetsu pudiera terminar la frase se encontraba con una mano de Madara sujetando ambas de sus muñecas y otra pasando una y otra vez por encima de su erección que se hacía más obvia, mientras lamia su cuello.

Zetsu liberó un largo gemido de placer y se puso absolutamente rojo al estar completamente consciente de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Rápidamente se levantó del regazo del Uchiha.

-Maldito…-gruñó Zetsu marchandose.

-¡Ah! Zuzu-chan… esta me la pagas luego.-dijo Madara.

Zetsu se puso absolutamente rojo y abrió la puerta donde se encontró a Itachi.

-¿Itachi?-preguntó Zetsu sorprendido.

-vine a hablar con Madara ¿qué haces aquí?-le preguntó confundido Itachi.

Zetsu se puso rojo.

-a bueno… pues yo… estaba-"tratando de abusar sexualmente de él"-hablando…-dijo muy nervioso-adiós.

-siéntate-le dijo Madara a Itachi una vez Zetsu se había marchado.

*******KAKUHIDAN******

-Hidan… vine a hablar contigo…-dijo Kakuzu entrando en la habitación.

**CONTINURA…**

**Si comentáis lo continuo.**

_¿Qué le dirá Kakuzu a Hidan?_

_¿terminaré algún lemon Peinnaga?_

_¿Zetsu será el seme algún día?_

_¿Qué le dirá Madara a Itachi?_

_¿Cuál es el pasado de Kakuzu?_

_¿Naruto conseguirá volver con Sasuke?_

_¿Deidara comprenderá sus sentimientos? ¿O dejará a Sasori?_


	17. La lluvia

**LEMON! Si no sabes lo que es… no se qué haces aquí…**

**Dislcaimer:** naruto no me pertenece a mi sino a Kishimoto-sensei que opina que le gusta el personaje de Sakura porque es una chica que no es maja ni mona, y yo digo… ¡OLE TUS HUEVOS!

**Parejas:**

Kisaita, Sasodei, Kakuhidan, Sasunaru, Peinnaga (lemon), Madazetsu.

EN el proximo cap haber si pongo Jiramina, espero no traumatizar a nadie, y asushika… o alguna que me pidáis.

**Dedicado a:** Anthraxy porque gracias a ella me empezó a gustar el Madazetsu. ¿Cómo se que es un "ella"? Pues… ¡Dejadme en paz! XD

**La lluvia.**

******Orochimaru explicando un Mpreg*****

—Hola, hola, mentes enfermas que le gusta el Mpreg, os preguntareis cómo es posible que exista eso en este AU tan… "normal".

Pues bien, se necesita que un ovulo necesita que un espermatozoide le fecunde… pues bien en este embarazo de Minato lo que nos sobren son espermatozoides.

Bueno pues… ¿alguien se leyó el manga de Sex Pistols? No el anime, vagos, el manga.

¿No? Pues lo veis que ahí lo explican muy bien.

Y recordad niños, si un extraño quiere hacer un Mpreg con vosotros decid que… ¡SI!

*******KAKUHIDAN*******

—_Hidan… vine a hablar contigo…—dijo Kakuzu entrando en la habitación._

Tras eso Kakuzu le comentó a Hidan que se iba a quedar el resto de la noche con él, por petición de Madara.

El rato fue pasando, con un incomodo silencio, estableciéndose en la estancia, hasta que Hidan por fin, habló.

—Todos se han ido…—dijo Hidan.

—Itachi está en el despacho del director, Zetsu no aguanta los hospitales y se tuvo que marchar, Kisame tenía una cita, Konan sigue en casa de sus padres, Pein y Nagato… bueno… ya sabes, Deidara se marchó corriendo, no tenía buena cara, y Sasori se tuvo que marchar para terminar un cuadro para el concurso…—dijo Kakuzu sentado en una silla al lado de la cama de hospital de Hidan.

El avaro trataba de ignorar al aun herido Hidan, que estaba a su lado, mientras él se esforzaba por fingir que no le importaba.

—¿Y tú?—preguntó Hidan fríamente.

Kakuzu elevó la mirada para observar a su compañero con expresión desconcertada.

—¿No tenías nada más interesante que hacer?—preguntó cruzándose de brazos Hidan.

—Yo…—dijo Kakuzu—Eso no te importa—dijo mirando hacia el lado contrario.

*******KISAITA******

—Itachi…—siéntate—dijo Madara apoyando sus codos sobre el escritorio mientras se inclinaba hacia él.

Itachi con aires que denotaban aburrimiento se sentó en la silla enfrente de Madara.

—¿ocurre algo?—preguntó el más joven.

—Me han dicho que has tenido problemas con varios chicos y… que las peleas con tu hermano van a peor.

Itachi mantuvo firme la mirada, sin torcer el gesto, y con fríos ojos, simplemente siguió observando inmóvil a Madara.

—¿solo me llamas por eso?—preguntó Itachi sin inmutarse.

Madara suspiró frunciendo el ceño mientras dejaba su cabeza casi caer sobre el escritorio.

—Itachi… deberías estar más unido a tu hermano, yo soy ahora el responsable de ambos… y…

—con todo el respeto, Madara… esto no es asunto tuyo… lo único que te vincula a nosotros en un poder legal, la sangre no importa, cuando tengamos la mayoría de edad, nos iremos, y no regresaremos, te agradezco de cuides de nosotros, pero no es como si fueras alguien importante para nosotros, no tienes derecho a inmiscuirte en nuestros asuntos…—dijo Itachi.

Madara elevó la vista.

—¿Puedo irme ya?—preguntó Itachi en su monótono.

—claro…—suspiró Madara.

Itachi salió del despacho y miró a los lados por si alguien lo veía, sacó el móvil del bolsillo y decidió llamar a Kisame, ya que no podía olvidar las palabras de este.

—Este es el contestador de Kisame, si quieres te llamo luego, o si no deja un mensaje.—entonces se oyó un pitido.

Al moreno no le sorprendió que Kisame no quisiera cogerle el teléfono.

—Kisame… solo quería decirte que si estas escuchando esto y aún quieres que lo nuestro continúe ven a la entrada de la cafetería de siempre a las 8, te estaré esperando lo que haga falta, si no quieres venir… lo entenderé, adiós—dijo Itachi colgando el teléfono.

Kisame que había estado escuchando el mensaje suspiró.

*****SASODEI******

—¿Oye Deidara te pasa algo?—preguntó Sasori abrazándole—te veo extraño.

—no danna…—dijo Deidara.

Deidara y Sasori estaban en la habitación que este último compartí con Kakuzu.

—¿es por lo de Hidan?—preguntó Sasori—mira… yo se que él es importante para ti…—dijo el pelirrojo—fui un estúpido al ponerme celoso al principio cuando le conociste pensando que te apartaría de mi lado—le sonrió Sasori dulcemente besándole.

Sasori solía estar de este buen humor cuando terminaba un cuadro, en cambio no le podía soportar nadie cuando estaba empezando uno. De hecho cuando comenzaba una de sus pinturas era el Sasori, tal y como todos le conocen.

Ese comentario hizo sentir culpable a Deidara.

—Danna yo…—dijo Deidara—no merezco esa confianza—dijo apartándose de él.

Y tras decir eso el rubio se marchó de la habitación.

"¿Pero qué me pasa?" se preguntó Deidara.

*******SASUNARU*******

-Sasuke… ni si quiera me diste una buena excusa para querer acabar con lo nuestro-dijo Naruto.

El rubio ante la sorprendida mirada de todos sus compañeros de clase se había levantado para hablar con Sasuke.

El moreno le daba la espalda a pesar de todo, con ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos.

-¿y qué?-preguntó fríamente.

_Naruto… no quiero hacerte daño ¿Entiendes?_

-Al menos…-dijo mirando al suelo con expresión triste-Al menos dime por qué me esquivas.

_Entiendo que cuando eras pequeño te rechazaran pero… yo nunca hice eso Naruto, no soy como ellos, no me compares._

-¿Por qué iba a querer estar al lado de alguien como tú?-preguntó arrogantemente Sasuke.

Naruto convirtió ambas manos en puños.

-Tu… ¡Sasuke! ¡Tú no eras así! ¡¿Qué te ha cambiado?

-te equivocas Naruto, yo siempre he sido así-dijo Sasuke marchándose.

********PEINNAGA LEMON!*********

Nada más llegar a la habitación Pein cogió al joven pelirrojo y lo llevó hasta la cama sin poder aguantar un segundo más, mientras le lamia los labios.

-Pein…-dijo Nagato en un suspiro mientras este besaba su cuello.

El de pelo naranja le quitó la camisa a Nagato que salió volando por la habitación y comenzó a lamer su torso desnudo, y dejar leves besos repartidos por él.

Nagato trataba de mantener una respiración regular mientras su rostro se ponía de un color casi tan rojo como su pelo.

-No puedo esperar mucho más-dijo Pein quitándole los pantalones a Nagato para después deshacerse de los suyos propios.

Entonces de repente Nagato se situó sobre Pein, cambiando las posiciones de ambos.

-¿Nagato?-preguntó confuso Pein.

-de… déjame a mi…-dijo muy rojo Nagato mientras bajaba su rostro hasta la entrepierna del más mayor.

El de pelo rojo se deshizo de los bóxers de su novio e introdujo parte del miembro de este en su boca.

-Nagato…-dijo Pein luchando para mantener los ojos abiertos y ver al chico, que estaba incluso más rojo que antes-no tienes por qué hacer esto…

Nagato abandonó el miembro de Pein para hablar.

-Pero… yo solo quiero que seas feliz y tú…-dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

Pein sonrió y le acercó hasta su boca.

-ya soy feliz-le sonrió Pein besándole.

Nagato cuando dejó de sentir los labios de Pein sobre los suyos abrió los ojos y se encontró de nuevo en una posición que ya conocía demasiado bien.

-¿cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso antes? Y encima me dejas así…-Pein hábilmente se deshizo de la ropa interior del menor-siento si esto te duele espero que estés listo… no me puedo contener más en serio… -dijo Pein mientras introducía su miembro en Nagato y este ultimo gemía mientras se abrazaba a Pein.

-Pein…-dijo Nagato.

-sh… tranquilo…-le susurró Pein besándole la frente antes de mover de nuevo sus caderas.

-¡ah! Ah…-dijo Nagato tratando de esconder su cara en el pecho de Pein, que estaba encima suyo, una mano a cada lado de su cabeza.

El de pelo naranja bajó ambas manos hasta las caderas de Nagato y comenzó una serie de lentas embestidas, donde el chico le clavaba las uñas en la espalda.

Pein sonrió y le lamió el cuello.

-Pein…-dijo Nagato en forma de ruego mientras movía sus caderas.

El de pelo naranja lo interpretó como una buena señal y aceleró el ritmo viniéndose poco después de Nagato.

Pein besó a Nagato antes de salir de su interior y abrazarle tumbándose a su lado en la cama.

******Ala… terminé un lemon… ITACHI********

-¡tú cabrón!-exclamó Sasuke cuando se le encontró por el pasillo.

Itachi ignoró el comentario de su querido hermano pequeño.

En el pasillo no había más que silencio, y dos figuras, el resto de gente ya estaba en clase.

-Por tu culpa papá y mamá murieron… no eres más que un niñato. ¡Ojala te murieras! Eso es lo que te mereces…-dijo Sasuke muy serio-muérete… ¡Si no fuera por tu llamada ellos seguirían vivos!

Itachi se marchó del pasillo con fingida indiferencia.

********KAKUHidan********

-Mi padre va a venir al hospital…-comentó Hidan de pronto sin venir a cuento.

Kakuzu frunció el ceño.

-¿pasa algo?-preguntó al ver la expresión de este.

-es que ese cabrón no pinta nada aquí… no es como si le importaras… quiero decir… por lo que pasó la ultima vez y…

Hidan sonrió, sorprendiendo al otro.

-tranquilo, no es como si quedara algo en mi vida preciado que él pudiera destruir, ni si quiera estás tú… -dijo Hidan sorprendiendo a Kakuzu.

"¿no decía que me perseguiría hasta que le perdonara y volviera con él?" pensó Kakuzu.

Este le miró sorprendido directamente a los ojos, encontrándose con un pozo de soledad y tristeza.

-está bien si te quieres ir tu también…-dijo Hidan tumbándose en la cama mientras le daba la espalda para que no viera como una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

-Hidan yo…-dijo Kakuzu mientras sentía como una especie de nudo en el estomago.

-no importa, no tienes que fingir Kakuzu, todo está bien puedes irte.

-¿Fingir? ¿Quién finge?-preguntó Kakuzu enfadado.

-¡Deja de hacer eso Kakuzu! ¡Puede que yo sea un maldito niñato que no para de hablar y que solo consigue gritar! ¡Pero…! ¡Pero…!-dijo echándose a llorar-ni si quiera se lo que quiero decir-dijo encogiéndose sobre sí mismo.

—_¡Me avergüenza que seas mi hijo! ¡Ojala te mueras!—dijo golpeándole haciendo que más lagrimas brotaran de sus ojos—¡Deja de llorar! ¡Solo los maricones lloran!—gritó atizándole un nuevo golpe._

"Que te follen" dijo Hidan en su mente.

—_Normal que en el colegio te insulten, das pena—dijo su padre mirándole con una retorcida sonrisa—Me da asco el solo verte—dijo pegándole una torta._

"¡Que te follen!"

El cuerpo de Hidan temblaba por la rabia.

—_¿esto es todo lo que sabes hacer? ¡Eres patético! ¡Tengo un hijo patético!—gritó su padre pegándole un puñetazo._

"¡Que te f…!"

-"_No te vayas y me dejes… No te vayas y me dejes... y por favor no me dejes ciego"_

_Los ojos de Hidan se abrieron de par en par y se dio la vuelta en la cama para encontrarse con unos ojos verdes y rojos mirándole._

_¿Estaba cantando esa canción?_

_¿Entonces era él a quien había oído?_

-Kakuzu… tu…

Hidan elevó la mano tratando de llegar hasta Kakuzu que le agarró la muñeca sin ninguna delicadeza haciendo que el de pelo plata tensara la mandíbula y le miró serio.

-no dejaré que te ponga un dedo encima-dijo Kakuzu sorprendiendo al Jashinista.

******MADAZETSU*******

-Madara…-dijo Zetsu abrazándole por la espalda-¿no quieres ponerte una falda para mi esta noche?-preguntó seductoramente.

Madara suspiró olvidándose de sus problemas ahora que Zetsu había entrado a su despacho y se giró para mirarle con una sonrisa.

-si quieres… pero seguiría siendo el activo…-dijo bajando sus manos por la espalada de Zetsu hasta llegar a su trasero haciendo que el bicolor se pusiera muy rojo-y esto es todo mío…-dijo mientras tocaba las nalgas por encima del pantalón del bicolor-¿Cómo pretendes ser el seme con esa cara?-preguntó acariciando las mejillas ahora rojas de Zetsu.

El bicolor trató de alejarse de Madara pero no consiguió soltarse de su agarre.

-eres tu el que comenzó esto… ¿huyes ahora?-preguntó maléficamente.

Zetsu sonrió con autosuficiencia lamiendo el cuello del Uchiha.

-tranquilo Madarita…-bromeó Zetsu-no te dolerá te lo prometo-dijo bajando sus manos hasta el trasero del Uchiha.

Madara elevó una ceja y pegó su cuerpo con el de Zetsu haciendo que ambos miembro se rozaran por encima de la ropa y el de pelo verde soltara un amplió gemido.

-Zuzu… ¿Sabes que te voy a hacer ahora mismo?-preguntó cogiéndole de la cadera Madara-le voy a tumbar sobre mi escritorio y te voy a hacer gritar mi nombre tan alto de placer que se despertará todo el internado, te haré rogarme por más y te besaré hasta que me duelan los labios, luego te…-Zetsu cerró los ojos y Madara se acercó a su oído con una sonrisa-te voy a hace mío tantas veces que no podrás caminar bien en una semana y te prometo que no volverás a querer ser el seme…-dijo Madara-al menos que te guste todo esto…-dijo juntando su cuerpo con el de Zetsu sintiendo ahora su erección-¿verdad Zuzu?

-yo…-dijo Zetsu muy rojo incapaz de articular palabra.

¿Por qué tenía su novio que ser un maldito salido?

¡Oh! ¿Qué más daba? Lo que de verdad importaba es que de nuevo se había dejado engatusar por los encantos del Uchiha.

¡¿Cómo podía caer tantas veces en la misma trampa? Bueno, desde luego Madara sabía jugar sus cartas sabiamente, diciendo todas esas cosas… ¿por qué no podía Zetsu ser el seme?

*******KISAITA******

Kisame se sentó en la puerta de la cafetería donde había quedado con Itachi, dispuesto a arreglar las cosas.

Esa cafetería le traía recuerdos.

Era donde había tenido lugar su primera cita con el moreno. Así fue como comenzó su relación, Kisame recordó con nostalgia todas esas noches en las que anhelaba a Itachi a su lado antes de tener esa cita, lo feliz que había estado por estar con Itachi en la misma habitación…

Eran las seis, ocho horas antes de su cita, Kisame se preguntaba si se había vuelto loco, pero de verdad deseaba que todo volviera a estar bien con Itachi.

El moreno parecía quererle, no se olvidaría de él, porque le importaba.

Llegaron las ocho, pero Itachi no llegaba.

Las nueve, y no había señales de él.

Hasta las diez, que decidió irse, y que el moreno no se iba a presentar.

En ese momento una gota cayó al suelo y seguida de ella muchas más, comenzó a diluviar y todo el mundo en el internado se agrupó en la calle corriendo hasta sus habitaciones.

Kisame pretendía quedarse a esperar, pensando que entre tanta gente no podría ver si Itachi vendría, pero al final se rindió y se levantó al ser ya las diez pasas.

"Así que… ¿eso es lo que te importo? Ya veo… que te olvidaste de mi…"pensó Kisame marchándose a su habitación mientras lluvia caía sobre su piel, mojándola, y haciendo que sus lagrimas no parecieran más que, simples gotas de agua.

Después de todo ¿No era eso lo que eran?

**CONTINURA…**

**Bueno comentadme si queréis que lo continue, **no es por nada pero digo que me comentéis porque necesito saber si hay gente que aun le interesa esta historia… :( estoy depirmida…

_¿Qué pasará con el Kisaita?_

_¿volveran Sasuke y Naruto?_

_¿Zetsu conseguirá ser el seme?_

_¿Me saldrá algún lemon bien?_

_¿Qué paso con Itachi?_

_¿Deidara comprenderá sus sentimientos?_

_¿Kakuzu significa lo que has dicho que quieres a Hidan?_


	18. Una salida, la incorrecta

**SORRY POR NO HABER PODIDO ACTUALIZA RMUCHO EXAMENES!**

**Disclaimer: **naruto no me pertenece, adios me voy a la cama

**Parejas: **menos Yamasai, Nejicho, Inosaku, JIramina, TODAS :D

**Una salida, la incorrecta.**

******KISAITA******

Itachi suspiró dejándose caer en la cama cansado, había estado como voluntario forzoso para recoger los restos de la fiesta de año nuevo de hace 3 días, y ya eran las diez menos cuarto.

_Por tu culpa papá y mamá murieron… _

La cara de Itachi pasó de cansada a triste.

_No eres más que un niñato. ¡Ojala te murieras! Eso es lo que te mereces_

Itachi agitó la cabeza tratando de quitarse tales pensamientos.

Pero era inútil, solo volvían una y otra, cada vez provocándole una nueva oleada de dolor.

El Uchiha había vivido aislado del mundo no por ser un egocéntrico y frio solitario como todos pensaban, incluso sus habituales acosadoras, sino porque no quería hacer lazos con la gente ya que de esa forma podría hacerlos daño, y hacerse daño él.

Uchiha Itachi, ya había sufrido mucho.

"Al menos me queda Kisame… a él no le hice daño…" Pensó el moreno "¿y Kisame?" se preguntó.

De repente dio un bote en la cama.

—¡No puede ser!—exclamó en voz alta inconscientemente.

Inmediatamente el Uchiha recordó haber llamado a Kisame en un mal momento y decirle que estuviera a las ocho en el café si quiera arreglar lo suyo.

Itachi miró al reloj preocupado, faltaban 5 minutos para las 10.

¡Pero la cita era a las ocho!

Itachi salió corriendo de la habitación, a una pasmosa velocidad.

"no tiene sentido que corra, no estará, pero al menos así podré decir que si fui y le vi" Itachi corría a toda velocidad por el pasillo esquivando a la gente.

Salió corriendo por la puerta encontrándose con un lluvioso panorama, y gente con paraguas y sin él por todos lados entorpeciendo su camino.

Bueno, hoy era el día en el que los alumnos debían volver al internado, por eso estaba tan lleno.

"¿qué le voy a decir? Me obligaron a ir a recoger lo de la fiesta, yo no quería, por favor perdóname… si, algo así."Pensó Itachi.

Atravesó el inmenso jardín del internado, incluida la parte de las mesas, hasta llegar a la "calle" donde estaba esa cafetería.

Un montón de gente con paraguas entorpecía su camino.

Al final el Uchiha llegó al lugar y vio que Kisame no estaba.

"llego 2 horas tarde" pensó decepcionado bajando la cabeza "normal que no me haya esperado… si es que siquiera vino" pensó.

El Uchiha inició su camino de regreso a su habitación.

"Todo lo que hago es hacer daño a la gente, primero a mi hermano, y la muerte de mis padres, luego a Kisame, y a Madara… pero no podía permitir que él también se implicara demasiado con mi persona… o pasaría algo como esto" Itachi suspiró.

Itachi se preguntó qué era lo que debía hacer, estaba tan confuso, dolido, decepcionado y se sentía tan culpable…

_¡Ojala te murieras! Eso es lo que te mereces… ¡Si no fuera por tu llamada ellos seguirían vivos!_

Y entonces esa frase, resonó en su cabeza… como si lo hiciera aposta.

Itachi como movido por un resorte miró al cielo.

Quizás esa era su mejor opción, dejar de estorbar y marcharse, quizás incluso, para siempre.

Itachi se encerró en su habitación que compartía con el de pelo azul y permaneció tumbado en la cama esperando con una falsa sonrisa a que Kisame regresara para disculparse, pero esa falsa y esperanzada sonrisa fue desapareciendo con las horas.

¿Volvería a ver a Kisame algún día? ¿Y si así era haría el más alto como si nada hubiera pasado?

Una oleada de dolor directa al corazón de Itachi le hizo abrir los ojos tratando concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa.

Se encontró en medio de la oscuridad.

"soledad…" pensó Itachi, que esto sería más acorde a su posición ahora mismo.

Sus padres murieron por su culpa.

Le fastidió la vida a Sasuke.

Hizo daño a Madara, que solo trataba de hacer el papel de padre.

Pein, Zetsu, Konan, Hidan, Deidara… todos esos que pensaba que eran sus amigos solo estaban con él porque estaba saliendo con Kisame.

Kisame… no sabía hasta que punto le había hecho daño.

Itachi, solo en el mundo, dejó que una lágrima resbalara por su mejilla.

"no soy más que un estorbo…" pensó tristemente.

El Uchiha suspiró y se levantó de la cama.

_¡Ojala te murieras! Eso es lo que te mereces…_

El Uchiha se miró al espejo, esa frase de nuevo resonando como un diabólico eco en su cabeza le hizo estremecer.

La parte que deberías ser blanca de sus ojos estaba roja, e irritada, su piel más pálida que nunca, su estomago revuelto, sin ganas para continuar adelante.

Pero… ¿qué debía hacer? Si solo vivía para hacer daño a los demás… si su destino era ese… ¿qué hacer?

_¡Ojala te murieras! Eso es lo que te mereces…_

Itachi abrió el armario que ocultaba el espejo para buscar gotas que curaran la irritación de sus ojos, pero estos se encontraron con otra cosa a su paso.

Sus pastillas para dormir en sus más pesadas y terribles noches. Noches como la de año nuevo, y ese incesante dolor en el pecho que le producía el recordarlo.

Si solo pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo y cambiar todas las estupideces que hizo.

_¡Ojala te murieras!_

"tiene razón" pensó tomando los barbitúricos en sus manos.

Suspiró, solo iba a hacer esto porque quería cambiar su destino, por una vez quería ser el héroe, de nuevo por un camino equivocado. Pero quien sabe, quizás así conseguiría salvar a alguien más.

El Uchiha se tomó 6 pastillas, esperando que fueran suficientes, luchando para tragárselas mientras acallaba a esa voz que le decía "NO LO HAGAS ITACHI" cada vez más melancólica, suplicante, triste, y… lejana.

Antes de caer desplomado sobre el suelo, colapsándose, se preguntó si Kisame entraría vería su imagen muerta y sentiría pena por él.

*********PEINNAGA, MADAZETSU**********

—O… oye Zetsu…—dijo Nagato caminando al lado del bicolor, que más bien cojeaba—Se que no tengo derecho a preguntarte una cosa pero… ¿Pein…?—el pelirrojo paró en seco su frase para mirar al bicolor que caminaba de forma extraña—¿qué te pasa, Zetsu?—preguntó Nagato.

Zetsu se puso rojo.

—¡Nada! ¡Nada!—dijo Zetsu poniéndose a la defensiva.

"Madara me las pagaras… me duele la espalda… maldito escritorio del despacho está más duro que el suelo… me duele todo… ¿Por qué tuvo que hacerlo tan fuerte? ¡Au!" pensó Zetsu.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta entonces?—preguntó Nagato observando a Pein a lo lejos hablar con Konan y reírse.

Zetsu le miró serio.

—claro—dijo el de pelo verde.

Nagato se puso rojo y miró al suelo.

—es solo que, tu pareces muy amigo de Pein… y… ¿qué es lo que hay entre él y Konan?—preguntó Nagato.

Zetsu le miró sorprendido.

—lo cierto es que yo también me lo preguntó también siempre parecen muy unidos…—dijo Zetsu.

La mirada de Nagato se oscureció, y ambos ojos fueron ocultados por la sombre que su pelo proyectaba.

—Oye… Zetsu… ¿empezó Pein a salir conmigo justo cuando Konan se fue con esa chica?—preguntó Pein.

—Sí. ¿Por qué lo…?—Zetsu al darse cuenta de lo que hablaba el chico rápidamente se cayó—lo siento…—murmuró apenado Zetsu.

—no importa…—suspiró Nagato.

El pelirrojo se marchó de la sala, cabizbajo.

******KAKUHIDAN*******

—Kakuzu… tu…

Hidan elevó la mano tratando de llegar hasta Kakuzu que le agarró la muñeca sin ninguna delicadeza haciendo que el de pelo plata tensara la mandíbula y le miró serio.

—no dejaré que te ponga un dedo encima—dijo Kakuzu sorprendiendo al Jashinista.

Hidan le miró muy sorprendido, pero su expresión cambió a una de ira cuando advirtió lo que acababa de decir el avaro.

—¡¿qué dices idiota? Puedo protegerme solo, no te necesito—dijo Hidan—Además t…

Antes de que Hidan tuviera alguna oportunidad de decir algo Kakuzu estaba besando.

El de pelo más largo consiguiendo introducir su lengua en la boca de este haciendo que se pusiera rojo.

Pronto, la maquina que controlaba sus pulsaciones comenzó a latir más rápido.

Hidan trató de empujar a Kakuzu pero este permaneció a su lado.

Al final consiguió que se quitara de encima de él.

Los pitidos, habían aumentado de manera considerable, y el de pelo engominado tenía miedo de haber conseguido llamar la atención involuntariamente de alguna enfermera y que se presentara en este mismo momento.

Hidan con un leve tiente rojo en sus mejillas, jadeaba sutilmente y se limpió los labios con la manga de su camisa tratando de borrar ese beso de una manera infantil.

—idiota…—dijo Hidan.

Kakuzu observó divertido como sus pulsaciones habían aumentado por un solo beso.

— ¡¿qué miras joder?—preguntó el Jashinista,

Kakuzu sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

"¿y ahora que le pasa? De repente está de buen humor… parece bipolar…" pensó Hidan con hastió.

—Hidan… yo…—suspiró Kakuzu tratando de cobrar fuerzas para decirlo—siento haberme comportado así.

Para Hidan, aun que tratara de ocultárselo incluso a sí mismo, no le importaba ya nada, lo había pasado muy mal de pequeño, siempre se metían con él por ser más débil, quizás eso le hizo ser un devoto Jashinista… quizás gracias a la idea de que alguien velaba por él, pudo tener fuerzas para enfrentarse a todos.

—¡Tch!—dijo Hidan cruzándose de brazos.

Kakuzu pasó una brazo por los hombros de Hidan acercándolo bruscamente hacía su posición sin tener mucha idea sobre como comenzar un contacto físico con otra persona por su auto aislamiento social.

Pero un momento ya no estaba solo, tenía a Hidan, o eso creía, y a Zetsu, y Pein, Konan, Deidara, Kisame…

—Kakuzu… cabrón, no soy un niño pequeño, me puedo defender.

—no me importa—dijo besando sus labios de nuevo inesperadamente.

Hidan trató de rebatirse en el beso pero al final se rindió.

*********SASODEI**********

Deidara después de dar una vuelta para aclarar sus ideas llegó a ir hasta el hospital donde Hidan estaba para aclarar sus sentimientos, después de media hora dando vueltas, decidió entrar a la sala, y ahí estaba Kakuzu besando a Hidan y los latidos del corazón de este ultimo aumentando.

Deidara suspiró y corrió de nuevo la cortina del cuarto evitando que su presencia fuera notada.

Y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta, no amaba a Hidan de esa forma, cuando veía a Sasori si quiera cerca de Sakura o de otra persona se ponía enfermo, celoso, vamos, el odio iba dirigido hacia ambos, pero luego solo lo pagaba el pobre Sasori, en cambio al ver a Hidan besar a Kakuzu, le daba igual, incluso se sentía algo ilusionado, no, no era el mismo amor.

Después de un largo camino con una sonrisa en el rostro, Deidara llegó al internado.

Abrió la habitación del cuarto y ahí se encontró a Sasori, tenso y preocupado, pero el rubio solo sonrió satisfecho.

—¡Ah! ¡¿Con qué ahora llegas? ¿Eh?Me hiciste esperar… no me gusta… no tengo paciencia, y lo sabes, ¿se puede saber donde estuviste? ¿Y por qué sonríes?—preguntó Sasori mirándole con curiosidad.

—Nada…—dijo sonriendo Deidara.

Sasori suspiró y cogió de la cintura a su novio.

—eres idiota ¿sabías?—preguntó más calmado Sasori.

—Me lo dices siempre…—dijo Deidara.

Sasori solo lo besó en los labios dulcemente.

*********SASUNARU******

_Naruto besaba a Sasuke y este mientras pasaba sus manos acariciando cada centímetro de la piel del rubio._

_-Naruto…-susurró._

_-Sasuke… te amo…-dijo Naruto,_

_Sasuke se abalanzó a besarle bajando su mano hasta el trasero del rubio._

Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par, en vuelto en sudor por su inesperado sueño.

"¿Por qué soñé eso? No tiene sentido… yo… se supone que no puedo sentir nada por Naruto…"

*********KISAITA, PEINNAGA******

—_Solo era una broma Kisame, ¡yo nunca te quise! No ves lo horrible que eres, das asco, ¡Dios! No me puedo creer que aguante tanto fingiendo que te quería… que asco… debo tener gérmenes tuyos…—dijo Itachi con un todo de repugnancia, Kisame agachó la cabeza—de verdad que das asco… y encima estuviste esperándome dos horas—dijo echándose a reír—que patético._

"_si… _seguro que diría algo así" pensó Kisame con la mano tocando el picaporte de su cuarto a punto de abrir la puerta.

"no quiero entrar… no quiero oírlo… prefiero vivir engañado pensando que algún día intentó quererme…"

Kisame suspiró y se dirigió al cuarto de Deidara y Sasori donde también estuvo a punto de llamar a la puerta pero no quería molestar con lo que se fue a llamar a la puerta de Konan.

El de piel azul llamó dos veces a la puerta y la chica abrió la puerta.

—¿sí?—preguntó Konan.

—Bueno ¿podría dormir aquí hoy?—preguntó Kisame.

—¿Quién es?—se oyó una voz al fondo y apareció Pein sin camisa.

Kisame se sorprendió.

"Pensaba que estaba con Nagato"

—Konan…—dijo una voz desde la espalda de Kisame que venía corriendo por el pasillo—¿Has visto a…? ¿Pein…?—preguntó el pelirrojo al llegar a la altura de Kisame y ver a Pein al lado de esta, de noche, en su cuarto sin camisa.

"no… no puede ser…" pensó el niño.

—siento si interrumpo algo…—dijo Kisame.

*******MADAZETSU******

—¡Madara!—exclamó Zetsu cuando estaban a punto de entrar en la casa del Uchiha—¡Esta noche sí que si! ¡Voy a ser el seme!—dijo Zetsu confiado.

—hoy no Zetsu, tengo otros asuntos más importantes…—dijo Madara—deberías irte a tu cuarto—dijo Madara cerrando la puerta.

Zetsu quedó afuera en medio de la lluvia, suspiró y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse ocn una mujer rubia de pelo largo que ya había visto más de una vez al lado de Madara.

—¿Zetsu? ¿Podemos hablar?—preguntó la rubia.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Si queréis que lo continúe comentadme, y deseadme suerte para los exámenes que si apruebo puedo seguir escribiendo el fic.**

_¿Por qué le dijo eso Madara a Zetsu?_

_¿Qué pasara con Pein y Konan?_

_¿Qué hará Nagato?_

_¿Qué le dirá Mikoto a Zetsu? seguro que la lía_

_¿Qué pasara con Hidan y Kakuzu?_

_¿Cuál es el pasado de Kakuzu y Hidan?_

_¿Qué PASO CON ITACHI?_

_**PUEDE QUE NO PUEDA CONTINUAR HASTA EL domingo por exámenes, mandadme vuestro apoyo en reviws asi a ver si apruebo y continuo la hisotria.**_


	19. ¿Es mentira? ¿verdad?

**NOTA URGENTE:** ¿SABES Qué EN EL ANTERIOR CAPITULO ESCIRBI MÄS COSAS DE LAS Q SE PUBLICARON? PORQUE NO SE QUE FUE DE ELLAS!

**DECIADO A: **Una amiga mía que se muda y ya no la veo, Carlota :( te echaré de menos XD

**diclaimer**: no me pertenece AYE

**Parejas:**

Kakuhidan

Peinnaga

Kisaiata (poco…)

Sasodei

Madazetsu

**EN EL PROXIMO CAP (el lunes) **

JIRAMINA, ASUSHIKA Y YAMASAI ( y mucho Kisaita)

*******MADAZETSU******

—¡Madara!—exclamó Zetsu cuando estaban a punto de entrar en la casa del Uchiha—¡Esta noche sí que si! ¡Voy a ser el seme!—dijo Zetsu confiado.

—Hoy no Zetsu, tengo otros asuntos más importantes…—dijo Madara—deberías irte a tu cuarto—dijo Madara cerrando la puerta.

Zetsu quedó afuera en medio de la lluvia, suspiró y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con una mujer rubia de pelo largo que ya había visto más de una vez al lado de Madara.

—¿Zetsu? ¿Podemos hablar?—preguntó la rubia.

Zetsu se sobresaltó.

¿Cómo era que sabía su nombre? Obvio, Madara seguro se lo dijo.

—Claro…—dijo Zetsu un tanto inquieto.

La chica hizo un gesto indicándole que la acompañara y este respiró hondo para después seguirla.

—¿sobre qué quieres hablar?—preguntó el bicolor un tanto tímido mientras caminaba con ella atreves de la lluvia del internado.

La rubia suspiró mirando al lluvioso y nublado cielo gris.

—Sabes Zetsu… solo vine a advertirte esto, que quede claro, porque creo que deberías saberlo.

Zetsu la miró confuso mientras seguían caminando.

La chica en cambio no cruzaba mirada con él mientras fingía un rostro apenado.

—Zetsu… Madara solo te usa. Como me usó a mí, como usó a muchos otros… Dime… ¿Cuánto hace que no pasáis un día normal? Quiero decir sin que Madara se te tire al cuello…

Zetsu se puso absolutamente rojo.

—A… e…est…—tartamudeó palabras incoherentes Zetsu.

—Tu deberías estar con gente de tu edad… y él de la suya, ¿o acaso quieres que le metan en la cárcel?—preguntó con un falso tono dulce.

Zetsu se sorprendió mucho.

¿Madara podía acabar en una cárcel solo por sus egoístas deseos?

Miró al suelo apenado dejando de caminar.

¿Madara utilizarle? ¿Pero no había vuelto solo por él la última vez? ¿No le había dicho que le quería?

Claro que las palabras están realmente vacías, y tan rápido como vinieron arrastrando nuevas esperanzas, se marcharon con el viento dejando el corazón de Zetsu un poco quebrado.

—dime Zetsu—dijo apoyando su mano en el hombro de Zetsu mientras dejaba de caminar para ponerse en frente del chico—¿Tu no le harías eso a Madara? ¿Verdad?—preguntó con fingida tristeza y dulzura.

Zetsu la miró a los ojos, la duda brillando en ellos era tan evidente como la tristeza que reflejaba su lenguaje corporal.

—no… claro…

Además… Zetsu se acababa de dar cuenta de que desde que intentaba ser el dominante en la relación Madara había decidido ignorarle… ¿Sería porque solo le estaba utilizando de verdad?

Solo le quería para acostarse con él… pero eso no sonaría típico del Madara que él amaba, por el que había dejado de lado a sus amigos en algún momento y a sus estudios en otro… ¡Oh! ¿A quién iba a engañar? ¡Si que era típico de él!

********he alargado el momento Sasunaru de antes******

_Naruto besaba a Sasuke y este mientras pasaba sus manos acariciando cada centímetro de la piel del rubio._

—_Naruto…—susurró._

—_Sasuke… te amo…—dijo Naruto,_

_Sasuke se abalanzó a besarle bajando su mano hasta el trasero del rubio._

_Naruto gimió y echó su cabeza hacia atrás._

_Sasuke sonrió y empezó a lamer el cuello del rubio sacándole más gemidos._

_Naruto por su parte trataba de agarrarse y taparse la boca con algo para dejar de armar tanto escándalo, Sasuke sonrió y besó la mano con la que se tapaba la boca apartándola con delicadeza mientras el rubio gemía_

—_Naruto, eres precio…_

El de pelo azabache abrió los ojos.

"¿qué era eso?" se preguntó mientras el sudor corría por su frente.

¿Por qué tendría que tener alguien como él un sueño como ese con… Naruto?

Entonces Sasuke se sentó en la cama. Miró a un lado de la habitación, Naruto no estaba, debía de estar durmiendo en casa de sus padres… Sakura había huido a la habitación de Ino, ya que ahora ya no controlaban quien dormía y quien no en las habitaciones.

Sasuke suspiró.

¿Había querido a Naruto algún día?

La verdad, era que le molestaba verle con Nagato… y siempre había estado a su lado… si… él había querido a Naruto… quizás algún día lo hizo pero… ahora no podía perder tiempo en pensar aquello.

El moreno esquivó esos pensamientos y se tumbó en la cama tratando de dormir.

*********PEINNAGA******

—¿Quién es?—se oyó una voz al fondo y apareció Pein sin camisa.

Kisame se sorprendió.

"Pensaba que estaba con Nagato" pesó confuso el de pelo azul.

—Konan…—dijo una voz desde la espalda de Kisame que venía corriendo por el pasillo—¿Has visto a…? ¿Pein…?—preguntó el pelirrojo al llegar a la altura de Kisame y ver a Pein al lado de esta, de noche, en su cuarto sin camisa.

"no… no puede ser…" pensó el niño.

—siento si interrumpo algo…—dijo Kisame.

Entonces todo lo que Nagato había tratado de ocultarse a si mismo apareció para golpearle directamente.

Pein había empezado a salir con él el mismo día que Konan empezó a salir con otra persona.

Ya fuera por despecho, por dar celos o por buscar algún entretenimiento mientras Konan no estaba… Pein había comenzado a salir con él.

Nagato recordó todos los momentos que pasaron juntos, todas esas noches… y días.

Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta, amenazando con que al hablar se le escaparan las lagrimas que tan mal se le daban controlar.

Sus mejillas rojas ardían de vergüenza por haber caído en una trampa tan pueril.

Suspiró y dio gracias a que su pelo le cubriera la cara.

—¿Me buscabas? ¿Pasa algo Nagato?—le preguntó Pein con el tono más conciliador y tranquilo del mundo.

—no…—dijo Nagato tomándose con calma el hablar consciente de que podía dejar una lágrima involuntaria escapar—en absoluto… ya te encontré así que…

Trataba de no parpadear por las gotas que ya se formaban en sus ojos, sabía que si parpadeaba, caería esa agua acumulada en forma de lágrima… y esta vez ni su pelo podría salvarlo. Y hablaba pausado para que el llanto no cortara su voz.

Nagato les dio la espalda dispuesto a marcharse a su habitación. Pein solo le miró marcharse, ni si quiera preocupado.

Se lo tomó con tranquilidad y se encogió de hombros ante la conducta del pequeño.

Nagato por el pasillo se iba limpiando las lágrimas.

Ahora que lo pensaba… Pein había estado más lejano con él desde ese día que habló con Konan.

***FlashBack***

Nagato, Konan, Pein y Zetsu estaban tranquilos en la habitación haciendo algunas de sus tareas.

Pein no dejaba de mirar a Konan de reojo, pero Nagato trató de no darle más importancia.

De un momento a otro Pein carraspeó rompiendo el silencio y la concentración del resto del grupo.

Konan se giró a mirarle ya que era quien más cerca estaba de él.

—Oye Konan… por cierto… ¿qué fue de esa chica ya no sales con ella?—preguntó Pein haciéndose el desinteresado.

—no… ya lo dejamos…—suspiró Konan que parecía no darle la menor importancia al asunto.

—a…—dijo Pein tratando de fingir que no estaba interesado.

Nagato le miró curioso, pero Pein no le devolvió la mirada, se pasó el resto del la tarde mirando a Konan, y esa noche se había ido de la habitación, así que Nagato había salido a buscarlo.

***END***

Nagato se metió en su habitación y cerró la puerta, apoyó su espalda contra ella dejándose caer lentamente, mientras lloraba.

*******KISAITA******

—¿por qué quieres dormir aquí?—preguntó Konan.

Pein parpadeó confuso.

¿Qué les pasaba a todos hoy?

—Bueno es que… Itachi y yo…—dijo Kisame.

De repente sintió una presión en su pecho, una especie de malestar… como un… ¿Mal presentimiento?

Rápidamente un montón de cosas malas que podrían tener lugar en ese momento cruzaron su mente, pero se deshizo de ellas.

—Olvidadlo…—dijo Kisame.

"Es normal que no le guste a Itachi" Pensó "siendo tan cobarde como para no querer entrar ni en mi propia habitación…" Pensó.

—Bueno creo que me voy a mi cuarto…—dijo Kisame despidiéndose y avanzando hacia su habitación.

"Aun que Itachi no me quiera… tengo la necesidad de enfrentarme a él y… también de verle…"

Las manos de Kisame se posaron sobre el manillar de la puerta tragando saliva antes de abrirla.

—Ho… hola ¿Itachi? ¿Itachi—san?

*****MADAZETSU?******

Madara suspiró, no pretendía echar a Zetsu de una manera tan… ¿borde? Pero la verdad no se sentía muy bien, y si las palabras de Itachi le resbalaron el día anterior, hoy le pasaban factura.

Esta vez no podía dejar que Zetsu curara su dolor, sin siquiera saberlo, con un par de besos caricias y una noche abrazados, debía enfrentarse a los hechos.

Pero eso no implicaba alejar a Zetsu de él de esa forma.

Así que, si antes no podía dormir porque no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo de Itachi, ahora no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo de Zetsu tampoco.

El Uchiha suspiró.

"Mañana me disculparé" pensó.

Pero quizás… mañana Zetsu no iba a querer escucharle.

********Missing pieces KAKUZU*******

—Kakuzu… no puedes jugar con nosotros, nadie te quiere lárgate…—dijo un niño pequeño mientras el resto de ellos le corearon.

Kakuzu le miró preocupado y dolido.

Siempre solo… ¿Era por su apariencia? Había vuelto a fracasar le había contado cómo se sentía a sus supuestos amigos y estos le habían roto el corazón pisoteado su moral…

Su mundo volviéndose de nuevo un lugar más oscuro mientras todos sus compañeros se reían de él y le señalaban.

Su corazón se enfriaba, había decido darles una nueva oportunidad, a su compañeros, a la amistad… pero había fracasado en el intento… solo había conseguido cerrarse en una burbuja de aislamiento.

El mundo le odiaba, se burlaba de él, pero él decidió, que odiaba más aun al mundo.

Sus manos se volvieron muños y su mandíbula se tensó.

Algunos niños arrojaron dinero al suelo mientras se reían.

—¿por qué no te vas a contar dinero un rato? ¿Eh?—reían todos muy divertidos al humillarle.

Kakuzu se agachó con la cabeza aun alta por el odio recogiendo todo el dinero que había en el suelo.

Al principio sus compañeros se sorprendieron y dejaorn de reírse, pero luego lo hicieron más fuerte al grito de "Es un perro, ¡Es un maldito perro! Seguro que se come las migas del suelo" todos reían divertidos.

_**1…**_

Contaba Kakuzu el dinero.

"_Este tío es idiota"_

_**2 con veinte…**_

"_¡Qué pena da el perro!"_

Las risas corearon de nuevo esa gran invención.

_**3 con cincuenta…**_

"_¿Visteis lo feo que es?"_

Su pulsó comenzó a temblar, y trató de no llorar delante de ellos.

_**Cinco con diez…**_

"_Seguro que le tiran cacahuetes en el Zoo" _volvieron a reír.

Kakuzu frunció el ceño mientras su cuerpo entero temblaba.

No era suficiente cerrar su mundo, llenar su cabeza con odio y volver su corazón de hielo, porque aun así podía seguir oyéndolos.

_**Siete con sesenta y dos…**_

Más risas que se burlaban.

_**Siete con setenta y dos…**_

Más comentarios desagradables y risas, solo quería dejar de oírlo, solo eso, y el resto le daría igual… y decidió seguir contando.

_**Ocho con setenta y tres…**_

_**Ocho con setenta y cinco…**_

_**Ocho con noventa…**_

Y de repente, las voces, las risas, los insultos, ya no oía nada, ya no veía nada, solo veía su dinero, solo lo oía él, solo lo consolaba él.

Solo él podía cerrar por completo su mundo….

******KAKUHIDAN*****

… ¿Pero qué pasaba si ahora lo quería abrir? Se preguntó Kakuzu abrazando a Hidan posesivamente que dormía con él.

El de pelo engominado se revolvió en el sueño abrazando al avaro, y este ultimo solo suspiró.

Esta vez no le habían roto el corazón a él… sino que él lo había roto… a un pobre chico que también lo había pasado mal.

El castaño no sabía hasta qué grado pero por la actitud del chico casi podría decir que sufrió más que el.

Frunció el cejo ante este pensamiento y abrazó más cerca a Hidan no queriendo dejarle marchar.

—Kakuzu…—dijo Hidan.

El de pelo más largo rápidamente le miró sorprendido. ¿Estaba acaso despierto?

No… aun dormía.

Kakuzu besó la frente de Hidan preguntándose si estaría soñando con él, y si sería algo bueno.

*******SASODEI*******

Sasori abrazó a Deidara en la cama por la espalda y le besó en la parte de atrás de la nuca.

—Oye Dei… ¿Estás mejor?—preguntó Sasori con curiosidad.

Deidara asintió no con demasiadas ganas de hablar en ese momento.

—no lo dices muy convencido…—dijo Sasori.

—es que tengo sueño—dijo dándose la vuelta en la cama para abrazar a Sasori i esconder su rostro en el pecho de este.

Sasori le observó unos segundos mientras pasaba su mano por el largo pelo rubio de su novio.

—Oye Deidara…—dijo pasando sus dedos por los mechones de este—¿No seguirás pensando que hay algo entre Sakura y yo? ¿Verdad?—preguntó un tanto preocupado.

—No digas tonterías…—dijo Deidara.

Aun que ahora que lo pensaba ese tema era bastante preocupante… la verdad.

Sasori le abrazó un poco más aliviado aun que sin creérselo del todo.

Con una mano recorrió la espalda de Deidara de arriba abajo.

—¿qué pasa contigo?—le preguntó extrañado Deidara.

—nada… es solo que tu piel… está muy suave…—dijo Sasori.

Deidara abrió los ojos para mirar al pelirrojo.

—¿Y soy yo el que estoy raro?

Los dos rieron antes de besarse compartiendo una cómplice sonrisa.

******MADAZETSU******

Al día siguiente Madara que no se había llegado a enterar de algo importante que había ocurrido la noche anterior de lo que Tsunade se hizo cargo de todo llamó a Zetsu a su despacho para hablar de cosas personales.

—Zetsu…—dijo Madara.

—¿Si?—preguntó el bicolor muy calmado, y con frialdad.

Era obvio que algo le inquietaba, o más bien… le entristecía.

—Oye siento lo de anoche… es que tenía cosas en las que pensar—dijo levantándose de su silla.

El Uchiha miró a Zetsu con una expresión preocupada al ver que este le trataba de ignorar y seguía con esa expresión rota.

"vamos Zetsu no llores… no llores… tienes que decirle que los vuestro se ha acabado… vamos tienes que decírselo… se fuerte es por su bien… ¿Y si va a la cárcel?"

—Esta noche… podemos ver una peli y cenar algo… en casa—dijo tratando de animarle Madara acariciando su mejilla ante lo que Zetsu mostró un obvio descontento.

"Vamos Zetsu… se fuerte, no llores por favor… mierda… ¿por qué tiene su mano que ser tan suave?" se preguntaba el bicolor.

—¿Hice algo mal? Dime… ¿Cómo puedo compensártelo?—preguntó el Uchiha apunto de justar sus labios con los del bicolor.

Zetsu reaccionó y empujó al Uchiha mientras se levantaba de la silla y se alejaba.

—basta… Madara… esto… yo…—dijo Zetsu

Madara le miró extrañado con un toque de tristeza, parecía dolido.

—escucha… yo tengo otros asuntos de los que ocuparme… y seguro tu también… así que cada uno debería continuar con sus vidas ¿ok?—dijo Zetsu con una falsa sonrisa y un falso todo conciliador mientras agachaba su cabeza para que su pelo tapara sus húmedos ojos.

—¿Có… como puedes decir eso tan fácilmente?—dijo Madara—se supone que.

Zetsu apretó sus manos tratando de contenerse. Tenía que ser fuerte.

Aparte de que Madara estuviera o no usándole… no podía permitirse arruinarle la vida.

A pesar de que su cuerpo temblara trató de mantenerse firme, o más bien, fingir estar alegre.

—es… escucha… como ya te dije es mejor que continuemos nuestro camino… esto no ha significado nada después de todo…—dijo tratando de quitarle peso al asunto.

"Puede que no para ti…" pensó Zetsu.

—ya veo…—dijo enfadado Madara—así que eso es lo que…

De repente la puerta del despacho de abrió y Shizune entró corriendo.

—¡Madara—sama! ¡Anoche pasó algo terrible con Itachi!

Madara le miró sorprendido. Zetsu aun temblaba.

—Itachi esta mu…

**CONTINUARA…**

**SI QUEREIS QUE LO SONTINUE COMENTADME! :D**

_¿Itachi a muerto?_

_¿si lo esta que pasar con Kisame?_

_¿Madara se creerá de verdad las palabras de Zetsu y le dejará marchar?_

_¿dei y Sasori serán felices?_

_¿volverá el padre de Hidan a joderles la vida?_

_¿a alguien le da pena Kakuzu? A MI SI_

_¿Qué pasara con Sasuke y Naruto?_

_¿Pein de verdad solo ama a Konan y uso a Nagato?_

_Procima actulización el lunes :D_


	20. Culpa y una ultima vez

**Diclaimer: no tiempo no tiempo! ****V**ale pues no me pertenece y nos aco dinero, pero Kakuzu si

**Dedicado a:**

**3bYHANCOCK **porque va a hacer un fic que tenga **Madazetsu**! Y **kakuhidan** (que también me emociona XD)

**En el siguiente capítulo habrá:**

*Asuma celoso porque Shikamaru tiene que pasar tiempo con otra y tienen que conocerse a fondo,

*Se cuenta el misterio de Sai,

*Más Sasunaru,

*Trataé de arreglar el Madazetsu,

* Lemon Sasodei (strip poker),

*Kisaita,

*Kauhidan, el padre ha llegado… pero ahora no hablan,

*Minato salido, por las hormonas del embarazo y eso, y Pein que ve algo de Nagato que se queda **0.0**

*Gaara celoso.

**Y MáS!**

**URGENTE!** Por favor necesito que si alguien tiene alguna idea sobre qué hacer con alguna pareja o parte del fic me lo diga, porque me quedo sin ideas y no sé si va a durar si quiera un capítulo más, que me digan sus ideas quienes quieran en mensaje privado o comentarios.

**Culpa, y una ultima vez.**

*****MADAZETSU*****

—es… escucha… como ya te dije es mejor que continuemos nuestro camino… esto no ha significado nada después de todo…—dijo tratando de quitarle peso al asunto.

"Puede que no para ti…" pensó Zetsu.

—Ya veo…—dijo enfadado Madara—así que eso es lo que…

De repente la puerta del despacho de abrió y Shizune entró corriendo.

—¡Madara—sama! ¡Anoche pasó algo terrible con Itachi!

Madara le miró sorprendido. Zetsu aun temblaba.

—Itachi está muy grave.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—preguntó Madara muy sorprendido a la par que preocupado.

—quiero decir que Itachi está en coma.—dijo Shizune—no se lo dijimos anoche y Tsunade se hizo cargo de todo, no queríamos preocuparle…—dijo la castaña.

Madara tembló de rabia.

—¿qué no queríais preocuparme?—dijo furioso apretando el puño.

La mirada de Madara completamente perdida en la rabia de no haber podido haber hecho nada por su sobrino, del que tenía la custodia, y encima Zetsu le decía esto…

El Uchiha iba a soltar otro aterrador comentario, cuando vio de reojo a Zetsu temblar. Madara se sobresalto y unas incontrolables ganas de abrazarlo, besarlo, y consolarlo lo invadieron, pero no podía, porque delante estaba Shizune.

¿Tan mal estaba actuando que hasta Zetsu le tenía miedo?

Madara respiró hondo.

—Está bien…—dijo calmándose—¿dónde está?

—tiene un coche oficial esperándole para llevarle hasta el hospital.

Madara asintió y se dirigió con decisión hasta la puerta.

—es… espera… Madara—sama—dijo Zetsu llamándole con su voz aun débil.

Madara se giró para mirarle confuso.

—¿Si?—preguntó.

Zetsu se puso ligeramente rojo.

—yo… Itachi es mi amigo ¿puedo acompañarte en el coche?

Madara suspiró, ahora no era el momento de preocuparse de arreglar los suyo con Zetsu, por mucho que anhelara sus abrazos en este momento tenía que concentrarse en Itachi.

Su parte del trato era cuidar de Itachi y Sasuke, y darles dinero, comida, viviendo y educación, a cambio Mikoto se mantendría alejada de ellos.

—vale.—dijo Madara sonando seguro cuando en realidad no lo estaba.

Zetsu le siguió hasta la salida del internado donde ambos subieron a un coche como pasajeros.

Madara no paraba de mirar a Zetsu a su lado sentado, necesitaba hablar con él, aclarar las cosas, pero este no era el momento.

********SASUNARU*******

La clase había empezado apenas hace unos veinte minutos y Naruto ya suspiraba deseado que se acabara.

Era bastante duro permanecer al lado en clase de alguien que no te quiere, de hecho ha jugado con tus sentimientos.

Miró de reojo al Uchiha dolido, pensando que ojala alguien jugara con sus sentimientos de la misma forma, solo para que sufriera el mismo daño causado.

Rápidamente Naruto trató de distraer su atención del Uchiha, el no era así, no deseaba cosas así para la gente.

—Bueno ahora todos harán un trabajo con la persona que tienen al lado en clase. Naruto, Naruto, Naruto…—dijo Iruka mirándole dándose cuenta de cómo Naruto observaba al Uchiha y todo su lenguaje corporal denotaba su fijación.

—Naruto.

—¿Sí?—preguntó Naruto que había permanecido ajeno a la situación de clase todo este rato.

Iruka le miró enfadado.

—repite lo que he dicho.

—eh…—dijo Naruto mientras trataba de pensar algo a toda velocidad—¿mi nombre?

Toda la clase se echó a reír menos Sasuke, Neji y Shino.

Iruka se puso rojo de vergüenza.

—¡Naruto!—exclamó enfadado el castaño—dije que como era la semana del compañerismo.

—¿eso existe?—preguntó Naruto haciendo que la clase entera se riera de nuevo.

Iruka tembló de rabia pero logró tranquilizarse.

—si… que existe—murmuró—la cosa es que el trabajo impuesto es que conozcáis a uno de los compañeros que os han sido asignados.—Iruka carraspeó antes de comenzar a leer las listas—Ino con Sakura.

Ambas se guiñaron el ojo y sonrieron.

—Neji con Lee.

Cuando Gaara se enterara se iba a cabrear y mucho.

—Shino con Kiba.

Ambos se miraron compartiendo cómplices miradas, de secretos que solo ellos dos sabían, ya que llevaban saliendo unos días, aun que en secreto.

—naruto con Sasuke.

Sasuke pareció imperturbable, mientras que los ojos de Naruto se abrieron progresivamente, sorprendido.

—Nagato con Uma (es la chica que bailó con él)

Uma sonrió y a la vez se ruborizó, Nagato apenas le dio importancia, su mente seguía dándole vueltas al asunto de Pein.

—Shikamaru con Temari, Sai con Gaara.

Iruka siguió diciendo la lista de personas con sus respectivas parejas, pero no las doy demasiada importancia.

*******KISAITA*******

Kisame estaba sentado en la silla del hospital al lado de la cama de Itachi, ahora mismo vacía.

No había dormido esa noche, ya que había encontrado el cuerpo y las anteriores, esperando la recuperación de Hidan tampoco había dormido, sus ojos se volvían pesados y amenazaban con cerrarse mientras que apoyaba sus codos en sus rodillas y en sus manos su rostro cansado, como si se fuera a caer si algo no lo sujetaba.

Había entrado a la habitación con toda la valentía del mundo, haciendo de tripas corazón directo a enfrentarse con su problema, y había buscado al Uchiha por toda la habitación gritando su nombre, hasta que tuvo la fuerza de voluntad suficiente como para abrir la puerta del baño y enfrentarse a lo que fuera. Kisame ya estaba preparado para ver cualquiera cosa, cualquiera, menos esa.

Al entrar al baño se encontró el cuerpo de Itachi tirado en el suelo, y quedó en shock, aun que rápidamente se recupero y se agachó tratando de reanimar al Uchiha, al no conseguirlo, llamó atemorizado a la dirección, desde donde informaron a Tsunade que lo llevó al hospital.

Ahora mismo Kisame estaba solo en la habitación porque a Itachi le estaban haciendo un lavado de estomago.

En un principio había pensado que Itachi había faltado a la cita, y se había suicidado en ese momento. Pero los médicos dijeron que la hora en la que ingirió las pastillas fue más bien sobre las diez y media, cuando Kisame decidió no llamar a la puerta.

El moreno salvó su vida por los pelos, si Kisame no hubiera llamado a dirección en ese justo minuto, ahora Itachi estaría muerto, y lo más probable era que sufriera repercusiones en un futuro próximo, si es que despertaba.

Eso significaba que Itachi pudo haber muerto por su cobardía, posiblemente si desde un primer momento hubiera entrado a la habitación, Itachi no sufriría repercusiones de por vida por órganos internos dañados, e incluso podría haberle salvado y echo escupir las pastillas.

Kisame suspiró cansado, sus ojos pesadamente cerrándose poco a poco, muy lentamente, apenas eran las ocho de la mañana y no podía ni con su alma.

El de piel azul luchaba por no caer en los brazos de Morfeo mientras su cuerpo sin responderle fue cediendo poco a poco ante los deseos más primarios cuando la puerta corredera de repente se abrió y entró Madara, el director y tutor de Itachi, seguido de Zetsu.

—Kisame, voy a llamar al resto y decirles que…—dijo Zetsu preocupado nada más entrar corriendo en la sala.

Madara puso su brazo delante de Zetsu cortándole el paso.

—No se te ocurra llamar a nadie.—le advirtió el moreno—lo último que Itachi necesita son más visitas.

—¿pero qué dices?—preguntó confuso Zetsu.

—lo que digo es que tras un fallido intento de suicidio lo último que necesitas es que todo el mundo venga a "apoyarte" y te haga sentir más humillado aun—dijo Madara muy serio.

Zetsu estaba confundido, y a la vez sentía la necesidad de abrazar ahí mismo a Madara para que se destensara y de convencerle "como él sabía"(pensad mal por favor) para que Madara dejara llamar al resto de sus amigos.

—¿suicidio?—preguntó Zetsu extrañado.

—exacto—dijo Madara—¿no es así Kisame?

Esta frase sacó al de piel azul de sus pensamientos, que miró entre culpable y sorprendido a los dos nuevos inquilinos de la habitación.

Agachó la cabeza de nuevo.

—si…—murmuró, sintiendo como la culpa le invadía.

Dos alumnos en el mismo hospital, la misma semana, a este paso la reputación del internado caería en picado.

*******Sasunaru********

Sasuke suspiró y se sentó de frente a Naruto, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía la sensación de volver a ser pareja, pero era una sensación errónea, puesto que no había nada entre ellos, y el rubio el parte había desistido en su empeño de volver con Sasuke.

—Bueno… conocernos…—murmuró Naruto—¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?

—creía que lo sabías…—dijo Sasuke.

—en absoluto, tu nunca me contabas nada—dijo Naruto serio.

La tensión era tan densa que se podría cortar, como si tuviera una masa propia.

—eso no es cierto—dijo el Uchiha al cabo de un rato—eras tú el que nunca decía nada personal, solo comentabas chorradas…—dijo Sasuke

Naruto le miró con rabia.

—¡¿a quién llamas tu idiota? ¡Eh! ¡Sasuke!—dijo enfadado inclinándose hacia el de pelo negro.

—¿y tú me lo preguntas…? ¡Eh! ¡Payaso de la clase!—dijo acercándose él a Naruto haciendo que este se recostara mientras hablaba en tono amenazador.

—¡Tú! ¡Cobarde! Culpas a tu hermano de la muerte de tus padres pero seguro que tu fuiste el primero en llorarle a Itachi que llegaran ya a la cena.

—_Itachi…—dijo Sasuke llorando mientras tiraba de la camisa de su hermano mayor—por favor…—decía entre sollozos—quiero que Papá y mamá vengan ya, por favor, llámales diles que vengan enseguida, muy deprisa, mucho, porfa…_

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron notablemente y agarró el cuello de la chaqueta a Naruto.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?—le dijo furioso.

—He acertado ¿verdad?

Sasuke solo apretó más su agarre ante esa sonrisa aparentemente inocente de Naruto al pronunciar esa frase.

—Sasuke…

Naruto mientras hablaba iba colocando sus manos encima de las de Sasuke que sujetaban su camisa en un persistente agarre.

—… yo soy la única persona que te conoce de verdad.

—¡Tú que sabrás de m…!—dijo enfadado, sus palabras quedaron interrumpidas por sus pensamientos.

_Sasuke, mamá te conoce de verdad y sabe cómo te sientes… hablaré con tu padre y lo arreglaremos ¿vale?_

Las manos de Sasuke comenzaron a temblar bajo las de Naruto.

—o al menos lo quiero hacer… pero nunca me dejaste… tú has cambiado… —prosiguió hablando Naruto.

—¡cállate!—dijo Sasuke cuando más pensamientos invadieron su cerebro.

—Sasuke…—lo que iba a decir Naruto quedó interrumpido por los labios de Sasuke que se juntaron con los suyos, para sorpresa del rubio en un demandante beso.

*******PEINNAGA******

Pein se encontró con Nagato que caminaba con Uma, una chica con el pelo naranja con la que hacía ya mucho tiempo no veía al pelirrojo.

—Nagato…—dijo Pein alcanzando a la pareja por el pasillo—¿A dónde vais?

Nagato triste y nervioso se encogió de hombros en un intento de fingida indiferencia. Y Pein imitó su postura ante el tema.

—bueno es igual…—mintió mientras le miraba andar con la chica—Oye… no creo que valla a volver a la habitación en mucho tiempo y eso… quizás deberías irte a otra para estar acompañado o pedir un cambio de nuevo y es…

Antes de que Pein pudiera terminar la frase sintió como las lagrimas acudían a sus ojos por todos aquellos hirientes comentarios, agarró a Uma de la mano y la arrastó corriendo lejos de Pein.

—¡Eh! ¡Nagato!—le llamó Pein que decidió no correr tras el en un primer momento.

¡Estúpido Pein con sus estúpidas frases hirientes! ¡Y sus estúpidas mentiras! ¡Y sus falsos besos! ¡Y…!

Nagato sintió como su cuerpo no daba mucho más de sí, no había dormido esa noche, sintiendo un nudo en el estomago, y lagrimas en sus ojos, mientras lloraba en la oscura soledad de su habitación, por culpa de Pein.

*******Sasodei******

—Ahora que parece que todos se han ido…—dijo Sasori seductoramente acercándose a Deidara mientras le cogía por la cintura.

A los de clase de arte les habían dado 3 días libres para pintar un cuadro que presentar a un concurso para ganar una beca, así que los dos artistas, en la habitación del rubio se relajaban pintando…

—¿Juegas a algo conmigo?

—¿A… A qué?—dijo poniéndose ligeramente rojo Deidara por al cercanía.

Sasori solo sonrió maliciosamente.

******Kakuhidan*****

Kakuzu había despertado esa mañana, abrazado a Hidan, y había faltado ya 3 días al instituto haciendo uso del derecho de un acompañante por enfermo, ya que a estos se les permitía estar allí hasta que su acompañante estuviera recuperado.

Había visto a Hidan revolverse entre sus brazos para posar su cabeza en su pecho y murmurar algo sobre "caliente" y "cómodo" pero Kakuzu no le dio más importancia y acarició el cabello de Hidan obteniendo una especie de ronroneo a cambio.

Se levantó de la cama para ir a la maquina a por un café, y cuando llegó a la habitación y le dio los buenos días a Hidan, la puerta se abrió a su espalda y de repente, el padre de Hidan les observaba desde relativamente lejos.

¿Qué vendría a hacer esta vez? ¿Tendría una nueva forma de fastidiar la relación?

******KISAITA MADAZETSU******

Kisame estaba sentando en la silla, aun permanecía inmóvil y Zetsu le había traído con café que en un primer momento había rechazado pensando que no merecía tal cosa, pero el bicolor le convenció diciéndole que era para permanecer despierto.

Madara permanecía de pie mirando con superioridad a Kisame.

Zetsu suspirando, no podía abrazar a Madara después de todo lo que le había dicho, y menos aun si pensaba mantenerlo, y no podía decirle nada a Kisame porque este no podía, ni quería, ni siquiera hablar.

Varios médicos entraron con Itachi en una camilla y a la de "3" posaron su cuerpo sobre la cama.

Kisame se preguntó qué hacer. Antes había oído cantar a Kakuzu una canción para que Hidan despertara, pero desde luego Itachi y él no compartían eso, de repente un pensamiento asaltó su cabeza ¿compartían algo acaso?

Uno de los médicos con aires solemnes se giró a mirar a los tres.

—Su…—dijo tratando de pensar qué relación tenían todos con él paciente observándoles unos a uno—Itachi está muy enfermo… su coma es muy grave, puede que nunca despierte, y que sufra lesiones después.—el medición se mordió el labio inferior—lo siento—dijo antes de abandonar la sala.

Madara tras eso abandonó también la sala, y Kisame permaneció en la misma postura.

Zetsu les miró a ambos sin saber qué hacer y decidió salir a por Madara, aun que solo le estuviera utilizando, Zetsu le seguía queriendo, claro, eso no cambiaba, mantenía lo que antes le había dicho al Uchiha, y aun que era consciente de que no era el momento ni lugar apropiados para mantener esa conversación, quería dejarle claro al Uchiha su posición en el asunto, lo suyo debía acabar, aun que Zetsu tuviera que fingir que no le importaba ni Madara ni la relación, pero claro, también quería consolarle.

—Madara…—dijo Zetsu saliendo en su busca mientras se situaba delante de él a apenas unos centímetros y se encontraba con sus tristes ojos.

De repente Madara le cogió por sorpresa y le abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho.

—Ma… Madara… yo…—dijo Zetsu.

—lo sé…—dijo Madara—se que ya no me quieres ni ver y que no significo nada para ti pero por favor déjame abrazarte, aun que solo sea por última vez…—susurró Madara a su oído.

Zetsu luchaba por no derramar ninguna lagrima, mientras sentía como el calor del cuerpo de Madara que se ajustaba tan bien al suyo le producía una agradable sensación de relajación, y por mucho que tratara de evitarlo se dejo llevar en sus brazos y ya nada le importaba.

Solo quería permanecer en sus brazos para siempre, pero era consciente de que sería la última vez, pero se sentía tan bien como siempre, o incluso mejor.

Los pensamientos del bicolor, tales como de preocupación, o de tratar de resistirse y ser firme en su decisión se desvanecieron mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

Puede que Madara le utilizara pero el era el tonto que caía una y otra vez en su trampa.

**CONTINUARA:…**

**SI QUEREIS QUE LO CONTINUE DEJAR UN REVIW** y por favor leer la nota que puse arriba gracias..!

_¿Itachi se recuperará?_

_¿Zetsu le dirá a Madara que era mentira y que en verdad le quiere?_

_¿Se dará cuenta de que Madara no juega con él?_

_¿Por qué besó Sasuke a Naruto?_

_¿Cambiará algo entre ellos?_

_¿Qué hará ahora Nagato con Uma?_

_¿Volverá Pein tras el?_

_¿Cuál es el misterio de Sai?_

_¿Qué hará el padre de Hidan?_

_¿Sabes que casi lloro escribiendo el final madazetsu?_


	21. Morir en un día tan triste

**NOTA:** SIENTO NO HABER PODIDO ACTUALIZAR! nO INTERNET! XD

**Problemas**: no habrá lemon Sasodei hasta el domingo!

_Disclaimer: naruto no me pertenece a mi sino a Kishimoto, ¿por qué nunca me da tiempo a escribir disclaimers?_

_**Dedicatoria:**_

Culut-camia, por subir un fic Madazetsu, gracias por fin alguien que lo hace! XD

**Parejas:**

**SASUNARU … **

**Madazetsu **(se arregla :)

**Peinang**a (…. Uma… Konan… MIERDa…. Pobre Nagato!)

**Sasodei **(el domingo strip poker, sorry no salen en este cap)

**KIsaita** (si., que monos!)

**Yamasai** (mas bien el misterios de Sai)

**Asushika** (Asuma salido….¬¬ y celoso XD)

**Gaalee **(Gaara celosoooo YEAH! Y misterios)

_**MIKOTO, UMA, Y PAPA DE HIDAN, jodiendo….**_

**Morir en un día tan triste.**

_Abrió la gran puerta doble decorada con bajos relieves y algún toque de color que se había desvanecido con el tiempo._

_La radiante luz entró a la oscura sala dándole un aspecto más celestial, envolviéndola en un aura que iba directo al centro del camino entre las dos filas de bancos._

_La gente con esmoquin se reunía entorno a varios puntos._

_Nadie lloraba, solo miraban con rostros solemnes, algunos que otros falsos._

_Observando a todo el mundo que había ahí reunido solo se podía echar de menos la presencia de una persona alta, y con piel azul._

_Uchiha Madara delante del ataúd situado en la punta contraria a la puerta, mira fijamente el cuerpo inerte retocado por la funeraria y resiste las ganas de acariciarle los cabellos, Zetsu a su lado pone una mano sobre su hombro._

_-se supone que yo estaba a su cargo…-dijo Madara-que no debía dejar que cosas como estas pasaran…-dijo triste._

_Itachi avanzó cabizbajo extrañado de estar en tal lugar, mientras esquivaba a la gente que entorpecía su camino y parecía no notar su presencia._

_-¿Quién ha muerto?-le preguntó acercándose a Deidara._

_-no nos llevábamos bien, pero no puedo decir que me alegre…-dijo el rubio triste ignorando al Uchiha._

_Itachi se acercó hasta el ataúd dispuesto a comprobarlo._

_-No es tu culpa que Itachi haya muerto-le dijo Zetsu a Madara._

_Los ojos de Itachi se abrieron de par en par al encontrarse frente a su muerta imagen._

_Sus ojos abiertos como platos sin comprender nada cuando notó algo húmedo en su mejilla._

"_¿está lloviendo?" se preguntó._

*****GAALEE*****

Gaara estaba de pie de brazos cruzados en la puerta de la clase, mientras Lee le trataba de convencer.

-Venga, Gaara, no va a pasar nada, solo tenemos que pasar la tarde juntos.

Gaara seguía enfadado mirando hacia otro lado, concretamente, hacia un lado donde estaba Neji hablando con Chouji.

-Solo tenemos que estar esta tarde juntos para hacer el trabajo ese mañana, y punto, yo no siento nada por Neji-dijo Lee cogiendo de la mano a Gaara mientras sonreía.

A Gaara le pareció difícil no corresponder a tan bella sonrisa y le devolvió una más débil.

Neji se acercó a ellos como si tratara de interrumpir aposta el mágico momento de los chicos.

-Vámonos Lee, tenemos que empezar-dijo Neji imperativo.

Gaara miró a Neji durante un momento dirigiéndole una de esas miradas que matan y en un segundo cogió a Lee de la cintura sorprendiéndole y lo besó dejando claro en una conversación silenciosa con Neji a quién le pertenecía.

Neji solo rodó los ojos, y tiró del brazo de Lee.

-Nos vemos luego Gaara-dijo despidiéndose el de pelo negro mientras Neji lo arrastraba por el pasillo.

Gaara suspiró y se apoyó de nuevo en la puerta.

-Hola-dijo una voz de mujer a su lado.

Gaara se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Temari y una media sonrisa.

-¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó ásperamente Gaara.

La rubia de encogió de hombros.

-Me han puesto con un chico de tu clase de pareja para lo de mañana…-dijo ella aburrida.

Gaara se quedó en silenció mirando el pasillo por el que Lee se había marchado.

-Oye… Gaara… yo estoy igual que tú, pero ya sabes porque no podemos estar con ellos.-dijo Temari con un tono más melancólico.

El mencionado se giró a mirarla, pero se mantuvo en silencio con esa misma expresión de antes.

**********Kisaita********

Kisame no se sabía ninguna canción, tampoco sabía que decirle a una persona en coma, así que simplemente divagaba perdiéndose en sus propias palabras sin sentido.

Hasta que al final se calló sin saber que más decir y observó el dormido y tranquilo rostro de Itachi, y acercó una mano acariciándolo.

¿Cuántas veces lo había visto dormir así a su lado? Kisame suspiró.

Había estado años enamorado de Itachi, desde niños, desde que llegó al internado y le vio entrar en la clase. Entonces su mundo se había parado, solo por ese hermoso pelo, ojos, rostro… de Itachi.

Luego su personalidad también lo atraía en muchos sentidos. Itachi en realidad, no se parecía mucho a él.

Durante años solo había soñado con tenerle junto a él y de pronto se encontraba con que era su compañero de habitación, y conocía su existencia, pero no solo eso sino que en una semana apenas, ya habían empezado a salir juntos, todo esto era muy chocante y brusco.

Y su sueño se había hecho realidad, pero no podía evitar estar inseguro.

Y ahora lo había echado todo a perder, solo por tener celos de que Itachi pasara tiempo con las chicas que le acosaban y porque le prestaba poca atención, ahora que reflexionaba sobre ellos había sido un jodido imbécil egoísta. Kisame suspiró mientras notaba como una lágrima caía de su rostro y resbalaba al de Itachi.

Entonces Itachi recobró la conciencia al sentir esa lagrima.

"¿Está lloviendo? ¿Estoy de nuevo en la calle?" se preguntó Itachi mientras abría lentamente los ojos.

-¿Kisame?-preguntó cuando se encontró con este llorando al lado de él en una especie de habitación de hospital.

Kisame con el tiempo justo para reaccionar se abrazó a Itachi aun llorando.

-perdóname Itachi, por dejarte solo, por no ir a la habitación, por ser un egoísta, por no haber sido un buen novio contigo, yo… yo te quería y…-dijo Kisame.

Una temblorosa mano de Itachi le acarició el pelo sin entender aún nada.

¿No estaba muerto?

-tranquilo… todo está bien ahora…-dijo Itachi.

-sé que soy egoísta de nuevo… pero, por favor no me dejes, solo quédate a mi lado…-dijo Kisame aun llorando.

Itachi entrecerró los ojos cansado.

¿Acaso no lo había fastidiado? ¿Por qué estaba Kisame llorando por él?

*******MADAZETSU******

Madara elevó el rostro de Zetsu hasta el suyo haciendo que sus labios se encontraran en medio de la sala de espera.

Zetsu sintió un alivió y felicidad invadirle por tener esos suaves labios sobre los suyos, el calor de estos que lo envolvían firmemente… ¿Por qué era tan incapaz de separarse de Madara?

Pero entonces recordó algo y presionó sus manos sobre el pecho del Uchiha.

-Madara hay gente…-dijo Zetsu aun dándole vueltas a la cárcel que le esperaba a Madara si seguía por ese descuidado camino.

Madara miró triste al suelo.

-lo siento, lo siento, sé que no te gusta que haga eso… debe de haber sido horrible estar aguantándome durante todo este tiempo ¿no?

Entonces Zetsu sintió una punzada en el corazón, ¡Eso no era así para nada!

-solo necesitaba hacerlo por última vez…-dijo el Uchiha.

Desde que había empezado el día no había tenido más que malas noticias, y ciertamente lo último que esperaba oír esa mañana era a Zetsu confesarle que no sentía nada por él y que no significaba nada.

-Madara, realmente, ter…. Ter…. Termi…. Terminar lo nuestro es lo mejor no…. No…tiene… sentido que sigamos…-dijo entre lagrimas y sollozos Zetsu.

-Y si piensas así… ¿por qué estas llorando?-dijo mirándole con ojos triste el moreno.

Zetsu le miró sorprendido, su cuerpo temblando y más lágrimas cayendo de nuevo.

Entonces Madara suspiró y besó sus labios de nuevo.

-te necesito…-le dijo al oído Madara.

Y de nuevo sin importar que, Zetsu, volvió a caer en los brazos de este maldito Uchiha, sin poder evitarlo, como si una fuerza superior a él le obligara.

-Te quiero –dijo Zetsu inconsciente de que Madara lo oiría.

El Uchiha sonrió y lo abrazó más cerca.

-No me vuelvas a hacer algo como esto…-dijo besando su cuello de forma insistente Madara, repartiendo ligeros besos por toda la zona.

Zetsu dejó escapar de sus labios una especia de oculto gemido.

-hacerme pensar que no te importo es muy cruel…-dijo Madara trazando una línea de besos desde su cuello hasta su mandíbula.

-lo sé… lo siento…-dijo echando su cabeza hacia atrás y disfrutando Zetsu.

********SASUNARU********

**(, Itachita, ****3bYHANCOCK**, _tomaré vustras ideas para hacer el Sasunaru, :D si me las prestais, claro xD, bueno puede que en este capítulo no estén todas. Dar una lección a Sasuke por su orgullo, echo y en proceso, Hacer que Naruto se valla, en proceso y echo, darle celos, en proceso XD esas son las ideas que voy a utilizar, muchas gracias. )_

—… yo soy la única persona que te conoce de verdad.

—¡Tú que sabrás de m…!—dijo enfadado, sus palabras quedaron interrumpidas por sus pensamientos.

_Sasuke, mamá te conoce de verdad y sabe cómo te sientes… hablaré con tu padre y lo arreglaremos ¿vale?_

Las manos de Sasuke comenzaron a temblar bajo las de Naruto.

—o al menos lo quiero hacer… pero nunca me dejaste… tú has cambiado… —prosiguió hablando Naruto.

—¡Cállate!—dijo Sasuke cuando más pensamientos invadieron su cerebro.

—Sasuke…—lo que iba a decir Naruto quedó interrumpido por los labios de Sasuke que se juntaron con los suyos, para sorpresa del rubio en un demandante beso.

Naruto apartó a Sasuke.

Si en un primer momento había querido volver con Sasuke y luego decidirle a olvidarlo, pero ahora mismo lo que más le molestaba era no saber a qué venía ese beso.

Un cosquilleo de anticipación en su estomago esperaba oir una confesión de Sasuke.

-¿a qué vino eso?-preguntó naruto.

Sasuke suspiró.

-A nada… es que no soporto escucharte tenía que hacer algo para callarte-mintió el moreno.

Naruto apretó los puños.

Era obvio que Sasuke estaba en parte esperando recibir un beso de Naruto y arreglar lo suyo de nuevo. Pero el rubio ya estaba harto, harto de tener que ser él el que siempre daba el primer paso para arreglarlo, harto de ser él el que siempre tenía que aguantar el poner voz a los mudos sentimientos de Sasuke, odiaba no conocerlo, odiaba su maldito orgullo.

Por una vez deseaba que fuera Sasuke el que le suplicara, el que sufriera, el que se humillara… el que le dijera que le quería.

-Vete a la mierda Sasuke-dijo Naruto levantándose.

-¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Sasuke mientras le veía marchar.

-Me da igual lo de mañana, eres tu el que no colabora, yo no se nada de ti. ¡Vete a la mierda!-dijo cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

******ASUSHIKA******

Shikamaru se relajó en el abrazó de Asuma y le besó. El más mayor envolvió sus manos en la cintura del castaño.

-¿Por qué te tienes que ir?-comentó entre besos Asuma mientras pasaba su mano arriba y abajo del cuerpo de Shikamaru.

El de coleta le miró aburrido.

-por el día del compañero ese… que molestia…

-no es justo que estés con otra persona y que te vaya a conocer mejor que yo…-dijo Asuma haciendo un ligero puchero.

Shikamaru sonrió divertido y besó a Asuma.

-Bueno… bueno, no tiene importancia, Asuma.-dijo tratando de separarse del mayor-Oye, me tengo que ir, Temari me estará esperando.

-A… ¿Y si no te dejo ir?-preguntó Asuma besando su cuello.

-m… Asuma…-se quejó Shikamaru.

*******PEINNAGA********

Nagato arrastró a Uma hasta el patio de atrás, ocultos en una columna.

-Nagato… ¿estás bien?-preguntó la de pelo naranja.

-si…-dijo secándose los ojos-oye… siento haberte dejado plantada en la fiesta del baile-dijo Nagato.

Ahora realmente comprendía esa soledad, esa tristeza y ese vacío de ver como la persona que querías te dejaba por otro.

-No… no importa…-dijo Uma-Estabas saliendo con ese chico ¿no? ¿Sigues saliendo con… Pein?-preguntó curiosa ella.

Nagato lo pensó durante un momento.

Pein le había dicho que se fuera a otra habitación, había dormido con Konan esa noche, solo había empezado a salir con él porque Konan estaba saliendo con otra persona, jamás había dicho que le quisiera.

"Al menos no miente" pensó Nagato antes esta última razón con tristeza.

-No… no salgo con nadie-dijo Nagato triste.

Uma sonrió aliviada.

-Pues… entonces… te diré que aun me sigues gustando y me…. Gustaría estar contigo…-dijo Uma.

Nagato la estudió un rato.

Debería de estar con una persona que de verdad lo quisiera, y no lo utilizara así que avanzó hasta la de pelo naranja cogiéndola por la cintura y besándola.

-¡Nagato!-oyó la voz de Pein que estaba mirándole con ojos muy abiertos y dolidos.

********MADARA TRATO!*****

Madara contestó a su móvil que vibraba en su bolsillo.

-¿sí?-preguntó Madara.

El Uchiha aun mantenía abrazado a Zetsu contra su pecho.

-Madara… nuestro trato-dijo Mikoto al otro lado de la línea.

Madara besó la frente de Zetsu y le liberó de su abrazo.

-Ahora vengo.-le susurró antes de besarle de nuevo sin poder evitarlo.

Madara se fue hasta una habitación vacía del hospital donde se encerró.

-¿qué quieres?-preguntó Madara

-Recordarte nuestro trato y que tú no estás exento.-dijo la ahora rubia.

-no sé de qué me hablas…

-Madara, quiero cancelar nuestro segundo trato…-dijo Mikoto-yo me encargaré de ellos.

-Mikoto, eres un fugitiva muerta, permíteme que lo dude-dijo Madara.

Bueno, lo cierto era que Madara de santo no tenía nada en esta historia, de el primer trato consistía en que Mikoto mataría a su hermano y fingiría su muerte, Madara cobraría el treinta por cierto del dinero del seguro y le daría el resto a Mikoto.

Bueno gracias a eso pudo abrir el internado, a pesar de que en esa época ya tenía dinero gracias a un negocio con una empresa.

El segundo trato había consistido, de nuevo, en una proposición de Mikoto, ella se mantendría alejada de Itachi y Sasuke a cambió de que él se encargara de su custodia y les diera un educación.

-Quiero a mis hijos tengo derecho.

-no desde que los abandonaste por un puñado de monedas…-dijo madara.

-tu les dejasteis huérfanos por la misma razón-sonrió la mujer al otro lado de la línea-quizás haya llegado la hora de hablarles de mí ¿no?

******SaI MISTERIO…******

La madre de Sai llevaba enferma casi un mes, parecía que se había recuperado, pero seguía estando débil pensaban que podía desmayarse en cualquier momento, aun que ella parecía que esto no era posible.

Un día su madre dijo que volvería al trabajo, que se encontraba preparada para eso y para coger el coche.

Sai salió a suplicarla que no se fuera, llorando mientras corría detrás de ella por el pasillo. Pero ella solo sonrió y dijo, "_Sai, mamá tiene que ir a trabajar… no te preocupes… no me pasará nada malo… así que deja de llorar…"_

Mentira. En la autopista, sufrió un desmayo y tuvo un accidente de coche.

*********KAKUhiDAN******

-¿a qué has venido?-preguntó borde desde la cama Hidan tratando de recostarse.

-¿no es obvio?-preguntó su padre.

El adulto avanzó hacia ellos hasta colocarse justo junto a la camilla de frente a Hidan.

Kakuzu tensó la mandíbula pero Hidan colocó su mano encima de la de su novio como calmándole.

Kakuzu le miró dulcificando su mirada, dándose por vencido, dejando que Hidan hiciera su voluntad.

-Veo que seguís juntos… después de lo que te hizo…-dijo el padre de Hidan.

Kakuzu trataba de mantenerse relajado y no partirle la cara en se mismo instante.

-No te necesito aquí…-dijo Hidan.

-ya, ya, me da igual lo que tú quieras…-dijo su padre.

Hidan apretando la mano de Kakuzu con rabia e impotencia.

-Kakuzu…-dijo mirándole el más mayor de la sala-la anterior vez no llegamos a completar nuestro trato, te doy sesenta mil, si dejas a mi hijo.

Hidan relajó su agarre de Kakuzu sintiéndose derrotado, Kakuzu nunca le elegiría a él antes que a esa suculenta cantidad.

-¿qué me dices Kakuzu?-preguntó el padre

**KISAITA, MISSING PIECES…**

-Oye, Kisame… me dijeron que hoy llegaba un nuevo alumno-dijo un chico a su espalda-un tal Itachi.

-¡Bah!-dijo Kisame-otro idiota-dijo tranquilo del de piel azul-seguro que es otro niñato.

**CONTINUARA…. Comentad si quereis que lo continue, un KISS C:**

_¿Qué pasara con Kakuzu?_

_¿aceptará el dinero del padre o elegirá a Hidan?_

_¿MIkoto se quedará con Sasuke e Itachi?_

_¿Madara les dirá la verdad?_

_¿Pein le dira a Nagato que le quiere?_

_¿Nagato dejará a Pein por Uma?_

_¿Sasori jugará al strip poker? (si en el siguiente capítulo)_

_¿Itachi volverá con Kisame?_

_¿Naruto le dará celos a Sasuke?_

_¿A que se refería Temari con lo de que no podían estar con ellos?_

TODO ESTO Y más en el siguiente cap C:


	22. perder el control

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece a mi si no a Kishimoto.

Parejas:

**Sasunaru**

**Gaalee**

**Nejilee**

**Madazetsu**

**NagatoxOc**

**Peinnaga**

**Peinkonan**

**Kakuhidan**

**Kisaita**

**Naruhina**

**KureHina**

**Nota:**siento que sea tan corto, perdonadme.

**Dedicado a:**

_Al-sayf_, que se une al proyecto Madazetsu

**PERDER el control**

*******KAKUHIDAN******

—¿Cómo has dicho Kakuzu?—preguntó Hidan muy asombrado.

El padre de este con una sonrisa de medio lado en su cara observó a Kakuzu.

**KISAITA, MISSING PIECES…**

—Oye, Kisame… me dijeron que hoy llegaba un nuevo alumno—dijo un chico a su espalda—un tal Itachi.

—¡Bah!—dijo Kisame—otro idiota—dijo tranquilo del de piel azul—seguro que es otro niñato.

Su compañero rió mostrando su imperfecta dentadura y se marchó a su mesa.

Minato, que era un profesor de unos veinti tantos años que iba a ser propuesto para el año que viene como jefe de estudios, entró en la clase.

—Venga, venga, sentaos…—dijo el rubio.

Todos se sentaron y un chico moreno salió de detrás de Minato como apareciendo por arte de magia, luciendo una expresión serena pero muy seria.

Todos miraron sorprendidos.

De pronto Kisame sintió como su pulso se aceleraba ¿Era esto normal?

—Es un nuevo alumno, se llama Uchiha Itachi—dijo Minato con una sonrisa presentándole.

Itachi solo continúo con esa intrigante expresión, que estaba desconcertando a Kisame.

Todos los susurros de la clase quedaron acallados por unos segundos, antes de empezar a cuchichear de nuevo, esta vez, todas las niñas, hablando sobre que era muy guapo.

¿Guapo? Pensó Kisame. ¿También él le veía así? Desde luego le parecía que su pelo estaba lejos de ser lo que se diría feo, y su rostro tenía suaves facciones, unos ojos rojos penetrantes.

—siéntate en la mesa libre Itachi—dijo Minato.

El corazón le dio un vuelco al niño de piel azul, la única mesa libre estaba detrás de él.

Varias de las chicas que rodeaban ese sitio gritaron felices.

Itachi con su inmutable expresión se sentó pasando a Kisame de lado que le pareció sentir como el tiempo se paraba en ese momento y su rostro se volvía rojo.

¿Le gustaba un chico? Vale que pasara de las chicas de su clase, y que se llevara bien con otros niños, los más delincuentes en concreto, pero nunca jamás había sentido esto.

¿Gustar? ¿Itachi?

Bueno fuera como fuera era obvio que Itachi nunca se interesaría por él, porque aparte de ser ambos hombres, Itachi podía tener a cualquier chica que quisiera, y si eso no fuera poco, Kisame tenía piel azul y cara de… tiburón.

Suspiró cansado, como dándose por vencido, y desde entonces, solo observaba desde lejos al moreno recién llegado.

****SASODEI*****

—Venga, venga no sea tramposo maestro…—dijo Deidara con un sonrisa picara en los labios.

Ambos, ya habían perdido sus camisetas.

Sasori gruñó desabrochándose los pantalones con molestia, mientras Deidara con una sonrisa de superioridad se inclinaba hacia él en la mesa.

Sasori se levantó de la silla deshaciéndose de los pantalones para después volver a sentarse.

—En serio, haces trampa—dijo Sasori enfadado.

—que va Danna, no es culpa mía que me toquen siempre mejores cartas que a ti.—rió el rubio.

Sasori gruñó.

—se supone que el juego era para desnudarte a ti y no a mi—dijo el pelirrojo.

Deidara le miró haciéndose el ofendido.

—¡Oh! Así que era eso…—dijo—no me lo esperaba de ti, maestro—dijo con fingido pesar.

Sasori se levantó de la silla.

—déjame comprobar si tienes cartas escondidas—dijo bajando sus manos por los pantalones de Deidara.

El rubio se puso rojo al sentir las manos de Sasori acariciar su trasero.

—Da… danna…—dijo Deidara quejándose.

Sasori solo sonrió y besó a Deidara.

—voy a conseguir que te quites esos pantalones, con o sin cartas—dijo seductoramente en el oído del rubio.

Deidara trató de apartar a Sasori pero este solo se acercó más a él, sentándose sobre su regazo mientras lamía su cuello.

******PEINNAGA*****

Debería de estar con una persona que de verdad lo quisiera, y no lo utilizara así que avanzó hasta la de pelo naranja cogiéndola por la cintura y besándola.

—¡Nagato!—oyó la voz de Pein que estaba mirándole con ojos muy abiertos y dolidos.

Nagato le miró sorprendido, y luego agachó la cabeza con tristeza.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—preguntó Pein confundido.

—¿Qué… qué más te da Pein?—preguntó rojo Nagato.

Ocultando aun su lloroso rostro.

—¿por qué…? ¿Por qué no te vas con Konan y me dejas en paz?—preguntó Nagato.

Como si de repente ganara confianza en sí mismo, esas palabras fluyeron atreves de él.

Pein le miró muy extrañado, sin entender lo que el chico quería decir.

—¿qué dices?—preguntó extrañado el de pelo naranja.

—Que no tiene sentido que te molestes Pein. Si es que alguna vez hubo algo entre nosotros…—dijo muy rojo de vergüenza Nagato.

Nunca nadie, ni si quiera él mismo, se imagino diciendo algo así

—…se acabó, tu ahora estás con Konan… no necesitas ocultármelo…—dijo Nagato.

Pein quedó con la boca entreabierta dudando un momento sobre qué hacer, aun se podía apreciar una expresión conciliadora en su rostro que, de pronto, cambió y apretó los puños.

Nagato cogió la mano de Uma, buscando consuelo y apoyo en alguna parte. La chica por su parte, seguía inmóvil sin entrometerse en la situación.

—¿Esa… esa, es la razón por la que vas besando a otras personas? ¿Por qué de repente sacas conclusiones por tu cuenta?—preguntó Pein.

Sus manos estaban apretadas, convirtiéndose, en puños.

Nagato le miro un tanto asustado apretó más la mano de Uma contra la suya.

—_¡Estoy enamorado de ti!—__soltó el chico_

_Pein le miró incrédulo unos segundos que en medio de tanta tensión parecieron minutos._

—_¿qué dices chico? Apenas eres un niño, no me hagas reír—comentó Pein sonriendo mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo._

_Nagato se puso rojo y miró al suelo._

—¿Sabes qué Nagato?—preguntó Pein.

Sus manos que hace un momento eran puños se relajaron y su mirada quedó oculta por su pelo.

—Es igual, lo nuestro nunca funcionaría—dijo antes de irse.

Y Nagato sintió como su corazón se rompía. Al menos esperaba una disculpa o una excusa de por qué estaba con Konan, pero ni si quiera eso. Aun que ¿qué podía esperar después de lo que le había dicho?

Pein siempre había sido el más racional de su grupo, siempre había parecido que era el de mayor sentido común, siempre parecía controlar sus emociones y la situación, pero solo una cosa había sido capaz de alterarle la sangre, de convertirlo en algo que no era, Nagato.

Había dejado ya demasiadas veces que sus sentimientos le controlaban cuando estaba junto a él.

Nagato sollozó dejando las lágrimas vagar a sus anchas y se apoyó en Uma que estaba su lado y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de este.

—Tranquilo, Nagato, no sé qué pasó entre vosotros pero me tienes a mi—dijo la chica besando sus labios suavemente.

******(chiste: Nagato es tan Uke que hasta las chicas son semes con él) Madazetsu******

Madara salió de la sala donde estaba para encontrarse con Zetsu en la puerta a punto de entrar.

—¿Zetsu?—preguntó confundido Madara.

Zetsu le miró aún triste.

—per… perdona, no estaba espiando…. Yo…—dijo Zetsu poniéndose rojo.

Madara sonrió y le abrazó.

—Tranquilo Zetsu, no te pienso dejar, solo estaba atendiendo la llamada de un padre, nada de qué preocuparse.—dijo acariciando el pelo de Zetsu

Y en cierto modo no mentía.

Zetsu se acomodó en su pecho, respirando tranquilo.

No importaba la cárcel, de hecho, no importaba ya nada, solo estar con Madara todo lo que pudiera.

El Uchiha elevó el rostro de Zetsu besándole, y lamió su labio haciendo que Zetsu abriera su boca y el pudiera explorarla libremente, saboreando cada parte de su cavidad.

—m… sabes incluso mejor que antes…—dijo Madara.

Zetsu se sonrojó.

******SASUNARU******

Naruto llamó a una habitación, mientras en su cabeza resonaba su propósito personal de hacer que Sasuke fuera el que se humillara esta vez.

Hinata abrió la puerta poniéndose roja al ver de quien se trataba.

—Na… Naruto—kun—dijo Hinata tímidamente.

El rubio sonrió haciendo que la chica se ruborizara aun más.

—Hola, Hinata. ¿Quieres dar un paseo con migo?—la preguntó Naruto.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par y algo de repente iluminó su mirada con ilusión.

—Cla… claro Naruto—kun ¿A dónde?

—Al parque—sonrió Naruto cogiéndola de la mano.

A Hinata la habían pillado por sorpresa desde luego, sabía que no debería estar ilusionada porque Naruto quisiera estar con ella a solas, que probablemente no sería anda y que supuestamente ella estaba con Kurenai.

*******Gaaleee********

-Bueno…. Y ¿Cuáles son tus aficiones?-le preguntó Sai a Gaara que estaba mirando hacia otra dirección.

Ambos chicos estaban en la habitación del moreno ensayando para la prueba.

-¿te preocupa algo Gaara?

_-Oye… Gaara… yo estoy igual que tú, pero ya sabes porque no podemos estar con ellos_

Gaara sabía que Temari tenía razón, nunca podrían estar con las personas que ellos amaban. Podían disfrutar de ellos hasta que "el día" llegara, pero entonces les costaría aun más separarse y si se negaban, ya conocían que clase de forma de "disuadirlos" podían llevar a cabo.

Pero él no quería dejar a Lee, además también le preocupaba el echo de que este estuviera con Neji asolas.

-¿Gaara? ¿Te encuentras mal?

-no… estoy bien-contestó al fin el pelirrojo.

******KAKUHIDAN*******

—¿Cómo has dicho Kakuzu?—preguntó Hidan muy asombrado.

El padre de este con una sonrisa de medio lado en su cara observó a Kakuzu.

-Lo que has oído Hidan…-dijo Kakuzu-te prefiero a ti antes que a cualquier cantidad de dinero por muy grande que sea.

Y dicho esto Kakuzu cogió la mano de Hidan apretándola contra la suya. El de pelo plata no sabía que decir, ni cómo reaccionar, así que solo le devolvió el apretón de manos a Kakuzu trayendo de trasmitirle sus sentimientos atreves de este gesto.

-Bueno, bueno, que tontería acabas de decir, rechazar ese dinero, tú te lo pierdes-sonrió su padre con superioridad.

-no me pierdo nada importante…-dijo Kakuzu besando a Hidan.

Su padre miró la escena con asco.

*******KISAITA*******

Kisame acarició la mejilla de Itachi con mucha delicadeza, como si se fuera a romper si presionaba más.

-Itachi…-susurró acercando sus labios a los del moreno.

-Kisame…

Esa forma de decir su nombre que tenía el Uchiha hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda.

Solo deseaba besarlo, sentir sus suaves labios de nuevo pero… ¿De verdad estaba bien?

Kisame entonces posó sus labios con muchísimo cuidado sobre los del Uchiha cuando la puerta se abrió y se tuvo que separar bruscamente de su novio.

-Itachi…-dijo Madara entrando a la habitación puesto que la enfermera les había avisado de que este había despertado.

-tengo una cosa importante sobre la que hablar contigo…. Es sobre… tu madre.

Los ojos de Itachi se abrieron de par en par muy sorprendido.

*******SASUNARU*****

Sasuke se levantó del suelo, enfadado, salió de la habitación pensando que por culpa de Naruto ahora iba a tener una nota negativa.

Bueno, quizás era otra cosa la que lo enfadaba aun que no lo quisiera reconocer.

¿El humillarse? ¡Ja! ¡Ni muerto! ¡Y menos por un inútil como ese!

Pero entonces, ¿Por qué estaba tan enfadado con él mismo?

Sasuke decidió salir a dar un paseo al parque para despejarse la mente, pero entonces vió algo que lo desconcertó aun más.

**CONTINUARA!**

**Comentadme si pensáis que debo continuar este fic tan malo!**

_¿Qué pasara con el padre de Hidan?_

_¿Le dirá Madara a Itachi que MIkoto sigue con vida?_

_¿Pein abandonará a Nagato para siempre?_

_¿Nagato se ira con Uma?_

_¿Naruto se enamorara de Hinata?_

_¿Pein esta con Konan?_

_¿Sasuke vera el Naruhina ese XD?_

_¿Kisame volverá con Itachi?_


	23. Secretos

**NOTA URGENTE: **Hola, Hola! Como voy a acabar este fic pronto, tengo pensado cuando lo acabe hacer una secuela con one-shots de las diferentes parejas en el internado. ¿qué os parece? :)

**Mini trozo de parodia, (esto no cuenta) para Sally.**

_-tengo una cosa importante sobre la que hablar contigo…. Es sobre… tu madre…_

_Los ojos de Itachi se abrieron de par en par muy sorprendido._

_-tu madre… es una puta-dijo Madara._

**La Verdad.**

Había pasado ya un mes desde el intento de suicidio de Itachi, cuando apareció de nuevo en clase, una semana después sus compañeros les preguntaron a él y a Kisame sobre donde habían estado, a lo que respondió con, "Asuntos familiares"

Y de esta forma, solo Kisame y Zetsu conocían la verdadera razón de su ausencia.

Aun que ninguno había oído lo que Madara le había dicho porque había echado a Kisame de la habitación.

Zetsu se acercó a hablar con el Uchiha pero este le echo diciéndole que él ni si quiera era amigo suyo, ni de ninguno de los del grupo, pero Zetsu sonrió de medio lado y le dijo que quizás las cosas no eran como él pensaba.

Desde entonces Itachi empezó a llevarse mejor con Pein, Konan, Zetsu, Kakuzu… bueno y con Deidara y Sasori lo intentó, pero realmente al estar siempre enfadado con Sasori, su querido novio, decidió que también le odiaba.

Con Kakuzu era difícil llevarse bien porque apenas te dirigía la palabra y menos después de haber salido del hospital con del hospital con Hidan.

Y con Hidan tampoco era fácil llevarse bien, pero Itachi tenía una paciencia increíble. A parte con Kisame a su lado todo parecía más fácil.

Por supuesto, había algo que el nuevo Itachi ocultaba.

Tiempo atrás en el hospital, Madara le había dicho algo.

_-Así que… mi madre no está muerta y mató a mi padre._

_Madara asintió solemnemente mostrando un rostro arrepentido._

_Itachi se sintió culpable por alegrarse por tales noticias, pero es que esto significaba que sus padres no murieron por su culpa, pero también traían otros problemas unidos a ellas._

_-Así que mi madre… le mató… tú la ayudaste…_

_-No a matarlo…-dijo pasándose la mano por el pelo Madara._

_El de mayor edad tranquilo, a pesar de las duras palabras que estaba diciendo._

_Itachi respiró hondo calmándose._

_-está bien… ¿por qué me cuentas esto?-preguntó el menor._

_Madara le miró a los ojos, serio durante un silencioso momento antes de hablar._

_-Tu madre quiere que volváis con ella, trató de hacerse con vuestra custodia casándose conmigo, pero no la funcionó así que ahora… no se que tiene planeado hacer.-dijo haciendo una pausa dramática antes de poner una mano en el hombro de su sobrino-Itachi, tu eres el hermano mayor, pensé que debía decírtelo a ti en vez de a Sasuke. Es decisión tuya si contárselo a tu hermano o no._

_Para Itachi sería fácil decirle la verdad para que se diera cuenta de que estaba equivocado y que Itachi no los mató, hacer que Sasuke le dejara de odiar, pero eso podría dejar más deprimido aun a su hermano, no, no debía contárselo._

_-Itachi, solo recuerda, esta es la verdadera historia, da igual lo que diga Mikoto, sé que es difícil de hacer pero, cree en mi.-dijo Madara quitando la mano del hombro de Itachi._

Desde entonces Itachi había aguantado todo lo que su hermano le decía, sin inmutarse, sin decirle nada.

*****SASUNARU, ******

_Sasuke decidió salir a dar un paseo al parque para despejarse la mente, pero entonces vió algo que lo desconcertó aun más._

_Naruto, estaba paseando de la mano con Hinata por el parque._

"_Maldito rubio, voy a ir ahí y a demostrarle a no engañar a tu novio… un momento ya no salimos juntos, ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué me molesta? ¿Por qué siento ganas de matar a Hinata? Ella no me ha hecho nada…" _

_Sasuke suspiró tratando de calmarse. "solo es una actuación para ponerte celoso cálmate Sasuke."_

_Un_ mes después de eso, Naruto y Hinata sorprendentemente se habían vuelto más cercanos. Lo cual solo molestó al Uchiha aun más.

Entonces en medio del comedor, cuando el moreno se giró para buscar un sitio vio a Naruto besar a Hinata, pillando a la chica desprevenida.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par, y un enfado se hizo notable en él.

"no me lo creo, ¿no era solo para ponerme celoso? ¡Mierda! ¡esto no me tiene que afectar!"

Pensó Sasuke muy irritado tratando se sentare en un sitio dando en el que pudiera dar la espalda a la "feliz" pareja.

¿No había ido Naruto demasiado lejos para ser una farsa? O… a lo mejor no lo era… ¡No! ¡Eso no podía ser! ¿Verdad?

-¿Pasa algo Sasuke-kun?-preguntó Sakura sentándose a su lado.

Aun que claro, si Naruto podía llegar tan lejos por un simple juego de orgullo ¿por qué no él?

Y de repente una sonrisa maligna cruzó su rostro.

-¿Sucede algo Sasuke-kun?-preguntó Sakura.

********SASODEI********

Sasori respiró hondo tratando de quitarse esa idea de la cabeza.

Pero, de todas formas ¿no debería de estar feliz? Le habían ofrecido la perfecta oportunidad de viajar a otro país.

Una beca en Italia para lo que quedaba de curso, así aprendería arte en un internado de dicho país.

Pero a Sasori no le agradaba la idea del todo.

Quizás por el hecho de que tendría que dejar algo que le importaba atrás.

Deidara entró en el cuarto de su novio, que compartía con Kakuzu que ahora mismo debía de estar con Hidan comiendo.

-¡Sasori!-dijo sonriente Deidara.

El pelirrojo sonrió tristemente pensando que jamás volvería a ver dicha sonrisa.

-¿qué te pasa danna?-preguntó confundido Deidara.

Sasori miró al suelo. Deidara le dejaría marchar, era su oportunidad y su novio lo sabía. ¿Pero no era muy egoísta dejar a la persona que quieres por una beca? Aun que esta pueda hacer realidad tu sueño.

-Deidara yo…

*******PEINNAGA******

Nagato se estremeció de dolor al ver como Pein y Konan reían mientras comían solos en una mesa.

Él y Uma ya no estaban juntos, el pelirrojo la había dicho que seguía enamorado de Pein, y se había sonrojado más que nunca.

Pero Pein jamás le volvió a mirar igual, de hecho ni si quiera le hablaba y no había vuelto a la habitación.

Nagato avanzaba deprimido por el pasillo cuando chocó con una persona más alta que él, inmediatamente, reconoció de quien se trataba por el azul de su pelo.

-¿Nagato? ¿No?-preguntó de manera no muy amigable Konan.

Nagato se separó de ella muy rojo.

-s… si.

-Así que este enano tiene la culpa de todo…-dijo reflexionando en voz alta la chica.

*******Kakuhidan******

Kakuzu se sentó sobre la cama esperando a que volviera Hidan de la sala para recibir llamadas que tenía el internado.

-¿pasa algo?-preguntó el de cabellos oscuros.

Hidan resopló y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

-Me voy de este internado Kakuzu…-dijo Hidan- mi padre me traslada.

-¿Qué te qué?

******KAKAIRU*****

-¡bien! ¡Kakashi e Iruka se casan!

**CONTInuara…**

**EXPLICACION:**

**Esta mierda de capitulo tiene una explicación** son la una de la mañana casi y mañana intentare continuar bien la historia, este es el final de la temporada **y en el siguiente capítulo ya estará todo mejor hecho porque comienza una nueva saga,** la saga de la boda de Iruka y Kakashi donde todos acudirán:

Y se solucionaran muchos problemas,

Saldrán parejas que están casi abandonadas

Y reaparecerán otras.

Tranquilo, gracias por tener paciencia.

**NOTA DISCULPA:**Lo siento pero no he estado en mi casa últimamente y es la una de la mañana casi se me cierran los ojos y llevo trabajando todo el día, espero que me comprendáis (trabajando en fics y el madazetsu XD y luego no he estado en casa) bueno no se si debería continuar esta historia, gracias por comentar y leer os quiero.


	24. Una cena bastante deprimente

**Parejas.** Uff, cuantas XD, Asushika, Sasunaru, Naruhina, Sasusaku, Inosaku, Madazetsu, Sasodei, Kisaita, Kakuhidan, Orokabu XD, Peinnaga, nejicho :) ya creo que no mas

**Mensaje especial:** MOSQUITOS DE MIERDA DEJAR EN PAZ MI SANGRE! ò_ó eso fue todo ^^

**Nota:** en serio tenéis que leerlo mientras oís la música de "Man of the World" de Naruto si queréis llorar XD, bueno el principio no XD

**Una cena deprimente**

—Así que… un acompañante ¿eh?—dijo Madara con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras miraba a Zetsu.

—¿por… por qué me miras así?—preguntó Zetsu sonrojándose.

*********Día de la boda********

Madara se encontraba sentado en una mesa al lado de Tsunade, Shizune, Asuma, Gai, Yamato, Kurenai, Orochimaru y Kabuto.

—Yo no quería estar en esta mesa…—se quejó Madara—quería estar allí…

Madara miró con anhelo la mesa donde estaba Zetsu sentado junto a otros niños.

—la mesa de los niños ¿eh? No sabes cuánto te comprendo…—dijo Orochimaru.

Kabuto que le estaba partiendo el filete a Orochimaru sonrió como si de una broma privada se tratase, y Madara sintió como se le ponía la piel de gallina.

—Bueno, esta mesa es muy aburrida estoy de acuerdo—dijo Asuma encendiendo un cigarrillo mientras miraba la mesa donde estaba Shikamaru.—quisiera estar en otra.

—quien me iba a mí a decir que encontraría aquí a mis almas gemelas—dijo Orochimaru.

—Seño Orochimaru, pensaba que ese era yo…—dijo Kabuto triste

Asuma miró a Madara de reojo.

—Bueno, y ya que me tocó en la mesa con el jefe.

—lo siento el jefe del departamento de educación física es y será Gai—dijo Madara.

Asuma hizo un sonido denotando molestia.

*****Madazetsu, Kisaita, Kakuhidan, Peinnaga…*******

Itachi suspiró y Kisame puso su mano encima de la de este que estaba sobre la mesa, haciendo que el moreno sonriera.

—¿luego bailaras conmigo?—preguntó Kisame.

—claro—le sonrió Itachi.

Kisame se inclinó un poco para que el Uchiha besara sus labios.

—¡Ow! ¡Mírales que asco dan!—dijo Hidan.

Kisame gruñó.

—olvídalo Kisame, Hidan está más idita de lo normal esta noche—dijo Deidara jugando con la comida de su plato.

—anda que tu barbie de mierda….

—lo ves…—dijo Deidara

—¿por qué no te vas con tu puto marionetista?

—porque prefiere irse el solo…—dijo dejando a todos muy sorprendido Deidara.

Hidan al darse cuenta de que había entrado en terreno peligroso tosió y continuó a lo suyo, notando como un peligroso silencio les rodeaba.

_**Flashback…**_

—Deidara yo…

—¿si Danna?—le preguntó Deidara.

El rubio le dedicaba una sonrisa llena de amor.

—Deidara me voy a ir…—dijo Sasori.

—¿ir?—preguntó el rubio—¿ir a donde?

—me han dado una beca para irme a estudiar a Italia—dijo Sasori.

Los ojos de Deidara se abrieron de par en par. Y su corazón pareció partirse. ¡No no podía ser!

—pero, tu prometiste que no nos separaríamos por nada, que con la beca…—dijo Deidara—que hasta la universidad…

—Deidara—dijo Sasori interrumpiéndole—oportunidades como esta solo se presentan una vez en la vida.

Deidara ocultó su rostro bajo su flequillo mientras una sonrisa triste cruzaba su rostro.

—así que… yo solo estoy de paso… solo soy la segunda opción.

Deidara se dio la vuelta, apenas acababa de entrar y ya quería salir corriendo de la habitación.

Sintió como en sus ojos se iban formando lágrimas.

—Yo no dije eso—dijo Sasori serio.

—ya…—dijo Deidara marchándose antes de que Sasori le viera llorar.

****end****

Deidara suspiró triste en la mesa mientras mirada a la otra punta de esta donde estaba Sasori situado.

"mañana se va… no le volveré a ver…" pensó Deidara.

Kakuzu por su parte le dirigió una mirada preocupada a Hidan, siendo él el único que sabía lo que le pasaba.

—Hidan…—dijo el de pelo largo.

Kakuzu le dirigió una mirada triste al de pelo plata.

—Kakuzu, olvídalo, lo último que necesito es que sientas pena por mi—dijo Hidan.

—no es pena…—se quejó Kakuzu mirando hacia otro lado.

Pein suspiró sentado en la misma mesa que el resto, al lado de Konan y Zetsu.

—¿por qué no os calláis? ¿Eh?—preguntó Pein.

—eso, eso, que Pein está hoy de muy mal humor—dijo Konan en broma.

—cállate—gruñó Pein mientras observaba a Nagato comer en la mesa de al lado.

Al lado del pelirrojo esta Uma, demasiado cerca de el menor para gusto de Pein.

El de pelo naranja miró hacia otra parte, bastante molesto.

—¿qué le pasa a este?—preguntó Hidan señalándole.

—Echa de menos a su novio…—dijo Zetsu a su lado en tono de broma.

—cierra el pico, Zetsu—le dijo Pein borde.

El bicolor elevó una ceja, pero su amigo ni si quiera se molestó en mirarle.

"Madara… ojala estuviera en tu mesa, así no tenía que aguantar a Pein borde, Hidan… como siempre, y en general todo el mundo deprimido

*****SASUNARU, Asushika, NejiCou, Peinnaga….****

Naruto estaba sentado en la mesa con Hinata.

Lo cierto era que se sentía culpable por usar a la chica así, así que cuando ella le confesó sus sentimientos aceptó salir con ella, por ese sentimiento de pena y culpabilidad. ¿Acaso podía ser peor? Eso no era propio de él desde luego.

Y lo peor era que no entendía por qué de repente Sasuke pasaba tanto tiempo con Sakura, pero él no era el único molesto en este aspecto, pues Ino les miraba con recelo.

_**Flashback**_

—¿Sucede algo Sasuke—kun?—preguntó Sakura.

—no… es solo que… quizás me tenga que hacer un favor.

—¿Un favor?

Sakura se encontraba confusa ¿a qué se refería Sasuke? ¿Qué pretendía que hiciera?

_**End**_

Neji trataba de hacer que Chouji dejara de comer tanto.

—Déjale, a Chouji le gusta mucho esta carne en especial—dijo Shikamaru, su amigo de la infancia.

—¡Tu sí que me entiendes!—dijo Chouji feliz.

—tch…—dijo Neji—El me dijo que quería ponerse a dieta no importaba lo que me suplicara, que no le dejara. Además es lo mejor para su salud—se justifico el de pelo largo y castaño.

Shikamaru elevó una ceja.

—Por mi podéis hacer lo que queráis.—dijo el de la coleta.

Por lo que respecta a Nagato le hubiera encantado haber pasado esa noche con Pein, pero este ni le dirigía la palabra.

Durante todas esas semanas había pensado en cambiarse de cuarto, pero se había quedado con la esperanza de que Pein regresara algún día… y si él se marchaba no le vería ¿no?

Quizás fuera una estupidez pero lo último que se pierde es la esperanza ¿verdad? Así que pasaba noches en vela, solo pensando en que en cualquier momento el de pelo naranja volvería a aparecer, le daría un beso de buenas noches y le abrazaría, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero nunca volvía.

Uma trataba de acercarse más a Nagato con dulces palabras y sonrisas. Pero la mente del chico estaba pensando en otra persona. Tan solo recordar que nunca más volvería a sentir a Pein a su lado le hacía tener ganas de llorar. Pero ya había sido demasiado débil, era hora de ser fuerte, así, quizás conseguiría que Pein se enamorara de él ¿no?

Shikamaru estaba mirando de reojo a su novio riéndose y hablando en la mesa de al lado, mientras él se aburría entre niños.

Sai se dedicaba a pintar despreocupado y Naruto le regañaba.

Sasuke cogía de la mano a Sakura y trataba de ignorar el hecho de que Hinata y Naruto estuvieran juntos.

*****GAALEE******

Lee estaba un poco incomodo sentado junto a los hermanos de Gaara.

—Esto…—dijo Lee—y bueno ¿qué tal estáis?

—bueno…—dijo Temari aburrida.

—¡Yo no sé qué haces con mi pobre hermano! ¡Él se merece algo mej…!—las palabras de Kankuro quedaron calladas por la mirada asesina de Gaara.—vale, vale, ya me calló.

La comida continuó tranquila hasta fueron cogiendo confianza.

Entonces después de tomarse la tarta que partieron Kakashi e Iruka cada uno fue por su lado.

******SASODEI (xD teneis que oír esto con la canción de "Man of the world" de Naruto si queréis llorar jaja)*****

La mayoría se levantaron de su asiento y comenzaron a hablar y bailar, había tanto ruido que no oía ni sus propios pensamientos, así que se levantó de la mesa en busca de Sasori que estaba cogiendo su abrigo en la entrada para irse.

—Sasori…—le llamó Deidara.

El pelirrojo se giró a mirarle.

—¿Ya te vas?

—si… como ya te dije mañana cojo el avión, y me voy… mis padres están de acuerdo y el internado dice que mantendrá sus puertas abiertas si decido regresar… así que, si…—dijo Sasori.

Deidara agachó la mirada, observando con tristeza el suelo de mármol.

—Pero… entonces esta es la última vez que te voy a ver—dijo el rubio avanzando hasta Sasori.

Sasori se giró completamente, mirando de frente a Deidara también avanzando unos pasos.

—eso parece… mi vuelo sale a las ocho…—dijo Sasori.

Ambos, a cada paso que daban, estaban un poco menos lejos.

Hasta que se encontraron, apenas unos centímetros separándolos.

—así que… así es como acaba todo…—dijo Deidara.

—eso parece—murmuró Sasori.

El pelirrojo se acercó a los labios de Deidara y el rubio hizo lo mismo. Amos con los ojos cerrados, Sasori esperando que Deidara se decidiera, mientras el rubio parecía acercarse cada vez más.

—entonces…—dijo Deidara con los ojos cerrados.

Su aliento chocando con los labios de su maestro.

El momento parecía detenerse y la distancia entre ambos tan corta… y a la vez tan larga.

—entonces…—dijo Sasori animándole a continuar.

Deidara suspiró cuando notó la cálida respiración de Sasori en su rostro.

—entonces, adiós…—dijo Deidara manteniendo su tono tranquilo mientras se separaba de Sasori y daba un paso hacia atrás.

Sasori abrió los ojos y sonrió triste ante su broma privada, había sido tan estúpido al pensar que Deidara le besaría.

—si… quizás, nos volvamos a ver, dentro de unos años.

—lo dudo—dijo Deidara.

Sasori asintió pensativo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

Deidara entonces, y solo entonces acarició sus labios, aun sintiendo la respiración del pelirrojo contra ellos.

Sacudió su cabeza, expulsando todo pensamiento de ella y decidió volver a la fiesta.

*******Kakuhidan******

Hidan salió a la terraza a tomar el aire puro de la noche.

De pronto la puerta se abrió. El de pelo engominado no se molestó en comprobar quien era ese misterioso acompañante, y se sobresaltó al notar a alguien en su espalda.

—¿en qué piensas?

—nunca te ha importado eso…—dijo el de pelo gris.

—cierto—dijo Kakuzu una triste sonrisa cruzando sus labios.

El silencio se apoderó del paisaje de nuevo. La escena se desarrollaba en la tranquila noche, que parecía melancólica por ellos.

—¿qué haces aquí fuera?

—hacía mucho ruido dentro—comentó Kakuzu—¿y tú?

Hidan negó con la cabeza.

—soy… soy un gilipollas… muchas veces me dedico a fastidiar a la gente, en realidad así fue como conocía a la mayoría… y ahora que me voy—dijo mientras sonreía tristemente aun dándole la espalda a Kakuzu mientras se apoyaba en la barandilla del balcón.

Kakuzu a la espalda de Hidan miró hacia las estrellas mientras le escuchaba hablar.

—y ahora que me voy, me doy cuenta de que nadie me echará de menos… de echo estoy seguro de que muchos se alegrarán…—dijo Hidan pensativo mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de contener el resto de sus lágrimas, cuando sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura.

—No es verdad…

—ya…—rió Hidan con sarcasmo.

—además no te vas a ir…

El tono serio de Kakuzu hizo al otro darse la vuelta en sus brazos.

—¿Por qu…?

—no te dejaré—dijo Kakuzu mirándole directamente a los ojos.

Y dicho esto se inclinó besando al de pelo gris que pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

*******Sasunaru******

Sasuke miraba, miserable desde la mesa, como Naruto bailaba con Hinata, ambos intercambiaban cómplices sonrisas y miradas, todo parecía irles tan bien, todo parecía tan perfecto. Quizás lo mejor que había podido hacer Naruto era irse con ella, parecía más feliz que cuando estaba con Sasuke, desde luego.

El moreno agachó la mirada apretando la servilleta entre sus manos. Después de tantos juegos de orgullo, el único perdedor era él.

******Peinnaga******

Pein estaba sentado en la mesa ajeno a todo, mientras Konan a su lado miraba a las parejas en la pista, Zetsu hacía tiempo había desaparecido, y lo mismo se podía decir del resto.

Entonces el de pelo naranja se giró al notar una presencia y encontró a Nagato temblando de rabia con sus manos apretadas en puños.

¿Cuántas veces había esperado despierto?

¿Cuántas veces había creído que Pein le quería?

¿Cuántas veces había pensado que Pein regresaría?

¿Cuántas veces se había equivocado?

—¿Nagato?—preguntó Pein extrañado en un monótono aburrido y cansado.

¿Cuántas veces había escuchado su nombre ser pronunciado por esos labios tan perfectos?

¿Cuántas veces había jugado con sus sentimientos?

El pelirrojo le pegó una torta a Pein antes de salir corriendo.

Pein no se lo esperaba y se tapó la mejilla donde había una marca roja con 5 pequeños dedos.

El de pelo naranja solo miró triste como Nagato se alejaba, cada vez más de él.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó Konan alarmada.

La sonrisa de Nagato, sus siempre dulces palabras, su sonrojo… ya habían desaparecido. Él las había hecho desaparecer…

—_Pein… es porque… estoy enamorado de ti…_

**CONTINUARA…**

O en serio estaba escuchando la muscia de" Man of The World" mientras lo escribía y se me han saltado las lagrimas ¿Cómo puede haber una música tan triste? Jaja

Bueno espero que me digasi si debo continuarlo.. o dejalro asi. EN el proximo capitulo pondré mas Kisaita y Madazetsu que les he dejado marginados XD


	25. Una fria ultima noche

**Nota:**`probablemente por falta de internet no la pueda continuar durante unos días. Ya me las apañaré si eso…

**Parejas**: kIsaita, Madazetsu, peinnaga, Gaalee, Sasunaru, Kakuhidan, Sasodei.

**Proximo capitulo: **habrá Yamasai y Asushika, pasará algo entre Deidara y Sasori (que pondrá fin a la saga de la boda, bueno ya veréis después que va a pasara… wajajaja) Kisaita, secreto de Madara etc…

****Peinnaga****

La sonrisa de Nagato, sus siempre dulces palabras, su sonrojo… ya habían desaparecido. Él las había hecho desaparecer…

—_Pein… es porque… estoy enamorado de ti…_

Pein miró como se marchaba corriendo al baño con ojos melancólicos.

—_Nagato no es para tanto—dijo Hidan._

—_pe…pero…—dijo Nagato muy rojo._

—_Déjale, Hidan, si no quiere hacerlo, no puedes obligarle—dijo Pein abrazándole._

_Nagato se ruborizo y sonrió a su novio._

¿Cómo había podido hacer eso? Esa inocencia y sonrisas aparentemente imborrables… solo el había sido capaz de profanarlas. Tenía el aterrador poder de destrozar la vida de Nagato con un solo gesto suyo.

Pein se levantó de la silla.

—¿A dónde vas?—preguntó Konan preocupada.

Pein no respondió aun pensando en Nagato. Corrió hasta el bañó de hombre y abrió la puerta encontrándose con un inmenso baño con unos diez wáteres con las puertas cerradas.

Nada más entrar a la habitación se oían unos sollozos. Pein se acercó al sitio donde provenían y llamó a la puerta que se abrió con un solo toque suyo, desvelando a un niño pelirrojo sentado sobre la tapa del retrete, encogido sobre si mismo mientras lloraba.

—Na… Nagato—dijo Pein sorprendido.

Los ojos de Nagato, aun acuosos, se abrieron más de lo normal, por la sorpresa. Rápidamente se levantó de la taza del urinario se secó las lagrimas y se dispuso a marcharse cuando Pein le agarró la muñeca.

—su… suéltame—dijo Nagato mientras temblaba.

Pein se llevó de nuevo dentro del retrete y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—A… aléjate… tú… tú estás bien con Konan y… no… no me necesitas—dijo agachando la cabeza mientras sus lagrimas caían al suelo de grises baldosas—Si… si te volvió a dejar, y solo me quieres utilizar…

Pein sorprendido soltó su agarre de las muñecas del chico.

Nagato con voz y pulso temblorosos cogió de la camisa a Pein poniéndole a su altura.

—Entonces…—dijo mientras su aliento chocaba contra el confuso Pein—si es lo único que puedo hacer para estar contigo…—dijo mientras su tembloroso agarre se volvía más prieto—entonces haz conmigo lo que quieras—susurró tratando de controlar su voz.

Pein le miró muy confundido. El rostros del chico era tapado por sus mechones, pero por su rostro resbalaban grandes lagrimas que iban a caer al suelo.

Entonces se dio cuenta, desde un primer momento era él el que se había dado por ofendido cuando el chico se fue con la otra de pelo naranja, se había enfadado cuando este mencionó que amaba a Konan en ese sentido… y ahora de repente se daba cuenta de que él no era la víctima.

Nagato no era así, no era para nada así. ¿Entonces por qué actuaba así?

Porque Pein le había convertido en ello al romperle el corazón.

Rápidamente para sorpresa del menor, le abrazó besando la parte de arriba de su cabeza.

—Nagato…

—No…—dijo temblando Nagato.

"No digas con esa amable voz mi nombre cuando no me quieres… no me des más esperanzas por favor" pensó Nagato mientras se echaba a llorar de nuevo.

Pein suspiró. Y cogió a Nagato de la barbilla para que lo mirar.

—Nagato… yo no siento nada por Konan, lo que te iba a decir hace un mes era que te amaba, y me enfadé porque pensaste que yo sentí algo por ella, y que desconfiaste de mi y porque estabas con esa niña y…

Pein paró al ver el rostro sonriente y sorprendido el de pelo rojo.

—en… ¿en serio?—preguntó inocentemente.

—No suelo bromear…—dijo Pein muy serio besando a Nagato lentamente en los labios.

*******SASODEI KAKUHIDAN*******

Desde que la fiesta había comenzado muchos se habían animado a bailar en la pista, pero según el tiempo más divertido optimista y entusiasta de la noche iba muriendo para dar paro a uno más cansado y tranquilo, como si de una persona se tratara había ido decayendo con el tiempo.

Deidara estaba sentado en una silla del gran salón como si esperara a alguien, quizás a que Sasori se arrepintiera y regresara. Había deseado tano besar a su maestro esa noche… y sin embargo le había dejado marchar sin más. Ni si quiera le había dicho sus sentimientos. Ni si quiera… ¡bah! ¿Ya qué más daba? Debería olvidarse de Sasori, dejarle marchar, después de todo no se volvería a ver. Bueno quizás le viera por la televisión algún día ya casado y con hijos.

Jamás le podría decir a Sasori que le había amado. No, su oportunidad ya había pasado y se arrepentiría por ello durante el resto de su vida. ¿Se lo había dicho alguna vez? Probablemente…. Pero ni si quiera lo recordaba.

A pesar de que sabía que era egoísta desearía haberle dicho al pelirrojo que se quedara porque ahora era demasiado tarde.

—¿Pasa algo?—preguntó Hidan acercándose a él.

—No…—dijo Deidara.

—¿Y tu novio enano?—preguntó con malicia mientras se sentaba en la silla de al lado.

—Se ha ido… y ya no es mi novio—dijo Deidara antes de esconder su rostro entre sus manos.

El de pelo engominado de miró con preocupación.

—¿y eso? ¿Y a dónde se ha ido?

—se ha ido por una beca… mañana coge un avión a las ocho… a Italia, para dos años allí—dijo el rubio deprimido.

—¡¿Qué?—exclamó—¡Que cabrón! ¡Será hijo de puta!

—olvídalo Hidan… ¿Dónde has estado durante toda la fiesta?—preguntó cambiadno rápidamente de tema.

—a… en el balcón con Kakuzu.

—¿haciendo qué?—preguntó sin maldad Deidara.

Entonces el rubio recibió un certero golpe en la cabeza de Hidan que se puso rojo, muy avergonzado, y empezó a gritar.

—¡Pervertido!—gritaba Hidan rojo.

Deidara confundido solo le miraba divagar sin sentido.

*******Madazetsu*******

Madara estaba al lado se Zetsu en el oscuro jardín del edificio donde todos estaban bailando, y charlando mientras celebraban la boda.

—¿qué?—preguntó Madara—¿por qué quieres saber eso?

Zetsu miró al suelo, haciendo que su silencio permitiera que el ruido de los grillos y demás bichos se oyera en el jardín.

—Porque… se supone que estamos juntos y que me quieres… tengo derecho a saberlo si pienso pasar el resto de mi vida contigo ¿no?—preguntó Zetsu con lagrimas en los ojos.

¿El resto de su vida?

Perdería el resto de su vida al lado de un viejo pervertido que no le quitaba las manos encima y que no le dejaba ni ducharse en paz… la verdad es que era un muy buen plan.

Madara sonrió sin poder evitarlo en pensar en el resto de su vida con el de pelo verde, sin necesidad de esconderse dentro de un año y unos meses… además ya no estaría en ese internado.

Un momento, después iría a la universidad… entonces no le vería en unos años… ¿Y si se iba con otro? A Madara le invadió la angustia.

—¿y bien?—preguntó Zetsu impaciente.

El moreno le miró volviendo al mundo real.

—Zetsu… el problema es que no querrás volver a verme si sabes la verdad de mi vida.

—pruébame—dijo con una sonrisa.

Madara puso ojos tristes miró a los lados y se lazó a besar al menor, disfrutando cada decima de segundo de ese beso, del sabor de su acompañante, de cómo no le daba tiempo a reaccionar, de cómo trataba de apartarle, y su cuerpo le traicionaba suplicándole más.

Rápidamente se apartó. Un hilo de saliva aun juntando sus bocas.

—n… no en ese sentido—dijo Zetsu completamente rojo.

Madara sonrió antes de volverse serio de nuevo.

—Zetsu, en serio si conoces la verdad, jamás querrás volver a saber de mi, y yo…—dijo juntando su frente con la de Zetsu—yo no sé qué haría sin ti…

—Madara por favor… nada me separará de ti…—dijo Zetsu cerrando los ojos mientras trataba de disfrutar del momento.

Madara respiró el aroma de su acompañante sabiendo que sería la última vez que lo hiciera.

*******JIramina*****

Minato observaba a su hijo cuando su novio cortó el beso.

—¿qué hace Naruto bailando con esa chica? Pensaba que estaba con Sasuke.

Jiraiya sonrió orgullosos.

—es un rompecorazones como yo…—sonrió.

—creí que me querías y que estarías conmigo…—dijo Minato triste.

—¡No! ¡NO quería que sonara así!—dijo rápidamente Jiraiya tratando de abrazar al rubio mientras este lo apartaba.

******GAALEE TEMATENTEN******

Gaara y Temari eran los únicos en una mesa.

—Gaara tenemos que terminar con ellos.

Gaara miró como Lee bailaba en la pista mientras reía alegre y frunció el ceño.

—Pero aun no es la hora.

—Pero cuando llegué no querrás dejarla y sufrirás más…—dijo Temari—como ya te dije estoy igual que tu.

Quizás, si debía terminar con Lee.

*****SASUNARU INOSAKU*****

Sakura suspiró desde el otro lado de la mesa mientras hablaba con su novia.

—te dije que no hay nada entre nosotros, solo lo hace para poner celoso a Naruto—kun—dijo Sakura.

Ino miró molesta a Sasuke.

—ya… lo que sea… quiero que cortéis vuestra relación imaginaria…—dijo Ino.

La de pelo rosa respiró hondo y trató de explicarle de nuevo la situación a su novia.

Sasuke por su parte cansado de ser un mero espectador se levantó.

El Uchiha avanzó con paso lento pero decidido.

—Naruto…—dijo el moreno avanzando hasta donde él e Hinata estaban sentados.

El rubio le miró sorprendido y su acompañante hizo igual.

—¿quieres bailar conmigo?—preguntó Sasuke.

Ahora no importaba su orgullo, solo importaba estar con él una última noche.

******KISAITA******

Itachi apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Kisame mientras bailaban.

—es mi culpa—dijo Kisame por trigésimo octava vez en lo que llevaban de canción.

Itachi suspiró aun con los ojos cerrados sobre el tórax de su novio.

—Ya te dije que no—dijo el moreno.

—pero si no te hubiera dejado solo esa noche tu no…

—Kisame.—dijo Itachi parándole—no quiero que sigas con el tema—dijo serio.

Kisame suspiró y le besó la frente.

—claro… perdona…

Los ojos de Itachi se abrieron vagando por la sala hasta donde estaba su hermano, hasta que su mirada quedó perdida en borrosas luces, nunca podría decírselo a su hermano, y este siempre le odiaría.

Al menos ahora sabía que no era culpa suya, si su hermano le tenía que odiar, era un precio a pagar por no aterrorizarle con la cruda realidad.

**CONTINURA…**

**Bueno vosotras me diréis si debo continuarlo o no.**

_¿Zetsu rechazara a Madara cuando sepa la verdad? ¿Pein y Nagato vuelven? ¿Deidara irá a buscara Sasori? ¿De verdad es la última noche de Sasuke y Naruto?¿Gaara terminará con Lee? ¿Hidan se va?_

**BUENO ESTA SEMANA NO PODRÉ CONTINUAR LA HISTORIA… bueno quizás si… pero no tengo internet en casa porque me voy a otro lado, asique intentaré publicar. Cuidaos gracias por leer.**


	26. Un despertar turbulento

**E creado un Slogan: I BLELIVE IN MADAZETSU  
>SIENTO NO HABER PODIDO ACTUALIZAAAAAAAAAAR!<strong>

**Deisclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece a mi si no a Kishi… me duele la espalda.

**MINI TROZO DE PARODIA EXTRAÑA! (chantaje****)**

******GAiXRaquel jajajajajajaj Por favor gente normal abandonen esta parte de la historia que le dedico a mi amiga… la mato*****

-Bueno y… ¿estáis con alguien?-preguntó Asuma sacando el tema.

A varios de los comensales les puso nerviosos.

-No puedo pertenecer a un solo niño…-dijo Orochimaru dándose aires de grandeza.

Kabuto miró triste al suelo, nunca le querría a él.

-Yo….-dijo Yamato nervioso-na… nadie…

-yo… bueno-dijo Kurenai guiñándole el ojo a Asuma.

-Yo estoy con una chica… se llama Raquel… empezó ella a venir tras de mí, después de encontrarnos un par de veces por la calle… bueno nos enamoramos ¡Es el poder de la juventud! Pero no la pude traer porque ahora mismo está en la playa.

**Explicación a lo anterior:** hay un OC que es una amiga mía que está enamorada de Gai que se llama Raquel y ya que no le encontraba pareja pues puse una insinuación (me hizo chantaje con Madazetsu no pude negarme) ¿Cómo es que se enamoro de Gai? Pues no lo sé.

**Parejas: **

Sasunaru

Jiramina

Madazetsu

Peinnaga

Kakuhidan

Sasodei

Naruhina

Asushika

Kisaita

¿Me salto algo?

**Un amanecer turbulento**

Pein en la taza del wáter con la puerta de este cerrada, la fiesta que se oía a lo lejos y los leves gemidos de Nagato, repartía besos sobre el cuerpo de este que estaba en su regazo. El menor rojo de vergüenza ojos medio cerrados disfrutando del momento, labios entre abiertos y un tanto rojos de todos los besos que había recibido por parte de Pein, agarrándose a la medio abotonada camisa blanca que llevaba el de pelo naranja.

-Pe… Pein-dijo Nagato poniéndose rojo.

El mencionado le miró un momento antes de besarle de nuevo.

-¿sí?-preguntó

-Y… yo…-dijo Nagato tensándose-yo no entiendo nada-dijo relajado.

Pein sonrió y le besó dulcemente.

-n… no quiero ser un remplazo-dijo triste.

El otro suspiró apartándose de él, aun con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿no me oíste antes? Dije que te quería, que no sentía nada por Konan.

Nagato le miró unos segundos sorprendido antes de que unas lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos, y una sonrisa de felicidad se estableciera en su cara para quedarse.

-¿de… de veras?-preguntó Nagato.

-¿Cuántas veces más tengo que repetírtelo?-preguntó con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en la cara.

El más joven se acercó al rostro de Pein, su aliento chocando contra este, invitándole a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de la sensación.

Nagato se puso aun más rojo sus labios cada vez más cerca de los de Pein, mientras su cuerpo temblaba por los nervios. Al final, con valentía, besó lentamente los labios de Pein, mientras este último le acariciaba el pelo.

El menor separó sus labios del de pelo naranja al poco y se apartó aun temblando.

-¿Vas a hacer eso cada vez que te lo diga?-preguntó sonriendo.

Nagato se puso aun más rojo y asintió con timidez.

-Pues, te quiero-dijo Pein.

Los labios de Nagato tímidamente sobre los suyos.

-te quiero…-susurró Pein para que el menor le volviera a besar.

-Te quiero, te quiero-susurró de nuevo.

Está vez el mayor tomando el control del beso. Mientras que pillaba desprevenido al otro que se ponía rojo y envolvía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Pein.

-Eres adorable…-dijo el mayor sonriendo.

El más pequeño notó como su novio se había deshecho de su camisa que ahora estaba abierta y miraba a sus pantalones.

El de pelo naranja colocó sus manos sobre el pecho desnudo de Nagato y comenzó a descender.

El pelirrojo jadeó y colocó sus manos sobre su pantalón, sujetándolo, cuando Pein trataba de desabrocharlo.

El mayor por su parte sonrió y le besó dulcemente mientras acariciaba sus mejillas rojas.

-sh… tranquilo, tranquilo-le dijo besándole de nuevo.

****Madazetsu*****

_-¿có… cómo has dicho?_

_Un Zetsu sorprendido miraba a Madara como en un estado de shock aun sin creerse que el moreno hubiera hecho eso._

_-tú… tu…-dijo Zetsu temblando._

_El bicolor retrocedió un paso y Madara le acarició la mejilla en un leve roce._

_-Zetsu yo…_

_-¡No me toques!-dijo apartando la mano del Uchiha de su mejilla._

_Madara miró con tristeza como la persona en la que había confiado le apartaba y le rechazaba. Pero ya se esperaba que después de esos sus planes de estar con Zetsu se arruinaran para siempre. Sabía que aun día se acabaría después de todo. Quizás por eso siempre trató de no encariñarse con él… pero le resultó imposible. Y ahora tenía una larga despedida de por medio. Sus labios, su tacto, su sabor, su risa, su olor… su corazón… eran algo que jamás le pertenecería de nuevo._

_-¿cómo… pudiste hacer eso?_

"sí…" pensó Madara "algo así pasará"

-Así que…-dijo Zetsu sorprendido-eso es lo que pasó.

El bicolor sonrió triste y miró al suelo, aun tratando de asimilar lo que le había dicho Madara.

El moreno extendió su mano para acariciarle la mejilla, pero inmediatamente la retiró, al recordar lo que había pensado que pasaría antes.

El Uchiha se dio la vuelta, dándole a Zetsu la espalda.

El bicolor ya no entendía nada. ¿No le había dicho Madara su secreto? Eso significaba que confiaba en él y que quería que estuvieran juntos.

Pero entonces el Uchiha, se había dado la vuelta y pretendía marcharse, sin si quiera una palabra de despedida Madara tenía planeado salir de su vida. Quizás lo que le había dicho no era más que una mentira para ahuyentarle, lo de su hermano, su padre, sus sobrinos… solo era para no tener que estar más con él. Entonces de nuevo comenzó a sentir ese miedo a perderle y podía ver como Madara se alejaba más y más de él.

Entonces corrió hacía él tratando de alcanzarle, y podía ver como la distancia era interminable, por mucho que luchara para llegar hasta él, nunca estaba lo suficientemente cerca. Creyó que el que Madara le contara su mayor secreto les acercaría, pero parecía tener el efecto contrario.

El moreno se sorprendió al sentir como Zetsu le abrazaba desde la espalda, haciéndole que parara en seco.

-¿Zetsu?-preguntó dándose la vuelta.

Sus ojos encontrándose con unos acuosos.

-no me dejes por favor, me da igual lo que hallas echo…-dijo escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de Madara.

El Uchiha le miró con tristeza. Entonces se dio cuenta de que quizás se había equivocado al pensar que Zetsu ya no le querría, porque después de todo ahí estaba llorando mientras le abrazaba muy fuertemente, como si jamás le quisiera dejar ir.

Se dio la vuelta en los brazos del bicolor, pera devolverle el abrazo, mientras le besaba la frente y sentía como el menor ocultaba su rostro en su pecho.

-no… no me dejes….-dijo Zetsu.

-Zuzu… tranquilo, no me voy a ir a ninguna parte, no me alejaré de ti-dijo Madara mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-¿Me lo prometes?-preguntó abrazándose más fuerte a él.

-si… por supuesto que sí-dijo separándose de él para besarle lentamente.

El bicolor se dejaba besar contento, solo abrazándose a Madara, mientras que el Uchiha exploraba su boca a gusto y le acariciaba el pelo.

-pensé… que ya no querrías saber nada de mí-dijo Madara después de cortar el beso.

-no podría hacer eso…-dijo Zetsu ligeramente rojo.

El moreno sonrió besándole de nuevo.

Las manos del Uchiha bajaron seductoramente por su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero, donde se paró un rato acariciándolo y tratando de llegara hasta a él metiendo sus manos en los pantalones de Zetsu.

-m… Madara ¿era todo un truco para abusar de mi?-preguntó Zetsu de forma seductora mientras un sonrojo cruzaba sus mejillas.

Madara le atrajo más a él, sus manos debajo del pantalón del de pelo verde.

-Para eso no necesito excusas…-dijo mordiendo el cuello de Zetsu.

Zetsu gimió al sentir como Madara chupaba y mordía su cuello.

-M… Madara vas a dejar marcas…-se quejó Zetsu tratando de apartarle.

-¿y qué? Siempre lo hago…-dijo lamiéndole el labio inferior a Zetsu.

-ya… pero la gente se empieza a preguntar quién es mi amante secreto.

-¿Para qué te crees que te marco? Aparte de porque tienes una piel muy apetecible…-dijo Madara relamiéndose.-es para que todos sepan que ya estas con alguien, que tienes dueño, que eres todo mío, y solo mío…-dijo Madara mientras le besaba de forma hambrienta-y esto también es mío…-dijo aun tocando el culo del bicolor.

Zetsu se puso muy rojo tratando de separarse de él.

-Qui… quita yo no soy de nadie, y deja de tocarme, pervertido.

-Vámonos a casa si no quieres que te devore ahora mismo Zetsu-chan-dijo mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja del menor.

-¡"Chan"! ¿Crees que puedes llamarme así, viejo pervertido?-exclamó Zetsu ofendido.

Madara por su parte se limitó a juntar sus caderas haciendo que Zetsu gimiera ante el roce.

-Te veo muy necesitado…-dijo pesando a lo largo de su mandíbula-Zetsu-chan….

-¡Serás!

Y entre risas Madara arrastró a Zetsu fuera del lugar donde se celebraba la fiesta.

*******Sasunaru********

Sasuke había visto bailar antes a Hinata con el rubio. Con **su** rubio. Y había visto esas miradas que la dirigía. A él jamás le miró de la misma forma.

Cuando acercó a Naruto a él para bailar, podía sentir como no le sujetaba tan cerca como sujetaba a Hinata. Nada era igual

En unas semanas con Hinata se había enamorado más que en meses con él. Después de que le contara su secreto… de todas las cosas que pasaron juntos, había elegido a la chica.

No importaba si trataba de competir con ella, siempre quedaría detrás en el intento. Si se hubiera quedado con Naruto en vez de echarle ese día de su vida.

Si solo hubiera podido tener un poco de humildad antes, y aun que fuera mentira, decirle a Naruto que le quería… quizás no se habría enamorado de otra persona.

Aun que dicen que lo mejor es dejarlos ir…

Si Naruto la amaba a ella… ya había llegado tarde…

Mientras bailaban podía sentir como la mirada de Naruto no iba dirigido a él sino a Hinata de nuevo, por mucho que lo intentara… el siempre se fijaba en ella. A pesar de que tratara de llamar su atención…

Nada servía.

Unas ganas incontrolables de decirle que le mirara solo a él se apoderaron de su mente, pero nada servía ya.

Solo soltó las manos de Naruto, dejó su mano caer de su cadera, y miró por última vez a esos ojos azules.

-No quería hacerte perder el tiempo, baila con quien de verdad quieres…-dijo alejándose de Naruto.

Su orgullo ya por los suelos, no sentía que tuviera nada más que perder.

Cuando una mano le agarró.

*******Kakuhidan********

Kakuzu había acabado discutiendo con Hidan que había vuelto a ser el de siempre olvidándose de sus problemas. Kakuzu por su parte se agobiaba preguntándose cuánto les habría costado la boda a Kakashi e Iruka.

Hidan cogió un trozo de tarta y ambos quedaron solos en la mesa.

-Hidan… estás manchado…-dijo Kakuzu.

El de pelo plata miró confuso.

-¿Dónde?

-Aquí-dijo Kakuzu lamiéndole los labios.

Hidan por su parte se puso ligeramente rojo.

-O… oye gilipollas no hagas eso….-dijo Hidan mientras le fulminaba con la mirada.

Kakuzu por su parte sonrió haciendo que el de pelo engominado se pusiera más rojo.

-Sigues manchado-dijo inclinándose donde estaba Hidan sentado.

-¿qu... qué?-preguntó confuso.

Entonces Kakuzu comenzó a lamer su cuello.

*******Yamasai Asushika*******

Sai se sentó sobre el regazo de Yamato.

Este por su parte solo le acarició la cabeza, ya no le importaba si alguien les veía o no, después de todo tenía que aprender a vivir tan tranquilo como Asuma y Shikamaru.

-Sai…-dijo el castaño.

El mencionado solo escondió su cabeza en el pecho de este.

-aun no me hago a la idea de que te vayas a morir.

Yamato por su parte sonrió.

-venga… sabes que eres joven encontrarás a otras personas… te enamorarás…

-yo ya estoy enamorado-le interrumpió Sai mirándole seriamente a los ojos.

Yamato iba a interrumpir diciendo algo en broma tratando de quitarle peso al asunto pero la mirada de Sai le hizo ver que hablaba en serio.

-Aun eres muy joven para saber lo que es enamorarse…-dijo Yamato.

Sai miró a las parejas bailando, aun con su rostro apoyado en el profesor.

-Sensei… ¿tú has estado enamorado?

Entonces Yamato recordó, todas las sonrisas de Sai, sus noches juntas, la palidez de su piel, y lo suave que era, sus palabras de ánimo, su sonrisa. Y entonces él también sonrió tristemente.

-Sí que lo he estado-dijo besando a Sai.

EL humor del mayor cambiando repentinamente.

El moreno se puso rojo y continuó el beso.

******JIRAMINA*******

Jiraiya se encontraba en una de las mesas rodeado por chicas preciosas, mientras Minato solo observaba desde la mesa.

Jiraiya era así. Siempre ligando con todo el mundo, eso nunca cambiaría.

Minato era consciente de que su novio probablemente ni si quiera quería estar con él. Recordaba aun ese día.

_Minato avanzó por el pasillo nervioso para encontrarse con Jiraiya. Ambos sorprendidos de ver al otro._

_-Tengo algo que contarte-dijeron ambos a la vez._

_-Es urgente-dijeron de nuevo al mismo tiempo._

_-Tu primero-dijo Jiraiya tranquilo._

_-Estoy embarazado… de ti…-dijo Minato poniéndose rojo mientras miraba al suelo._

_Jiraiya se sorprendió, sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal._

_-A… es… to…_

_-¿qué… qué ibas a decirme?-preguntó Minato aun con ese rubor en sus mejillas._

_-mejor… olvídalo…-dijo el de pelo blanco._

"Seguro que ese día iba a cortar conmigo" pensó Minato.

Rápidamente miró al suelo triste. Su presencia solo entorpecía a Jiraiya, ya estaba de nueve meses casi, pronto saldría de cuentas.

Quizás podía decirle a Jiraiya que no importaba si quería irse… que podía hacerlo, que él se cuidaría solo, volvería a su empleo en el internado.

Claro, que obviamente él no quería dejar a Jiraiya ir… pero no era momento de ser egoísta.

*******Sasodei*******

La fiesta estaba acabando y Kakashi llevaba a un cansado Iruka casi dormido sobre él, mientras sonreía feliz. Además, el pobre Iruka no iba a dormir esta noche, después de todo era su noche de bodas.

Por otra parte Kisame e Itachi salieron cogidos de la mano. Pein se llevaba a un dormido Nagato en sus brazos con cuidado. Zetsu había desaparecido horas antes con Madara y créeme cuando te digo que aun no consiguió dormirse. Deidara se había ido pronto y estaba tirado sobre la cama de la habitación, mirando al techo con las luces aun apagadas. Hidan volvía riéndose con Kakuzu.

Cuando ambos se despidieron con un beso a la puerta de la habitación.

Hidan entró eufórico, y se encontró a su compañero tirado en la cama con aire solemne, lo que hizo que su humor decayera un poco y se sentara al lado de su amigo.

-¿qué hay rubia?

-nada…-dijo Deidara-Buenas noches-dijo tapándose con la manta hasta arriba.

Hidan se encogió de hombros y se levantó de la cama dispuesto a ir a la suya.

Al día siguiente, Deidara estaba en la cama aun con los ojos abiertos, sin pegar ojo desde la otra noche.

Hidan se dio la vuelta, al sentir la leve luz penetrar en la habitación. En la cama de al lado podía ver al rubio, durmiendo, aun con el smoking puesto de anoche, que no tenía fuerzas ni para quitárselo, con los ojos abiertos y ojeras, aun mirando al mismo punto de anoche. Aun tratando de asumir que Sasori se iba para siempre, que jamás le volvería a ver. Aun tratando de no llorar.

-¿Has dormido bien?-preguntó Hidan sentándose en la cama.

Deidara negó levemente con la cabeza.

-Ni si quiera me despedí de él como es correcto…-dijo Deidara lamentándose.

Hidan suspiró cansado.

-¿Ya se ha ido?-preguntó el de pelo plata.

-Lo que recordará de mi es a un idiota que parecía que le quería echar…-seguía el rubio a su ritmo.

-¿Se iba a las 8 el enano?-preguntó mirando el reloj.-son las siete, puedes ir al aeropuerto.

Los ojos de Deidara se abrieron de par en par, y las lágrimas casi se escapan.

-¿Cómo iba a hacer eso? No me querrá ver, y no voy a llegar ahí en una hora… tendría que pedir permiso para salir el internado y por mucho que corriera…

-¡Rubia!-dijo interrumpiéndole-el guardia de la entrada está durmiendo a estas horas, y hay un montón de taxis a la entrada vacios esperando a que alguien los suba, desde que pusieron ese hotel al lado siempre hay taxis, así que corre.

Deidara se levantó de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta.

-gracias…-murmuró antes de salir corriendo capillo abajo.

Al salir a la calle siguió corriendo hasta escapar por la gran verja y coger uno de los taxis que había en el edificio continuo al internado. Ya no podía pensar en si esto estaba bien o mal, solo quería salir de ahí cuanto antes y llegar hasta Sasori.

-Al aeropuerto…

Ahora que lo pensaba se acababa de salvar por los pelos, llevaba dinero en los bolsillos del smoking que se había obligado a llevar anoche.

El tiempo en el coche pasaba muy rápido, y quien le iba a decir que a las siete y media había coches aun en la carretera.

Rápidamente pagó el conductor fijándose en la hora.

**7:47**

Apenas quedaba tiempo, así que corrió hacia recepción preguntado por el avión de las ocho a Italia. La respuesta fue que estaban embarcando.

Deidara sentía su corazón latir a mil por segundo mientras corría pasillo atreves y se saltaba todos los controles de seguridad, hasta que a lo lejos le pareció ver a Sasori, y corrió animado a atraparle.

Pero cuando llegó el chico había desaparecido por el pasillo y la azafata le impedía entrar.

-Por favor, tengo que pasar tengo que despedirme de alguien.-suplicaba Deidara.

-Lo siento señor, no podemos dejar pasar a nadie sin billete.

Deidara suspiró dándose por vencido, mientras se sentaba en uno de los bancos azules.

Jamás volvería a ver a Sasori.

Los segundos pasaban y se hacían horas interminable donde el rubio había olvidado había más mundo fuera. Para él no quedaba más que su arte.

Siempre había estado enfrascado en su mundo, no quería hacer amigos, y tampoco se le daban bien. Siempre mandaba a todos a la mierda ya que ninguno entendía su arte. Y entonces encontró a alguien con quien estar. Alguien con quien, a pesar de ser orgulloso, podía estar porque le admiraba y esa persona estaba bien con él porque alimentaba su gran ego. Quizás solo era por eso por lo que estaban juntos. Bueno, ya no lo estaban. Después de todo, Sasori se había marchado.

Y de pronto cuando creía que iba a llorar notó una mano en su hombro.

-¿Deidara?

El rubio ante la familiar voz giró la cabeza.

-¿Sa…. Sasori?

**CONTINURA… no pude actualiza resta semana porque… N O HABÍA INTERNET!**

**Comentadme parsa decirme que os pareció y como continuarlo y si queréis que lo continue **

_EN el proximo capitulo…. Bueno va a ser algo impactante XD_

_¿Qué pasara con Sasori y Deidara?_


	27. Entre la húmeda hierba

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no ser de mío ser de Kishimoto (perdona hablo como unos de One Piece XD)

**Nota:** SIENTO HABER TARDADO, por cierto mi amiga enamorada de Gai es Pixi-chiqui o Chiqui1105

**Parejas:** Yamasai, Sasodei, Sasunaru, Madazetsu, Peinnaga, Gaalee, Asushika…GaixChiqui1105? nO! ES COÑA! XD

**Lemons:** más tarde ¡! XD en serio uno Sasunaru y uno Sasodei ¿Alguno más?

MUSICA: Si quereis llorar poner las canciones del video de "Naruto Soundtrack- Sadness and Sorrow (FULL VERSION)" XD son solo canciones :)

**Entre la húmeda hierba.**

—Señores:

Estamos hoy aquí para despedir a una gran persona. Una persona que inundó nuestros corazones, y nuestras vidas con amables palabras.

—_No te preocupes, yo cuidaré de ti—le sonrió mientras le acariciaba el pelo._

Kakashi se mantuvo firme, mirando al frente con decisión, aun que su mirada quedaba perdida entre las nubes del amplio cielo gris que parecía llorar la perdida. Extendió su mano tocando la que había más próxima a él mientras la cogía en un firme apretón y la otra se lo devolvía.

Iruka sintió como la mano de Kakashi temblaba junto con la suya y entrelazó sus dedos.

—Su recuerdo, permanecerá, siempre con nosotros.

_Le besó lentamente._

—_Esto… no es apropiado._

—Aun que fuera estricto siempre fue una persona guiada por su gran corazón.

—_si lo he estado._

Madara miraba desde la primera fila mientras de reojo observaba a Zetsu en la parte de atrás junto con su grupo habitual de amigos.

Naruto se limpió las lagrimas con las mangas del traje negro Minato le pasó la mano por el pelo haciendo que su hijo le mirara. El mayor le dirigió una falsa sonrisa de consuelo, pero inmediatamente su hijo solo miró de nuevo al ataúd.

—Las despedidas son duras, la verdad, sobre todo cuando nos tenemos que despedir de alguien tan cercano a nosotros… a nuestras vidas…

—_Es… espera—dijo poniéndose ligeramente rojo—yo también te echaré de menos… me resulta difícil separarme de ti._

Gai lloraba desconsoladamente y una joven a su lado le acarició la espalda calmándole.

Lee se debatía entre lagrimas cuando Gaara cogió su mano, quizás esta iba a ser la última vez que sentiría la piel de Lee contra la suya.

—La muerte, esa tan mística. Cada uno tiene unas creencias... Nunca nadie ha vuelto para contarnos como es ¿no?—sonrió entre lagrimas—pero sea como sea, espero que este en un lugar mejor.

Kurenai miró con ojos tristes, tratando de ahogar sus lagrimas mientras veía a Asuma soltar el largo discurso en frente del ataúd cerrado.

—Un lugar que merezca… donde merezca descasar para siempre. Un lugar donde encuentre lo que le hace feliz de verdad… lo que de verdad ama…—dijo Asuma mirando de reojo a Sai—por todo eso… y más nunca te olivaremos… Yamato—dijo tocando el ataúd antes de volver a su sitio entre el resto de invitados situándose al lado de Kurenai.

La chica le cogió de la mano y él se encendió un cigarro mientras observaba a Shikamaru mirándole con tristeza a lo lejos.

Suspiró y volvió a mirar al frente con ese cigarro aun en los labios, dándole una nueva calada.

—Ahora procederemos al entierro.—dijo un hombre.

Ante la vista de todos, el ataúd comenzó a bajar, desapareciendo ante su curiosa vista.

El cielo permanecía gris, y el viento en al césped del cementerio hacia bailar con solemnidad a la crecida hierba húmeda, El ruido que hacía creaba una atmosfera fantasmagórica, todos podrían jurar haber oído al espíritu de Yamato susurrarles.

Sasuke abandonó la estancia alejándose de la tumba acompañado de Neji y Chouji.

Naruto se fue un rato después con Minato y Jiraiya. Madara abandonó el lugar y Zetsu salió corriendo detrás de él, luego Sasori cogió de la mano a Deidara y ambos se pusieron en marcha.

Kakuzu hizo con Hidan lo mismo, y Shikamaru desapareció. Kurenai soltó de la mano a Asuma y se fue a otro lado del cementerio mientras observaba como Hinata lloraba en el hombro de Naruto. Como la había abandonado.

Kakashi abandonó más tarde con Iruka. Así, hasta que solo quedó Sai en la misma postura de antes.

Ya sabía que esto iba a pasar y a pesar de ello, seguía sin estar preparado. Una lágrima resbaló y cayó al suelo.

Tanto tiempo juntos, no se borraría de un plumazo.

—_Sai, tú tienes muy buena nota en matemáticas ¿por qué te has apuntado a estas clases de refuerzo con migo?_

—_porque, me gusta, sensei—susurró Sai_

_Yamato se puso rojo hasta las orejas._

—_n… no digas tonterías. Si no me lo quieres decir dilo y punto—dijo rojo Yamato—siéntate._

Sai sonrió ante el recuerdo mientras más lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

—_¿s…si?—preguntó Yamato._

_Sai se aproximó hasta la mesa donde estaba sentado Yamato._

—_Sensei…—dijo seductoramente—me gusta…—le susurró al oído al otro._

Rió débilmente mientras las lágrimas seguían ahogándole.

—_Sai—dijo sonriendo cuando vio al menor en la puerta._

—_Hola, yamato, vine a pasar año nuevo contigo._

_Yamato sonrió y le beso dulcemente mientras Sai pasaba las manos por detrás de su cuello._

Asuma se encontraba apoyando contra un árbol del cementerio fumando. Pobre Sai, se preguntaba cómo lo estaría pasando ahora mismo, ahora que estaba solo en el mundo.

Se estaba convirtiendo ya en un habito hablar regularmente con Yamato, después de todo era el único hombre con quien podía hablar con total sinceridad, bueno, aparte de Shikamaru.

—No deberías fumar tanto.—dijo una voz juvenil.

Asuma abrió los ojos, aun su espalda contra el árbol y sonrió ante el joven delante suyo.

—Hola, Shikamaru—le sonrió.

—Hablo en serio.—dijo el castaño frunciendo el ceño.

Se puso de puntillas y le quitó el cigarrillo de los labios al mayor.

—Tampoco es como si fumara tanto… solo puntualmente.

Shikamaru le miró interrogando aun con su cigarrillo intacto entre los dedos.

—Y esta es una de esas ocasiones—dijo arrebatándole el cigarro a Shikamaru.

El joven solo suspiró y miró triste a los zapatos de su amante sin querer mirarle a los ojos en ese momento.

—Es que… no quiero perderte…. No imagino como lo estará pasando Sai…

Asuma suspiró y acercó al chico a él abrazándole.

—Ya está… Tranquilo, no me vas a perder.

Shikamaru mantuvo los ojos abiertos, tratando de remediar el problema de estar a punto de llorar, pero se rindió y cerró los ojos aferrándose fuertemente al mayor mientras sollozaba desconsolado.

Gaara se acercó a Lee y apoyó su mano en el hombro de este. Sabía que no era el mejor momento, que Lee ya estaba triste de por sí. Pero no podía esperar, ya había esperado mucho e iba a volver a caer por él… no podía dejar que eso pasara.

—Ga…. Gaara ¿Pasa algo?—preguntó Lee

Frunció el cejo el de pelo negro haciendo obvia su preocupación por la expresión decaída en el rostro de su acompañante.

—Lee… lo nuestro se tiene que acabar.

—¡¿Qué… Qué estás diciendo Gaara—Kun?

La expresión de Lee acentuaba la preocupación ahora. Estaba triste mirando a su novio, las lagrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos. Su tono de voz denotando la sorpresa que se había instalado en él.

—Lo que has oído. Lo mejor es que no haya nada entre nosotros—dijo Gaara tranquilamente de nuevo.

—pero… pero…—dijo Lee triste.

—Nada… déjalo, no es algo que se pueda discutir—dijo el pelirrojo.

Una punzada llegando al corazón de Lee.

Gaara le miró durante un momento fijamente, en su mente, la última imagen que tendría de él sería esa expresión torcida de dolor… causado por él.

El más bajito se dio la vuelta cabizbajo mientras se alejaba de Lee. Iba a echarle de menos… pero si seguía con él hasta "el día señalado" luego las despedidas serían peores… además… si pretendía seguir con él… un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al pensar lo que le podría suceder. Continuó su camino de huida sin mirar atrás Gaara.

—¡Gaara! ¡Espera!—dijo Lee haciendo que el mencionado parar en seco, deteniéndose en su nuevo camino—si… si es por algo que he dicho… lo siento… si he hecho algo…—dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos—¡Puedo cambiar! Solo… solo dame una oportunidad.

Gaara no quería mirar hacia atrás, no quería que su ultimo recuerdo de Lee fueran esas lagrimas que lo perseguirían a donde quiera que fuese, siempre haciéndole que su corazón doliera.

—No… no hay nada que puedas hacer.—dijo Gaara de nuevo continuando su camino.

—¡No!—dijo Lee avanzando un paso hacia Gaara, sus lagrimas cayendo como roció en la hierba del cementerio—no… no puedo dejar que termine así. Tu… puedo hacer que me quieras de nuevo solo dime que hacer y yo…—dijo llorando el moreno.

—¡Basta! ¡Lee!—dijo Gaara haciendo que él otro callera de rodillas en la hierba, sus sollozos aun audibles para el pelirrojo—no me gustas, nunca lo hiciste, ríndete—dijo marchándose.

Deidara se acercó a Sasori que le cogió dándole un fuerte abrazo, mientras sus brazos rodeaban su cintura.

—Pensé que nunca me volverías a abrazar—le susurró el rubio al oído.

Una sonrisa haciéndose obvia por el tono de voz que había usado.

—Yo pensé que jamás volverías entre mis brazos…—dijo acariciando la espalda de Deidara haciendo que este se pusiera rojo.

*****FLASHBACK:) JODER! HOY QUE NO ESTABA PONIENDO CARTELITOS******

Y de pronto cuando creía que iba a llorar notó una mano en su hombro.

—¿Deidara?

El rubio ante la familiar voz giró la cabeza.

—¿Sa… Sasori?—preguntó muy sorprendido—¿Qué… qué haces aquí?

Sasori se sentó a su lado.

—Esa debería ser mi frase.—dijo mirando al frente relajado.

Deidara miró al suelo, mientras un rubor hacia su aparición en sus mejillas.

—Creí que deberías estar en el avión… ¿qué paso?—preguntó Deidara mirándole a los ojos esta vez.

Sasori apartó la mirada.

—¿y tú? ¿A qué viniste?—preguntó cambiando de tema.

—Vi… vine a…

Su orgullo ya se había dañado cuando había decidido correr hasta el aeropuerto. Y encima había estado a punto de decirle a Sasori algo… que no se fuera… que le quería. Hace unos minutos estaba tan dispuesto a ello, y a hora le podía su orgullo y su vergüenza. Pero después de llegar hasta allí, era una señal del destino que Sasori aun no hubiera embarcado… su última oportunidad quizás.

—Vine a decirte que me porté con un gilipollas… fui muy infantil, es normal que quieras esa beca… pero sin embargo vengo a decirte que… No quiero que te vayas. Quédate. Conmigo—dijo Deidara haciendo hincapié en las dos últimas palabras.—Soy de nuevo un egoísta pero te quiero… a mi lado.

Sasori solo miró para el frente de nuevo.

Él también tenía algo que decir después de todo… de echo él era el que había decidido no coger el vuelo para quedarse con Deidara. Planeaba mandar su orgullo a la mierda y venir de rodillas. Pero el destino se lo había puesto más fácil.

—Está bien…—dijo el pelirrojo.

Deidara le miró sorprendido.

—ya que me necesitas me quedaré contigo… solo por eso… por pena.—dijo cruzándose de brazos—por los viejos tiempos.

Deidara sonrió satisfecho sabiendo que eso era quizás lo más amable que sacaría de su maestro.

—gracias… supongo—sonrió.

Sasori en ese momento le elevó la barbilla para besarle lentamente… el sabor de sus labios de nuevo podía probarlo… después de lo que se le hizo una eternidad sin ellos.

**END****

Pein abrazó a Nagato por la espalda.

—¿Estás bien monada?—preguntó besándole el cuello.

—s… si—dijo muy rojo Nagato—¿Q... qué haces?

—vine a consolarte—dijo el de pelo naranja sonriendo.

El pelirrojo se puso muy rojo y se dio la vuelta en los brazos de Pein. El más mayor sonrió.

—Pero yo no estoy llorando…—dijo ruborizándose.

—Bueno… supongo que es igual no necesito excusa para esto—dijo besándole lentamente.

Zetsu se acercó a Madara que estaba en un punto apartado de todos y le besó.

—M… Zuzu ¿Qué tal?—preguntó acariciándole el pelo.

—Bi… bien… solo tuve un año a Yamato de profesor… ¿y tú?—preguntó Zetsu acercándose a Madara.

El moreno le cogió por la cintura.

—Bueno… era un gran profesor, pero prefiero llorarle en silencio—dijo besando el cuello de Zetsu.

—Ya sabes… no me puedes marcar—dijo Zetsu cambiando su humor.

—¿Hasta cuándo va a seguir esa estúpida prohibición?—preguntó Madara ofendido—mira toda esta piel—dijo acariciando su cuello—tan perfecta… sin marcas…

—Que no.—dijo Zetsu tratando de apartarse del director que solo le pegó más a él.

Sai pasó su mano por la tierra recién removida para tapar el ataúd de Yamato, aun le resultaba tan poco creíble. Hace unos días estaba allí a su lado y ahora… ¡Puf! ¡Había desaparecido! Como de repente, como porque sí… ¿cómo era posible?

Sus lágrimas mojaban la tierra fresca.

—Sensei… nunca me diste de quién estuviste enamorado… nunca me dijiste—dijo con una sonrisa triste empapado en lagrimas… si era de mi.

Minato avanzó hasta Jiraiya. Hace un momento estaba hablando de nuevo con una mujer.

¿Cómo no? Siempre la misma historia… daba igual donde fuera, incluso en un maldito funeral.

Se acercó hasta su novio, que ahora parecía solo para hablar. Tenía que decirle que… habían terminados. Obviamente Minato le quería, y no sabes cuánto desearía que estuviera al lado suyo siempre. Pero no era posible.

Así que ahora Minato solo esperaba dejar de sentir esa presión en el estomago. No podía obligar a la persona que amaba a estar con él si no le quería.

—Minato—le sonrió Jiraiya.

—es… escucha tenemos que hablar…Jiraiya tu… y yo… quiero que sepas que te puedes ir…. Eres libre.

—¿libre?—preguntó extrañado el de pelo blanco—¿qué quieres decir con libre?

El mayor avanzó tratando de cogerle de la mano pero rápidamente fue apartado por un Minato que retrocedió.

Jiraiya le miró sin comprender nada, su expresión pedía a gritos una explicación.

—no… no hace falta que estés conmigo… voy a volver a trabajar y yo me encargaré de Naruto… y de nuestro hijo… tú te puedes ir.

—¿cómo? ¿Estás diciendo que como ya no me necesitas porque vuelves al trabajo me echas de tu vida?

—¡Yo no te echo! Eres tu el que quieres irte… solo te lo facilito, así no tendrás que sentirte culpable.

Naruto vio como Sasuke se alejaba preparado para marcharse del cementerio.

—¡Sasuke!—gritó Naruto corriendo tras él.

El moreno con rostro triste se giró a mirarle. El rubio le alcanzó aun jadeando por la carrera.

—Sa… Sasuke…

—¿Qué quieres Naruto?

—Antes de ayer en la boda… dijiste que… bailara con quien de verdad quiero ¿no?

Sasuke elevó una ceja a modo de cuestión.

—si ¿y?

Naruto sonrió y le extendió la mano a Sasuke.

—¿Bailaras con migo?—sonrió.

Sasuke le examinó de arriba abajo.

—Va en serio—dijo Naruto respondiendo a la inaudible pregunta del otro—¿A las ocho en la cafetería con internet esa?

Sasuke trató de ocultar su sonrisa.

—supongo… que bailaré contigo…

El rubio sonrió y se dio la vuelta ante de despedirse de él y correr cementerio arriba de nuevo, esta vez más animado.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta llegando hasta la puerta de salida del cementerio, con una sonrisa que ya no podía ocultar más. Lo cierto es que no era un mal día a pesar de todo.

—¿Sasuke? ¿Uchiha Sasuke?—preguntó una voz con obvia sorpresa.

El mencionado miró hacia quien había dicho su nombre. Era una mujer apoyada a la salida del cementerio en un coche gris aparentemente caro. Era rubia son el pelo largo, y su rostro se le hacía conocido. Pero a la vez era como si le faltara algo para llegar a ser ese rostro. Una sonrisa quizás… una cálida expresión.

—¿Quién eres?—preguntó.

—mi niño… ¡Cuanto has crecido!

**CONTINUARA…**

Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, siento no haber podido continuar antes.

_¿Mikoto a encontrado a Sasuke? ¿Y ahora qué?_

_¿qué será de Sai?_

_¿Gaara y Lee volverán?_

_¿Y la cita de Sasuke y Naruto?_

_¿Dejará Madara de ser un pervertido?_

Por si a alguien le interesa tengo un Yamasai publicado en pero como a nadie le gusta…


	28. rencuentro

**Nota:** bueno creo que aquí acaba la historia…. **NO!** Aun queda otro capítulo más o dos… o tres…**:D**

**Deidcatoria: NO TIEMPOOOOO XD**

**Dislcaimer:** no mio, no mio, no mio… y esooo O DIOS NO TIEMPO!

**Rencuentro.**

—¿Quién eres?—preguntó.

—mi niño… ¡Cuanto has crecido!

Y entonces las pupilas de Sasuke se encogieron con terror. ¿Su madre? ¡Su madre! ¡Viva!

—¿Ma… mamá?—preguntó temeroso.

La mujer sonriendo se acercó hacia él y le abrazó. Se separó de él con ojos llorosos le besó la mejilla mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

—Mi hijo… ha crecido tanto…—dijo sonriendo la rubia.

—Pe…ro estabas muerta—dijo Sasuke.

Mikoto se separó de él y avanzó hacia el coche abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

—Puedes confiar en mí y acompañarme o quedarte aquí y nunca saber la verdad.

Sasuke miró a los lados, comprobando que no había nadie presente y se subió al coche de lujo. Mikoto, por su parte sonrió mientras le cerraba la puerta.

Todo pasó en silencio, Sasuke muriéndose de curiosidad, estaba muy confuso. Luego paró el coche delante de un edificio en el apoteósico centro de la ciudad con gente corriendo de un lado a otro y taxis por todas partes en un mar de altos edificios.

Ambos se bajaron del coche y entraron en el edificio que había al lado hasta llegar al piso ocho.

—Es aquí—dijo Mikoto abriendo la puerta de un apartamento bastante amplio y lujoso.

Sasuke miró a su alrededor sintiéndose cohibido a hacer ningún movimiento mientras le invadía la impaciencia e ilusión de un niño pequeño antes de navidad, el tipo de impaciencia que no te deja dormir creando un nudo de nervios en tu estomago.

—Siéntate… hablemos Sasuke…—dijo Mikoto.

El moreno se sentó en el sofá de cuero gris, y la rubia se sentó en una silla delante.

—Cuánto has crecido—sonrió la rubia.

—no… no entiendo nada… ¿Cómo puedes estar viva?—preguntó aun en shock.

—Por favor Sasuke te pido que escuches mis palabras y abras tu mente ¿De acuerdo?

Sasuke asintió impaciente.

—Fue hace tantos años… y aun me dan escalofrió cuando lo recuerdo, en medio de la carretera, estaba ahí parado esperando…

—¿Quién?

—Madara… Uchiha Madara, tu tío.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par. ¡No podía ser cierto! ¡De ninguna manera! El moreno quería decir algo pero las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca.

—Tu padre paró el coche a preguntarle qué hacía ahí… y Madara le apuñaló… yo grité aterrorizada en el coche y se acercó… le cogió les cuello y cuando me iba a clavar el puñal dijo… y jamás lo olvidaré "No puedo matar a una mujer… tan bella" y me besó…—Mikoto empezó a temblar.

Sasuke la miró con tristeza. Pero él Madara que él conocía no era si… sí que era serio, sí, pero siempre parecía tratar de ayudarle… y estaba preocupado por ellos. ¡Pero su madre no mentía! Madara no era más cabrón manipular.

La rubia cogió aire, tratando de respirar hondo.

—… entonces me propuso un trato… fingiría mi muerte y me daría parte del dinero del seguro de vida de tu padre a cambio de que yo mantuviera la boca cerrada… luego le supliqué que cuidara de vosotros que no me importaba el dinero… pero el solo se rió y dijo que ya vería que haría con vosotros… me hizo mantenerme alejada… fingió el accidente de coche de tu padre esa noche… y yo jamás llegué a mi destino… solo acepté vivirá para poder contarte algún día la verdad… y veros a ti y a Itachi—dijo acariciándole la mejilla a Sasuke

Sasuke sonrió mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

—Mamá… ma...

—lo que Madara… me hizo… esa noche...—tembló ella de miedo—pero no importa ahora estoy con mi niño—dijo sonriendo entre lagrimas.

Y de pronto todas esas navidades en las que Sasuke echaba de menos a su madre y miraba hacia atrás esperando que apareciera por el pasillo, diciéndole que todo fue una broma pesada… que nunca murió… como deseaba que su padre le enseñara a montar en bicicleta, cuando nadaba en la piscina… o trataba de hacerlo porque nadie le enseñó… por qué sus padres no estaban.

Entonces se abrazó a su madre llorando, por todos esos momentos que no había podido hacerlo. Por todo ese dolor… y todo simplemente se fue ahora que estaba allí.

—Sasuke… sh… mi niño… no te dejaré de nuevo—escucha dijo quitándole las lagrimas de los ojos—me voy a ir… en un barco… voy a huir con el poco dinero que me dio Madara… y nos iremos… díselo a Itachi.

Sasuke sonrió entre lágrimas emocionado.

—no se lo creerá…

Mikoto le devolvió la sonrisa.

*******MADAZETSU******

Madara se quitó la corbata lanzándola por la casa mientras se acomodaba en el sillón.

—¿Te preocupa algo?—preguntó Zetsu sentándose en su regazo en el sillón.

Madara le acarició el pelo.

—no—dijo besándole la sien.

—Madara…—gruñó Zetsu en tono de reproche.

El Uchiha suspiró besándole los labios lentamente.

—Me preocupa que Mikoto salga de su escondite… y que encuentre a Itachi o Sasuke… le conté la verdad a Itachi fue para que no creyera la primera tontería que Mikoto iba a decir… pero… ella es su madre… y yo solo soy el idiota que ocupa su lugar… nunca seré más—suspiró triste.

Zetsu le miró con tristeza y le cogió la mano un tanto sonrojado.

—venga Madara—sama…Sasuke e Itachi te quieren… eres su familia estas a su lado desde hace años…

—Zuzu… no puedes ser tan bueno… me haces quedar como un villano.

Zetsu rió.

—¡¿Yo bueno? ¡Ja! No me hagas reír... me ofendes Uchiha.

—¿Perdona dijiste algo? Es que te estaba mirando el culo—dijo pasando su mano por el trasero de Zetsu.

—Pedófilo.—dijo el bicolor.

—Di lo que quieras… pero esta es mi casa y estamos solos—dijo levantando a Zetsu en brazos y llevándole a la habitación.

—¡No! ¡Madara!—dijo riéndose Zetsu—Vuelve a estar triste ¡Es la última vez que te animo! ¡Salido! ¡Deja mi culo en paz el no te hizo nada!

Se oían las palabras de Zetsu mientras ambos iban desapareciendo.

*******Sasodei*******

En medio de una cita, Deidara reía en la cafetería."!Danna! Parece que tienes bigote" dijo quitándole los restos de batido de la cara. Sasori le miró melancólico, estuvo a punto de perder esa sonrisa. Puede que desde el principio no hubiera pensado en Deidara como un rival a su nivel.

En ese entonces solo salía con él porque necesitaba a alguien que estuviera a su lado… que le admirara, que le diera fuerzas para seguir… y encima que estuviera por debajo de él para poder subirse la autoestima. Nunca pensó en Deidara como un rival a su nivel, pero si en un utensilio que le hiciera alcanzar el éxito… aun qué a qué coste. Y entonces había rechazado una beca, un lanzamiento directo al éxito por él. Le había derroto. Si había podido hacer eso… estaba más que a su nivel ¿Debía inclinarse ante él?

Y su sonrisa solo le hacía darse cuenta de lo tonto que había sido y darse vergüenza por su metedura de pata.

—Sasori… te qui…—dijo Deidara.

Entonces Sasori cogió ambas manos del chico y este se calló de repente, un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Te quiero, Deidara—dijo besándole la mano.

El sonrojo del rubio aumentó. ¡Oh Dios! ¡Ese batido que Sasori había bebido debía llevar alcohol para que dijera eso!

*******Kisaita******

—Itachi…—Dijo Kisame sentándose con él en la cama.

—¿hm?

El de pelo azul sonrió.

—¿Me recuerdas el colegio? Cuando… entraste…

El moreno le miró dudoso y luego respiró hondo.

—No, lo siento Kisame—dijo Itachi sentándose más cerca de Kisame—¿A qué viene eso ahora?

Kisame negó.

—Solo quería… bueno es igual… Itachi… ¿Sabes? Yo me enamoré de ti el primer día que te vi—le sonrió—llevó años detrás de ti.

—nunca me di cuenta—dijo un poco rojo Itachi.

Kisame le besó.

******Itachi, Sasuke y SASUNARU******

Itachi estaba solo caminando por el pasillo en busca de Deidara que le había quitado el móvil, y no era por acusar injustamente a la gente pero había un rastro de arcilla donde estaba su móvil situado.

Entonces iba andando por el pasillo cuando Sasuke con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro se abalanzó hacia él abrazándole.

—¿Sasuke?—preguntó Itachi muy extrañado.

—¡Escucha! ¡Escucha! Itachi, siento mucho lo que ha pasado. Me equivoqué, mamá… créeme, ¿Vale? ¡Mamá! ¡Está viva!

La enorme sonrisa de Sasuke… parecía que hace años no estaba…

—Sasuke—dijo Itachi muy preocupado—¿La has visto?—dijo agitándole—¿Has hablado con ella? Dime que no.—dijo muy preocupado Itachi.

Esto se notaba en su voz.

—Un momento—dijo alejándose de Itachi, su sonrisa desvaneciéndose tan rápido como vino—Tu lo sabías ¡Tú lo sabías! ¡Sabían que estaba viva y no me lo dijiste! ¡¿Por qué no lo hiciste? ¡Tenía derecho!

Itachi le miró con aparente calma.

—tenía miedo de tu reacción.

—¡Mamá está viva! ¡¿Cómo creías que iba a reaccionar?

—Sasuke, escucha, ¿La has visto? No la vuelvas a ver, nunca ¿has oído?

Sasuke retrocedió con ojos abiertos de par en par, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando de su hermano mayor ¿Acaso estaba loco? ¡¿Cómo podía decir eso?

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? ¡Es mamá! ¡A sufrido mucho!—dijo muy enfadado—o… es que… ese maldito Uchiha te ha convencido de algo… ¿verdad?

Itachi suspiró.

—Mira Sasuke…—dijo tratando de acercarse a él.

El más pequeño retrocedió un paso negando con la cabeza con rabia.

—Aléjate de mi ¡No me toques!

El moreno salió corriendo por el pasillo huyendo de Itachi, o quizás de la verdad.

Por el camino chocó contra Naruto.

—¡¿Sasuke? ¿Por qué no has venido? ¿Ha pasado algo?

Sasuke retrocedió, alejándose del rubio.

—No quise ir a la cita… ¿No te dije que bailaras con otro, dobe?

Naruto por su parte frunció el ceño y se acercó al Uchiha, que retrocedió.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—nada…

—Actúas muy raro—dijo Naruto.

Sasuke le fulminó con la mirada y continuó con su camino.

—¡¿Tú que sabrás? ¡Ninguno tenéis ni idea!

*****GaaLee*****

—Sabes que es lo mejor—dijo Temari mirando seriamente a Gaara.

Gaara miró para otro lado. Temari por su parte dio un sorbo a su té, aparentando tranquilidad. Falsa tranquilidad.

—Yo también tuve que hacerlo Gaara.

—No tienen derecho…—dijo Gaara de repente interrumpiendo a su hermana.

—¿Perdona?

—Nuestro padre no tiene derecho a obligarnos… no tiene derecho a obligarnos a casarnos con esos hermanos… solo porque son hijos de otro rico…—gruñó.

Temari le miró con pena.

—lo sé…

*****JIRAMINA*****

Naruto entró deprimido a casa cuando se encontró con Minato triste en el sillón.

—¿Pasa algo papá?

—Naruto… Jiraiya…

—¿Le pasó algo al pervertido?—preguntó muy preocupado.

Minato miró al suelo.

—Yo… lo nuestro se acabó… y… ¡Ah!

—¿Papá? ¿Pasa algo?—preguntó poniendo su mano sobre la de su padre.

—Naruto… creo que viene al niño… lla… llama a una ambulancia.

**CONTINUARA…**

_¿Jiraiya y Minato abrán acabado definitivamente?_

_¿Sasuke se irá con MIkoto?_

_¿Dirá ella la verdad, o Madara?_

_¿Madara se tiró a ZUzu? Yo espero que si : ) ¡_

_¿Seguirá Sai deprimido?_

_¿Es Mikoto una perra?_


	29. Una muerte, pero una nueva vida también

**Nota:** PERDONA PERDONADME! SE QUE NO TENGO ESCUSA PARA NO HABER ACTUALIZADO EN TANTO TIEMPO! ESPERO NO DECEPCIONAROS; creo que el siguiente será el ultimo capitulo.

**Lo que va a suceder: **como solo queda un capítulo más o dos… supongo que haré one-shots de las parejas al final, como una especie de mini secuela.

**Lemon: **respecto al lemon… supongo que en los one-shots del final habrá, Sasodei y Sasunaru, y Peinnaga decidme si alguno más. )

**Dedicado a:**

_**Yume no Kofuku**__, _que se ofreció a corregir mis histrorias, muchas gracias querida, luego tengo que contestar a tu mensaje… ahora ismo me tengo que ir.

**Una muerte, pero una nueva vida también.**

-Señor Namikaze pronto pasaremos al quirófano, por favor espere un segundo.

Minato, tumbado en la camilla del hospital mientras por el dolor se agarraba a las sabanas, y escuchaba mientras al doctor hablar con él tratando de calmarle.

-¿Sa… sabe ya que va a ser?-preguntó el médico intentando distraerle.

-me… mellizos, un chico y una chica-sonrió.

La frente del rubio, empapada en sudor.

Enseguida más médicos se aproximaron a la camilla y uno le susurró algo al doctor que estaba allí desde el principio. El rubio, simplemente, se dedicaba a observar la confusa escena.

-Muy bien-dijo el médico dando una palmada-vamos a quirófano, Namikaze-san…. ¿Ha venido el… padre?-preguntó dudoso.

Por lo general no se enfrentaban a casos de partos en… ¿hombres? Pero desde hace unos años, cuando habían creado una bacteria que hacía un falso útero para el niño… los casos habían aumentado. (no me pertenece la bacteria esa es de _sex pistols_)

El rubio miró triste al suelo. Jiraiya… la persona a la que quería. ¿Vendría alguna vez a ver a sus hijos? ¿O realmente se desentendería de todo?

Ojala volviera a su lado… ojala le quisiera.

-No… no… ha venido… iré solo a…

-¡Estoy aquí!-se oyó una familiar voz.

La puerta de repente se abrió desvelando a un jadeante Jiraiya que parecía haberse echado una buena carrera hasta la sala.

-¡Jiraiya!-exclamó Minato muy sorprendido-pe… pero ¿Cómo lo has…?

-Fui yo-dijo Naruto saliendo de detrás de Jiraiya.

-Na… Naruto-dijo su padre aun más confuso.

El menor miró al suelo.

-Sé que he sido un idiota… no te apoyé en su relación con Jiraiya… y luego no te apoyó con el niño porque tenía miedo de que te murieras en el parto… cómo mamá… pero, a mi me importas tu, y tu bienestar-dijo mirando a su padre a los ojos mientras le mostraba una sincera sonrisa-Y tú papá eres feliz con Jiraiya, y con ese niño. ¡Y yo voy a ser hermano!-dijo muy feliz-y… también quiero al viejo pervertido-dijo mirando a Jiraiya de reojo.

Minato no entendía nada. ¿A qué venía esa repentina confesión?

-Pero Jiraiya ya no me q…. ¡Ah!-exclamó cuando volvió a sentir ese profundo dolor.

El médico, y su equipo rápidamente se alarmó.

-¡Vamos! Tenemos que llevarlo a quirófano-dijo mientras otros doctores llevaban la camilla por el pasillo.

Detrás de Minato corría Jiraiya a cogerle la mano mientras trataba de calmarle y detrás Naruto, antes de que le cerraran la puerta de la sala de operaciones en la cara y se pusiera a protestar.

De todas formas, tenía más cosas que hacer que gritar delante de una puerta, ¡Tenía que avisar a la gente!

En una sala oscura, dos cuerpos enredados en la cama.

-M… tu móvil…-dijo el castaño revolviéndose entre los brazos del otro.

Kakashi alargó la mano hasta la mesilla, aun medio dormido.

-Es Naruto, es para ti…-dijo Kakashi mirando el nombre en la pantalla del móvil.

Iruka se apegó más a él.

-Kakashi… está llamando a tu móvil…-dijo tratando de dormir de nuevo.

El mencionado cogió el teléfono y se recostó en la cama, aun con Iruka abrazado a él.

-¿Sabes qué hora es, Naruto? ¡¿Qué ha pasado qué?

Iruka rápidamente abrió los ojos alarmado y se liberó del abrazo del de pelo plata.

-¿Qué pasa?-susurró.

-si… ya vamos.-dijo colgando-Minato está de parto-dijo levantándose de la cama.

Pero no eran los únicos que iban a ser molestados.

-¡Madara! No quiero más… ¡Ah! Me duele… m… para por favor-decía Zetsu retorciéndose de placer en la cama.

Madara sonrió maliciosamente, mientras pasaba su mano por el desnudo cuerpo del menos y se relamía.

-¿Acaso no se siente bien, Zuzu?-preguntó llevando la mano hasta su miembro.

El bicolor gimió el nombre del Uchiha mientras seguía suplicándole que parara, hasta que un móvil molesto, interrumpió la rutina habitual. El moreno le dirigió una mirada asesina al aparato y siguió a los suyo.

-¡Ma… Madara! Pue… puede ¡Hm! ser algo… ¡Ah! Impo… impo…m…-dijo cerrando los ojos mientras se dejaba llevar por las manos del moreno.

El plan de Madara era dejarlo sonar hasta que se cansaran de llamar. Pero Zetsu consiguió apartarse de él y llegar hasta el móvil.

-¿Zetsu qué haces?-preguntó el Uchiha al ver cómo le ponían el móvil en el oído-¿Si?-preguntó por teléfono-¿Minato?-preguntó cogiendo el teléfono de la mano de Zetsu para acomodárselo mejor.

Mientras Madara seguía hablando por teléfono sus toques en el cuerpo del bicolor no cesaban. El de pelo verde se tapaba la boca para no soltar ningún gemido.

-¿En qué hospital?

-Madara… para… para… me voy a… ¡ah!

Zetsu se vino sobre la mano del Uchiha y echó la cabeza hacia atrás aun muy jadeante.

-De acuerdo-dijo lamiendo su mano Madara probando esa sustancia-ahí estaremos-dijo colgando el teléfono-Zuzu… tenemos que irnos.

-te odio...-jadeó el bicolor.

Madara solo sonrió.

-Bueno, eso no es lo que parecía… por cierto-dijo acercándose a su oído-estas delicioso.

Zetsu se ruborizó y empujó al Uchiha mientras este reía divertido y buscaba su ropa.

Y las llamadas del rubio continuaron.

-¡Asuma!-se quejó Shikamaru-¡Tu teléfono estás sonando?-dijo apareciendo por el pasillo en bóxers el castaño.

-m… Shikamaru, no importa, solo ven a la cama-dijo atrayéndole hacia él mientras le besaba la mano.

Pero lo único que recibió fue un golpe de parte del menor.

-¡Au!

-Pues cógelo-dijo aburrido el castaño, mientras un sonrojo se establecía en sus mejillas.

-¿Si? ¿Naruto? Espera, ¿Qué Minato qué?

Las siguientes llamadas fueron a sus amigos.

-¿Naruto? ¿Ya vienen tus hermanos?-preguntó Sakura levantándose de la cama, mientras se deshacía del abrazo de Ino-¿Quieres que despierte a Sasuke?-preguntó observando la cama de al lado-está bien… ya vamos al hospital.

Desde que Sakura y Ino estaban juntas solían dormir en la misma habitación que Sasuke y Naruto, es decir en la habitación de la de pelo rosa. Tenían planeado irse a la de Ino… pero justo murió Yamato y… pensaron que lo mejor era dejarle dormir solo.

Pero ellas nos fueron las únicas molestadas.

-P… Pe… Pein…-dijo Nagato sin camiseta mientras el de pelo naranja iba besando su piel desnuda.

El mencionado suspiró y le acarició sus sonrojadas mejillas.

-Eres una monada-dijo besándole los labios castamente-¿Qué me has hecho?-gruñó Pein contra el cuello de Nagato, hablando más bien solo.

-Per… perdóname-dijo muy rojo el más joven mirando al suelo.

-No hay nada que perdonar, eres precioso-dijo besándole-te amo…

Y cuando sus labios se iban a juntar de nuevo el teléfono les interrumpió. El más mayor gruñó, y cogió desprevenido a Nagato que estaba mirando al móvil, pillando desprevenido así al pelirrojo, envolviéndole en un hambriento beso.

-P… Pein-dijo Nagato-cuando se separaron.

Sus mejillas rojas, ojos entrecerrados u la boca aun abierta, conectada con un hilo de saliva con la de su novio.

-No puedo contenerme más…-dijo tumbándole del todo sobre la cama.

-Pe… pero… Pein por favor… déjame coger le móvil antes-dijo avergonzado.

El mencionado suspiró alargó su mano hasta la mesilla rescatando dicho aparato y ofreciéndoselo así al menor, que le dio las gracias antes de contestar la llamada.

-¿Naruto-kun?-preguntó Nagato.

A Pein, por su parte, le irritó oír el nombre del autor de la llamada. Le molestaba que estuviera demasiado cerca de Nagato. Sobre todo al recordar que fueron novios… ¿Se atrevió a besar a su Nagato? Ese pensamiento solo le irritó aun más.

-Va… vale... vamos al hospital.-dijo colgando el móvil.

-¿Qué pasa, monada?-preguntó el de pelo naranja confundido al oír la palabra "hospital" en la conversación.

-el… padre de Naruto está de parto… va… ¿Vamos al hospital? Por… por favor-dijo muy avergonzado.

-Claro-le sonrió Pein besándole.

La siguiente llamada… fue… un poco triste.

-¿Naruto-kun?-preguntó cogiendo el teléfono.

La habitación totalmente a oscuras, mientras el moreno estaba tumbado encima de esta mirando al techo. Apenas habían pasado unas, bueno, más de doce horas, después del entierro de la persona que amaba.

Se preguntaba si sabía que le amaba. ¿Habría muerto sin saberlo? Siempre había estado a su lado, siempre. ¿Pero había sido eso suficiente? ¿Yamato realmente había querido estar con él? Deseaba vivir atrapado en sus recuerdos… en aquellos en los que estaban juntos, aun qué doliera.

-¿Van a nacer?-preguntó Sai sonriendo tristemente en la oscuridad.

Quizás el también fuera a tener hijos con Yamato algún día.

_-Sí, tendremos una vida normal.-dijo Sai alegre mientras se tumbaba en la cama y situaba sus brazos tras su cabeza._

_El castaño rió, divertido._

_-¿Normal dices? Pero bueno Sai ¿qué es normal para ti?-preguntó aun riéndose el castaño._

_-ya te lo dije-dijo adquiriendo más seriedad-tú._

_Yamato dejó de reír y se puso absolutamente rojo._

_-a… s… si… cla… claro.-dijo-me-sonrió-me hace feliz que digas eso-dijo mirando al suelo mientras se ruborizaba._

_El moreno rió de nuevo, recuperando su anterior humor._

_-¡Qué tímido, Sensei! ¡Tengamos hijos! ¡Quiere tener un hijo con Yamato-sensei!_

_El moreno se lanzó a abrazarle en la cama, aun sonriendo._

_-¡Pa… para! ¡Deja de hacer planes solo! ¿Es qué yo no tengo nada que decir?-preguntó Yamato antes de reírse junto a Sai y devolverle en abrazo._

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Sai. No era justo que se tuviera que ir tan pronto. No era justo volver a estar solo, no era justo echarle tanto de menos. No era justo que naciera alguien el mismo día. Era como una falta de respeto hacia Yamato.

-supongo… que… intentaré estar allí.-dijo colgando el móvil.

Dejó su brazo, como un peso muerto, caer sobre la cama.

-Yamato… ¿por qué me ha dejado? ¿Y nuestros hijos?-preguntó mientras las lagrimas empapaban la cama-¿Y nuestro futuro? Creí… creí que no volvería a estar solo. ¿Por qué me dejas?

Los sollozos de Sai comenzaron a ahogar sus palabras, en medio de esa oscura noche.

-Sí, claro Naruto, vamos ahora mismo-dijo Chouji mientras sentía los brazos de Neji enredarse en su cintura.

-¿Naruto?-preguntó Gaara cogiendo el móvil.

El de pelo rojo estaba ahora solo en la habitación. Primero había ignorado a Lee. Luego le llamó la atención y comenzó a espiarlo, luego el de pelo negro… le dijo que le quería, algo que pensó nunca ocurriría. Que le quisieran. Y entonces, después de todo, cuando por fin era feliz, cuando tenía a Lee… se acabó, tenía que dejarle por capricho de su familia y de sus negocios. Normalmente no obedecería ordenes… pero eso amenazaría la vida de Lee. Su familia amenazaría la vida de quién amaba.

-Claro estaré allí.

Lee por su parte estaba en su habitación, un vació en su corazón y luchando para que las lagrimas no escaparan de sus ojos.

-¿Si?-preguntó cogiendo el móvil.

La voz de Naruto interrumpió su soledad.

-Claro, Naruto-kun, estaré allí-dijo colgando el teléfono.

Poco a poco Naruto fue despertando a todos sus amigos, y compañeros de trabajo de Minato y Jiraiya, para que acudieran al nacimiento de sus hermanos.

Madara estaba de pie al lado de Zetsu.

-Madara-san, veo que usted también vino-dijo Kakashi, que tenía a Iruka cogido de la mano, acercándose a él.

-Si… no podía faltar-dijo serio el moreno.

-¿Qué hace Zetsu con usted?-preguntó Kakashi frunciendo el ceño.

-a… y…y… yo… esto…-dijo Zetsu muy nervioso.

Madara se cruzó de brazos y respiró hondo, mientras a Zetsu se le escapaba una risa nerviosa.

-Entiendo-dijo Kakashi serio-no es el único…-dijo Kakashi señalando a Asuma y Shikamaru que llegaban corriendo por el pasillo juntos.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Está equivocado!-dijo muy nervioso el de pelo verde.

Madara siguió sin decir nada.

-ya… tranquilo Zetsu, no diré nada.

Delante de la sala donde estaban Jiraiya y Minato solos, hasta que el médico dejara a la visitas pasar, más gente iba llegando.

Madara, Zetsu, Kakashi, Iruka, Shikamaru, Asuma, Sakura, Ino, Gaara, Kurenai, Chouji, Neji, Kiba, Gai… y otros compañeros más.

-¿Asuma-sensei? ¿Shikamaru?-preguntó Ino acercándose a ellos-¿Por qué venís juntos?

Los dos se dirigieron una cómplice mirada.

-Nos encontramos por el camino-dijo Shikamaru.

Los siguientes en llegar fueron, Nagato en los brazos de Pein.

-¡Pein!-dijo Zetsu corriendo hasta sui amigo-¡Bien! Ya no estaré solo.

El de pelo naranja le sonrió, y Nagato se puso rojo y se pegó más a él, aun en sus brazos.

-Bueno ven con nosotros si quieres Zetsu…-le dijo Pein.

-¡¿De verdad?-preguntó emocionado el de pelo verde que pensó que tendría que pasar el resto de la noche, entre niños enanos y profesores.

De pronto unos brazos envolvieron su cintura y su espalda estaba contra otro cuerpo.

-Lo siento, es mío-dijo Madara llevándoselo mientras Zetsu protestaba.

-¡Son mis amigos! ¡Tengo derecho a estar con mis amigos, viejo!-protestaba mientras era alejado de los otros dos.

-Bueno, monada, al menos estamos solos-dijo besándole cerca de la oreja.

El pelirrojo se puso muy rojo. Menos mal que el resto de personas que había en el pasillo les ignoraban.

-¿Lee?-preguntó Gaara al darse la vuelta y ver como el moreno se acercaba.

Mientras en el internado, la marcha de tantas personas, no había pasado desapercibida.

-Kakuzu ¿A dónde van todos esa noche? No hago más que oír pasos…-dijo Hidan.

-Será un fantasma-dijo Deidara en la cama de al lado acomodándose en los brazos de Sasori.

Hidan miró un tanto aterrorizado a Kakuzu, pegándose mucho a este.

-¿fantasma? Eso no existe ¿Verdad Kakuzu?

-Claro que no Hidan-dijo besándole, mientras le pasaba la mano por el pelo-¡Sasori! Dile a tu novio que se calle y deje de asustar al mío o me las pagará-gruñó.

Sasori en la cama de al lado, respiró hondo y besó la frente de Deidara.

-Oye deja a Deidara-dijo abrazándole-él no tiene la culpa de que Hidan sea idiota.

-Eso no te lo niego…-dijo el avaro.

-¡Kakuzu!-protestó Hidan.

En otra habitación, ni la espesa oscuridad de la noche conseguía darle danas de dormir a Uchiha Itachi.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó el tiburón besándole la frente.

El moreno negó con la cabeza, mientras miraba por la ventana la tranquila noche.

-Madre… mañana es el día en el que me voy contigo… no sé si podré traer a Itachi… pero no importa, todo mi sufrimiento… mi soledad, todo acaba mañana-dijo Sasuke asomado por la ventana.

**CONTINUARA….**

BUENO SOLO UN CAPITULO MÁS! Decidme si queréis que lo publique…. Y que continúe la historia… y que haga luego los one-shots :)

_¿Se irá Sasuke? ¿Jiraiya y Minato lo han arreglado? ¿Mikoto convencerá a Itachi también? ¿Zetsu conseguirá huir de Madara? ¿Siguen Hinata y Naruto juntos?_

**Por ciertos decidme un nombre (de hombre y/o de mujer) para los hijos de Jiraiya y Minato :D**


	30. Felicita a los padres

Siento, asiento, siento, realmente, siento, haber tardado tanto, perdonadme, la escusa de porque no pude esta abajo.

**Nota de frases:** los 2 primeros párrafos tendrán sentido en el proximo capitulo (o en el siguiente)

**Nota de los normbres**: tengo que decir que me costó mucho decantarme por un nombre asi que al final con varios de chica y de chico que eran los que más me gustaban los escribí en papelitos, los metí en una gorra y salieron unos al azar: (no puse todos los nombres en las papeletas solo los que más me gustaban, es decir unos 2 o 3 de cada uno que me dijo nombres :)

Toki— **xxMizukagexx**

Minako—** xx—gatita**

**Felicita a los padres… **

"_Todos los días, alguien va a la cárcel. Pillan a algún asesino o ladrón ¿No es eso lo que somos? Después de todo…"_

_De pronto todas esas navidades en las que Sasuke echaba de menos a su madre y miraba hacia atrás esperando que apareciera por el pasillo, diciéndole que todo fue una broma pesada… que nunca murió… como deseaba que su padre le enseñara a montar en bicicleta, cuando nadaba en la piscina… o trataba de hacerlo porque nadie le enseñó… por qué sus padres no estaban._

—Itachi—dijo el menor apoyado contra la pared del pasillo.

El oscuro amanecer parecía nublarse aun más a su alrededor, dándole ese sombrío aspecto de siempre.

—Sa… Sasuke… Escucha… lo de ayer, tú dijiste que viste a mamá ¿Cierto? Bueno, yo quería comentarte que…

El menor de ambos puso una mano delante de él haciendo que callara su hermano, que quedó sorprendido por este acto.

—¿Tu no la echas de menos, Itachi?—preguntó mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Ese no era su hermano. No se refería a ese dulce hermano pequeño de antes… ese murió hace mucho, sino ese frio Sasuke. Lo cierto es que era mejor que se obsesionara con matarle a él que esto.

—Mira, no es lo que yo quiera sino…—dijo el mayor.

Sasuke de nuevo le interrumpió.

—¿Acaso crees a Madara?—preguntó con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa en el rostro—ese imbécil tiene la culpa de todo. ¿Acaso no creerás a mamá?—preguntó mirándole.

Itachi miró al suelo desviando la mirada de la de su hermano.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! Vas a confiar en ese farsante antes que en tu propia madre…—dijo antes de echarle un último vistazo y marcharse.

Itachi podía ver como su hermano desaparecía por el oscuro pasillo esa mañana.

—Sé que en el fondo quieres estar con mamá… ven al muelle a las once—dijo Sasuke antes de marcharse.

¿Irse? ¿Creer a su madre? Pero desde luego Madara había pasado más años cuidando de él que sus propios padres… bueno, nunca le había hecho mucho caso, pero siempre había estado ahí cuando lo necesitaba.

Pero bueno, en realidad no era Itachi el único con problemas en este momento.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó el rubio cansado.

— ¿Tanto me odias?—dijo el otro triste mirando al otro lado de la habitación desde su puesto al lado de la cama.

Minato miró sorprendido a su acompañante.

—Es… eso no…

El de pelo blanco sonrió vagamente, su mirada seguía perdida en ningún punto en particular.

—Se que… bueno, parece que no te gusto ya. Bueno, eres joven y precioso y yo no soy más que un triste viejo—dijo Jiraiya.

Minato le observaba muy confundido sin saber que decir.

—Ji… Jiraiya... no sé de dónde…

—Dices que soy yo el que quiere irse y que solo me lo pones fácil… pero ¿No será que te lo pones fácil a ti? Si tienes miedo de comenzar esta nueva vida, o del futuro de los niños… o ya no me quieres yo solo…

—¡Jiraiya! ¡Imbécil!—dijo Minato con ojos acuosos.

El mencionado rápidamente miró al rubio, mientras sus miradas se volvían a encontrar sorprendiéndole.

—¡Yo no te quiero echar! ¡Idiota! ¡Eres tu el que siempre está rodeado de mujeres o cosas así! ¡No eres un viejo!—dijo mientras las lagrimas que sus ojos acumulaban, antes, corrían por sus mejillas, ahora—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir que yo pienso así? ¡Jiraiya idiota!

El rubio jadeaba por la falta de oxigeno, además teniendo en cuenta que acababa de dar a luz… no era un buen esfuerzo para su salud.

—Minato—dijo Jiraiya muy sorprendido mientras se sentaba junto a él en la cama del hospital y le abrazaba—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento—dijo meciéndole en sus brazos—por favor no llores—dijo besando sus lagrimas.

—Yo solo… tenía miedo de que te fueras… yo nunca… nunca pensé que fueras un viejo… ni… ni me cansé de ti—dijo llorando contra el pecho del de pelo blanco.

—Ya esta… sh… no importa—dijo besando su cabeza—ahora estaré aquí… siempre ¿Vale?

Ambos sonrieron, mientras el mayor le apartaba las lágrimas al otro, y de repente la puerta se abrió. Un sonriente Naruto con un bebé en cada brazo.

—¡Mirad! ¡Son los mellizos!—dijo Naruto.

Minato rápidamente se soltó del abrazo de su pareja y extendió los brazos para coger al niño.

—¿Cómo les llamaremos?—preguntó Jiraiya mientras cogía en brazos a la niña.

Minato observó detenidamente los rasgos de sus hijos, el niño, se parecía a Naruto cuando era pequeño, la verdad, y tenía el color de ojos de Jiraiya y la niña era todo lo contrario, tenía el pelo de color de Jiraiya y los ojos de Minato.

—Toki—dijo sonriendo Minato.

—¿Puedo ponerle el nombre a la niña?—preguntó muy sonriente Naruto.

—¡¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar! ¡Se lo pondré yo!—dijo Jiraiya

—¡¿Tú viejo? ¡Seguro que es un nombre horrible!—dijo el rubio continuando la discusión.

—No le puedo poner un nombre feo a esta niña bonita… ¡Eso es! La llamare… Minako.

—Me gusta—dijo el otro padre sonriendo ante el nombre.

—¡¿qué? Pero yo le quiero poner el nombre a alguien… ¡Tened otro hijo!—dijo Naruto.

Jiraiya, por su parte, posó su mano en la cintura de Minato.

—No me parece mala idea—dijo este.

Minato enseguida se puso rojo, y cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, la puerta se abrió.

—Eres un pervertido…—murmuró—nunca cambies—dijo el rubio sonriendo.

La puerta de la blanca habitación se abrió y Kakashi apareció al otro lado con los mismos ojos de siempre que tenían esa despreocupada mirada, y a su espalda Iruka, sonriendo ilusionado.

—¡Minato—san! Está bien… no sabe cuánto me alegro.—dijo el castaño acercándose a Jiraiya—¿Es una niña? ¿Tiene nombre?—preguntó.

—Si, Minako—dijo Naruto sonriendo con ternura.

El castaño le sonrió y le pasó la mano por el pelo revolviéndoselo.

Kakashi también pasó a la sala y cogió a Iruka de la cintura.

—Te veo feliz, quizás quieras unos propios—le sonrió el de pelo gris ante lo que su marido se sonrojó.

Por la puerta entró Asuma con Shikamaru tratando de esconderse a su espalda, porque sería un rollo tener que empezar una conversación en ese momento.

—¡Valla! ¡Qué niños tan sano!—dijo Asuma.

—Si como no fumaste cerca de ellos aun…—dijo Naruto.

—para tu información… voy a dejar de fumar…—dijo Asuma

Todos le miraron sorprendidos, menos Kakashi cuya expresión parecía inimitable.

—¿Y eso sensei?—preguntó Naruto.

—Se lo prometí a cierta persona—dijo sonriendo.

—Hola…—dijo Shikamaru saliendo de su escondite a la espalda del mayor.

El rubio sonrió ampliamente y tiró de la mano al de la coleta haciéndole acercarse a él.

—¡Shikamaru! ¡Has venido! ¡Mira tengo hermanos!

—Lo sé… los he visto.—dijo aburrido este.

—¡Naruto!—dijo una voz autoritaria—¡Qué monos no se parecen en nada a ti!—dijo Sakura en broma entrando acompañada de Ino que la cogía de la mano.

—¡Sakura—chan! ¡Ino!—dijo corriendo hacia ellas.

—Así que estos son sus hermanos…—murmuró Shino que entraba con Kiba a la sala.

—¡Son más pequeños que Akamaru de bebe!—exclamó el castaño.

Lee se acercó colándose entre la gente.

—¡Valla!—exclamó ilusionado el moreno.

Todos se fueron acercando a hablar con Naruto, bueno, todos menos Gaara, que estaba en una esquina de brazos cruzados, Madara, Zetsu, Pein, y Nagato, que aun no habían entrado.

—Gaara ¿No dices nada?—preguntó el rubio.

Toda la sala quedó en silencio y una especie de tensión pareció establecerse. El mencionado miró a Lee un momento y luego devolvió su mirada a Naruto que estaba con el resto.

—Si… felicidades, Naruto—dijo el pelirrojo.

Y de nuevo todo volvió a der un escándalo como antes.

—Na… Naruto—kun…—dijo Hinata—fe… felicidades.

—Minato tu hijo es realmente mono—dijo Kurenai sonriendo al padre.

La chica tímida mira a su maestra sonreír, había tomado la estúpida decisión de estar con Naruto. Podía recordar como a ella antes le gustaba en rubio, desde pequeña, como él la había defendido de su primo cuando eran pequeños.

Pero entonces había aparecido Kurenai. Y ya no sabía qué era lo que sentía.

Cuando Naruto la había invitado a salir aquel día, ella le había contado sus sentimientos, y desde entonces eran novios… pero Naruto no la quería de la misma forma, y ella había cometido el mayor error de su vida.

Bueno, tampoco era como si lo suyo con Naruto continuara, ayer el rubio la dijo que se iba a una cita con Sasuke… y no volvió hasta tarde, probablemente s ele había olvidado hasta que supuestamente estaban juntos, pero ya eso daba igual, lo que la importaba era que ahora Kurenai no querría saber más de ella.

******Sasodei***** (creo que este será el ultimo de mis lio cartelitos :)

—Sasori… dijiste que me… querías… ¿no?—preguntó el rubio.

—¿Por qué te crees que no subí a ese avión?—preguntó el pelirrojo sin inmutarse.

Deidara se sonrojó.

—Deidara…—dijo Sasori—yo…

Pero lo que iba a decir quedó interrumpido por los labios de su novio.

—Ya no importa—le sonrió.

Rápidamente Sasori le sentó sobre su regazo.

—¿Me ayudas con este cuadro?—dijo cogiendo la mano de Deidara y situando un pincel en ella.

—S… si—dijo con timidez cosa que no era propia de él.

******Fin*****

—Hola… Naru… Naruto… siento… llegar tarde…—dijo mirando al suelo con un enorme rubor un chico pelirrojo.

—¡Nagato!—exclamó Naruto que corrió a abrazarle—¡Parecía que hacía siglos que no hablábamos!

—¡Eh! ¡Eh! Mantened un poquito la distancia ¿Vale?—dijo Pein separándole.

—Pe… ¡Pein!—se quejó Nagato.

—¡¿Y tú que pintas aquí?—le preguntó Naruto.

—Vine a acompañar a mi Nagato—dijo haciendo énfasis en el mí.

Mientras en el internado, Itachi cogía una maleta con cosas, y el ruido de ir de un lado para otro despertó a Kisame.

—¿Itachi—san?—preguntó medio dormido—¿A dónde vas? ¿Por qué haces la maleta?—preguntó muy confuso.

—Kisame—le sonrió con ojos llorosos mientras se sentaba a su lado el Uchiha—me voy… a un sitio.

—¿Cuándo volverás? ¿A dónde vas?—preguntó recostándose en la cama el de piel azul.

—Me voy… al muelle, sale un barco a las nueve—respondió obviando la primera pregunta.

—¿Un barco? –Dijo muy preocupado—¿A dónde te vas?

El de piel azul le acarició la mejilla con ojos suplicantes.

—Lo siento…—dijo antes de besar a Kisame—Espero volver a verte

Rápidamente se levantó de la cama con una expresión melancólica y se fue de la habitación, no sin antes, mirar por última vez al de pelo azul.

Pero las cosas en el hospital aun no terminaron, de hecho, solo acababan de empezar.

De pronto Madara había aparecido en la habitación junto con Zetsu que se quedó al lado de Pein, y ambos felicitaron a Minato y Jiraiya antes de marcharse.

De hecho fueron los primeros en marcharse.

—Madara… ¿Por qué te hiciste cargo de Itachi y Sasuke? Hace unos días que… bueno, le estoy dando vueltas a la pregunta.—preguntó Zetsu mientras andaba a su lado por el pasillo.

El moreno le miró de reojo.

—_¡Papá! ¡Déjale! ¡No le pegues! La culpa fue mía, yo rompí el cristal._

—_¡Pequeño gilipollas!—dijo el padre soltando al hermano menor para coger a Madara y estamparle contra la pared—¿Te crees que me puedes engañar con eso niñato?—dijo antes de estamparle de nuevo contra la pared cogiéndole por el cuello de la camisa._

—_¡Papá! ¡Madara no hizo nada! ¡Fui yo! ¡Déjale!—exclamó el menor al otro lado de la sala ne el suelo con sangre goteando de su labio._

_El mayor se asomó por la puerta, temeroso mientras observaba con alivio como el no era el protagonista esta vez._

_Madara había hecho la estupidez de salir en la ayuda de Izuna, el le trató de prevenir, pero su hermano siempre hace lo que quiere._

—_Gilipollas…—murmuraba el padre mientras soltaba a Madara y avanzaba hacia la puerta para marcharse—¡Qué no se vuelva a repetir!_

—_eres… ¡Das asco! ¡Desde luego el único gilipollas que veo es a ti! ¡Cuando tenga hijos seré mejor padre que tú! Lo cual es muy fácil ¡Así que ojala te mueras no eres más que un cerdo hijo de puta! ¡Y ojala te…!—los gritos de desahogo de Madara fueron cortados cuando su padre le agarró de la muñeca y le arrastró hacía otro cuarto, detrás de ellos cerrando la puerta._

—_¡Madara! ¡No!—exclamó el menor._

_Rápidamente el mayor de los hermanos hizo Izuna levantar del suelo._

—_Él se lo ha buscado… _ _no hay nada que hacer… vámonos._

—_no… no… ¡Madara!—exclamó mientras su hermano lo arrastraba a su cuarto Izuna._

—Supongo… que… no quería que lo que me pasaba a mí se repitiera—dijo el Uchiha.

Zetsu, rápidamente se abrazó a él.

—Madara… no se por lo que has pasado… mi Padre es un cabrón… pero lo creo que ni por asomo se parezca a lo que tu pasaste así que no sé qué decir más que… hiciste todo bien, tu no eres así, y te… amo—dijo poniéndose rojo al decir lo último.

El mayor sonrió y le besó.

—Lo sé…—de pronto el móvil de este comenzó a sonar—un momento…—le dijo al bicolor antes de besarle la mejilla—¿Si?—contestó al móvil—Espera, espera, no te entiendo, Kisame… Por cierto ¿Desde cuándo tienes mi numero?... ¡¿Qué? Pero… yo hablé con él no es posible… Vale, vale, dime ¿Dónde?... de acuerdo, no te preocupes, vamos al muelle enseguida… —dijo colgando el teléfono.

El bicolor le dirigió una confusa mirada.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Mikoto ha debido de hablar con Sasuke e Itachi, a saber que les a contado y ahora se los va a llevar. No creo que consiga hacer razonar a Sasuke, pero puedo intentar que Itachi no se suba a ese barco…

—¡Ni hablar! ¡Yo puedo ayudar!—dijo una voz a su espalda.

Madara se dio la vuelta, intrigado por quién estaba espiando, y se en encontró con Uzumaki Naruto.

—¿Tú? ¿Cuánto llevas ahí?—preguntó Madara.

—Lo suficiente—respondió—Por favor, dejadme ayudaros… yo haré entrar a Sasuke en razón… necesito… hablar con él aun que sea por última vez—dijo Naruto.

Zetsu estaba a punto de decir algo cuando fue interrumpido por su novio.

—¡Está bien pero vámonos ya!

**CONTINUARA…si queréis que continúe decídmelo… claro :)**

_¿Conseguirá Naruto parar a Sasuke?_

_¿Mikoto se llevara también a Itachi?_

_¿Subiran los hermanos a ese barco?_

_¿El padre de Madara era un cabrón?_

_¿Gaara hablará con Lee y volverán?_

_¿Sai se presentará para felicitar a Naruto?_

**En el proximo cap…** bueno si es el ultimo estimo que lo que más habrá es… Madazetsu, Sasunaru, y Kisaita, pero como no creo que sea el último, sino el penúltimo o ante penúltimo, habrá un montón de parejas más :)

Ahora actualizaré más seguido, es que han estado mis… bueno… en mi casa unos amigos durmiendo y todo y no pude escribir.


	31. La maleta de Itachi

**Advertencia, este fic contiene un montón de parejas que no le suelen gustar a la gente :) si no te gusta no leas más por favor, esto es bajo tu propia responsabilidad.**

Hola, siento no haber podido actualizar he tenido problemas familiares -_- (que no dejan de venir a casa) pero ahora vengo con el que espero sea el ultimo capitulo (aparte de los one-shots luego)

**Nota por el problema de ayer:** solo quiero decir que no esperaba tanto apoyo, tanto en privados como en reviws os lo agradezco de todo corazón, obviamente no me lo merezco :) pero eso mejor os lo dejo a elegir a vosotros. Y respecto al anónimo -_- por favor no seas tan patético de fingir ser dos personas -_- seguro que eres mucho más listo que eso.

**Dedicatoria: **Al anonim, porque es un amor y me deja muchos reviws, **y a la gente que me apoyó que realmente significa mucho para mí y este capítulo va por vosotros sobre todo** (lo siento anonimo… a ti también te quiero tranquilo, ya me imagino que dirás "pues yo a ti no" es igual, los amores no correspondidos son bonitos -_-) Bueno respecto a tus reviws solo decirte que me hace mucha ilusión leerlos, sobre todo porque haces que tenga más :) así que si quieres seguir comentándome puedes, haber si llego a los 300 ;) (Ojo, no es un reto, hablo en serio) la próxima vez podrías llamarme "puta" o todo eso, con tal de que no te repitas tanto. En serio… has escrito la misma frase mis veces… (Como ya te dije mil frases tuyas no valen ni una de las palabras de las otras personas que me apoyan) solo decirte que me hacen ilusión tus comentarios, y que, eso que la próxima vez comentes diferentes cosas :) que creo que sabes más de 5 palabras ¿no? Si, seguro que eres mucho más listo, lista :)

**Nota respecto a Madara: **lo que le paso a su hermano, el mayor, lo mató Mikoto, y el pequeño su padre, está en el capítulo de "las lagrimas de Zetsu" esta es la frase textual:

"_Yo, como su hermano mayor le debía proteger, pero al irme de casa le dejé atrás y él me suplicó que le llevará con él, pero yo solo continué mi camino._

_(…)_

_A todos menos a mi hermanito pequeño, al que olvidé. Una semana después leí en la noticias que había muerto… papá le había asesinado y después se había suicidado._

_Si yo no hubiera huido de casa… o me lo hubiera llevado con migo a lo mejor seguiría vivo."_

**La maleta de Itachi.**

_"Todos los días, alguien va a la cárcel. Pillan a algún asesino o ladrón ¿No es eso lo que somos? Después de todo…"_

_De pronto todas esas navidades en las que Sasuke echaba de menos a su madre y miraba hacia atrás esperando que apareciera por el pasillo, diciéndole que todo fue una broma pesada… que nunca murió… como deseaba que su padre le enseñara a montar en bicicleta, cuando nadaba en la piscina… o trataba de hacerlo porque nadie le enseñó… por qué sus padres no estaban._

-Has venido, Sasuke-dijo la rubia teñida sonriendo en medio del muelle mientras a avanzaba hasta su hijo.

Ya debían de ser las seis y el cielo se mantenía nublado.

El pelinegro asintió con la cabeza, serio y avanzó hasta su madre. Entonces, una agradable sensación de confort le recorrió el cuerpo, en forma de escalofrío, se acababa de dar cuenta de que nunca volvería a estar solo en navidad, que estaría su madre a su lado, que no todo estaba perdido, que ya no importaba la piscina, o la estúpida bicicleta de la que se calló una y otra vez, que ahora volverían a ser una familia.

Mikoto le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

-Me he perdido tantas cosas…-dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-No fue tu culpa mamá… fue Madara, ¿Por qué lo hizo?

-Necesitaba dinero, y además tu padre le había traicionado y quería vengarse.

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula, conteniendo su rabia.

Al moreno no le importaba saber por qué su tío sabía que su coche iba a pasar por allí en el momento justo para atacarles, ni por qué dejó con vida a su madre realmente, y más preguntas lógicas, porque no quería saberlo, su mente tenía su propio mecanismo de protección, y era obvio que se había cegado a sí mismo, pensando que así no sufriría al oír lo que de verdad pasó.

El muelle era de madera bastante nueva, pero estaba en parte mojada, no había ningún barco atracado y la entrada a este estaba a un lado de la autopista, nada mejor que el muelle más desconocido y cercano para huir.

_-¿tú eras más feliz antes verdad Mikoto?-preguntó Madara en la cafetería acomodándose en la silla._

_La rubia le miró elevando una ceja._

_-No sé a qué viene esa pregunta. _

_-¿No te importan tus hijos?-preguntó Madara._

_Mikoto suspiró._

_-No es eso…_

_-Te propongo un trato, ya que no te puedes ir con ellos porque los pondrías en peligro, yo cuidaré de ellos. A cambio de que tú no te acerques… nunca más a Itachi y Sasuke._

_Los ojos de Mikoto se abrieron de par en par._

_-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Y eso por qué?_

_-Eres peligrosa.-dijo Madara._

_La rubia se levantó de la silla y dio un golpe en la mesa, perdiendo los estribos._

_-¡Tu eres mi cómplice!_

_-¡Yo no me ensucié las manos!-dijo Madara perdiendo ligeramente la compostura._

_La rubia respiró hondo y se sentó._

_-Está bien… ¿Qué harás con ellos?_

_-Gane mucho dinero en una empresa con una idea, hace años, y he conseguido construir un internado, lleva abierto unos cuantos años, con la parte de dinero que me diste de la herencia de mi hermano y el seguro de vida, puedo mejorar mi internado y darles una mejor educación, estarán bien…-dijo Madara antes de suspirar-¿Por qué estaba su seguro de vida a mi nombre?_

_-No se… llevaba años así, intentamos cambiarlo de destinatario pero nos cobraban más y no estábamos como para gastos y formularios nuevos… demasiado papeleo. Iba a cambiarlo… bueno, la mañana siguiente de la noche…. Que murió. ¿Quién me iba a decir que su vaguería me saliera rentable? _

_-Si me das más de tu parte podré cuidar mejor de S…-dijo cambiando de tema._

_-No. Tú tienes dinero de sobra y yo lo necesito para empezar de nuevo-dijo interrumpiéndole._

_-Siempre tú y tú dinero… te casaste con mi hermano cuando tenía un buen futuro y dinero… y cuando se arruinó._

_-¡Madara!-dijo sería la otra-tu sabes que la razón por la que tomé esa decisión no solo fue por el dinero…_

-Mamá… Sasuke…-dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

La rubia se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con su hijo mayor que portaba una maleta.

-¡Itachi! ¡Itachi!-exclamó ilusionada la madre-Pensé que nunca vendrías ¡Hijo!-dijo abrazándole

El moreno se quedó inmóvil al principió, pero luego soltó la maleta y le devolvió el abrazo a su madre.

-Has venido Itachi…-dijo Sasuke mientras una sonrisa de superioridad atravesaba su rostro-sabía que entrarías en razón. ¿Cuánto queda para que venga el barco?

-Algo más de una hora-dijo Mikoto soltando a Itachi-Ahora los tres comenzaremos una nueva vida juntos.

Itachi miró con tristeza a la carretera.

-Escucha yo…-dijo el moreno.

Fuera lo que fuese que iba a decir quedó interrumpido cuando vio un coche introducirse en la parte de cemento del muelle.

Dicho coche paró justo en la parte de madera y Zetsu y Madara se bajaron del coche.

-Ma… Madara…-dijo la rubia.

-Mikoto…-dijo el otro en un gruñido.

-Tú…-dijo Sasuke con odio situándose delante de su madre, como protegiéndola-¡¿Qué tratas de hacer viniendo hasta aquí? ¡¿Eh?

-Sasuke, tranquilízate, yo no soy el malo aquí-dijo Madara-Escucha no puedes subirte en ese barco, Sasuke.

-¡¿Y por qué no? ¿Eh? No hay nada que me impid…

Sasuke se auto interrumpió cuando vio al último pasajero salir del coche.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Idiota!

-Na… Naruto ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

El rubio avanzó hasta él, hasta que sus labios se encontraban casi pegados.

-Sasuke…-dijo malhumorado.

El moreno sintió el aliento del rubio contra sus labios.

-Tú me contaste lo que te pasó Sasuke… sabes que mi madre está muerta…

-Tú que sabrás Naruto, como tú has dicho, tú-dijo haciendo énfasis en esta última palabra-madre está muerta, la mía está viva, no me compares contigo, tu padre sigue vivo al menos. Así que, nunca entenderás como me siento.

El rubio miró triste al suelo. Ya había tratado de recuperarle en anteriores ocasiones y siempre que las cosas parecían arregladas solo iban a peor. Quizás Sasuke tenía razón, nunca lo entendería, debería tomarlo por imposible y rendirse. El problema era que tampoco entendía esta palabra de "rendirse".

-Itachi-suspiró Madara-hablé contigo y te conté lo que sucedió en realidad, no sé lo que te habrá contado ella, pero por favor sé que no soy nadie, pero… confía en mí, yo…

-No te preocupes, Madara-dijo Itachi –yo te creo a ti-comentó.

-Pues no te vayas si te vas perderás m…-continuó el mayor de los Uchiha.

-No dije… que me fuera a ir…-dijo el moreno.

Mientras tanto en el hospital, Kakashi charlaba con Iruka sobre tener hijos en un futuro próximo, Asuma se acercaba "disimuladamente" a Shikamaru, Pein hablaba con Nagato, Minato y Jiraiya permanecían en la habitación.

-Lee…-dijo Neji apareciendo por la espalda de este.

El mencionado se dio la vuelta, confuso por ver allí a su compañero.

-¿Neji?-preguntó el moreno.

El castaño miró hacia atrás y vio a Tenten, que era una vieja amiga suya sonriéndole, mientras le animaba silenciosamente a continuar. Suspiró cansado y de nuevo se giró a mirar a Lee.

-¿Quieres… tomar algo?-le preguntó.

-Cla… claro…-dijo con una falsa sonrisa el moreno.

Lo cierto era que desde lo de Gaara le costaba ser tan feliz. ¿Por qué le había dejado? Bueno… desde el principió pensó que no durarían apenas.

Los dos se perdieron de la vista del resto, caminando hacia la cafetería del hospital.

Neji no sabía cómo se había dejado convencer por Tenten para consolar a Lee, quizás era porque después de tantos años, incluso él le veía como un amigo, y le importaba.

Pero al que no le hizo gracia esto fue a Gaara que miró con rabia por donde se habían marchado juntos Lee y Neji.

Por otra parte en el internado Hidan se acababa de levantar, y observó que Kakuzu ya estaba despierto.

-¿Kakuzu?

-Bueno días…-dijo mientras leía un impreso en la cama.

-¿Qué cojones es?-preguntó el de pelo engominado mirando el papel que sujetaba su novio.

-Una hoja… se supone que teníamos que rellenarla para mañana en economía.

-¡Ah! Es verdad… la clase a la que me apuntaron…-dijo Hidan tranquilo-odio esa clase-completó.

Kakuzu sonrió y le pasó la mano por el cabello, revolviéndoselo.

-Eres igual de infantil que siempre… esa clase es muy útil…-dijo sonriendo débilmente.

El de pelo gris trataba de apartarle la mano a Kakuzu de su pelo.

-¡Ah! ¡Imbécil! ¡Deja en paz mi pelo!

-Eso te pasa por insultar la clase…-dijo sonriendo más abiertamente el tacaño.

-¿Eso es lo único que haces, imbécil? Me revuelves el pelo para vengarte ¡Ja!-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Me retas?

-¿Eres tan idiota que no lo sabes?-sonrió burlonamente tratando de provocar a su novio.

-Ahora verás…-dijo Kakuzu atrayéndole hacia él mientras le besaba.

Kisame por su parte solo estaba en la habitación, no había dormido en toda la noche, esperando a Itachi… había tardado tanto en conseguir lo que quería… y ahora iba a desaparecer… ¿Qué sería de él en estos momentos?

-¿Qué quieres decir Itachi?-preguntó Madara extrañado.

-Itachi, pero tienes que venir conmigo, soy tu madre además ya hiciste la maleta y…-dijo Mikoto.

El mencionado lanzó la maleta hasta los pies de su madre, que estaba en el lado contrario.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó extrañada agachándose para recogerla.

-Esa maleta, no contiene mi ropa, todo son recuerdos, recuerdos tuyos y de papá… recuerdos de nuestra familia. Antes los usaba como consuelo, miraba esas cosas y sonreía, pensando que estábamos juntos de nuevo, que nada había cambiado.-dijo Itachi.

Mikoto abrió la maleta encontrándose con un montón de fotos, algún que otro peluche o manta, llavero, cosas por el estilo.

-Antes necesitaba todos esos recuerdos… los necesitaba para sobrevivir… para tratar de ser más fuerte, por culpa de ello fui idiota y no vi lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo. Te doy esta maleta porque… porque no te necesito más, no necesito una madre como tu que prefiere antes el dinero que a sus hijos, no te necesito, teniendo un padre como Madara-dijo para sorpresa de todos.

Los ojos de Madara y Mikoto se abrieron de par en par mientras que los de Sasuke le miraron con rencor ¿Cómo podía su hermano decir eso? ¿Se había vuelto loco?

-¡Itachi! Él mató a papá, por su culpa…

-No… el solo cobró el dinero porque no necesitaba para hacerse cargo de nosotros… solo quería ayudarnos.-respondió el hermano mayor.

"En realidad no es del todo así…" pensó Madara.

-Sasuke yo antes trataba de ser más maduro desde la muerte de mamá y papá, pretendía mantenerme firme por tu bien… para poder aguantar el peso de ambos, pero me día cuenta que estaba equivocado en todo. Y tú también, siempre siendo tan frío y aparentando ser tan maduro… cuando en realidad eres el más infantil de aquí-dijo Itachi-Sasuke abre los ojos, mira las cosas como en realidad son.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Sasuke, cuyos ojos quedaban ocultos.

Su cabeza estaba agachada, observaba él suelo.

-Sasuke, escucha yo…-trató de decir Mikoto rápidamente.

El mencionado por su parte solo elevó una mano en señal de que se callara.

-No necesitas decir nada más…-dijo Sasuke-lo siento mucho Itachi… yo me equivoqué…

Una ligera sonrisa de alivió se estableció en el rostro de Itachi.

-Me equivoqué al pensar que no te habían lavado el cerebro.-dijo elevando el rostro para mirar directamente a los ojos de su hermano.

Itachi por su parte cambió su expresión a una llena de confusión.

-Me parece que eres tú el que tiene los ojos vendados, Madara nunca cuidó de nosotros, siempre estuvimos solos. Pero ahora no ves que tenemos la oportunidad de que eso cambie y…

-Te equivocas…-dijo Itachi

**CONTINUARA…. Si quereis :D**

_¿Sasuke se irá?¿Se quedará con Naruto?_

Bueno mañana sí que es el ultimo capitulo. Jajaja, bueno mañana….

De nuevo agradecer el apoyo de todos, voy a ver si puedo contestar a los privados ahora, no sé cómo agradecéroslo :) en fin… trataré de mejorar el fic, siento que no haya muchos momentos de parejas en este cap, en el siguiente habrá más.

Y **no me retiro del proyecto madazetsu** :) por cierto… publicar algún fic Madazetsu :D!


	32. Un día como este THE END

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece a mi sino a Kishimoto. De todas maneras me gustaba más de niños :)

**Dedicatoria**: te lo dedico a ti, si, si estás leyendo este mensaje, significa que llegaste hasta este capítulo, así que es para ti ;)

**Mi cumple es el 13 de agosto, **¡Plis! ¡Qué alguien me escriba un madazetsu! :) por favor, snif, necesito madazetsu para mi proyecto, snif… al menos que lo incluya en su historia snif.. XD

**Uno de esos días.**

_"Todos los días, alguien va a la cárcel. Pillan a algún asesino o ladrón ¿No es eso lo que somos? Después de todo…"_

_De pronto todas esas navidades en las que Sasuke echaba de menos a su madre y miraba hacia atrás esperando que apareciera por el pasillo, diciéndole que todo fue una broma pesada… que nunca murió… como deseaba que su padre le enseñara a montar en bicicleta, cuando nadaba en la piscina… o trataba de hacerlo porque nadie le enseñó… por qué sus padres no estaban._

—_¿Ves esto hija?_

_La niña morena asintió y sintió como su bufanda ondeaba al viento y el frio comenzaba a colarse entre su abrigo, la mano de su madre, cogiendo la suya, le devolvía parte del calor._

—_Tienes que tener mucho dinero un día si lo quieres…_

_Mikoto asintió, mirando el escaparate en pleno invierno._

_Su madre la sonrió._

—_Con el dinero podrás tener todo lo que quieras. Pero mamá no lo tiene, por eso tenemos que irnos a ciudad… y no puedo comprarte ese collar—dijo._

—Me parece que eres tú el que tiene los ojos vendados, Madara nunca cuidó de nosotros, siempre estuvimos solos. Pero ahora no ves que tenemos la oportunidad de que eso cambie y…

—Te equivocas…—dijo Itachi.

Todo ese lio, destrozar la vida de sus hijos… siempre trataba de justificarlo. Pero que importaba ya… quizás ella siempre había sido así. Quizás ella siempre necesito más el dinero que a otros… quizás en algún momento sus prioridades se intercambiaron. Pero ese no fue el único motivo.

—Tú nunca estuviste solo… en navidades, cuando cogías los regalos del árbol y mirabas al pasillo, esta yo, sonriéndote, y Naruto, Sakura, y todos tus amigos…

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par sorprendido.

—Quien te compró la bicicleta fue Madara. Él trato de que aprendieras… te ayudó… tu nunca has estado solo, nosotros siempre estuvimos contigo, Sasuke, todas las personas a las que les importas.—dijo su hermano mayor.

Lo cierto es que era verdad. ¿Desde hacía ya cuanto conocía al rubio? ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo llevaba gustándole? Recordaba cómo había llegado el chico a su vida… a voz en grito, siempre listo… competitivo, con una energía inacabable, tan extrovertido… todo lo contrario a él.

Al final, ya apenas recordaba cómo había salido con Naruto. Fueron buenos tiempos… y luego todo se fastidio, porque él era incapaz de dejar de mirar hacia el pasado.

Siempre había estado manteniéndose frio y distante con él. Por eso le sorprendió cuando se enteró de que le gustaba a Naruto. Ese chico era imposible… no atendía a razones… quien sabe, a lo mejor la razón por la que le gustaba Sasuke, era porque le encantaban los restos…

—¡Eso es! ¡Así que deja de decir tonterías y regresa al internado!—dijo Naruto.

El moreno le dirigió una confundida mirada.

Pero si volvía… ¿Qué pasaba con todo este tiempo que había culpado a su hermano? ¿Y sus ganas de volver con su familia? ¿Qué sentido tendría todo entonces si renunciaba a estar con su madre, de nuevo?

Sasuke respiró hondo, tratando de pensar con claridad.

—Naruto… tu no lo entiendes, al final he recuperado la familia que llevo años buscando, un sitio donde pertenecer—dijo Sasuke.

—Estas ciego ¿o qué, teme? ¡Nosotros somos tu familia!—dijo Naruto sorprendiendo al otro.

—Tu sitió está al lado de las personas a las que les importas—dijo Itachi.

Mikoto agachó la cabeza, mirando al suelo con tristeza.

—Ella nunca nos quiso… le importó más el dinero, huyó con él.

—¡Yo quería llevaros conmigo! ¡Fue Madara el que me hizo separarme de vosotros!—dijo Mikoto apretando los puños con rabia.

—¿Y qué pretendías que hiciera? ¿Dejar que convirtieras a tus hijos en fugitivos?—preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos, en su posición delante del coche.

—Ella no nos quería—dijo Itachi mirando de reojo a su madre—decidió matar a papa porque si, solo para quedarse con su dinero.

—En realidad no es del todo así…—dijo Madara.

—_Siempre tú y tú dinero… te casaste con mi hermano cuando tenía un buen futuro y dinero… y cuando se arruinó._

—_¡Madara!—dijo sería la otra—tu sabes que la razón por la que tomé esa decisión no solo fue por el dinero… él era como tu padre—dijo dirigiéndole una mirada directa a los ojos—mandó a Itachi al hospital cuando apenas era un niño… no sabía que iba a ser así cuando me casé con él. No tuve otra opción, tú lo sabes bien._

_Madara apartó la vista a otro punto de la habitación._

—_Pero había otras maneras, podías haberte ido con los niños, empezar de cero, tengo dinero, te hubiera ayudado…_

—_¿De verdad? ¿Qué le pasó a tu madre cuando intentó huir?—preguntó con agudeza Mikoto._

—_Igualmente, tus hijos van a sufrir Mikoto. Deberías entregarte y dar el dinero… así al menos sabrás que su madre está viva, que lo hizo para protegerles…_

—_¿Y renunciar al dinero? ¿Después de todo? No… gracias… además te acusarían de cómplice ¿Acaso quieres eso?_

—No es que no os quisiera… es que se quería más a ella misma.

—¿Papá… te pegaba?—preguntó Sasuke.

—Es normal que no lo recordéis, erais muy pequeños…—dijo Mikoto—yo… sé que he cometido muchos errores, pero he cambiado, ¿vale? He vuelto porque he cambiado, y no quiero mentir más, solo quiero empezar de cero. Con el dinero… para vosotros—dijo la otra sonriendo.

—¿Sin mentiras? Es lo único que has hecho desde tu aparición… dijiste que yo maté a su padre—dijo Madara.

—No quería que me odiaran—dijo Mikoto, sintiendo como su pulso temblaba—además no solo intente eso, quise casarme contigo para poder tener su custodia.

Zetsu se cruzó de brazos "Así que era eso…" pensó el bicolor.

—¿Qué decís? ¿Eh? Itachi, Sasuke… ¿perdonareis a mamá y empezareis de cero?

_Itachi cerró los ojos y abrió la boca._

—_¡Ah!—dijo el moreno._

—_que mono—dijo Kisame aprovechando para besarlo._

El moreno sonrió ante el pensamiento.

—_O… oye Itachi—sana, quiero decirte que… aun que yo no sea suficiente, y menos comparado con todas esas chicas guapas que te persiguen pero… ¿Aceptas esta rosa?—le sonrió el tiburón presentándose en la habitación._

—Yo tengo una razón por la que quedarme…—dijo Itachi sin poder contener una sonrisa.

— _¿Y qué pasa si sí me importa?—preguntó Sasuke enfadado._

—_A pues… yo… ¡Maldita sea fuiste tú el que me rechazaste!_

— _Entonces… déjame arreglarlo—dijo Sasuke antes de besar dulcemente al rubio._

Sasuke suspiró.

—¡Sasuke! ¡No te vayas! ¡No te lo permitiré!—gritó el rubio—¡Te vas a quedar aquí y te vas a enamorar de mi y después t…!

Naruto fue interrumpido por un par de labios. Concretamente los de Sasuke que le agarraron del cuello de la camisa.

Pero ellos no son los únicos con problemas.

—Es mona…—dijo Temari observando la foto que su hermano llevaba en la mano.

Gaara hizo un sonido que denotaba su molestia.

—¿Aun no te olvidaste del de las cejas?—preguntó la chica, suspirando.

Gaara frunció el cejo ante esas palabras. Le habían dado la foto de su futura mujer en el matrimonio concertado. El pelirrojo arrugo la foto en su puño.

—Estoy harto, no me importa que me desherede, no me voy a casar con ella.—dijo tirando la foto y caminando por el pasillo.

—¿A dónde vas?—preguntó Temari.

—A hacer algo que debía hacer hace mucho tiempo—.contestó.

—Pero son las 7:36 no hay nada que hacer a estas horas.

Pero el otro ignoró las palabras de su hermana y se fue en busca de Rock Lee.

En el internado, los que permanecían en lugar, claro, como Hidan, Sasori y Deidara, fueron a la habitación de Kisame.

El de piel azul abrió la puerta, con ojeras y cara ilusionada.

—A… sois vosotros…—dijo mientras esa chispa de sus ojos desaparecía.

—valla una recibimiento ¡Un!—dijo Deidara.

Kisame agachó la cabeza, mirando el suelo desilusionado.

—No es por vosotros.

—¿Qué te pasa tiburoncito? Tienes peor cara de la normal…—dijo Hidan con malicia.

El mencionado por su parte solo suspiró, aun mirando al suelo.

—No pude dormir bien ¿Querías algo?—preguntó elevando la vista.

—Vinimos a buscaros para desayunar—dijo Sasori—ya que Pein, y Zetsu desaparecieron.

—Ya… bueno… nosotros nos quedaremos… no tenemos hambre—dijo Kisame sin querer desvelar que el pelinegro tampoco estaba con él.

Deidara se encogió de hombros. ¡Qué raros estaban todos hoy!

El pelirrojo posó su mano en la cintura de este.

—Vámonos Dei—chan…—dijo Sasori.

—¡¿"Dei—chan"? ¡Te dije que no me llamaras así!—exclamó enfadado.

—Anoche no te quejaste—sonrió el pelirrojo.

El rubio se ruborizó y murmuró algo.

—Yo me voy a buscar a Kakuzu, ahora bajo—dijo Hidan marchándose.

Kisame suspiró y cerró la puerta después de que todos se marcharan.

"Itachi, me preguntó si estás bien… ¿No te habrás subido al barco? ¿No? Por favor… no lo hagas quédate a mi lado." Pensó mientras se sentaba en la cama.

"No es justo que el mismo día que muera Yamato haya nueva vida… es como si todo continuara a pesar de que ya no esté" pensó Sai.

—Quizás debería ir, pero aun no superé su muerte…—dijo Sai—De todas formas ¿Qué hora es?—preguntó mirándose el reloj—Ya van a ser la nueve…

—Quizás sí que tenga una familia aquí…—dijo Sasuke cuando separó sus labios de los de Naruto.

A su espalda, en el muelle se podía observar como el barco, con Mikoto dentro, se marchaba ajeno a ellos. Sasuke miró a este de reojo, sonriendo sin poder evitar sentirse aliviado.

—¡Ves! ¡Tenía yo razón!—dijo sacándole la lengua—te lo dije.

—¡tch! Ni si quiera te escuche, llegue a esa conclusión reflexionando por mi mismo.

—¡¿eh? ¡Teme! ¡Mentiroso!—dijo Naruto.

Zetsu por su parte estaba sentado en el muelle, mirando con melancolía el agua bajo su presencia.

—Mikoto se fue… —dijo Madara sentándose a su lado en esa fría y nublada mañana—¿Qué te preocupa?

Zetsu negó con la cabeza.

—Madara, puede que ahora os hallais librado… pero tarde o temprano las aguas volverán a su cauce…—dijo el bicolor.

Madara frunció el ceño, extrañado.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—preguntó el Uchiha.

—No se suele salir impune de un crimen…—dijo mirando al Uchiha directamente a los ojos, co lagrimas a punto de salir de los suyos propios—terde o temprano… os cogerán, y yo… no quiero que me separen de ti, Madara—dijo llorando.

Madara por su parte le abrazó haciendo que la cabeza de Zetsu quedara oculta en su pecho, mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

—Sh… eso no pasara—dijo el Uchiha.

"Todos los días, alguien va a la cárcel. Pillan a algún asesino o ladrón ¿No es eso lo que somos? Después de todo… desde el principio sabíamos que lo perderíamos todo si nos cogían, lo perderíamos todo. Pero nunca tuvimos tanto que perder. Tengo a alguien a quien amo, parece que tengo… una familia que nunca pedí. Un futuro mejor. Dudo que haya hecho algo para merecerlo, más bien todo lo contrario. Todos los días pillan a algún delincuente y cómplice… todos los días… excepto hoy, a lo mejor nunca llegará mi día. Quizás hoy sea uno de esos días grises, donde la vida continúa, nace, y muere gente… y el mundo sigue girando.

Hace mucho que dejé de sentir remordimientos, pero ahora mismo no me siento en paz con el mundo…"

—… así que solo quería decir que lo siento. Cuidaré bien de tus hijos, hermano—dijo Madara antes de depositar unas flores en la tumba de su hermano.

Zetsu desde un árbol retirado observaba la escena junto a Itachi y Sasuke.

—¿No vais a visitar su tumba?—preguntó el bicolor.

—Yo no tengo nada que decirle…—dijo Itachi.

Sasuke sonrió, como si de una broma privada se tratase.

—Yo tampoco—contestó el menor de los Uchiha.

Mientras en la habitación de los recientes padres Jiraiya besó a Minato mientras Gai permanecía hablando.

—¡Es el poder del amor de la juventud! ¡Yo también voy a tener una hija! Con esa chica que estaba conmigo en el funeral, se llama Raquel y…

—¿Aun sigues ahí Gai?—preguntó Jiraiya al cortar el beso.

La boca del mencionado se abrió sorprendido, seguido por un aura depresiva a su alrededor.

De pronto llamaron a la puerta.

—Adelante—dijo Minato.

—Hola… Minato—san, Jiraiya—san, Naruto me llamó y vine a dar la enhorabuena…—dijo Sai sonriendo.

Gaara entró en la habitación donde le habían dicho debía estar el moreno.

—Lee quería…—dijo quedando perplejo ante lo que había visto.

—Gaa… Gaara—dijo el moreno tirado en el suelo con Neji encima suyo.

—Olvídalo—dijo Gaara saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

**¿Continuara?**

**Decidme si quereis que haga el final, final!.**

Explicación: este era el ultimo capitulo, pero era solo para resolver la trama y poner punto final al conflicto de Mikoto, habrá un nuevo capitulo, definitivamente el ultimo, y una colección de One—shots de las diferentes parejas, donde estará el lemon. Comentadme para decirme si quereis que lo haga.

**Mi cumple es el 13 de agosto, **¡Plis! ¡Qué alguien me escriba un madazetsu! :)


	33. Epílogo

**AUN TENGO QUE HACER LOS ONE—SHOTS QUE SON TROZOS DEL PASADO y DEL FUTURO, como Pein celoso, lemon Sasodei, como se conocieron Kakashi e Iruka… !NO SE ACABA AQUI DEL TODO!**

**Nota: **Hola, quisiera decir que esto son dos capitulos en uno :P

**Dedicado: todo** los que leyeron este capítulo.

**Estúpida, estúpida familia.**

Lee empujó a Neji de encima de él y se levantó del suelo, para correr tras Gaara.

—¡Gaara!—le llamó Lee por el pasillo.

El pelirrojo se quedó quito pero no se dio la vuelta para mirar a Lee a los ojos.

— _¡Basta! ¡Lee!—dijo Gaara"…"—no me gustas, nunca lo hiciste, ríndete—dijo marchándose._

Lee sintió una presión en su pecho al recordar esas palabras.

—¿A qué vino eso?—preguntó el moreno.

—No importa…—dijo Gaara comenzando a andar de nuevo—Simplemente, no sabía que me habían encontrado sustituto tan rápido.

—Gaa… ¡Gaara! ¡Espera!—dijo Lee corriendo tras él otro chico, más bajito—¡Gaara fuiste tú el que decidió terminar lo nuestro! Dijiste… ¡Dijiste que nunca te guste!—dijo llorando Lee—Entonces… ¿Por qué te comportas así?

—Olvídalo, Lee—dijo Gaara desapareciendo—ya le tienes a él.

De nuevo el pelirrojo se quedo parado en medio del largo pasillo.

—¡Se calló encima mío! No hay nada entre nosotros… y si lo hubiera, a ti te daría igual.

Gaara miró al suelo, y continuó con su marcha.

—Gaa… Gaara… ¿Es este nuestro adiós definitivo?

El pelirrojo se había dado cuenta de que era demasiado tarde. Había echado todo a perder por obedecer una amenaza estúpida de su familia, había dicho cosas muy hirientes, y jamás conseguiría volver con Lee.

Pero de eso… ya hacía años, ahora ya estaban en uno de los últimos cursos para pasar a la universidad, aun que aun les quedaba más de uno par aterminar. El curso para Gaara, Lee y Naruto acababa de comenzar y estaban en las vacaciones de Navidad. El frío había tomado las calles, y la relación de Lee con el pelirrojo después de un par de años era… bueno, eso lo diré en otro momento.

—Sí, papá sigo viviendo con Madara. Soy mayor de edad, puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana.—dijo Zetsu hablando por teléfono con su familia—Me da igual papá, no me importa que me desheredes. ¡No pienso ir a ese estúpido grupo de apoyo y "cura"! No es una enfermedad ¡Joder!

El moreno trataba de apañárselas en la cocina mientras. Zetsu llevaba metiéndose con su habilidad para cocinar ya unos meses y había aprovechado la comida de ese día para demostrarle que se equivocaba, y rechazó el que una cocinera contratada les hiciera la comida ese día. Mala decisión. Apenas quedaba tiempo para que Jiraiya, Minato, Toki, Minako, Kisame, Itachi, Sasuke y Naruto vinieran a pasar el día y comer, y su cocina era realmente mediocre y lenta.

—Papá, Madara me está ayudando con los estudios, él es amigo del dueño de la universidad donde voy y me dio una beca y… No, no es por el dinero… me da igual que vosotros también seáis ricos, te digo que no es por el dinero…No, Madara no ha echado a perder mi vida… no, no quiero que me pases a mamá… papá ¡No…!... ¡Hola mamá!... no mamá, no llores otra vez.

El Uchiha metió la comida en el horno y se acercó a Zetsu abrazándole por la espalda, mientras sus brazos pasaban alrededor de la cintura de este.

—¿Otra vez tus padres?—preguntó el moreno.

Zetsu sintió.

—Siento hacerte las cosas tan complicadas…—le dijo el oído.

El bicolor se dio la vuelta en sus brazos y le besó castamente los labios.

—No es tu culpa—dijo Zetsu—no mamá, no hablaba contigo. Mira voy a colgar, felices fiestas—dijo antes de dejar el teléfono en la mesilla de al lado.

El de pelo verde, suspiró cansado antes de mirar al Uchiha a los ojos.

—Odio las fiestas…

—Tu familia me odia…—dijo Madara ignorando el comentario de Zetsu que parecía un viejo cascarrabias.

El bicolor sonrió con malicia.

—Será porque eres un pedófilo…—dijo Zetsu.

Madara gruñó y le levantó en brazos llevándole a la cama.

—Te voy hacer tragar esas palabras, mocoso… o mejor… otra cosa—dijo mientras su rostro adquiría una maliciosa expresión, que le causo pánico al otro.

El Uchiha le tumbó en la cama y se situó encima de suyo.

—¿Qu… qué vas a hacer?

—Nada…—dijo besándole.

Los brazos de Madara, uno a cada lado de la cabeza del menor.

—Zuzu…—dijo lamiéndole el labio inferior, tratando de hacer que abriera la boca.

El bicolor se negó en rotundo, por lo que el Uchiha bajó su mano hasta la entrepierna de este, haciendo que gimiera y sus labios quedaran separados, ocasión que aprovechó.

El bicolor golpeó el brazo del Uchiha mientras trataba de decir que papara. Pero sus palabras eran ahogadas por la boca del otro.

Mala suerte para Zetsu que Madara le conociera tan bien y supiera exactamente que tenía que hacer para que callera rendido a sus pies.

En unos segundos el bicolor estaba con una mano detrás del cuello de Madara presionándole más junto a él, tratando de evitar que se separaran.

Después de uno rato donde ningún lugar en la boca de Zetsu quedó sin explorar, se separó de él.

El bicolor estaba completamente rojo, con la boca aun entre abierta.

—Ma… Madara…

—¿Si?—preguntó seductoramente.

—Se te va a quemar la comida…

—¡Mierda!—dijo Madara rápidamente levantándose para correr a la cocina.

Zetsu respiró hondo tratando de recuperar el sentido después de ese beso, al menos había evitado que la cocina se quemara.

Mientras en la casa de Naruto y Sasuke, las cosas eran un desastre.

—Naruto, dobe, ¿Ya te has vestido?—preguntó entrando a la habitación del internado que ambos compartían.

Se encontró al rubio sobre la cama, aun con la parte de arriba del pijama.

¡Ese idiota se había vuelto a quedar dormido!

De pronto una idea le cruzó la mente, se acercó a Naruto sobre la cama y se aproximó a su oreja, que mordió con delicadeza y comenzó a besar su cuello.

—Sa… Sasuke—dijo el rubio en sueños.

El moreno sonrió complacido y siguió besándole el cuello. Parece que Naruto estaba soñando con él.

—Sasuke me encanta cuando haces eso…—murmuró en sueños.

De nuevo una picara sonrisa jugó en los labios del mencionado.

—Me encanta cuando me preparas, ramen.

Y todas las ilusiones de Sasuke se vinieron abajo.

Cogió, enfadado, al rubio por el cuello de la camisa del pijama y comenzó a agitarlo.

—¡Naruto! ¡Dobe! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde! ¡Deja de soñar con ramen!

En ese momento entró Sakura a la habitación de ambos con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Sasuke—kun, Naruto—kun, vine a despedirme, me voy con Ino a pasar las vacaciones a su casa con su fami…

—¡Despierta, idiota!—decía Sasuke mientras de agitaba.

Sakura se colocó al lado de Sasuke y cogió a Naruto también del cuello de la camisa.

—Déjame a mí, no tienes suficiente fuerza—dijo mientras Sasuke soltaba su agarre—¡Despierta! ¡Naruto!

Decía la chica mientras le agitaba con una fuerza sobrehumana.

—¡Wah!—exclamó Naruto al despertar—me he quedado dormido…

—Sakura ya puedes dejar de agitarle—dijo Sasuke en tono calmado.

—A… si… vale—dijo inocentemente, mientras le depositaba sobre la cama de nuevo.

—¿Sasuke? ¿Sakura—chan?—preguntó medio dormido.

—Te dije hace media hora que te vistieras—tenemos que ir a comer a casa de Madara—dijo Sasuke.

Pero los que peor lo llevaban eran Jiraiya y Minato.

El de pelo blanco cogía al otro por la cadera mientras le besaba.

—Ji… Jiraiya tenemos que irnos…—dijo Minato tratando de apartarle.

—Venga Mina—chan, aun nos queda un rato hasta que…

Lo que Jiraiya iba a decir quedó de repente interrumpido por un llanto en la habitación de al lado.

Minato aprovecho para huir de los brazos de Jiraiya y correr a la habitación de sus hijos pequeños.

Vio a la pequeña niña de pelo blanco llorando y a su hermano tratando de quitarle un juguete de las manos.

—Venga niños ya está bien, Toki, déjale el juguete a tu hermana—le regañó el rubio—¿Jiraiya ya te vestiste?—preguntó

—¡Sí!—dijo en la habitación de al lado—Bien vámonos.—dijo cogiendo con su mano izquierda la de Toki y con la derecha la de Minako.

Itachi estaba sentado en la cama hablando tranquilo por teléfono, mientras Kisame trataba de atarse la corbata.

Iba a cenar con el padre adoptivo de Itachi, además su tío, y además el director del internado al que estuvo acudiendo durante años, quería causar buena impresión, y más en una comida aparentemente formal. Eh Ahí, el por qué de su ropa tan elegante con corbata y todo.

—No me sorprende… bueno, te compraré un cuadro—dijo Itachi hablando por teléfono—nos hemos alquilado una casa cerca de la universidad… no aun no lo saben los padre de Kisame.

—Se lo diré ya sabes que por mí no hay problema pero…—dijo Kisame que había estado espiando la conversación mientras trataba de recordar como se hacía un nudo de corbata.

—Ya lo sé—le contestó sin inmutarse Itachi—No sabía que estabais colaborando… no quiero saber cuánto vale ese cuadro… sí… me pareció ver el otro día que Sasori estaba en Nueva York en una exposición ¿Cuándo vuelve?

Deidara sostenía el teléfono entre el hombro y el odio mientras daba las ultimas pinceladas a su cuadro.

—La semana que viene… a él le invitaron a una exposición, pero parece que yo mientras me tengo que matar a pintar para que me compren un cuadro o me monten una exposición… al menos tengo reconocimiento.

—No te preocupes, ya sabes que Sasori es el niño genio. Solo consigue más que tu por la fama que tuvo desde muy niño, tú también eres bueno.

Puede que Deidara e Itachi hubieran tenido diferencias hace unos años… pero ahora todo había parecido quedar atrás con el paso del tiempo.

El moreno se despidió diciendo que tenían que irse a una comida con la familia y dejó el teléfono en la mesilla mientras se aproximaba a Kisame que estaba insultando al nudo de la corbata, muy frustrado por ser incapaz de hacer uno.

—Déjame—dijo Itachi calmado mientras cogía la corbata de Kisame y con un ágil movimiento de muñecas, tenía un perfecto nudo.

El más alto le miró sorprendido.

—Perdona Itachi… soy un desastre…—dijo agachando la cabeza avergonzado.

El moreno sin saber que decir, ya que la retorica nunca fue lo suyo, colocó su mano en la mejilla de Kisame.

El tiburón elevó la vista, encontrándose con los preocupados ojos de Itachi y sonrió al comprender el mensaje.

Nunca habían necesitado palabras para comunicarse esos dos.

Colocó su mano en la mejilla de Itachi pillándose desprevenido y le envolvió en un lento beso.

Al separarse el moreno susurró que era hora de irse.

—¿Quiero saber que es todo ese humo negro que sale de la cocina o hago como que no he visto nada?—preguntó Zetsu mirando la puerta de madera, cerrada.

—Lo segundo—dijo Madara dentro de la cocina.

El bicolor sonrió y pensó que al menos tendría unos minutos de paz, cuando de repente llamaron a la puerta.

—¡Madara ya llegaron!—dijo Zetsu en un tono elevado para que Madara le oyera en la cocina.

—¡Voy!—respondió.

El Uchiha salió de la cocina revelando una masa espesa de humo negro en ella y se quitó la manopla que se había puesto para no quemarse, dejándola encima de una mesa cerca de la entrada.

Zetsu abrió la puerta encontrándose con Itachi, Kisame, y una olla cerrada.

—Madara, Zetsu...—dijo Itachi a modo de saludo.

—¡Hombre Zetsu cuanto tiempo!—dijo alegre Kisame—hola Madara—sama—dijo más serio.

Madara hizo un sonido de molestia.

—¿trajisteis comida?—preguntó Zetsu.

—Si—dijo Itachi.

Madara les miró extrañados.

—Pero no hacía falta. Yo cociné.

—Por eso—respondió Itachi abriéndose paso dentro de la casa.

Kisame le siguió detrás, pasando al lado de Madara con cuidado de no empujarle sin querer ni pisarle.

El Uchiha más mayor le miró fijamente con ojos no muy amigables.

—Madara…—dijo Zetsu dándose cuenta de la actitud que tenía hacia Kisame—déjale en paz, es buena persona e Itachi le quiere…

El moreno solo gruñó en respuesta.

—Tú fuiste peor, la primera vez que…—dijo poniéndose rojo—bu… bueno… tenía catorce años…—dijo el bicolor.

—Primero, fueron quince, segundo, claro que sé lo que hice contigo… por eso quiero vigilar a Kisame, y tercero, ¿Sabes que me dan ganas de llevarte al cuarto y mandar a la mierda la comida cuando te sonrojas?

Zetsu se puso aun más rojo y cuando se fue a dar la vuelta para cerrar la puerta se encontró con Naruto y Sasuke esperando, con un gran plato, tapado para que la comida que había en él no se estropeara.

—Hola, nos dijeron que Madara cocinaba y trajimos comida—dijo Sasuke.

—Claro—le sonrió Zetsu—pasa y déjala en la mesa del comedor.

Madara gruñó enfadado mientras su hijo adoptivo y su novio entraron en la casa.

"Pero bueno ¿Qué tienen todos en contra de mi cocina?" se preguntó.

Naruto y Sasuke estaban de pie, junto a Itachi y Kisame que estaban más cerca de la pared, y Zetsu que se colocó de frente a ambas parejas y Madara que acababa de llegar situándose a su lado.

—¿Y Minato y Jiraiya?—preguntó Madara.

—Dijeron que llegarían más tarde—dijo Naruto.

El Uchiha asintió y se estableció un silenció bastante incomodo. Todos le daban vueltas a algún tema de conversación que sacar hasta que Itachi se decidió a romper el silencio.

—Así que… Zetsu, no esperaba que Madara y tú estuvieseis juntos…

—Siento no haberte dicho nada, pero sabes que hace apenas unos meses era menor de edad… y prefería no comentarlo—dijo el bicolor justificándose.

—¿Vivís juntos?—preguntó Itachi.

—Si… normalmente en esta casa... esta cerca del internado.

"¿Casa?" se preguntó Kisame "Esto es demasiado grande como para llamarlo casa, donde vivo ahora con Itachi es incluso más pequeña"

—Nunca nos habías traído aquí Madara…—dijo Sasuke.

El Uchiha se encogió de hombros.

—La debe reservar para sus amantes…—murmuró Zetsu.

—¿Tu ya habías venido?—preguntó Itachi confuso.

—S… si—dijo ruborizándose.

Madara sonrió y en la mente de todos se estableció una palabra "pedófilo".

Kisame mantenía la boca cerrada, en este momento lo que más le importaba era que Madara le aceptara… Naruto también tenía eso en mente pero su personalidad le impedía permanecer con la boca cerrada.

La puerta volvió a sonar y Zetsu se dirigió a abrirla.

Minato, Jiraiya y sus dos hijos de pocos años estaban en la puerta, con una bandeja.

—Buenas—saludó Jiraiya que se había trabado una amistad con el director y dueño del internado, Uchiha Madara desde que sus "hijos" salían juntos—Traje comida, me dijeron que Madara cocinaba.

Zetsu se aguantó la risa.

—Claro, pasad…

Asuma y Shikamaru estaban sentados a un lado de la mesa.

Hinata y Kurenai de frente de ellos.

Sai en el lado más corto de la mesa rectangular, observaba como faltaba su compañero que se sentaría justo delante de él.

No podía parar de darle vueltas a eso y menos cuando ya faltaba tan poco para año nuevo. Recordaba haber ido a cenar con su maestro esa noche… hacía ya un par de años. Le dolía recordar… a veces prefería no hacerlo, pero era la única forma de honrar el recuerdo de la persona a la que amaba. Actuaba como si hubiera vuelto a ser el de siempre, pero algo en su interior agonizaba de dolor… algo en su interior que vivía de dolorosos recuerdos.

—¿Cómo es que no estás con tus padres Shikamaru?—preguntó Kurenai.

El chico suspiró.

—Ya sabes, mi padre está en el bar todos los años en estas fechas, y mi madre trabajan, por eso me dejan en el internado ¿E Hinata y Sai?

—Mi padre… no… no quiere… saber nada de mí…—dijo Hinata

Shikamaru pensó en lo problemática que se convertiría la velada después de hacer esa pregunta que había hecho sin pensárselo dos veces.

—Mis padres murieron… vivo con mis abuelos y ellos, prefieren que pase las fiestas aquí—dijo Sai mirando fijamente al plato.

Asuma viendo el decaído animo que había quedado decidió cambiar de tema.

—¡Bueno! ¡Bueno! Shika—chan—dijo haciendo que el menor se pusiera rojo—ya solo me quedan dos o tres años para poder besarte en público, cogerte de la mano, o hacerlo contigo—dijo sonriendo.

—No finjas Asuma, todos sabemos que ya hiciste lo último—dijo Kurenai dejándole con una expresión que denotaba sorpresa.

Sai sonrió recordando sus momentos con Yamato de nuevo que le hizo rememorar esa frase.

—¿Y tú qué Kurenai?—preguntó con malicia el fumador haciendo sonrojar a Hinata.

La reunión que mantenían en estos minutos los cinco en la cena podría llamarse "reunión de los profesores que salen con alumnos." Nombre largo, la verdad… solo faltaba Orochimaru.

La mano de Asuma acarició la del menor a su lado, bajo la mesa mientras sonreía.

El internado tenía una gran universidad al lado a la que acudían Zetsu, Pein, Konan y Deidara.

Y el bicolor vivía con Madara pero Pein tuvo que alquilar un piso bastante amplió en la calle de al lado del internado.

Solo hacía falta salir, ir recto a la derecha y cruzar la carretera.

Ahí había una especie de casa de dos pisos, donde vivían, Konan en el de abajo y Pein en el de arriba. Los dos, como siempre, amigos de la infancia habían decidido que no se separarían.

Pero el de pelo naranja lo tenía más complicado para ser feliz que su amiga, puesto que la persona con la que quería estar aun iba a estar varios años más en el internado, y ni si quiera era mayor de edad.

Suerte que Pein le había hablado de esto a Zetsu, hacía ya un tiempo después de hacerse mayor de edad, y este le había dicho que "Hablaría con Madara y lo arreglaría".

Eso le recordaba a la vez que Zetsu le comentó que mantenía una relación con él Uchiha.

Bueno… le… "comentó"

Estaba salido por la puerta de la universidad acompañado por Zetsu el día de su cumpleaños, que no había celebrado por cierto, y Madara estaba esperándole delante de un coche, de lujo obvio, ya que es el coche de un Uchiha después de todo.

De repente Zetsu elevó los brazos y echó a correr hacia Madara gritando.

"—¡Viva! ¡Soy mayor de edad!"

Pein sonrió divertido, pero esta expresión se le borró de la cara intercambiándose por una de expresa confusión cuando Madara le agarró de la cadera y le besó.

El de pelo naranja miraba extrañado, tratando de atar cabos, mientras Madara exploraba cada centímetro de la boca de su amigo y le acariciaba el trasero.

—I… idiota… ¿tenías que hacer eso?—preguntó muy rojo Zetsu aun jadeando por el beso.

Madara sonrió, jadeante también.

—Si… era muy necesario…—dijo.

Entonces el bicolor se giró y vio esa cara que ponía su amigo y tuvo que explicárselo todo, ante lo que Pein respondió con un "Pero eres mi amigo de la infancia ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?"

Después de eso, Pein se había encontrado con un permiso especial de Madara, que le permitía entrar a cualquier hora en el internado y estar ahí todo lo que quisiera.

—Nagato…—dijo Pein llamando a la puerta de la habitación.

—P… Pe… Pein…—dijo el pequeño pelirrojo ruborizándose.

—Te dije que vendría—sonrió el mayor levantándole en brazos mientras le llevaba dentro de la habitación.

El menor se agarró a la camisa de este y sonrió. Estaba feliz porque Pein iba a pasar las fiestas con él.

—Creía que te ibas a ir con tu familia.

—¡Qué va! Les puse como excusa que tenía mucho que estudiar—dijo tumbando a Nagato sobre la cama de su cuarto.

Suerte que a su "pequeña monada" le había tocado solo en el cuarto de este año.

—Pe… Pein la comida…—dijo muy rojo mientras el mayor se situaba encima de él mientras se relamía.

—Pero yo voy a comer, Nagato—dijo acercándose a su oído para susurrarle—te voy a comer a ti—dijo mordiéndole la oreja.

El menor gimió débilmente y Pein aprovechó para introducir su lengua en la boca de este.

Se separaron al rato, mientras un hilo de saliva unía aun sus bocas.

—Siento no haberte podido ver la semana pasada, tenía mucho que estudiar—dijo acariciándole la mejilla a Nagato que estaba rojo con la boca entre abierta aun—Veo que estas igual de mono que siempre—dijo besándole la frente.

El pelirrojo desvió la mirada, ruborizándose aun más, pero Pein atrapó su barbilla, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos.

—Eres delicioso, te amo—le dijo antes de besarle—vas a ser la mejor comida de navidad de mi vida…—murmuró mientras le besaba el cuello.

—Pe… pero… la comida se enfriara…

—M… me da igual, todo lo que me importa ahora mismo eres tú—dijo desabrochándole la camisa—he aguantado una semana sin ti, no me hagas esperar más…—dijo besándole.

El menor gimió contra los labios de Pein mientras sentía como este le acariciaba.

Sin duda iba a ser una gran cena de Navidad.

Kakashi e Iruka por su parte estaban en casa con su hijo pequeño al que el castaño estaba alimentando con papilla.

—_`Ruka _eres tan mono dándole de comer…—dijo haciendo que este se pusiera rojo.

Deidara no se creía que fuera a pasar esta fecha separado de Sasori.

Siempre estaban en desacuerdo. Esa es la razón por la que iban a diferentes universidades, suerte que no estaban lejos. Deidara decía que esa era la mejor universidad, mientras que Sasori, como siempre, discrepaba.

Al menos vivían juntos…

Les había dicho a sus padres que no podría ir a pasar esta semana con ellos porque estaba terminando sus cuadros pero… no podía hacerlo, estaba bastante deprimido pensando en que pasaría esas vacaciones solo.

¡Pero bueno! ¡Eso no era propio de él! Se supone que a alguien como él le tiene que dar igual ¡Si, eso es!

Se sentó en la mesa pequeña que había en medio del salón y sirvió dos platos, cada uno con un sándwich.

La verdad ese no era ni el apartamento que compartía con Sasori, era solo un estudió, bastante amplio que utilizaba para pintar.

—Feliz navidad… Deidara—se dijo a si mismo antes de sonreír tristemente.

No era la clase de vida que esperaba con Sasori. ¿A quién trataba de engañar? Siempre supo que al fin y al cabo acabaría cada uno por su lado.

De repente llamaron a la puerta. El rubio se levantó negándose a si mismo la posibilidad de que fuera Sasori y a la vez conservando la esperanza.

—Deidara… siento… llegar tarde…—dijo jadeando Sasori

—Sasori…—susurró sorprendido.

—Feliz navidad—dijo besándole.

Kakuzu y Hidan por su parte habían decidido pasar las navidad juntos.

El padre de Hidan le había intentado sacar del internado en varias ocasiones pero había recibido quejas de la administración diciéndole que estaba comprometido a pagar todos los meses de ese año y que si no le cobrarían aun que Hidan se fuera, aparte de que no era posible cambiarle casi a finales de curso.

Estaban estudiando en la misma universidad.

El barrio en el que estaba el internado era como una mini ciudad de echo. La llamada "cuidad universitaria" estaba llena de pisos, residencias, y universidades de diferentes niveles.

Las universidades que formaban parte del casco antiguo de esa mini ciudad era a la que iban Sasori, y a la que iban, Zetsu, Pein, Konan y Deidara.

Mientras que la de Kisame e Itachi estaba en el barrio más moderno, un poco más alejada que las otras. Pero apenas a diez minutos en coche. Y a la que iba Hidan era otra aun más lejos que la del Uchiha y el tiburón. Aun así era de las que mejor consideradas estaban, pero claro, no superaba a las otras dos universidades (La de Zetsu y compañía y la de Kisame e Itachi)

Kakuzu y él compartían un piso pequeño. Podrían haber elegido otro más grande pero el de pelo castaño eligió uno barato por su obsesión con el dinero.

—¡Hidan! Venga la comida ya está—le llamó.

Este se asomó por la puerta del dormitorio vistiendo solo unos bóxers blancos.

—Kakuzu… ¿Por qué no dejas que la comida se enfríe? ¿Eh?

—Hi… Hidan…—dijo Kakuzu que no se lo esperaba.

El de pelo gris sonrió orgulloso de si mismo.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves Kakuzu?

—Que va…—dijo cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada.

—¡Qué! ¡Pero serás gilipollas, después de todo lo que hice por ti y…!—las palabras e insultos de Hidan quedaron interrumpidas por los labios de Kakuzu.

Volviendo al primer tema de todos.

Toki y Minato estaban en el suelo de la habitación de invitados jugando con unos muñecos que sus padres les habían traído, mientras los más mayores comían.

La tensión que había hace unas horas había desaparecido y ahora todos reían, por algún comentario que alguno había hecho.

La mesa de madera en la que comían era alargada pero estrecha y todos estaban sentados de frente a su pareja.

Naruto reía divertido y la timidez de Kisame ya había desaparecido.

Mientras el ambiente parecía relajado, Madara aprovechó para hacer una de las suyas.

De pronto el rostro de Zetsu cambió, y dejó de reír. Y es que podía sentir como Madara pasaba su pie por su entre pierna.

—¿Pasa algo Zetsu?—le preguntó Itachi.

El bicolor negó con la cabeza y las risas cesaron mientras iban cambiando de conversación.

Madara sonrió para sí mismo mientras repetía varias veces la misma acción de antes, y observaba divertido los intentos del bicolor por no soltar ningún gemido. La verdad, le resultaba gracioso su forma de reprimirse, porque se podía sentir atreves del pantalón que el de pelo verde estaba duro ya.

—Fue por eso que ¡Ah! ¡Madara!—gimió Zetsu echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras interrumpía su conversación con Kisame.

Al recuperar el control sobre sus actos y que Madara apartara su pie y volviera a ponerse el zapato, haciéndose el inocente, Zetsu le fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Madara! ¡Pedazo de (censurado)! ¡Serás pervertido!—gritó muy rojo.

—¿Yo? No sé de qué me hablas, Zuzu.

El bicolor gruñó cruzándose de brazos.

—Créeme que te entiendo—dijo Minato.

Jiraiya sonrió como si fuera un cumplido.

—Y yo—dijo Naruto.

—Hmp…—dijo Itachi.

En realidad nunca nadie llegó a saber qué quería decir esa respuesta, asi que cada uno que piense lo que quiera.

—¿Tu también Naruto?—preguntó su padre.

—Sí, si—dijo el menor—Aun que no lo parezca Sasuke es un pervertido a veces, mira la otra noch!HMP!—exclamó Naruto cuando Sasuke le tapó la boca con la mano.

—Calla, dobe—dijo el moreno.

Zetsu les miró extrañado.

—Bueno me alegro de no ser el único, pero… lo vuestro no supera a lo de Madara—dijo Zetsu.

—¡¿Cómo que no? ¡te digo que ayer Sasuk!HUMP!—dijo de nuevo al ser interrumpido por la mano de su novio.

—Cállate. Naruto—dijo haciendo una pausa en cada palabra.

—Jiraiya me usa de inspiración para sus libros—dijo Minato—Y ya sabes de qué van así que… creo que le supera.

—Madara me hizo ponerme el uniforme de chica, con falda y todo, y llamarle profesor… no digo lo que pasó después—dijo rojo de vergüenza.

—¡Os digo que lo de Sasuke lo supera él hizo una cos…! ¡HUMP!

—¡Naruto!—le regañó el otro.

Si realmente… por mucho que pasen los años hay cosas que no cambian. Y así continuó la cena… ¡Incluso se quedaron a dormir! He hicieron mucho ruido… bueno igualmente nadie pensaba dormir esa noche.

**FIN:) **

Hola! Voy a publicar los one—shots dentro de poco, espero que os halla gustado, por favor si leeis hasta aquí sois mis ídolos XD

Bueno me gustaría que me dijerais que os pareció (Anonimo tu no hace falta que ya se que me amas, es un honor que siempre mires si actualizo y me comentes cada vez que subo algo nuevo, ¡Un besazo! Llega hoy a casa pronto :)


End file.
